Amor Ardiente
by SeliniErastis
Summary: Después de recibir un favor de la Madre Naturaleza, Finn y Flama son finalmente capaces de compartir su amor sin ningún tipo de barrera. Es momento de que vivan nuevas aventuras y desventuras como pareja. Mientras tanto, fuerzas oscuras y secretos se levantan de manera amenazante desde el pasado
1. El Primer Día

**¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! Hacia falta alejarme un poco, probar nuevas cosas y nuevos enfoques, nuevas ideas. Tardo mucho, pero la inspiración y, sobre todo, la confianza en mis habilidades regresó. Tal vez no era necesario haber borrado esta historia en un principio, pero quizá también era necesario para una sensación de libertad y no-presión.**

 **En fin, ¡el mejor fanfic de Adventure Time en español está de regreso! ¡Y esta vez llegaremos hasta el final! La historia, hasta donde estaba escrita, no cambiará absolutamente nada. Hice algunos arreglos para los capítulos que tenía planeados pero no escribí pero de eso ya se darán cuenta después. Recuerden que esto es una secuela de "Corazón de Fuego" así que vayan a leerla, es cortita.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, ¡empecemos otra vez!**

* * *

Era un día hermoso en las praderas. El sol matutino brillaba alto en el cielo, regalando un hermoso calor de verano. El cielo azul era navegado por enormes y bravíos barcos blancos de vapor que danzaban al compás del suave viento que soplaba. El verde pasto de las praderas bailaba al mismo ritmo, al igual que las hojas de los frondosos árboles, formando una sinfonía para hojas y viento.

Esta tierra parecía jamás haber estado en riesgo.

Al centro de las praderas, en un árbol muy especial, ya que no era solo un árbol, sino una casa, un perro feliz cantaba frente a la estufa mientras preparaba un delicioso desayuno.

- _Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes, take some bacon and i'll put it in a pancake…_ -

El olor de los panqueques con tocino era una delicia para él. Ese exquisito aroma le indicaba que el almuerzo ya estaba casi listo.

-¡Finn, será mejor que vayas bajando para comerte esto o seré yo quien los devore!-, gritó el perro.

-¡Ya voy Jake!-, respondió una voz adolescente desde arriba.

Por las escaleras bajó un chico vestido con short y playera azul; tenis negros y calcetines blancos; y, lo más representativo en él, un grandioso gorro blanco con forma de oso polar que cubría toda su cabeza, dejando a la vista solo su rostro. Camino hasta la mesa, e inmediatamente su compañero le sirvió un plato con tan exquisito (y extraño) manjar.

Este chico había derrotado a uno de los más grandes males sobre la Tierra tan solo un día antes. Sin embargo, él actuaba como si hubiera sido únicamente una aventura más, de tantas que solía tener. La misma sonrisa, la misma actitud y la misma energía infinita de siempre.

Rápidamente, el humano empezó a comer su desayuno, casi no se molestaba en mascar la comida: en cuanto era posible, tragaba lo que se había llevado a la boca, empujándolo con el jugo que estaba en su vaso.

-Oye Finn, ¡tranquilo! Nadie te está persiguiendo-, le dijo Jake preocupado.

-Lo siento Jake…-, dijo con la boca llena de comida, para luego pasársela con el jugo, -es que quiero ir lo más pronto posible con Flama-

Tan pronto termino de hablar, una horrible sensación le llego. Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Con desesperación, se tomó la garganta y después empezó a golpear la mesa. No sabía qué hacer. Sentía que la vida se le iba.

Jake su puso atrás de él. Lo rodeo con sus brazos y puso sus puños en la boca de su estómago, y apretó con fuerza a Finn. Parecía que los ojos le saltarían con cada apretón.

Después de dos o tres apretones, Finn pudo escupir el pedazo de panqueque que se le atoró en la garganta por comer tan rápido.

El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, todavía tosiendo y tocándose el cuello.

-Uff, esa estuvo cerca. Gracias hermano-, dijo tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

-De nada hermano, pero… ¿en qué demonios estás pensando? Por querer ir rápido con tu chica casi la dejas de ver ¡pero para siempre! Ten más cuidado-, reprochó Jake.

-Lo haré-, dijo Finn ya de pie y recuperado, -bueno, ¡nos vemos! ¡Cuídate!-, dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la parte de debajo de la casa.

Salió por la puerta, obteniendo la vista de las praderas. Comenzó a correr, pero el paisaje no parecía cambiar. Seguía corriendo y corriendo, más no parecía avanzar. Y es que Jake alcanzó a estirar su brazo para tomar a su hermano y levantarlo en el aire antes de que avanzara más.

El chico estaba suspendido en el aire, todavía moviendo sus piernas en carrera, como queriendo correr sobre el viento.

Jake trajo de regreso a Finn y lo sentó en el sofá junto a él.

-Escucha Finn, tengo que hablar contigo-

-¡Ouh! ¿No puede esperar?-, dijo Finn desesperado levantándose del sofá.

-No, esto es importante-, dijo el perro con seriedad.

Finn sabía que muy pocas veces Jake hablaba con él de esa forma y con cara tan seria, por lo que decidió (muy a su pesar) quedarse y escuchar lo que su hermano tenía que decirle.

-Eeemmm… ¿cómo lo digo?-, dijo Jake rascándose la cabeza, -quiero… quiero que tengas cuidado cuando estés con tu chica-

-¿Cuidado de qué?-, preguntó extrañado, -¿Qué no viste lo que pasó ayer? ¡Ya no hay ningún peligro! ¡Por fin podemos estar juntos sin lastimarnos!-, dijo con una gran sonrisa y emoción.

-Pero Finn, ¡fue apenas ayer! ¿Cómo sabes que no volverá a quemarte otra vez? ¿Qué tal si solo estaba debilitada por el Lich? No sabemos qué es lo que pueda pasar. ¿Y qué tal si… si… si…?-, Jake tartamudeaba preocupado.

Finn lo tomó por los hombros, haciendo que mirara hacia él. Le brindó una sonrisa y una mirada de completa serenidad y confianza.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Flama: Todo va a cambiar. Y te juro que todo saldrá bien-, dijo Finn.

Jake, ya calmado, solo se quedó mirando al sonriente humano.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de todo esto?-, preguntó.

-Una muy buena amiga me lo dijo-, respondió sonriente

Jake se quedó mirándolo con una cara de no entender nada.

-Oooookaaayyyy… ¡sé que algo pasó después de que te desvaneciste y vas a tener que contármelo alguna vez jovencito!-, dijo Jake, provocando la risa del humano.

-¡Claro! Te lo contaré…-, respondió Finn, haciendo que al perro se le iluminaran los ojos, -…cuando tú me cuentes lo que pasó en la habitación del tiempo la primera vez-

La emoción en la cara del perro desapareció de repente, en un gesto tan chistoso que Finn no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse fuertemente.

-¡No te rías! Tú no sabes lo difícil que es explicar eso-, se defendió el perro.

-Bueno, pues no lo sabré hasta que me lo cuentes-

-¡No! Tu cerebrito de adolescente no podría lidiar con tanta información-, dijo el perro, mientras estrujaba la cabeza de Finn, desacomodando su gorro.

-Bueno, está bien. No tienes que decírmelo. Total, todo salió bien, ¿no?-, dijo volviendo a acomodar su gorro

-Sí… supongo que eso es lo importante. Pero aun así… prométeme que vas a tener cuidado, ¿sí?-

-Ok, está bien. Es más, para que estés más seguro, iremos con la Dulce Princesa para que nos estudie y nos diga que podemos hacer. Ella sabe mucho sobre ciencia y biogo… logos… guiobo… esa cosa… sobre los seres vivos…-

-¿Biología?-, dijo Jake tratando de ayudarlo.

-¡Sí, biología! Y todas esas cosas. Estoy segura de que ella nos puede ayudar-

Jake suspiró, y se puso a pensar un poco.

-Está bien, Finn. Ya puedes ir a ver a tu novia-, dijo sereno y sonriente.

La palabra "novia" le sonaba extraña a Finn, e hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Sí… muy bien. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde-, dijo Finn levantándose del sofá, listo para correr otra vez.

-¡Espera!-, gritó Jake.

- _¡Aaaaaaggghhh! ¿Y ahora qué?_ -, pensó Finn.

-Trata de llegar temprano. Hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte… pero con más calma-

-Sí, no hay problema, seguro-, dijo Finn sonriente mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Por fin estaba caminando por las praderas. Decidió ir con calma pues, si corría, llegaría todo sudoroso y apestoso. Y las chicas no quieren eso, y menos una princesa.

Finn se sonrojaba tan solo de pensar en ella. Una gran sonrisa le nacía en el rostro, su corazón se aceleraba y sentía un vacío en el estómago que no era malo, era casi agradable.

Y así, después de recorrer los hermosos paisajes de aquella tierra, llegó por fin a su ansiado destino. Esa colina al borde del lago que formaba un pequeño precipicio.

Y allí estaba ella, fuera de la casa. Finn se sorprendió pues desde lejos pudo observar que, entre sus manos, ella sostenía una bella flor violeta. La acariciaba y olía su aroma una y otra vez. Y la sonrisa en su rostro expresaba la inmensa felicidad que sentía en aquel momento.

Cuando ella volteó, el héroe ya estaba a unos cuantos metros.

-¡Finn!-, dijo la princesa, mientras el fuego de su cabello empezaba a arder más.

-¡Hola Flama!-, saludó Finn mientras se acercaba.

Y cuando extendió sus brazos para darle un abrazo, la princesa retrocedió alejándose de él, poniendo sus brazos en su pecho, como protegiéndose. Finn no entendía lo que había pasado. Se quedó con una cara de incredulidad, y parpadeo un par de veces antes de notar que la princesa también tenía una cara extraña, como si él hubiera hecho algo que la asustara.

-Flama… ¿qué pasa?-, preguntó Finn totalmente extrañado.

La Princesa Flama bajo sus brazos y suspiró bajando su mirada hacia el suelo. Después de unos segundos, volvió a levantar la vista y con cara sería volteó hacia el chico frente a ella.

-Finn… tenemos que hablar-

- _Oh, Glob… otra vez no…_ -


	2. En Busca de Respuestas

-Finn… tenemos que hablar-

El mundo entero se detuvo para el chico. Sentía como si un gran agujero se hubiera abierto justo bajo sus pies, tragándoselo y llevándoselo hasta las profundidades del planeta.

-Finn, yo…-

-¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo?-, gritó Finn, enojado

-¿Qué?-, preguntó sorprendida Flama.

-¡Yo casi me mato por poder estar juntos! ¡Incluso morí! ¿Y así me lo agradeces? ¿Volviendo a romper conmigo? ¿Qué te pasa? Creí que habías cambiado, pero sigues siendo igual de malvada-, gritó Finn, realmente enojado.

Flama se quedó mirándolo, incrédula de la actitud de Finn. Después de unos cuantos segundos, quiso contener la risa apretando sus labios, pero termino ganándole la fuerza de la gran carcajada que soltó.

-¡Tu cara es tan graciosa cuando te enojas!-, dijo

El humano no lo creía, estaba totalmente confundido.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-, preguntó desesperado por la confusión, más que por enojo.

Flama se acercó hasta a él y lo tomo por los hombros, mientras le sonreía.

-Finn, no ocurre absolutamente nada malo. Todo está bien-

-¿Entonces por qué me dices otra vez que tenemos que hablar? La última vez que "tuvimos que hablar" no fue muy bonita que digamos-, dijo el humano, más relajado y con mirada algo triste.

Flama le soltó los hombros y tomó sus manos. Primero, dirigió la vista hacia un lado, pensando con cuidado lo que iba a decir. Luego, volteó a ver a Finn con cara seria.

-Escucha, que por fin seamos capaces de estar juntos sin que nos lastimemos… bueno, principalmente sin que yo te lastime a ti, es maravilloso. De verdad, me has hecho sentir como nunca en mi vida me había sentido antes. Me haces sentir que de verdad le importo a alguien-, decía, mientras acariciaba las manos de Finn con sus dedos, quien sentía su corazón acelerarse con las palabras de la elemental.

-Pero…-, suspiró, -…todo esto resulta nuevo… demasiado nuevo. Nunca había tenido…eemm… contacto con alguien que no fuera de fuego, y aun así el contacto físico no era muy común. Y luego, apareciste tú. Pero nuestro contacto era rápido, casi nada. Y ahora, que de un día para otro podamos tener ese… contacto…-, la palabra era bastante difícil para la chica y también para el humano, pues ambos estaban sonrojados, -…es un poco extraño. Siento como que… invades una parte de mí que es importante… es extraño, lo sé, pero así es como me siento. Perdóname-

Finn empezó a sentirse mal otra vez. ¿Todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano? De que sirvió haber tenido esa gran aventura si su deseo de todas maneras no se había podido cumplir. Sin embargo, cuando la chica volvió a hablar, la esperanza le regresó al corazón.

-Pero… quizá, si pasa algo de tiempo y hacemos las cosas bien… quizá pueda volver a tener confianza. Porque… porque de verdad yo… yo quiero estar contigo-, la chica no pudo decir esto sin evitar sonrojarse y sonreír nerviosamente.

Finn tuvo la misma reacción. Apretó suavemente las manos de la princesa.

-Perdóname por mi actitud anterior, por gritarte... fui demasiado egoísta. Mira, no hay ningún problema con esto que dices, de verdad. Lo que te haga sentir más cómoda está bien. Yo no te apresurare a nada. Sólo quiero que te sientas a gusto-, dijo dulcemente.

La princesa abrazó fuertemente al chico, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar de nuevo. También lo tomó por sorpresa, pues tardo unos cuantos segundos en corresponder el abrazo. Poco después, fue Flama quien se separó.

-Bien, te ganaste eso. Pero es lo más que tendremos por un tiempo, ¿ok?-

-Ok-

-Y bueno… ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?-

-Pues… hoy, antes de salir de casa, Jake también me platicó sobre esto del… contacto. Y se me ocurrió que tal vez pudiéramos al Dulce Reino a visitar a la Dulce Princesa. Ella sabe mucho sobre cosas de ciencia y experimentos, quizá ella nos pueda ayudar a comprender tu nueva naturaleza-

-¡Ah! Oh… no sé… a pesar de lo de ayer aún me siento un poco mal porque casi muere por mi culpa…-

-¡Vamos! Tú no te preocupes por eso. Todo salió bien. Además, no creo que ella se sienta mal por eso. Ella es muy dulce… bueno, de carácter dulce, digo…-, el juego de palabras hizo reír a los dos adolescentes.

Habiéndolo meditado un poco, Flama aceptó ir hacia el Dulce Reino.

* * *

-¿De verdad? ¿Quieren que haga eso?-, preguntó emocionada la princesa

-Ehhh… ¿sí?-, contestaron los dos, empezando a dudar si había sido una buena idea acudir a una científica obsesiva.

-¡Grandioso! ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados? ¡La ciencia no puede esperar!-, dijo mientras tomaba a los adolescentes por la manos y los jalaba corriendo hacía su laboratorio, -¡Oh, por Glob! Este será el mejor experimento que haya hecho en mi vida-

-Princesa, ¿está bien que experimente con seres vivos como nosotros? Digo, ¿no podrías pasarnos algo malo?-, preguntó Flama.

-der Zweck heiligt die Mittel-, dijo con voz ruda.

Ambos chicos se dieron una mirada preocupada. Ahora sí que creían que era mala idea.

La princesa los aventó dentro del laboratorio, y cerro la pesada puerta de acero… con llave… por dentro.

-Ahora sí, es hora de ciencia-, dijo para después reír malévolamente mientras se frotaba las manos, -muy bien, empecemos. Siéntense allí-, dijo señalando hacia dos sillas metálicas altas, volviendo a su dulce voz normal, poniéndose su bata blanca y encendiendo una cámara de video puesta sobre un pedestal.

-Bien… experimento biológico número… ¡827! Sujetos: Finn de raza humana y Princesa Flama, elemental de fuego…-

Los dos obedecieron y se sentaron. La princesa se paró frente a ellos y empezó a revisarlos de arriba para abajo, de un lado para otro, por delante y por detrás, haciendo que se sintieran un poco incómodos.

-Eeehhh princesa, ¿qué estás…?-, dijo Finn

-Sshhh… me distraes-

El chico volvió a cerrar la boca, entendiendo que mientras estuvieran allí la Dulce Princesa tendría todo el control.

Luego de darles como tres vueltas, se volvió a parar frente a ellos, observándolos con su pulo derecho en su barbilla y su brazo izquierdo sosteniendo al derecho por el codo. De su escritorio sacó una libreta y empezó a escribir en él. Después, volvió a verlos.

-¿Puedo pedirles que se tomen de la mano?-, preguntó la científica.

-Ok-, respondieron los dos, aunque con un poco de vergüenza.

Cuando se tomaron las manos, los dos se voltearon a ver y se sonrojaron. El momento sí que era tierno, más luego fueron interrumpidos por un sonido.

-Mmmmm…-, era la princesa científica, quien examinaba de cerca sus manos, -tú sigues siendo de fuego… y tú, aun tienes piel sensible. Interesante…-.

Volvió a su escritorio, y de ahí saco un extraño aparato metálico que parecía tener una hoja cortante en uno de sus extremos.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora necesito que…-, no terminó su frase, sino que soltó una risilla viendo a esos dos aun tomados de las manos y viéndose como si no existiera nada más en el mundo, -¡Hey chicos!-, gritó.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-, dijo Flama

-¿Monstruo? ¿Dónde?-, dijo Finn.

-¡Ay chicos! ¡Son una ternura! Vamos, ya pueden soltarse de las manos-, dijo mientras los adolescentes se soltaban, bastante sonrojados, -Bien, como les decía… tortolitos… necesito una muestra de material biológico vivo, un poco de su epidermis…-, dijo, pero vio que el par no entendía absolutamente, -muestras de su piel-, dijo, y los chicos por fin entendieron.

La científica se acercó a Flama.

-¿Me permites tu mano, princesa?-

-¿Estás segura de esto?-, preguntó mientras extendía su mano.

-¡Claro! Esto no dolerá…-, dijo para empezar a raspar un dedo de la elemental con la navaja.

-¡Auch!-

-…mucho-, dijo, colocando la muestra de piel en un recipiente circular de vidrio.

El mismo proceso se repitió con Finn, solo que él no sintió dolor… o no lo quiso demostrar estando enfrente de su dama.

-Muy bien es hora de examinar sus células cutáneas con el microscopio y haber que encontramos-

La princesa-científica sacó un microscopio doble que le permitía observar dos muestras al mismo tiempo. Coloco los pedazos de piel bajo la lente y empezó a examinarlos. Unos segundos después, su reacción fue inesperada.

-Oh por Glob… esto no puede ser posible-


	3. Aprendiendo

**Muchas gracias por leer los capítulos anteriores. Por si si preguntaban, actualizaré dos capítulos cada martes y cada jueves hasta que lleguemos a donde nos habíamos quedado anteriormente. Cuando lleguemos a los capítulos realmente nuevos espero tener varios de ellos ya escritos y publicaré uno por semana. Así que habrá otro capitulo en un rato más.**

 **Mientras tanto, disfruten este capitulo :D**

* * *

-Oh por Glob… esto no puede ser posible-, dijo atónita

-Princesa… ¿qué pasa? ¿Hay algo malo con nosotros?-, preguntó Flama

-Jamás creí que esto sería posible…-

-Oye, nos estás empezando a asustar-, dijo Finn, preocupado.

La científica los volteó a ver con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

-No entiendo nada-

Flama puso una cara de confusión, mientras Finn empezaba a soltar una carcajada.

-¿Cómo es posible que no entiendas, princesa? ¡Tú siempre eres muy buena con este tipo de cosas!-, dijo Finn.

-Lo sé, lo sé… es solo que… esperaba encontrar algo extraño en sus células pero… no hay absolutamente… nada extraño-

-¿Y eso qué significa?-, preguntó Flama

-Pues… no lo sé… no tengo ningún dato relevante que me pueda llevar a una conclusión-, dijo sentándose en una silla y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, parecía derrotada.

-¿Estás bien, princesa?-, preguntó Finn

-Sí, es solo que… siento que algo se me escapa. Quizá debería hacer otro tipo de pruebas-

-Bueno… que tal si dejamos esto de entender nuestra naturaleza y empezamos a ver qué cosas podemos y no podemos hacer Flama y yo-, sugirió Finn

La princesa-científica volteó a verlo con una mirada sorprendida, que después se convirtió en una risa traviesa.

-¡Oh! Estas ansioso por saber si puedes darle sus besitos, ¿verdad?-, dijo con maldad.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no quiero… es decir… algún día quizá… ¡No! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?-, gritó Finn, provocando una risilla en ambas princesas, y un sonrojo en su chica.

-Ok, ok, está bien. Déjame pensar…-, dijo la científica, rascándose la barbilla y apretando los labios, posición pensativa, -… a ver, princesa, sostén este papel-, dijo extendiéndole una hoja blanca a la elemental.

Esta la tomo entre sus manos, y luego volteó a ver a su observadora, esperando que le dijera algo, pero solo la seguía observando.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué es esto?-, preguntó Flama

-Interesante…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es interesante? ¡Ni siquiera ocurrió nada!-, dijo Finn

-Eso exactamente. No pasó nada, el papel no se quemó. Eso significa que el contacto físico no solo se limita entre ustedes, sino con cualquier material. Flama, ¿puedes quemar la hoja?-

-E… está bien-, respondió la princesa, un poco confusa.

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho, solo tuvo que pensar en quemar el papel y sin necesidad de llamaradas el papel se convirtió en cenizas inmediatamente.

-Aún más interesante…-

-Te daré la razón, princesa, también me sorprendió eso-, dijo Finn

Flama no dijo nada, había quedado más confundida que antes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué solo se quemó hasta que lo pensé?-

-Pues, por las observaciones, puedo deducir que has logrado algún tipo de control sobre tu fisiología… es decir, sobre la naturaleza de tu cuerpo, tu fuego. Eso significa que puedes entrar en contacto con cualquier material siempre y cuando no sea tu voluntad quemarlos. Sin embargo, sigues estando hecha de fuego y puedes seguir quemando cosas, pero solo cuando quieras que así sea-, dijo la científica, explicándoselo a los chicos con palabras simples, pero anotando un sinfín de términos científicos en su libreta.

-Princesa, ahora necesito que enciendas un papel, no que lo quemes-

-Ok-, respondió tímidamente.

La princesa encendió un trozo de papel colocado en una caja de Petri. La científica se acercó con un vaso de agua hacia el papel encendido.

-Necesito hacer unas pruebas para checar tu relación con el agua, ¿puedo?-

-E… está bien, no hay problema… creo-, dijo la chica, un poco desconfiada.

La princesa arrojo solo un pequeño chorro sobre el fuego.

-¡Auch!-

-Princesa, creo que ya no deberíamos seguir…-

-No Finn, está bien. No es nada que no haya sentido antes. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que Finn sonriera un poco avergonzado al recordar cómo la había lastimado, sin querer, cuando se conocieron.

-El elemental sigue siendo susceptible al contacto con el agua…-, dijo la científica mientras escribía en su libreta, -Lo que aún no me explico, es como Finn puede estar en contacto contigo sin quemarse-

-Pues se explica igual ¿no? Si ella no quiere quemarme, simplemente no lo hace, ¿no?-, dijo Finn

-¿Y entonces cómo explicas que no estés quemado después de tremendo beso que se dieron tras vencer al Lich? ¿Eh?-, dijo con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-, preguntó Flama avergonzada y asustada

Finn se había puesto todo rojo y mudo.

-¡Vamos! Una llamarada tan tremenda como esa que se vio por todo Ooo solo tiene una explicación-, dijo la científica, -El punto es que, aunque no lo quemes mientras sea tu voluntad, el momento del beso es algo que se sale de la conciencia. Fácilmente pudiste haberlo quemado y con tremenda llamarada, no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado. Eso es lo que no entiendo, no puedo encontrar ninguna explicación científica para eso…-

-Eso no necesita explicación. Es el poder del amor, Bonnie…-, dijo suavemente una voz.

-¿Marceline?-, preguntaron Finn y la Dulce Princesa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién?-, preguntó Flama

Al instante, la Reina Vampiro apareció detrás de los dos chicos, con su característica sonrisa.

-¿Cómo entraste?-, preguntó la científica.

-Pues… estaba siguiendo a estos dos tortolitos para ver cómo les iba y cuando vi que se dirigían hacia aquí, pensé: "Espero que no vayan con Bonnie, nada bueno podría salir de eso". Así que, cuando me di cuenta de que si venían contigo, me volví invisible y los seguí hasta este laboratorio. Y veo que hice bien, porque mis sospechas eran ciertas-

-¿A qué te refieres, Marceline? Solo estamos investigando-, se excusó la científica

-Pues… tus métodos de investigación suelen ser un poco… bruscos-

-¡Estoy tratando de ayudarles, Marceline!-, gritó la Princesa

-¿Cómo exactamente?-, preguntó la vampiresa.

-Pues ya estoy empezando a pensar en una teoría. Veras…-, dijo sacando un pizarrón y empezando a escribir en él, -quizá la valencia de los átomos de oxigeno presentes en la combustión de la princesa se haya alterado para poder interactuar con las moléculas de carbono de Finn. O quizá las reacciones nucleares del helio y el hidrogeno de la princesa…-

-Hey, chicos-, susurró la vampiresa, -salgan y experimenten por ustedes mismos. Yo la distraigo-

-Gra… gracias Marce-, dijo Finn un poco avergonzado por las palabras de su amiga.

-Oye…-, dijo Flama, -¿podría ir a tu casa más tarde? Quisiera platicar de algunas… cosas de chicas… y la verdad… la Princesa me da miedo-, le susurró a la vampiresa para que ni Finn ni la Princesa escucharan.

Marceline se tapó la boca para evitar la gran carcajada por la confesión de la chica. Le guiñó el ojo y le alzó el pulgar.

-Aquí están las llaves. Se las robe a Bonnie mientras no prestaba atención-, les dijo entregándoles las llaves, -abran con cuidado… y diviértanse-

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, la abrieron con cuidado y salieron lo más silenciosamente posible, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

* * *

-Y ese de ahí, con piel blanca, cabello rubio y un pico de ave, es Stormo, mi hijo-, dijo Finn señalando hacia la torre donde se encontraban los dos peleadores psíquicos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu hijo? ¿Cómo?-, preguntó Flama, totalmente confundida.

-Bueno, la Dulce Princesa dice que no es necesario que le llame "hijo", pero a mí me agrada. Verás, un día, la princesa creó a Goliad, esa criatura morada junto a Stormo, a partir de su ADN, para entrenarla en dirigir el Dulce Reino cuando ella muriera. Pero Jake y yo… pues… hicimos unas cuantas cosas mal-, dijo riéndose nerviosamente al recordar los acontecimientos, -y termino volviéndose malvada. Así que tuvo que crear otra criatura que fuera capaz de detener a Goliad, y para eso usó mi ADN. Así que, aunque no le guste la palabra, Stormo es mi hijo-

-Finn, no sé si contarle a tu novia que tuviste un hijo con la chica que te gustaba antes es buena idea-, dijo Flama

-¿De qué hablas? Stormo no es… nuestro-, dijo, enfatizando la última palabra, -además, es un gran chico. Tiene poderes psíquicos, igual que Goliad, y están peleando un una eterna batalla mano a mano. Imagínate todas esas ondas psíquicas chocando, produciendo grandes explosiones psíquicas que no podemos percibir…-, dijo Finn con los ojos totalmente abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y sus manos abiertas extendidas hacia las criaturas en la torre.

La risilla de la chica lo sacó de su trance.

-¡Ay, Finn! Tus expresiones son tan graciosas-

-Sí, a veces suelo ponerme muy extraño-, dijo un poco abochornado, -¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Tienes que probar esto-, tomó un pedazo de suelo y se lo ofreció a su dama.

La chica, algo desconfiada, tomo el pedazo de suelo y se lo llevó a la boca. Habiéndolo masticado un poco, una gran cara de felicidad se le formó a la princesa, recordándole a Finn la cara de Susana Salvaje cuando probó el azúcar por primera vez.

-¡Oh por Gob! ¡Esto es casi tan delicioso como el carbón!-, exclamó la princesa

Finn sabía que eso se oía extraño, pero era bueno.

-Y bien, ¿qué te pareció el Dulce Reino?-, preguntó el chico

-Es lindo, bastante lindo. Solo… me siento culpable por eso de allá-, dijo Flama, señalando hacia la parte del castillo donde un grupo de trabajadores intentaban reparar el gran hoyo en la torre principal del castillo que amenazaba con caerse.

-Oh, sí… no te preocupes, seguro que lo arreglaran pronto, no hay problema-, dijo Finn con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan optimista? ¿Qué tal si alguna vez ocurre algo malo?-, preguntó con una sonrisa, un poco sorprendida de la actitud del humano.

-Las cosas pueden salir bien o mal, Flama. Pero siempre hay que esperar que salgan bien… y si salen mal, pues entonces es cuando debemos demostrar que somos capaces de salir adelante. Como en las aventuras: a veces salgo a misiones que parecen fáciles, y luego se complican, y tengo que adaptarme para vencer. Pero al final, obtengo más experiencia-, dijo sonriente.

-Estoy tan contenta de haberte conocido, Finn el Humano-, dijo la princesa, con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Hace poco que se había puesto el sol. La elemental soltó un suspiro y tomó valor. Levantó su puño y tocó a la puerta. Esta se abrió, dejando ver a la Reina de los Vampiros flotando sobre el suelo de madera.

-Oh, eres tú. Pasa, siéntete como en casa-, dijo la vampiresa

-Gracias, Marceline-, dijo Flama, entrando en la sala.

-Y bien, ¿qué son esas… "cosas de chicas" de las que querías hablar?-

-Pues veras, es que yo…-, la princesa empezó a sobarse el brazo izquierdo y a sonrojarse levemente, -yo… yo de verdad quiero estar con Finn. Antes de que pudiéramos… tocarnos… de verdad sentía unas ganas enormes de estar con él, de abrazarlo, de… besarlo… pero no podíamos. Y pudimos vivir así por un tiempo. Y ahora que por fin podemos hacerlo, no me siento segura. Siento bastante extraño cuando estoy cerca de él y quiero que me abrace, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo. ¿Esto está mal? ¿Qué hago?-

-Ay, amor adolescente-, dijo Marceline en un suspiro, -tranquila, esto es normal cuando alguien te gusta. Y pronto sentirás ganas de hacer más cosas además de abrazarlo y besarlo, si sabes a lo que me refiero-, dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y levantando las cejas.

-No… no sé qué quieres decir-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando? ¿Acaso no sabes nada de tus "partes especiales"?-

-Oh, eso. Bueno, mi madre me contó algo sobre eso hace mucho tiempo. Pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver con Finn y conmigo-

Marceline se llevó la mano al rostro, incrédula de la inocencia de la pobre muchacha.

-Creo que mejor deberías ir a ver a la Dulce Princesa para esto…-

-¡No!-, gritó la elemental, -¡esa chica me da mucho miedo!-

Marceline soltó una carcajada ante la brutal sinceridad.

-Sí, a veces puede ser totalmente tétrica. ¿Sabías que es caníbal? ¡Come dulces!-, está información hizo que la princesa se espantara de verdad, -pero no te preocupes, no es tan mala. También es muy amorosa, tierna, dulce y… bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero, yo…-, la vampiresa se había sonrojado un poco, -… el punto es que vamos de regreso al Dulce Reino. Toma mi mano-

Flama tomó su mano sin pensar demasiado. Se sentía bien estando con esa chica. Sentía que podía confiar en ella igual que en Finn y Jake. La vampiresa comenzó a flotar, llevando a la princesa consigo.

* * *

-¡Jake, ya llegué!-, gritó Finn entrando en su casa, un poco después del atardecer.

-Que bien hermanito. Ahora, por favor, siéntate aquí conmigo y tengamos esa plática que te propuse en la mañana-, dijo Jake sentado en el sofá.

Finn fue a sentarse, nervioso por lo que sea que fuera que iba a decirle su hermano.

-Esto que te voy a decir es muy importante, y quiero que pongas toda la atención que puedas, ¿entendido?-

-Sí, está bien-, contestó algo confundido.

-Pues bien, porque voy a hablarte de…-

* * *

-Solo recuerda, no te pongas demasiado científica, explícalo de forma simple. Yo te asistiré-, dijo Marceline con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, supongo que tú sabes mejor de esto que yo-, contestó la Dulce Princesa sin mucho alboroto, -Y, por lo que me dices, princesa, supongo que ya sabes lo básico sobre tu anatomía, ¿no?-, dijo dirigiéndose hacia la elemental, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ok!-, exclamó Marceline, -¡es hora de hablarte de los 15 escalones!-

* * *

-¿Pero no me habías contado ya de ellos, Jake?-

-Pero no correctamente hermanito. Fui muy brusco antes y es necesario que sepas lo necesario respecto a las relaciones. He pensado mucho e hice una nueva lista -, dijo el perro, formando una escalera de 15 niveles con su brazo, -bien, el primer escalón es tener una cita…-

-¡Pero si Flama y yo ya hemos tenido muchas citas!-, interrumpió el humano

-No Finn, me refiero a una cita de verdad. Toda romántica, con velas, comida, baile y todo eso. Las aventuras que han tenido, aunque divertidas, no cuentan como verdaderas citas. Así que mejor ve sacando tu lado romántico, jovencito-

-Lo intentare…-

-Ahora, escalón 2: Abrazos. Tú y tu chica ya han pasado por aquí. Escalón 3: Besos, que es donde están ahora…-

-Bueno, de hecho, eso no es del todo cierto. Hoy Flama me dijo que esto del… contacto… es nuevo para ella, y me pidió que fuéramos más despacio, así que nos quedamos en el escalón 2-, dijo el humano

-Entonces con más razón debes tener esa cita, muchachito. Escalón 4…-

* * *

-…usar la lengua en los besos-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, señalando el cuarto escalón de los 15 que había dibujado en el pizarrón.

-¿Qué? ¿La lengua se usa en eso?-, preguntó Flama, sonrojada pero interesada.

-¡Claro chica! Y es maravilloso y divertido-, dijo la vampiresa.

-Es algo totalmente normal, princesa. Tal vez te parezca extraño ahora, pero después querrás hacerlo siempre-, dijo la Dulce Princesa.

-¡Quién te viera, Bonnie! ¿Tú diciendo esas cosas?-, dijo Marceline, con sonrisa malvada.

-Bueno, es verdad, ¿no?-, se defendió sonriente, -bien, escalón 5: dormir juntos-

-¿En serio? ¿No es ese el 15?-, preguntó Marceline

-Dije "dormir"-, puso énfasis en la palabra

-Oh, claro, claro-

-Ese no so oye tan mal. De hecho, se oye muy tierno-, dijo Flama

-Y lo es-, dijeron las otras dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-Escalón 6: Es cuando empiezan a convivir mucho más uno con el otro. Por ejemplo, cuando pasan varios días viviendo en la misma casa. El escalón 7 es cuando se tienen más confianza y se ponen más "toquetones", como cuando se están besando y tú tocas sus pechos…-

-¡Viejo, no digas eso!-, gritó Finn, completamente rojo de vergüenza

-¿Qué? No me regañes, así son las cosas. No te preocupes, ya te gustará-, dijo con voz parecida a la de Marceline

-¡Jake!-

* * *

-Ese sí que es muy extraño-, dijo Flama

-Tranquila, ya le agarraras gusto-, dijo Marceline flotando sobre ella.

-Es mejor que te acostumbres, las cosas van subiendo de tono cada vez más.-, dijo la princesa-, Pasemos al 8. Este es muy tramposo y suele cambiar de lugar. También es uno muy feo, pero necesario en la relación. El escalón 8 es cuando pelean y rompen por primera vez-

-¿Qué?-, gritó Flama

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?-, gritó Finn

-Mmmm… no exactamente. Ustedes rompieron la primera vez por razones diferentes. A lo que me refiero aquí es a una pelea entre ustedes, que se enojen el uno con el otro-

-No, eso es imposible. ¡Yo jamás me enojaría con ella!-

-Finn, siempre me ha encantado tu optimismo, pero esto es algo que no puedes evitar. Eventualmente sucederá. Es por eso que este nivel es tan tramposo, puede suceder en cualquier momento. Pero no te preocupes, porque el escalón 9 es cuando se reconcilian-

* * *

-Vaya, eso es un alivio… creo-

-Tranquila. Si hacen las cosas bien, estoy segura de que no tendrán demasiados problemas con este nivel-, dijo la princesa poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Al principio, la elemental se asustó un poco, pero la sonrisa amistosa de la princesa le notificó que ya tenía alguien más en quien confiar.

-Ok, chica ardiente, pon atención que esto se empieza a poner interesante-, dijo Marceline flotando hacia el pizarrón y señalando el décimo escalón, -aquí es cuando dices por primera vez "te amo"…-

* * *

-… y el once es cuando ella te dice "te amo" también. Al igual que los dos anteriores, estos también suelen cambiar de lugar. Y, a veces, puede pasar mucho tiempo entre el diez y el once, así que no te desesperes. ¿Todo entendido hasta aquí?-, pregunto Jake

-Sí, todo bien, hermano-

-Muy bien. Ahora, por favor, controla tus rubores, porque las cosas empiezan a ponerse mucho más intensas-

- _Grod, ¿A qué se referirá? ¿Será algo malo?_ -, pensó Finn

-Bien. Escalón 12: Es parecido al cinco y es cuando los dos duermen juntos… solo en ropa interior…-

Finn no se pudo controlar. La simple palabra era suficiente para sonrojarlo. Y además, en contra de sus principios y de su voluntad, empezó a imaginarse aquella escena.

* * *

-Eso realmente es muy extraño-, dijo Flama bastante sonrojada y un poco espantada.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir chica: Ya te gustará. Solo deja que "el agua de los ríos siga su curso natural"-, dijo la vampiresa levantando los brazos en el aire

-Princesa, no te pongas así. Todo esto es perfectamente normal-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, -Ahora bien, es escalón trece es cuando los dos ya se han visto desnudos…-

Flama se había quedado sin habla. Sus ojos y su boca estaban abiertos. Y, por un instante, escenas empezaron a desfilar por su mente, sonrojándola totalmente.

* * *

Finn estaba tan mudo y rojo, que Marceline podría comer fácilmente de su rostro.

-Sabía que esto pasaría. Pero debes aguantar, Finn, ya casi acabamos. El escalón catorce es cuando hacen algo llamado "faje", que es cuando los dos se besan y se acarician desnudos-

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Finn y Flama se habían quedado totalmente paralizados. Ya no respondían. Solo miraban fijamente a sus instructores, deseando que esto terminara lo más pronto posible.

Y al mismo tiempo, pero en lugares diferentes, los instructores de los adolescentes señalaron al último nivel de la escalera y dijeron:

-Y el escalón 15 es…-

* * *

 **Pobrecitos adolescentes, con sus mentes siendo abiertas a perversiones hehehe. No olviden dejar una review, denle follow y así no se perderán ningún capitulo. Si les gusta, allí también esta el botón de Favorite. Díganle a sus amigos de la historia y tráiganlos a leerla. ¡No olviden la review!**


	4. Cita

**¿Les gustó el capitulo anterior? ¡Este les encantará!**

* * *

Una extraña pareja la que se encontraba paseando por las praderas aquel mediodía. Jamás nadie pensaría en ver a una elemental fuera del Reino del Fuego y mucho menos paseando tomada de la mano de un chico humano, ambos riendo ante los comentarios realizados durante esa caminata. Él, con su ropa característica. Ella llevaba un vestido corto hasta las rodillas, sin tirantes. Su cabello ahora era más corto.

-Eres genial, Finn-, dijo la elemental, abrazándose al brazo del humano.

-Y tú eres adorable, Flama-, dijo el chico, intentando pellizcar las mejillas de su novia.

-¡No hagas eso!-, reclamó Flama con una risilla, alejándose de los dedos de su novio en cada intento por atrapar sus mejillas, provocando también una risilla en el adolescente.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde aquella terrible experiencia de pesadilla, que nunca olvidarían y los dejaría marcados de por vida. No, no la batalla contra el Lich, sino la plática de los 15 escalones. Poco a poco, la pareja fue recuperándose del torbellino emocional provocado por la charla y pudieron volver a verse y estar juntos sin ruborizarse en exceso o arder en exceso, en el caso de la chica flameante.

Abrazada todavía al brazo de su consorte, la chica levantó la vista hacia la cabeza de este, hacía ese grandioso sombrero que, mientras para algunos era señal de justicia y heroísmo, para ella lo significaba todo.

-¿Puedo ver tu cabello?-, preguntó la adolescente.

Finn volteó extrañado hacia su novia.

-M… Mi… ¿Mi cabello?-

-Sí, me encanta. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti-

Finn trago saliva. Una gran preocupación corrió por su mente. ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Pues… eh… ¡entonces no deberías verlo tanto! ¡Sí! Porque después se te va a hacer aburrido… sí-, contestó nerviosamente el chico.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-, dijo Flama con una gran sonrisa, -nunca me cansaría de verlo. Vamos, déjame quitarte el gorro-.

La chica estiro sus brazos para retirar el gorro, pero Finn se alejó en cuanto lo intentó.

-¡Vamos! No seas tonto-, dijo divertida.

Volviéndolo a intentar, el humano la volvió a evadir.

-Anda, que no haré nada malo-

De nueva cuenta, Finn se alejó de sus brazos. Ahora Flama no dijo nada, sino que, algo molesta, trató por cualquier medio de tomar el gorro del humano y retirarlo. Finn seguía retrocediendo hasta que chocó de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol.

-Perfecto-, dijo Flama con una sonrisa maliciosa y, lanzando dos discos de fuego logró clavar las muñecas del humano al tronco del árbol.

-Ahora que ya no te puedes mover, por fin voy a quitarte esto-, dijo la chica, tomando el gorro con ambas manos.

-¡No espera!-, gritó Finn, haciendo que su novia detuviera su acción.

-¿Qué pasa Finn? ¿Por qué de repente te pones así por tu cabello?-

-Yo… em… eh…-, decía el chico nerviosamente, -si algo le pasara a mi cabello, ¿yo te seguiría gustando?-, preguntó.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué le podría pasar a tu cabello?-, dijo mientras empezaba a retirar el gorro, -Además, por supuesto que si algo pasara con tu cabello yo…-, la princesa cortó sus palabras y abrió la boca sorprendida ante la vista de la cabeza descubierta de Finn, -tu… tu cabello… ¿qué le pasó?-, preguntó sorprendida.

De la larga y rubia melena que Finn tenía, no quedaban más que unos cuantos y muy cortos cabellos que parecían estar recién crecidos. Los aros de fuego que sostenían a Finn contra el árbol se deshicieron, permitiéndole moverse.

-Bueno, veras…-, dijo Finn antes de empezar a contarle a su novia sobre aquella extraña experiencia que tuvo al disfrazarse de otra persona llamada Davey para huir de unos fans acosadores que no lo dejaban en paz, y el disfrazarse incluyó cortarse todo su cabello, -entiendo perfectamente si te enojas por lo que hice-

El pobre chico ahí sentado se veía con cara triste después de contar su historia. Su novia acababa de decirle que lo que más le gustaba de él era su cabello y ahora todo se había echado a perder. ¿Y si ya no le gustaba más? ¿Y si lo dejaba? Pero todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando sintió una cálida mano sobando su cabeza.

-Se siente chistoso, se siente como el césped-, dijo Flama riéndose ante la sensación del cabello en sus manos.

-¿En… en serio te gusta?-

-¡Claro! Me gustas sin importar si tengas cabello o no-

-Pero tú dijiste…-

-Finn, es cabello. Volverá a crecer algún día. Pero tú, tú sigues siendo el mismo Finn que me persiguió para decirme que le gustaba, el mismo que desafió la naturaleza por mí y el mismo que hace que mi fuego arda más fuerte-, dijo la chica, ofreciéndole el gorro a su novio.

-Gracias Flama-, dijo Finn, conmovido por las palabras de su novia.

Finn se colocó de nuevo su gorro y se levantó, ofreciendo su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Y bueno, cuando fuiste a mi casa dijiste que íbamos a hacer algo especial. ¿Qué es?-

-Oh, sí. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos al calabozo y pensabas que no eras más que una fuerza de destrucción?-

-Sí, un poco-, dijo Flama, incomoda. Obviamente, ese era un mal recuerdo.

-Quiero que sepas que tú no eres solo una fuerza de destrucción. Tú sirves para muchas cosas más. Puedes destruir, pero no significa que sea lo único que puedes hacer-, Finn le dio una rápido beso en los labios a su chica, -y te lo demostraré-, dijo Finn tomando a su novia de la mano y empezando a caminar.

* * *

-Adelante, hazlo-, dijo la Dulce Princesa

-¿Están seguros de que quieren que lo haga?-, preguntó incrédula

Finn solo asintió con la cabeza, depositando su confianza en la elemental.

-Ok, aquí vamos-, dijo Flama, intentando convencerse de alguna forma de que lo que estaba por hacer estaría bien. Si no, ¿por qué Finn se lo habría pedido?

Y así, de las manos de la chica escapó un gran ataque de fuego que cubrió todo el campo de cultivo delante de ella, quemando todas las plantas que se encontraban en el.

Al tiempo, los agricultores detrás de la pareja vitorearon la acción

- _¡Sí! ¡Viva! ¡Yay! ¡Woohoo!_ -, gritaban.

-Por favor, señorita, continué con los de este lado-, le dijo un duende.

La princesa asintió. La respuesta positiva de los presentes le había dado algo de confianza. Flama quemó los demás campos de aquella villa de agricultores, provocando reacciones de alegría y regocijo en los pobladores.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué están tan felices de que queme sus cosechas?-, preguntó

-Verás-, dijo Finn acercándose, -estas no son sus cosechas, el periodo de cosecha terminó hace tiempo. Lo que quemaste fue la hierba mala y seca-

-¿Y eso en que ayuda?-

-Es simple-, dijo la líder del Dulce Reino –los agricultores usan un sistema de cultivo en el que al final de las cosechas queman las sobras. Así, el campo recibe nutrientes, hidrogeno y residuos orgánicos que ayudaran a hacer crecer las plantas en el próximo periodo de siembra-, explicó.

-O sea, que estás ayudando a que nazcan nuevas plantas-, dijo el chico, abrazándola solo con su brazo derecho, -estás ayudando a crear-

La chica volteó sonriente a ver a su novio. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso suave en los labios.

-Gracias Finn-, dijo suavemente

-Vengan chicos, los invitó a comer a mi castillo-, dijo la Dulce Princesa.

* * *

-¿Qué les pareció la comida?-, preguntó la princesa de chicle antes de sorber su té.

-Estuvo deliciosa. Nunca había comido espagueti-, respondió Flama.

-Grandiosa como siempre, princesa-, dijo Finn

-Flama, tengo un regalo para ti. Bueno, creo más bien es para los dos-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, generando una cara de confusión en los dos adolescentes, que se voltearon a ver extrañados, -síganme-, les dijo levantándose de la mesa.

La pareja siguió a la gobernante, quien los guió fuera del comedor hasta un cuarto en el segundo piso del castillo. En él, solo había otra puerta y un gran mueble de madera. La Dulce Princesa puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y le entregó una llave.

-En ese ropero se encuentra la ropa que te prometí hace tiempo. Anda, ábrelo-, le dijo con una sonrisa.

Flama tomo la llave. La observó, y luego observó el ropero. Se dirigió hasta él, introdujo la llave. Suspiró.

- _Seguro que serán vestidos como los de ella_ -, pensaron los dos adolescentes.

Giró la llave y abrió el ropero. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente ante la vista de lo que se encontraba dentro del mueble. Estaba realmente sorprendida.

-¡Wow!-, exclamó Finn al ver el contenido del ropero.

La princesa soltó una risilla al ver las expresiones de la pareja.

-Justo una reacción como esa es la que esperaba-

Dentro del ropero, se encontraban blusas, playeras, suéteres (aunque no es muy claro para que usaría ella un suéter), shorts, y pantalones multicolores. Y, claro, también había algunos vestidos sencillos.

-Y, solo por seguridad, son completamente ignífugos, es decir, son a prueba de fuego. Marceline y yo estuvimos discutiendo mucho con los sastres sobre el tipo de ropa que te gustaría. Ella insistía en que ahora que ya no cumples con acciones reales no había necesidad de que usaras vestidos demasiado elegantes. En sus palabras: "no hay necesidad de que parezca una Bonnie cualquiera"-, dijo la princesa, extrañamente, soltando una risilla.

Finn volteó a verla extrañado por la reacción de la gobernante ante el recuerdo de una broma de la vampiresa, y notó un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Flama solo la observaba desde el ropero con la cabeza inclinada en señal de confusión. La princesa se dio cuenta de esto y detuvo su risa.

-Em… yo… este… em… Marcy… ¡Marceline! Sí, ella… em… le dijo al sastre que te hiciera ese tipo de ropa y… em… también trajo ropa que tenía guardada y que no usaba-, dijo con sus ojos moviéndose hacia todos lados, -y los vestidos, esos si son mi idea. Consideré lo que dijo Marceline y no los hicimos tan ostentosos-, dijo un poco más aliviada y orgullosa por su trabajo.

-Flama, quédate aquí viendo tu nueva ropa. La princesa y yo tenemos que hablar un momento-, dijo Finn, provocando una reacción de sorpresa en el rostro de la gobernante.

La chica solo asintió mientras movía las ropas, observándolas de arriba a abajo.

La princesa siguió a Finn afuera del cuarto, pensando en lo que le diría.

- _Oh Gob, ¿de qué querrá hablar? ¿Y si se dio cuenta? ¡Demonios, fui tan obvia!_ -

Pero de repente, el humano sacudió sus pensamientos. Literalmente. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo sacudida fuertemente por Finn, quien la tenía sujeta de sus brazos. La soberana podía sentir los huesos de su cuello moviéndose violentamente con cada sacudida.

-¡Princesa, tienes que ayudarme!-, gritó Finn, en tono desesperado.

La Dulce Princesa reaccionó y también sujetó a Finn, impidiendo que la sacudiera más y que su inclinada corona cayera de su cabello despeinado.

-Finn, tranquilo, ¿qué pasa?-, preguntó, preocupada

El chico le pidió a su amiga que se agachara para poder susurrarle y ser más discretos, ya que Flama se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos metros. La princesa se puso a la altura de Finn y movió su cabeza para escuchar a Finn.

-Necesito que me ayudes a organizar una cita con Flama-, susurró.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Pero yo pensé que ya habían pasado eso-, susurró la princesa.

-Bueno, sí, pero… quiero hacer las cosas bien. Además, la idea de una cena, toda romántica y eso no se oye tan mal. Antes, ni siquiera hubiera pensado en algo así, pero ahora… no sé… cuando estoy con ella siento un impulso de hacer cosas que nunca antes hubiera pensado hacer. Y se siente bien, me río cuando pienso en esas cosas y siento si algo revoloteara en mi estómago. A veces me siento como si volviera a ser un lobo de los abrazos y quisiera abrazarla todo el tiempo-, dijo Finn, con una sonrisa y sonrojado.

-Aw, que tierno eres. Tu chica sí que es afortunada-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, pellizcando y jalando uno de los cachetes de Finn.

-¿Me vas a ayudar, sí o no?-, preguntó Finn con la voz deformada por el ataque de la princesa a su cara.

-Por supuesto que si tontito, ni lo dudes-, respondió picando la punta de la nariz del héroe.

-¡Wow, genial! Muchas gracias, princesa-, exclamó Finn

-Pero hay una condición-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que una condición? ¿Cuál?-, preguntó el chico, sorprendido.

La princesa puso una mano sobre el hombro del humano y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Ya no me llames princesa…-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso eres! Una princesa. ¿Cómo se supone que te llame entonces?-

-Llámame Bonnibel…-

-Pero, ¿no es falta de respeto llamar a una princesa por su nombre? Además, ese es el nombre que Marceline usa cuando bromea contigo. ¿No te molesta?-

-No Finn, ya no me molesta. Así que tú, Flama y Jake pueden llamarme Bonnibel, ¿entendido?-

-Ok, entendido prin… es decir, Bonnibel-

-Muy bien Finn. Ahora ve a tu casa y prepárate, escoge tu mejor ropa, yo me encargaré de tu chica. Te llamaré en unas horas explicándote el plan, ¿ok?-

-Sí, confío en ti Bonnie. Nos vemos-, dijo Finn, agitando su mano mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Con cada paso que daba, con cada centímetro más que avanzaba, con cada parte del Dulce Reino que aparecía al acercarse, su corazón latía más y más fuerte; el calor abrazaba su cuerpo y el smoking que llevaba no era precisamente fresco. Por suerte, la noche si lo era, y la suave brisa que corría a través de los arboles acariciaba su rostro, refrescándolo y aliviándolo.

Jamás dudó, jamás pensó dos veces, jamás dijo "creo que mejor otra noche". Estaba nervioso, sí, pero nunca confundido. No sabía lo que iba a pasar pero, ¡Qué demonios! Jamás estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar, eso era lo emocionante en su vida. Y en ese momento, más que en ningún otro, no tenía certeza alguna de lo que sucedería. Aún más emocionante.

- _Ok, Finn, escucha, todo debe hacerse al pie de la letra si quieres que funcione_ -, dijo Bonnie a través del teléfono, - _le he dicho a Flama que ofreceré una fiesta aquí en el Reino y que ella está invitada, así que se quedó en el castillo. La hice probarse unos vestidos y se ve… bueno, mejor no te arruino la sorpresa. Ahora, el plan: llegarás al salón del castillo y, por favor, procura ir bien vestido_ -

Finn entró por una puerta especial para no pasar por la villa de la dulce gente. Llego al castillo y subió las largas escaleras (con suerte de no haber sudado, aunque con el cansancio, el aroma de la colonia que Jake hizo, o más bien, ordenó que se pusiera, ya lo estaba mareando).

Al entrar, una voz desde arriba lo recibió.

-¡Wow Finn! ¡Qué bien te ves!-

-Oh, gracias Manfred. Esta es una noche muy especial-, respondió el humano a la piñata que colgaba del tejado.

-Bueno, entonces te deseo mucha suerte. Que sea una gran velada-

-Gracias, nos vemos después-

- _Cuando entres al salón, nos encontraras a mí y a Flama esperándote_ -

Justo como la princesa le había dicho, al entrar al gran salón, las dos chicas estaban platicando y riendo. Al momento, Finn quedó totalmente impresionado con lo que veía. No por verlas a las dos juntas, sino por la manera en que su novia iba vestida. Un gran vestido largo de un color hibrido entre purpura y naranja, de falda sencilla, sin demasiado adorno. Strapless, con un escote conservador y un par de pedazos de tela morada en los costados.

-Hey, hola Finn-, saludó la Dulce Princesa.

Cuando Flama volteó a verlo, tuvo la misma reacción. Jamás había visto a Finn tan elegante. De alguna manera, lo hacía parecer más interesante.

-Hola Finn-, saludó Flama y empezó a acercarse a él.

Mientras lo hacía, un extraño ruido parecía provenir de los pies de la chica, un sonido que Finn jamás había escuchado. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba usando zapatillas.

-Wow. Te ves… hermosa-

-Oh, gracias-, dijo Flama con un rubor en las mejillas y con un pequeño aumento en su ardor, -tú también te ves muy bien-

La Dulce Princesa, que llevaba un vestido largo y sencillo de color rosado, suspiró acercándose a la pareja.

-Bueno, creo que esta fiesta no va a ocurrir-, dijo y, volteando hacia Finn, le guiño el ojo izquierdo, -pero ya que está todo aquí, ¿por qué no aprovechan y cenan algo? Mentita los atenderá con mucho gusto-

-¿Nos acompañaras?-, preguntó Flama

-No, lo siento. Si no va a haber fiesta, mejor me duermo temprano para atender asuntos reales mañana. Pero ustedes diviértanse, pasen una buena noche. Hasta mañana-, se despidió la princesa.

-Buenas noches-, respondieron los adolescentes.

Después, ambos tomaron una mesa (extrañamente, la única mesa en todo el salón) y Mentita acudió a atenderlos.

-Buenas noches jóvenes, ¿gustan algo de cenar?-, dijo el mayordomo (ahora mesero), ofreciéndoles un menú.

-¿Me puedes traer un pedazo de carne? Cruda, por favor, yo misma la cocinaré a mi gusto-

-Por supuesto, mi lady. ¿Y usted, joven Finn?-

-Lo mismo que ella, pero yo la quiero cocinada. Y con puré de papas, por favor-

-¿Desean algo de tomar?-

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-, preguntó Finn a su novia, quien solo respondió con una mirada sarcástica, -oh, cierto, disculpa. A mi tráeme un vaso de agua fría-

-En un momento estarán sus platillos-, dijo Mentita antes de retirarse.

Mientras la pareja esperaba por sus platillos, Finn le contaba a su novia de sus aventuras y ella le contaba de las nuevas cosas que había descubierto en el mundo ahora que podía controlar su fuego. En ese momento, la luz del salón se apagó, dejándolos casi a oscuras, si no fuera por las llamas de la chica.

-Disculpen, tuvimos un problema con el sistema eléctrico-, dijo Mentita, llegando con un pedestal de velas encendidas que colocó sobre la mesa. Con un chasquido de dedos, encendió también las velas del gran candelabro que pendía sobre ellos, -en un instante llegarán sus platillos-, dijo alejándose de nuevo.

-¿De verdad necesitamos esto? Yo puedo alumbrar este cuarto sola-

Finn solo rió ante el comentario de la chica.

-Claro que puedes pero, ¿no crees que se ve muy bien el ambiente así?-

-Sí, la verdad es que se ve muy lindo-, dijo, observando hacia todos lados como la tenue luz de las velas embellecía el lugar.

-Aquí está su pedido-, dijo Mentita, llegando con dos grandes platos a la mesa

-Gracias Mentita-, respondió la pareja.

Mientras Finn intentaba rebanar su carne, la chica flameante posó su dedo sobre el pedazo de carne cruda en su plato y lo empezó a calentar. La carne chillaba ante el súbito aumento de temperatura y así siguió hasta que la carne ya estaba casi negra de tanto calor.

Cuando terminaron con sus platillos, Mentita regresó con un par de rebanadas de pastel y se los entregó la pareja. Mientras los comían, Flama se quedó mirando a Finn con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó?-, dijo Finn con algo de pastel en su boca.

-No sabes esconder cosas-

-¿A qué te refieres?-, preguntó extrañado

-Esto es una cita, ¿verdad?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-, dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos: la supuesta fiesta a la que nadie viene más que nosotros dos, la cena, las velas…-

Justo en ese momento, de unas bocinas colocadas en las esquinas del salón, empezó a sonar una música lenta y romántica.

-…y ahora eso. ¿No se supone que nos habíamos quedado sin electricidad?-

-Bueno, sí. Es una cita. Pero la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de tener una cita como la mayoría de la gente. Y no me arrepiento de nada. Y, para que sea una buena cita…-, dijo Finn, levantándose de su lugar, dirigiéndose hacia su dama y extendiéndole su mano, -¿quieres bailar?-

La chica estaba sorprendida. Nunca había bailado con Finn. De hecho, nunca había bailado con nadie.

-Pero, yo no sé cómo…-

-No importa. Yo tampoco he bailado nunca. Aprenderemos juntos-

Y esas palabras bastaron para que la chica tomara confianza y aceptará la invitación del humano.

Juntos, se dirigieron hacia el centro del salón. Él tomo su cintura con su mano izquierda y con la derecha sostuvo la mano de su novia en lo alto, quien puso su otra mano en la espalda del chico. Y así, lentos, pero con confianza el uno en el otro, empezaron a bailar un ligero y sencillo vals. Ella dejo descansar su cabeza en el pecho del humano, sin dejar nunca de bailar.

-Te quiero Finn-, susurró

Él, dándole un beso en la frente y acurrucándose con su novia le dijo:

-Te quiero Flama-

* * *

 **Dejen una review, den follow para no perderse ni un capitulo y fav si les gusta. Cuentenle a sus amigos de la historia. Cuiden a sus mascotas. ¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Su Padre

**Gracias a todos los que han dado fav, follow y dejado alguna review hasta ahora, me recuerda lo mucho que me divertí escribiendo esto. Por cuestiones de logística, esta semana sólo habrá dos capítulos en lugar de cuatro. Espero que estén disfrutando la historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola :)**

* * *

Finn corría, buscando esconderse de su perseguidor. El bosque parecía un buen lugar: espeso, lleno de árboles detrás de los cuales esconderse, incluso podía organizar una emboscada. Pero, luego de haber entrado, se preguntó si no habría sido mala idea. Después de todo, bastaba con un simple movimiento de sus manos para arrasar con el bosque y con él adentro.

-Sal de ahí, cobarde. ¡No te escondas! Quiero darte tu merecido-

La voz se oía demasiado cerca, sabía que lo alcanzaría. No podía huir, el lugar estaba repleto de arbustos que al menor movimiento empezarían a sonar, anunciando su posición. Debía ser cuidadoso, no podía permitirse ser descubierto.

- _¡Ya sé! Un ataque directo y rápido mientras tiene la guardia baja. No sabrá ni que le cayó encima_ -, pensó Finn con una sonrisa de confianza. El plan era a prueba de fallas.

Analizó el entorno, se aseguró de que quien lo perseguía estuviera de espaldas. Flexionó sus piernas para saltar hasta alcanzar la rama del árbol junto al que estaba. La altura y la posición eran perfectas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Finn se arrojó de manera silenciosa sobre aquel ser. Pero, al parecer, no fue suficiente silencio. Cuando ya se acercaba a su objetivo, este de repente volteó con sonrisa malévola.

-Te encontré…-, susurró

En un segundo, el chico pasó de la confianza de estar en lo alto a punto de acabar con su perseguidor, al terror de esa mirada viendo directo a sus ojos, esa mirada tan… ¿divertida? Aquel ser levantó su mano en dirección a él.

No pudo pensar más, ya sentía el calor en su pecho. La masa de fuego lo empujaba con fuerza, hasta que salió disparado a gran velocidad del bosque. Tirado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, y el calor aun en su pecho. Pero esta vez, ese calor tenía peso.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a una chica de piel naranja sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Su cabello rojo parecía de fuego… no… era de fuego, y se movía como una llamarada, hipnotizando al chico con la belleza de su movimiento. Bajo de nuevo la vista a sus ojos. Estos tenían un toque de malicia en ellos. Su sonrisa, su sonrisa también era malévola. Más una sonrisa en una cara tan linda (adornada con ese bello rubí brillante en su frente) no parecía tener ninguna mala intención. ¡Oh, pobre inocencia de ese humano!

-Te atrape. Por fin tendrás lo que te mereces-, dijo en un susurro que hizo que se le erizara la piel al chico.

Y tan rápido como el fuego lo había golpeado, los labios de la chica golpearon los labios del humano. Un beso violento y fuerte, pero con clara pasión. Cuando Flama se separó, Finn ladeo su cara hacia a un lado y escupió en el suelo.

-¡Puaj!-, decía el humano con cada escupitajo

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no te agradan mis besos, niñito?-, dijo Flama, extrañamente, con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso no fue justo!-, se defendió

-¡Ah! Entonces no es justo si yo te robo un beso pero si es justo si tú lo haces, ¿eh?-

* * *

 **Ese mismo día, más temprano:**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde aquella cita en el Dulce Reino. Finn y Flama estaban acostados sobre la hierba, viendo las hermosas nubes pasar, encontrando en ellas fantásticas figuras: Dragones, trolls, gnomos, espadas…

-¡Mira! ¡Esa parece un trasero!-, gritó Flama señalando una nube sobre ellos

Finn rió fuertemente ante el comentario de su novia.

-Sí, supongo que eso parece-, dijo el humano, para después suspirar y voltear a ver a la hermosa chica a un lado suyo, -me encanta como eres Flama-

Flama también volteo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Finn se acercó a ella para besarla, pero antes de que pudiera sentir sus labios, sintió sus cálidos dedos impidiendo que sus labios avanzaran más.

-Te encantan mis labios, ¿verdad?-, preguntó Flama

-Son lo mejor que haya probado en mi vida-

-Pues bien…-, dijo mientras se levantaba, -…si quieres probarlos otra vez, vas a tener que alcanzarme primero-, gritó mientras echaba a correr.

Finn se levantó tan rápido como la impresión se lo permitió y corrió tras la alegre chica

-¿Ya te dije que me encantas?-, gritó Finn

-¡Lo acabas de hacer hace unos momentos!-

Flama corrió por la pradera hasta encontrar un grupo de arbustos a la orilla de un bosque. Ya no veía a Finn detrás de ella, así que decidió que sería un buen lugar para esconderse. Escondida entre los arbustos, observaba el camino por el que ella había llegado, esperando ver pasar a Finn y luego volver a correr. Más Finn nunca pasó.

- _¿Acaso lo habré dejado tan lejos?_ -, pensó la chica.

-Boo-, se oyó levemente detrás de ella, haciendo que la chica gritará y saltará del susto.

Cuando volteó, no pudo reaccionar ante el embate de los labios del humano sobre los suyos. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa. No se esperaba que Finn llegara desde atrás. Y así de rápido como apareció, se separó, dejándola con una cara de incredulidad y un beso robado.

-Creo que gane-, dijo Finn

-Vas a pagar por esto-, dijo Flama con una sonrisa.

Finn echó a correr carcajeándose hasta entrar en el bosque, donde pretendía esconderse de su novia.

* * *

-Eeemmm… bueno, sí, totalmente. Como héroe, yo sé perfectamente lo que es justo y lo que no-, respondió Finn sonriente.

-Oh sí, eres un héroe. Y como tal, debes detener las injusticias, ¿verdad?-, dijo con voz algo sarcástica

-Eehh… sí…-

-Y dime, si la injusticia consistiera en que yo te besara-, dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del humano, -¿me detendrías?-, susurró

El pobre chico trago saliva. Literalmente, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Dime, ¿vas a detenerme?-, le susurró cerca de los labios y con una expresión nunca antes vista por Finn en ella.

-Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Marceline-, dijo el humano.

-¿En serio? ¿Hablas de otra chica cuando estoy a punto de besarte?-, dijo Flama cambiando su expresión

Finn solo respondió sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros. Flama agitó su cabeza en negación, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Como sea, de esta no te libras. Me vas a pagar ese beso-

-¡Pero si ya me besaste!-, dijo Finn

-Sí, pero eso fue un ajuste de cuentas, fue aplicar justicia. Yo, lo que quiero, es cometer una injusticia-, dijo Flama.

Se acercó de nuevo a los labios de su novio y esta vez si los alcanzó. No era tan brusco como el anterior, pero la pasión se sentía igual. Esta vez, Finn se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos para disfrutar solo la sensación de la fusión de sus labios.

- _Quizá su maldad no sea tan… mala. No, no es malvada, es apasionada_ -, pensó Finn

Los labios de ella fueron los primeros en moverse, era ella quien llevaba la iniciativa. Finn la abrazó por la cintura y la rodó para bajarla de su pecho (estaba empezando a aplastarlo), quedando los dos acostados en el césped, y continuó con el juego de labios. Se separaron varios segundos después, cuando los pulmones ya reclamaban oxígeno.

-No creo que algo como esto pueda ser considerado una injusticia-, dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Entonces perdería lo divertido-, respondió Flama.

Finn solo respondió con una risilla. Se quedó viendo profundamente los ojos de la chica. Y volvió la vista a su cabello, y como algunas llamaradas escapaban de él. Se sintió tentado a tocarlo, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

- _Es decir, ¿siquiera será cabello?_ -, pensaba el humano.

Finalmente, se atrevió a levantar una mano y dirigirla hacia su cabeza. Entre más se acercaba, más calor se sentía, pero el chico ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Hasta que por fin, sus dedos entraron en aquella masa naranja. Para sorpresa del humano, se sentía exactamente como cabello real. Podía sentirlo, moverlo y jugar con él. Su cara era de sorpresa ante el descubrimiento.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-, preguntó Flama, divertida por la cara de su novio

-Tu cabello... se siente… real-

-¿Cómo que real?-

-Sí, es decir… creí que lo atravesaría como atraviesas el fuego, pero no-

-Finn, dime, ¿alguna vez me has atravesado al abrazarme?-

-No. Supongo que tienes razón-, dijo el humano con una sonrisa.

La mano del humano bajo del fogoso cabello hacia la mejilla de la chica que, al contacto, tomaron un color rojo. La chica copio el movimiento y acarició las mejillas del chico delante de ella, convirtiéndolas en mejillas rojas también.

De repente, la mirada de ternura y adoración de la princesa se convirtió en una cara seria, sin expresión, perdida en un pensamiento, y dejo de acariciar a su novio.

-¿Pasa algo?-, preguntó Finn, preocupado por el cambio de actitud tan repentino de la chica.

-No, nada, no pasa nada-, dijo, levantándose para quedar sentada sobre el césped y apoyar sus brazos y su cabeza en sus rodillas.

-Flama, sé que algo te pasa, no eres buena en ocultarlo-, dijo levantándose, -soy tu novio, puedes decirme lo que sea-, puso su mano en su hombro.

Flama volteó a ver al chico. Sonriente como siempre, una profunda mirada. Su rostro no emitía más que comprensión y cariño. La chica sonrió y suspiró.

-Es solo que… mi padre sigue molestándome siempre que puede. Siempre que enciendo mis velas en la noche él aparece susurrándome que soy malvada. Me dan ganas de apagar las velas y no verlo más, pero no puedo, me gusta tanto su olor-, dijo con tristeza, -lo peor es que tal vez tiene razón. Tal vez si soy malvada. Después de todo, es mi naturaleza, ¿no?-

Finn se movió rápidamente, poniéndose enfrente de ella y tomándola por sus hombros, acercando su rostro al de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir algo como eso-, dijo seriamente y con voz fuerte, sin gritar, -no eres malvada, es solo que no tuviste tiempo para ver opciones mientras estuviste en el Reino del Fuego. Pero ahora que conoces el mundo, has cambiado. Y vas a demostrarlo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ven conmigo-, dijo Finn, tendiéndole la mano a su novia.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A enfrentar a tu padre-, dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con ella de la mano

-Finn, ¡No! ¡Espera!-, se detuvo, haciendo que Finn se detuviera también.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tú sabes que yo no quiero regresar al Reino del Fuego, no quiero ver a mi padre. Aún estoy molesta con él-

-Y por eso vamos, para dejar las cosas claras. Andando-, dijo el humano mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

-Esto no es una buena idea-, dijo Flama, siguiendo de mala gana a su novio.

* * *

- _¡Genial! Gracias Madre Naturaleza, por hacerme inmune al fuego_ -, pensó Finn después de que el ataque del guardia no le hizo daño.

-¿Qué eres niño?-, preguntó asustado uno de los guardias

-Su peor pesadilla-, respondió el humano, antes de noquear a ambos guardias.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-, preguntó Flama desde atrás.

-Por supuesto. Le enseñaremos a tu padre una lección-, dijo Finn mientras empujaba las puertas del castillo y entraba en él.

Flama dio un suspiro de resignación y siguió a su novio.

Finn corrió por un el pasillo de piedra volcánica hasta llegar al enorme salón, en cuyo centro se podía encontrar el enorme trono que pertenecía al Rey Flama. Sin embargo, el monarca no se encontraba ahí. En un instante, una decena de guardias aparecieron para hacerle frente al invasor.

-¡Alto! ¿Qué motivos tiene para invadir el castillo de Su Alteza?-, preguntó uno de los guardias.

-¡Vengo a enfrentarme al Rey Flama!-, gritó Finn.

-¿Qué? ¿Un chico como tú queriéndose enfrentar a Su Alteza? ¡Y además siendo un plebeyo! ¡No dejen ni rastro de él!-, comandó el líder al resto de la guardia.

Los elementales lanzaron constantes ataques de fuego contra el héroe. El lugar en el que estaba fue rodeado por el humo provocado por las explosiones. Una vez que este se disipo, vieron con asombro que el chico no tenía ni un solo rasguño, no se había movido ni un centímetro y sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Nuestros ataques no le hicieron nada!-, dijo asustado un guardia.

-¡Entonces golpéenlo!-, ordenó el líder

Dos miembros de la Guardia Real se abalanzaron contra el chico tratando de golpearlo con sus lanzas, pero el héroe las tomó y con gran fuerza los mandó a volar hacia atrás, donde su novia simplemente observaba.

Cinco guardias más lo rodearon, esta vez sin lanzas. La pelea sería a puño limpio.

-Eso es, ¡vengan! Entre más sean, mejor-, dijo el humano tratando de provocarlos.

Uno de los guardias se lanzó por la espalda de Finn, intentando golpearlo en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente. Pero los reflejos de Finn, entrenados durante años, fueron más rápidos. Se dio la media vuelta y consiguió tomar el brazo de su agresor y, dándole vueltas, lo arrojo contra otro par de guardias que lo rodeaban, mandándolos contra la pared.

La pareja de guardias restante atacó a Finn con furia e impotencia, más que con inteligencia. Los ataques eran fácilmente esquivados por Finn, quien ni siquiera se molestaba en golpearlos, solo se dedicaba a evadir los puños de sus agresores, hasta que se aburrió y decidió sacarlos de combate con patadas voladoras.

Pero cuando Finn apenas creía haber triunfado, sintió una presencia detrás de él. El líder de la guardia sin duda parecía ser más rápido y hábil que los demás. El chico no reaccionó a tiempo y recibió todo el poder del puño de aquel enorme ser de piedra y fuego en su cara. El golpe lo mando por los aires y lo hizo caer varios metros adelante.

El líder se dirigió hacia uno de los dos guardias que quedaban, le quitó su lanza y después lo golpeó, mandándolo también al piso.

-Inútiles-, refunfuño

Se acercó de nuevo a Finn, deteniéndose frente a él. Finn abrió los ojos y pudo ver como se acercaba, preparado para acabar con él. Cerrando los ojos, espero lo peor.

-¿Creíste que alguien como tú podría vencernos? ¡Eres basura!-, elevo la lanza y preparó su ataque.

Justo antes de que la lanza descendiera, una gran masa de fuego rodeó el salón y tomó al líder de la guardia, elevándolo hasta la altura de lo que parecía ser el rostro de aquella criatura. Cabeza con picos flameantes, una boca que bramaba y unos ojos rojos llenos de ira.

-Pri… Pri… Pri… ¡Princesa Flama!-, gritó con terror el guardia.

Finn abrió los ojos y vio sorprendido aquella escena.

-Nadie… toca… a… mi… ¡novio!-, gritó furiosa antes de lanzar con gran fuerza al elemental contra la pared, rompiéndola y mandándolo fuera del castillo.

La princesa volvió a su forma normal y acudió a ayudar a su pareja.

-Finn, ¿estás bien?-

-Tal vez sea inmune al fuego, pero los golpes aún siguen doliendo-, respondió bromeando y riéndose, -gracias por la ayuda-

Flama le dio un rápido y suave beso en los labios.

-No hay de que, guerrero. Como dije, nadie toca a mi novio… solo yo-

Finn se sonrojó y se rió nerviosamente, hasta que notó algo detrás de Flama. Ella se dio cuenta y volteó a ver que era. Observándolos, se encontraba el único guardia que quedaba después de la batalla.

-¡Y tú que miras!-, gritó la chica.

Al instante, el guardia entró en un estado de pánico y huyó corriendo, gritando frenéticamente en su huida. Los dos adolescentes se rieron ante tan divertida escena.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?-, gritó una voz fuerte y familiar.

En medio del salón, apareció flotando una gran armadura. Desde diferentes lugares, llegaron llamaradas que se introdujeron en la armadura y, en un instante, apareció nada menos que el monarca del Reino del Fuego.

-¡Rey Flama!-, dijo el humano. Era la primera vez que lo veía de cuerpo completo.

-¡Papá!-

-¿Hija? ¿Príncipe Finn? ¿A que debo el honor de su visita?-, dijo emocionado

-¿Príncipe? Oh, sí, respecto a eso… en realidad, yo no soy…-

-Finn, ¡No!-, Flama intentó detener a Finn, pero ya era tarde.

-…un príncipe-

-¿Qué?-, gritó furioso el Rey Flama, haciendo estallar su cabeza en una enorme llamarada.

La pobre chica solo se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano.

-¿Dije algo malo?-, preguntó Finn, realmente sin saber lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, llevarte a mi hija, tener una relación con ella, entrar en mi palacio y acabar con mis guardias, si ni siquiera hay sangre noble corriendo en tus venas?-, gritó el monarca

-¿Y usted como se atreve a decirle a Flama lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer?-, gritó Finn

-¡Porque soy su padre y ella aún es una niña!-, gritó, respondiendo lo evidente.

-¡Papá! ¡Yo ya no soy una niña!-, reclamó Flama, algo avergonzada.

-Bueno, sí, es su padre…-, dijo Finn, dándose cuenta de la realidad, -pero eso no le da derecho a decirle que ella es malvada-, dijo recuperando su actitud retadora.

-¿Y por qué no? Ella es malvada, está en su naturaleza. Sus antepasados fueron malvados, yo soy malvado, todos en este reino son malvados. ¿Por qué no lo sería ella?-, argumentó el Rey

-¡No! Siempre podemos elegir quienes queremos ser, sin importar lo que fueron los que estuvieron antes que nosotros. Es nuestra vida, nosotros elegimos que hacemos con ella, no los demás. Y se lo voy a demostrar-, dijo Finn desenvainando su espada carmesí.

-¿Quieres enfrentarme?-, el Rey soltó una gran carcajada, -un plebeyo como tú no puede retarme. Pero, viendo que acabaste fácilmente con mis guardias… y que no tengo nada más que hacer, te concederé el honor de ser derrotado por mí. Dime tus condiciones-

-Si yo gano, dejará de molestar a la Princesa Flama diciéndole que es malvada-

-¿Y si yo gano?-, preguntó de manera intimidante

-Si usted gana… dejaré a la princesa y ella regresará al castillo aquí con usted-

-¿Pero qué…?-, gritó la chica, en una mezcla de sorpresa y furia.

Apunto estaba de tomar su forma titánica, cuando Finn volteó a verla con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que pedía confianza. Flama se relajó y sonrió también, pero con una gran preocupación escondida.

-Muy bien chico, acepto tus demandas-, dijo el monarca, al tiempo que una enorme espada de fuego aparecía en su mano derecha, -sería fácil derrotarte con cualquiera de mis ataques, pero ya veo que eres inmune al fuego. Así que será un duelo-

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-, dijo el chico sonriendo y desenvainando su espada carmesí.

A toda velocidad, se abalanzó contra el Rey, lanzando un grito de guerra, dispuesto a defender el honor de su chica. El monarca solo lo observo acercándose y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a él, se hizo a un lado, dejando solamente su gran pierna extendida. Finn, en la carrera, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se tropezó con la pierna del Rey, rodando varios metros hacia adelante hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

-Eres un chiste. No eres más que un niño pretendiendo ser un adulto-

- _Nota mental: Un héroe debe ser más cauteloso_ -, pensó el humano, - _mmm… ¡ya sé! Si es igual que Flama, entonces podría…_ -

-Oh, sí. El Rey debe saber mucho de eso, ¿no? El sí que debe ser sabio-, dijo Finn con voz sarcástica y provocadora, -pero, ¿eso le servirá para ganar una pelea?-, después de decir esto, Finn hizo un ademán con su mano, invitando al monarca a atacarlo, provocándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves?-, gritó furioso el rey, su cabeza ardiendo de furia.

El monarca corrió hacia el chico, preparando su espada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo y dejo que la inercia le diera fuerza al movimiento de su brazo. Finn apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y colocó su espada de demonio en el trayecto del arma de su oponente. El choque fue brutal. El sonido del encuentro fue impresionante, pero no llego al nivel del temblor provocado en el cuerpo de ambos combatientes e incluso, en el suelo del castillo.

El Rey Fuego empujaba su espada con fuerza, pero el joven frente a él resistía con fuerza el embate de aquel titán.

-Vaya, parece que te subestime. Eres más poderoso de lo que creía-

-La mayoría suele hacer eso-

-Entonces, ¿empezamos?-

-Creí que jamás lo diría-

El monarca levantó su espada. Finn se acomodó en una posición defensiva y empezó a resistir uno tras otro todos los embates del padre de su novia. Durante mucho tiempo, el Rey Flama llevó la ventaja, incluso estuvo a punto de acorralar a Finn contra la pared.

- _Vamos Finn, no te puedes rendir. Si lo haces, ella regresará aquí, y la encerraran y jamás la volverás a ver_ -, el humano volteó a ver a su novia, quién tenía una cara preocupada.

-¡No!-, gritó Finn.

En un súbito aumento de energía y valor, Finn pasó de la defensa al ataque, con constantes embestidas que parecían superar la velocidad de reacción del Rey Flama. Ahora era él quien retrocedía. Había sido tomado por sorpresa. No sabía cómo iba a poder con el ritmo del humano. En un último recurso, dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose lo suficiente del humano.

-Creo que mejor acabo con esto de una vez-, pronunció el Rey, jadeante

-Lo mismo digo yo-, dijo, también jadeando

Ambos contendientes corrieron hacia al otro, preparando sus espadas para una estocada final. Las puntas de ambas espadas ya apuntaban a sus pechos.

-¡Basta!-

Una enorme muralla de fuego se formó entre los dos, deteniendo sus ataques. Después, esta muralla se convirtió en un par de jaulas que los separó.

-Flama, ¿por qué haces esto?-, preguntó Finn confundido

-¡Hija! ¿Qué significa esto?-, preguntó el Rey

-Papá, quizá aún sea joven, pero ya no soy una niña. Ahora soy independiente. Es duro, sí, pero he conocido muchos amigos que me han ayudado y que me apoyan. Además, tú y yo no somos la misma persona, así que no tengo que ser lo que tú eres-

-Hija…-, susurró el rey, sorprendido.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué le parece?-, exclamó Finn, triunfante

-Y tú Finn…-, dijo la princesa, ahora dirigiéndose hacia él

-Oh Glob…-

-¿Te molesta que mi padre elija por mí? ¿Qué elija que soy malvada?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-¿Podrías decirme que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?-

-¡Sí! Le dije que no tenías que ser malvada solo porque él lo dijera. Que nadie puede decirte lo que tienes que ser-

-¿Y qué has estado haciendo tú todo este tiempo casi obligándome a ser buena?-

El chico se quedó sin habla. ¿Le estaba reprochando que quería hacerla buena? Se sintió ofendido, pero, pensando las cosas un poco mejor, se dio cuenta de que había actuado casi igual que su padre y que la había presionado para ser igual que él.

-Lo siento Flama, tienes razón. No me di cuenta-, dijo arrepentido, después de un suspiro, -pero, entonces, ¿qué eres?-

-Finn, no creo que eso importe. Al menos, a mí no me importa ser buena o mala. Todo este asunto de forzarme a tomar un partido me tiene cansada. Yo solo quiero ser… yo. Quiero ser yo misma, a mi propio estilo, y que la gente respete eso y me quiera así-

Los hombres frente a ella estaban sorprendidos ante las palabras de la elemental.

Las jaulas se deshicieron, dejando libres a su novio y a su padre. Éste último se acercó a ella, con su clásica mirada furiosa (cualquiera diría que nació con ella), se detuvo frente a la chica y la observó.

-Así que... así son las cosas. Has enfrentado a tu propio padre-

-Sí, y sé que hay consecuencias por ello. Y no me importa-

Flama esperaba algo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué. Sin embargo, lo que vino, la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

De repente, se encontraba varios metros por encima del suelo, siendo abrazada fuerte y tiernamente por su padre. No recordaba tener un momento así con él desde que era una niña.

-Oh, hija, te quiero tanto-, susurró el monarca.

-Pa… ¿papá? De verdad, ¿tú…? ¿Lo dices de verdad?-, preguntó. Un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Claro! ¡No lo dudes! Mira, no importa si seas buena o mala, más importante es que eres mi hija, y respetaré tu decisión. Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre-, dijo con un poco de melancolía en su voz, -Además, ¿enfrentarte a tu propio padre? ¿Acaso no hay maldad en eso?-

-Yo también te quiero mucho papá-, dijo la princesa, abrazándose al enorme cuello de su padre, hasta que éste la bajo de nuevo al piso.

-¡Y tú!-, pronunció el Rey con voz fuerte, señalando hacia el humano detrás de él.

-Ay, no…-, susurró

-Has demostrado valentía. Venir hasta aquí para enfrentarme a mí, el poderosísimo Rey Fuego… sí que se necesita valor. Y si hay algo que admiro, es el valor. Además, mi hija ve algo digno en ti. Así que, ¿amigos?-, dijo extendiendo su mano

Finn sintió un gran alivio al oír esas palabras, y también una gran felicidad. Se acercó hasta el Rey y estrechó su mano, aunque más bien la enorme mano del rey rodeó la suya. Al instante, sintió como el monarca le daba un ligero jalón para acercarlo a su rostro.

-Pero si le haces daño a mi hija, te juro que no tendré piedad contigo-, le susurró

Finn soltó una risilla de incomodidad y vergüenza, mezclada con preocupación.

-Los dos son bienvenidos en este reino siempre que quieran visitarnos-

-Pero papá, ¿no habrá problemas si llegan a enterarse de mi… cambio de alineación?-

-Tú no te preocupes por eso. Recuerda quien es el más poderoso en este reino. Todo aquel que intente hacer algo en contra tuya o mía, será aplastado por mi puño-, dijo, para después reír estrepitosamente.

Flama rió ante aquella sentencia, abrazando nuevamente a su padre. Finn los veía extrañado.

- _Creo que jamás voy a entender a los elementales_ -

Una vez terminado el abrazo, Finn se acercó al monarca.

-Disculpe, ya que somos… amigos, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-, dijo Finn

-¿Qué quieres saber?-, preguntó el rey

El humano le hizo una seña para que se agachara y así poder susurrarle al oído. Aunque de mala gana, el rey se agachó y escuchó la pregunta de Finn. Después, le susurro la respuesta.

-¿En serio? Eso es muy… pronto-

-Pues si la memoria no me falla, ese debe ser el día-

Flama los veía extrañada. No sabía de lo que hablaban esos dos hombres, pero sospechaba que se trataba sobre ella.

Finn agradeció estrechando manos con el Rey y se dirigió hacia su novia, que lo estaba esperando.

-¿Nos vamos?-, preguntó el humano

La chica le devolvió una sonrisa. Pero en sus ojos… en su mirar había algo diferente, algo escondido, parecía cargada con algo de malicia. ¿Estaría enojada?

-Nos vemos después papá. Cuídate mucho-, se despidió alegre

-Igual tú, hija. No dejes de visitarme-

Flama tomó a Finn de la mano y salieron del castillo. Pero el humano sentía que la chica apretaba con fuerza y, a pesar de su sonrisa, su mirada seguía ocultando algo.

-Oye, ¿está todo bien?-

-Cuando lleguemos a mi casa, tú y yo vamos a hablar-

- _Oh no, esas palabras otra vez…_ -, pensó Finn

* * *

Cuando salieron del reino del fuego, ya había anochecido. El viaje no fue muy largo, pero si silencioso. Flama seguía con la misma expresión, y Finn no se atrevía a decir nada, por miedo a estropear las cosas más de lo que ya estaban. Tal vez sí se había comportado como su padre al preocuparse tanto por su alineación moral.

Al llegar a la casa de la elemental, esta se detuvo y se puso frente a frente con Finn. El chico sintió que debía decir algo y aquel era el momento indicado.

-Flama yo… lo siento mucho. Siento que fui un cretino al comportarme igual que tu padre y no darme cuenta. Yo siento mucho que…-

No pudo terminar su dialogo porque los brazos de su novia lo envolvieron, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Finn, eso fue tan maravilloso y tierno. ¡Muchas gracias!-

-Pero… tú… lo que dijiste…-

La chica se retiró, tomando a Finn de los brazos y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Escucha, no puedo estar enojada con ninguno de los dos. Se dieron cuenta de su error y se disculparon, me entendieron. Los amo a los dos. ¿Cómo creíste que podía estar enojada contigo, tontito?-, dijo Flama, riéndose y pellizcando uno de los cachetes de Finn.

-¿Entonces por qué tenías esa cara cuando salimos del castillo de tu padre?-, dijo Finn, con un poco de reproche sentimental.

-Me divierte mucho la cara que haces cuando estás preocupado-, respondió

-Eres totalmente malvada-, dijo el chico con una sonrisa, chocando su frente con la de su novia.

-Lo sé-, dijo antes de comenzar a besarlo.

Los movimientos de sus labios tenían una perfecta sincronización. Apenas recuperaron la confianza después de aquella platica y no dudaron en asaltar los escalones. Al principio, incluso se sentían extraños o se sonrojaban por el simple rose de sus manos. Y ni hablar de las llamaradas de la princesa cuando sentía que Finn pasaba el brazo por su espalda para abrazarla. Pero, poco a poco, la confianza fue volviendo a ellos.

Para Flama, aquello era maravilloso. Después de tantos años de encierro, de distanciamiento físico y emocional, hoy era capaz de disfrutar la sensación del viento en su piel, el fresco olor de la mañana en su nariz, el cosquilleo del césped en sus pies descalzos… el dulce sabor de los labios de su novio. Quería más, sentía que debía hacer más. Entre los movimientos de aquel largo beso, movió su lengua hasta tocar los labios de Finn. Sintió que su lengua empezaba a entrar, emocionándola y, por supuesto, haciendo que su fuego aumentara de volumen.

Pero en ese momento, Finn se separó. Se lamió los labios y trago saliva, mirando al suelo. Flama sintió que había hecho algo mal y un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza la empezaba a invadir.

-Bueno, eemm… me tengo que ir. Esta semana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y es mejor que descanse desde ahora-, dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?-

-Creo que hasta la próxima semana. No te preocupes, lo primero que haré al terminar mis encargos será venir aquí contigo. Mientras tanto, te dejo algo para que te acuerdes de mí-

Finn se acercó de nuevo a su novia. Tomó su cara y le dio un suave beso en la frente, justo en la gema que adorna su rostro, haciendo que la culpa antes sentida desapareciera.

-Y aquí está algo para que tú te acuerdes de mí-

Parándose de puntitas y apoyándose en los hombros de Finn, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-No habría forma de olvidarte-, le dijo, con mirada enamorada y tomándola de las manos, -entonces, nos vemos la próxima semana-

-Ve a hacer lo tuyo, héroe-, le dijo sonriente.

Se soltaron las manos y Finn se dirigió hacia su casa, volteando un par de veces para agitar su mano, despidiéndose de su novia. Mientras se dirigía a su casa, murmuraba para sí mismo:

-¡Rayos! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Me apuraré para acabar lo más pronto posible y organizarme con todos. Te lo prometo Flama, la próxima vez que nos veamos será el mejor día de tu vida-.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! No olvides dejar una review, eso me impulsa a seguir publicando. ¡Lleguemos a las 300 reviews que teníamos! ¡Convirtámonos en el fic más popular en español! Den fav y follow para no perderse ni un capitulo. Cuentenle a sus amigos de la historia, coman sanamente. ¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Un Año Más

**Gracias por leer, por sus follows y sus favs. Sigamos con esta historia y a seguir derramando miel**

* * *

-¡Jake, lánzame!-

-¡Lo que diga el héroe!-

El perro mágico tomo al humano con su puño derecho y lo lanzo a gran velocidad contra el malvado troll que molestaba a una villa de pelusas. El chico empuño su espada, listo para clavarla en la espalda del malvado ser. Pero este se dio cuenta y con su mazo golpeó a Finn, desviando su trayectoria, mandándolo a volar varios metros hasta que cayó al suelo.

-¡Glob! Si no fuera por tantos años de lucha ya estaría muerto-, murmuró un poco adolorido.

-¡Ya sacaste boleto! ¡Nadie se mete con mi hermanito!-, exclamó Jake

El perro se estiro, rodeando al troll y constriñéndolo, inmovilizando sus brazos y piernas, hasta que finalmente cayó.

-¡Rápido Finn, es momento!-

-¡Tú has sido un malvado!-, gritó Finn mientras corría, -y lo que más me divierte en el mundo es…-, el héroe dio un gran salto, que le permitió realizar varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer sobre la cabeza del troll y levantar su espada, -¡asesinar malvados!-

Con esa última frase, el arma carmesí se enterró en el cráneo del abusador, acabando con su vida y con el sufrimiento de las pelusas, quienes no dudaron en acercarse a vitorear sus salvadores y agradecerles por librarlos del mal que representaba aquel ser.

-No es nada amiguitos, solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo. Ya saben, "para acabar con el mal y romper hechizos…"-, comenzó el humano

-"…el súper dúo Finn y Jake a sus servicios"-, finalizó el perro.

Las pequeñas y felices pelusas vitorearon la rima de sus héroes, mientras estos se alejaban caminando por la verde e inmensa pradera.

Era un día hermoso: el sol brillaba en lo alto y su calor era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos sudar (aunque claro, a Finn esto no lo molestaba, pues ese sudor era la prueba del esfuerzo que ponía en su día a día. Además, él estaba más que acostumbrado al calor); la brisa los refrescaba al acariciar sus rostros y las sombras proporcionadas por las errantes blancas eran gratamente recibidas.

Cerca del lugar pasaba un tranquilo y cristalino riachuelo, en el que el dúo heroico decidió descansar. Jake tomó una enorme hoja de árbol que allí se encontraba, se acostó sobre ella y se arrojó al río. Finn se acostó sobre la panza de su hermano y empezaron a navegar, llevados por la suave corriente, siendo cobijados por las sombras de los frondosos árboles que crecían a las orillas. El perro disfrutaba la frescura del agua en su espalda y el chico hundía su mano dentro del río.

-Es bueno pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos, ¿o no, Jake?-

-Claro hermanito, hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos una semana así: nosotros dos solos, eliminando duendes, trolls y bestias, combatiendo hechiceros, haciendo el bien por todo Ooo… y por supuesto, relajándonos los dos juntos. Sí, es maravilloso-

-¿No extrañas a Arcoíris y a tus hijos?-, preguntó Finn

-¡Por supuesto! Pero también extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo. De hecho, debería ser yo el que preguntara "¿no extrañas a tu novia?". Pasas más tiempo con ella del que pasas conmigo o del que yo paso con mi familia-

-Claro que la extraño, no lo dudes. Pero como dices, yo también extrañaba las aventuras y pasar una jornada así contigo. Extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo-

Los brazos del perro se estiraron para abrazar al humano, quien feliz aceptó y regresó el abrazo de su hermano.

-Oye, hablando de Flama-, dijo el humano, -quiero preguntarte un par de cosas acerca de nuestra relación. Tú sabes de esto más que yo-

-Me alegra que me pidas consejo Finn. Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?-

El humano suspiró antes de preguntar, como queriéndose quitar toda la tensión y nerviosismo que tenía desde hace una semana, desde la última vez que vio a su novia.

-Ok, aquí vamos…-

* * *

-Un kilo de manzanas, por favor-, dijo la chica

-Por supuesto señorita. Y le daré unas cuantas más. Las mejores manzanas para la hermosa novia de nuestro héroe-, dijo el mercader extendiendo la bolsa hacía la adolescente.

-Eemm… ¡gracias!-, respondió un poco avergonzada y pagó.

Y como no iba a lucir hermosa con ese pantalón de mezclilla doblado hasta las rodillas, su playera rosa de tirantes sin mangas y su cabello largo y suelto hasta la cintura.

-¿Me regalas una?-, pronunció una figura alta y delgada a un lado de Flama, cubierta por un enorme sombrero.

-Por supuesto, ese señor me dio de más. Toma-, dijo la chica, extendiendo el fruto hacia su acompañante.

Aquel ser cogió la manzana y la llevo directo a su boca. Pero en vez de morderla, solo posó un par de largos y brillantes colmillos sobre la manzana y en cuestión de apenas un segundo, esta había perdido por completo su color. Después de este acto, dejó el fruto de nuevo en la bolsa de la que procedía.

-Estuvo deliciosa. Tranquila, solo perdió el color, pero sigue estando igual de jugosa y sabrosa-

-Lo sé. Es genial poder comer cosas como estas. El carbón es bueno pero esto sabe mucho mejor. Gracias por acompañarme Marceline-

-No hay problema, sabes que estoy para lo que necesites-

-Él siempre me acompaña al mercado de granjeros. Él siempre me paga todo, tiene mucho dinero y joyas; debería buscar un trabajo o algo para no molestarlo tanto. Además, tiene miedo de que pueda llegar a quemar el mercado.-, soltó una risilla al recordar la preocupación de su novio cada vez que le decía que quería ir al mercado, -Lo extraño-

-Bueno, tú sabes que Finn es alguien con una vida muy ajetreada y va a haber tiempos como este en el que dejen de verse durante varios días. Pero está bien. Cuando sales con una persona es bueno dejarse de ver unos cuantos días, tomarse tiempo para uno mismo. Créeme, se aburrirían el uno del otro si estuvieran juntos todos los días-

-Creo que tienes razón. Este tiempo sin estar juntos ha hecho que me de mucha emoción el volver a verlo, como si volviéramos a vernos por primera vez. Y se siente maravilloso-

-¿Ves? ¡A eso es a lo que me refería!-, puntualizó la vampiresa.

-Y lo mejor es que está noche regresa. ¡Estoy ansiosa de verlo!-

- _Y si supieras lo que va a pasar esta noche estarías aún más ansiosa_ -, susurró Marceline

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?-

-No, nada. Hablaba conmigo misma-

El camino fue silencioso hasta la salida del mercado, donde por fin Flama se atrevió a hablar.

-Marceline, ¿puedo pedirte un consejo?-

-Es sobre Finn, ¿verdad?-

-Algo así. Quisiera saber cuánto…-, la princesa tragó saliva y suspiró dejando salir la tensión acumulada desde hace una semana, -¿cuánto tiempo es lo normal entre escalón y escalón?-, preguntó ruborizada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-, dijo sonriente y sorprendida por la pregunta

-¿Recuerdas el cuarto escalón? Pues, para ser sincera, cuando tú y Bonnibel me hablaron de él, yo no lo podía creer. Incluso hasta me dio un poco de… asco-, dijo rascándose la nuca, -Pero hace una semana, Finn y yo estábamos besándonos y yo… quería hacerlo. Sentía una sensación que me empujaba a hacerlo. Entonces, moví mi lengua y cuando sentí sus labios… él se separó. ¿Lo hice en el momento incorrecto?-, preguntó con mirada suplicante, esperando una respuesta de la que consideraba su mentora.

-¡Ay, amor joven!-, suspiró Marceline, -me da tanta ternura su inocencia-, dijo revolviendo los cabellos de la chica de fuego.

-¿Me vas a ayudar, sí o no?-, preguntó la chica, volviendo a acomodar su peinado.

-Tranquila, no te enciendas-, rió ante su broma, -mira, esto que te voy a decir es importante: no hay un intervalo de tiempo exacto entre escalón y escalón. De hecho, los escalones no son precisamente una regla que hay que seguir al pie de la letra. Es más, creo que el orden no estaba del todo bien hecho-

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces toda esa plática que casi me mata de la vergüenza no valía la pena?-, gritó Flama.

-¡Hey, tranquila! Tampoco fue algo inútil. Escucha: no significa que la charla no haya servido para nada. Los escalones son una guía, es algo que se le dice a los de su edad para que sus relaciones vayan por buen camino. De hecho, la guía varía de persona a persona. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, creo que sí. Perdón por gritar-, se disculpó la adolescente

-No hay problema. Pero tampoco significa que puedan saltarse todo el camino hasta el escalón 15-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo…? ¡No!-

La vampiresa se carcajeaba de la reacción de su acompañante.

-Bueno, ya. Respecto a lo del beso con lengua: quizá él no se sentía preparado. Toma en cuenta que tú eres más… pasional. Dale un poco de tiempo. Sí después de mucho no pasa nada, no dudes en volver a buscarme, ¿sí?-

-Sí, muchas gracias Marceline-

* * *

-Entonces, ¿no son precisamente reglas fijas?-

-Así es hermano. Como te dije, solo son consejos para que todo vaya bien-

-Aun así me siento un poco mal por lo de hace una semana. Quizá hasta esté enojada-, dijo Finn, mientras se bajaban de la hoja-bote.

-Tranquilo. Seguro que ella lo entiende. Además, si está enojada, seguro que con lo de esta noche se le quita-

-¡Oh Gob! Se va a hacer tarde y la casa aún no está lista. ¡Rápido Jake, hay que llegar a casa!-

-Súbete a mi lomo. Estaremos ahí en un santiamén-

El humano saltó sobre el perro, quién aumento su tamaño y empezó a correr por la pradera.

-Oye Finn, dijiste que querías hablar de un par de cosas pero solo has dicho una. ¿De qué se trata lo otro?-

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Lo olvidaba. Jake, ¿Arcoíris suele tener muchos cambios de humor?-

-¿A qué te refieres con cambios de humor?-

-Es que a veces veo a Flama algo sentimental durante casi una semana, y luego feliz, y luego algo más agresiva de lo normal. Y cada mes es así. ¿Será algo malo? ¿Es parte de su apasionamiento?-

-Eemm, Finn, ¿recuerdas cuando te explique cómo funcionaban los cuerpos de los hombres y las mujeres?-

-Viejo, prefiero no recordar cuando me hablas de ese tipo de cosas-

Jake dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Ya te acostumbraras Finn. Será difícil, pero lo harás. Te estás enfrentando a la aventura más grande en la vida de un hombre: estar enamorado de una mujer-

* * *

-¿Y si le paso algo? ¿Y si alguno de esos monstruos era demasiado fuerte? ¡No! No debo pensar así. Él dijo que regresaría hoy. Él lo dijo. Lo prometió-

Flama estaba totalmente nerviosa, yendo de un lado a otro en su casa. Estaba ansiosa. Hace un par de horas ya de que había anochecido y Finn no había aparecido. Hace una semana que se había ido. Hace una semana que dijo "nos vemos en una semana". Intentaba no pensar lo peor, pero le era imposible. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando tocaron a su puerta por primera vez. Solo hasta la segunda vez que llamaron se dirigió emocionada a la puerta y abrió.

-Hola Flama, ¿cómo estás?-, exclamó el humano frente a ella.

La elemental respondió con un apretado abrazo, acompañado por un aumento de su llama.

-Te extrañe mucho Finn. Mucho-

-Yo también te extrañe mucho. Toda esta semana me la pase pensando en ti-, le dijo devolviéndole el fuerte abrazo, -oye, tu cabello, creció. ¿Tan rápido?-

-Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco y aprendí a hacer crecer mi cabello. Sí necesito cortarlo, uso unas piedras especiales del reino del fuego que lo cortan-, explicó con algo de orgullo y también con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Wow! ¡Radical! Se ve hermoso-, expresó Finn, realmente sorprendido y haciendo sonrojar a la chica, -Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí de vuelta, acompáñame-, le dijo tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿No estás cansado de una semana de aventuras?-

-¿Cansado? ¡Una semana no es nada! Vamos a mi casa-

-¿A… a tu casa?-, preguntó algo nerviosa

-Sí, tranquila. Te gustará-

La respuesta del humano no solo puso más nerviosa a la chica, sino que además le provocó un rubor y que su flama ardiera un poco más.

* * *

Cuando entraron a la casa del árbol, todo estaba totalmente oscuro. Pero como la princesa del reino del fuego iba con el humano…

-Finn, creo que veo sombras aquí en tu casa-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que los vis…? Es decir, ¿a qué te refieres con sombras?-

-Eh… ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Finn. Puedo iluminar todo este lugar con solo chasquear mis dedos-

-Entonces, ¿ya te diste cuenta?-, preguntó Finn, algo decepcionado.

-Bueno, veo que hay gente aquí pero no distingo bien. Y no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que tengas planeado, así que sigo sin darme cuenta de nada-, respondió Flama con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! Entonces prepárate porque hoy todos queremos decirte…-, el chico se acercó hasta un interruptor y encendió la luz.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-, gritaron varias voces al unísono.

Flama pudo reconocer a Jake, Marceline, Bonnibel, Arcoíris, Flambo, BMO e incluso a NEPTR. Hasta el Rey Helado estaba ahí.

-Co… co… ¿cómo lo supieron?-, preguntó Flama, realmente sorprendida y emocionada.

-Le pregunte a tu padre hace una semana que fuimos a "visitarlo"-

-¿Y tú sabias de esto y no me dijiste nada?-, preguntó Flama señalando a Marceline

-Lo admito, soy culpable-

Flama volvió a abrazar fuertemente a su novio, llena de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias Finn. Hace mucho que no tenía una fiesta así-

-Lo que sea por mi dama-, respondió Finn

-¡Abrazo grupal!-, exclamó Jake,

Y todos cuantos estaban en la casa se unieron al abrazo de los adolescentes, lo cual los incomodó un poco.

-Eh, ¿chicos?-, dijo Finn

Todos se separaron inmediatamente, ofreciendo disculpas acompañadas por algo de vergüenza.

-No hay problema, solo déjenme abrazarlos de uno por uno para agradecerles-

Así, Flama abrazó a Jake, a Marceline, a Bonnibel, a Arcoíris (a pesar de que no la conocía mucho) y BMO. Cuando llegó con el Rey Helado, este puso una cara bastante tétrica (acompañada de una risilla igual de tétrica) que hizo retroceder a Flama.

-¿Y si… solo nos damos la mano?-

-Está bien. Pero solo porque eres la novia de mi mejor amigo Finn-, dijo resignado

-Hey, ¿por qué invitaste a este vejete a la fiesta?-, le susurró Jake a Finn

-Se dio cuenta de mis planes y ya me lo pude quitar de encima. Le dije que lo invitaría si dejaba de secuestrar princesas por 2 semanas. Sé que no cumplirá. Pero necesitaba de alguien que pudiera crear hielos para las bebidas. Ya ves que nosotros casi no tenemos hielo-

Todo bien hasta que la princesa llegó con NEPTR.

-¡Hey! No eres tú la chica fogosa que mi padre y yo intentamos destru…-

Las palabras del lanzador de pays robótico fueron interrumpidas por su creador, quien le tapó la boca.

-Ay NEPTR, tú siempre haciendo bromas-, dijo el humano riendo incómodamente.

-Un momento, ¿este es el robot que te ayudó cuando intentaste detenerme la noche que nos conocimos?-

-Eemm… ¿podrías definir "detener"?-

-Y además es tu hijo. Aparte de Stormo-

-Bueno, soy algo así como su creador…-

Flama tomó a NEPTR con sus manos y lo levantó del suelo.

-Escucha, sé que la primera vez que nos conocimos no fue muy agradable. Pero, te perdono-, dijo Flama

-¿De verdad?-, exclamó NEPTR

-¿En serio?-, dijo Finn

Flama asintió con la cabeza.

-Después de todo, una madre no puede estar cien por ciento enojada con su hijo, aunque sea su hijastro-

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta. Si su anatomía se los permitiera, seguramente sus quijadas hubieran caído hasta el suelo. Bueno, la de Jake si había tocado el suelo. Pero sobre todo, era Finn quien más sorprendido estaba.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres mi mamá?-

-Bueno, tu madrastra. Fui novia de tu papá después de que te crearon-

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo una mamá! ¡Tengo una mamá!-, exclamó NEPTR.

De repente, BMO raspó su garganta (o hizo el sonido de un raspado de garganta) para llamar la atención de todos.

-Sí, sí, NEPTR, conseguiste una mamá… Ahora, ¿quién quiere pastel?-

Todos respondieron afirmativamente y subieron al segundo nivel de la casa, donde se encontraban la sala y el comedor.

Todos querían ponerle velas al pastel, pero Finn insistió en que el hecho de apagar el fuego de las velas solo por diversión no podría ser muy bien visto por la princesa del Reino del Fuego; así que no hubo velas.

El pastel era delicioso. Todos disfrutaban de él. Y cuando acabaron de comer, empezaron a bailar.

-Eemm, Finn... aun no entiendo muy bien esto del baile. ¿No se supone que es en pareja, lento y... muy cerca uno del otro?-, preguntó con un sonrojo

-No Flama-, respondió Finn con una risilla y también sonrojado, -este baile es más... movido, libre. Tienes que moverte como la música te haga sentir-

-¡Hey, hermano! Deberías hacer la danza de la ciencia-, exclamó Jake

-¿Qué? ¡No! Además, ya la olvide-, respondió Finn totalmente rojo de vergüenza.

-¡Mientes! Yo te vi haciéndola el otro día-

-Jake, por favor, no frente a Flama-, suplicó en un susurro

-Quiero ver esa danza, Finn-, dijo Flama, -si es como estos bailes, quiero ver como es. Para aprender-

El héroe estaba a punto de negarse otra vez, pero la mirada y la sonrisa de su chica se lo impidieron. Esa mirada tan tierna derretía por completo las defensas del héroe, aun cuando ya era inmune al fuego. Simplemente sentía un calor en su interior que ya no lo dejaba pensar, solo actuar.

Con incomodidad, el humano se situó en el centro de un círculo hecho por todos, y con dificultad empezó a realizar aquella extraña danza, moviendo temblorosamente sus brazos y pronunciando las 5 vocales. Alrededor de él todo eran risillas y carcajadas contenidas, incluso su novia. Esto lo hizo sentir un poco mal y detuvo su baile, hasta que esa familiar presencia calurosa se acercó a él. Moviendo sus brazos y piernas temblorosamente, lo miraba la Princesa Flama.

-¿Es así?-, preguntó

El humano rió y contesto:

-No, es así-, dijo moviendo los brazos y piernas más efusivamente.

Pronto, todos se unieron a la Danza de la Ciencia, moviendo como locos sus brazos y sus piernas, pronunciando cada una de las vocales.

* * *

Después de unos minutos bailando, Finn se llevó a Flama al techo de la casa. La noche (como era casual en Ooo) era fresca. Las estrellas resplandecían alto en el cielo, algunas parpadeantes, otras rojas, otras azules. Finn las miró por un pequeñísimo instante y recordó cuando Bonnibel le contó sobre las extrañas figuras que formaban las estrellas si las unías con líneas imaginarias. Tendría que preguntarle otra vez por ellas pues quería mostrárselas a Flama, seguro que le encantarían.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar?-

-Sí, es donde encendí esas malditas cosas que hicieron llover y que apagaron mi fuego. Después quede inconsciente y caí y tú… tú me atrapaste y me salvaste-

-Sí, y después me diste una cachetada porque te dije que me gustabas. En ese momento pensé "no entiendo para nada a las mujeres"-

Una risilla escapó de la elemental.

-¿Sólo para eso me trajiste aquí? ¿Para recordarme eso?-

-No. también para esto-, dijo Finn acariciando la barbilla de su novia.

Inclinó su cabeza para encontrar sus labios, los labios que no había podido disfrutar en una semana completa.

Flama sintió toda aquella emoción por verlo concentrarse y explotar en el instante en que los labios del humano tocaron los suyos. Las manos de ambos en la cintura de su pareja.

- _Debo ser paciente, debo ser paciente, debo…_ -

A pesar de que Flama repetía el mantra una y otra vez en su mente, sus sentimientos ganaron sobre su pensamiento. Después de todo, su naturaleza la hacía ser pasional.

Con un poco de miedo, movió su lengua en espera de encontrar aceptación esta vez. Grande la sorpresa que se llevó cuando al salir su lengua de sus labios se encontró con la punta de la lengua de Finn que también empezaba a salir de su boca, aumentando la flama con la que ardía la chica.

* * *

Cuando bajaron del techo, Flama buscó a Jake.

-Oye Jake-, susurró Flama mientras Finn estaba distraído

-¿Qué pasó, cuñadita?-

-Eemm… ¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de Finn?-, preguntó, sonrojada por el comentario de Jake

-En dos semanas-

-¡En dos semanas!-

-Sí… y en un mes será un año de que se conocieron, ¿verdad?-, preguntó sorprendido.

-Así es. Tengo que preparar algo para su cumpleaños y su aniversario. ¿Me ayudas?-

-Claro, te ayudaré con lo del cumpleaños. Pero lo del aniversario ya es cosa de ustedes-

-Gracias Jake-, respondió Flama después de darle un beso en la frente.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen una review, eso me impulsa a seguir. Gracias por su atención. No dejen la escuela. ¡Nos vemos!**


	7. Lobos

**Aquí está. El capitulo que tanto revuelo provocó en su momento. Lo que pasa aquí fue una de las razones por las que me desmotivé de escribir esta historia porque terminaba provocando un plot-hole. ¡Pero hay que seguir adelante! Ya le encontrado una solución es una de las razones por las que volví. Así que sigaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIREIUGHGUHIH01010010100100101101010011110010101001010010010...**

 ** _El último de la linea caerá_**  
 ** _en medio de una lluvia verde_**  
 ** _junto al origen y destrucción de vida._**  
 ** _El gran camino destinado empezará_**

 **...110101010101010010010010101010101010101KJNKJKUFNJNAAAAAAAAamos con la historia. ¡Vamonos!**

* * *

Finn caminaba directo hacia la casa de su novia. En su mente aun guardaba los hermosos recuerdos de lo que fue la fiesta de cumpleaños que Jake y Flama le organizaron…

* * *

 _-¡Feliz cumpleaños Finn!-, gritaron todas sus amistades, usando gorros de oso similares al suyo._

 _Después del obligado pastel (sin velas, por supuesto), Flama le tenía una sorpresa a su novio._

 _-Ven afuera. Vamos a ver tu regalo-_

 _Fuera de la casa, se encontraba una gran canasta aparentemente de madera, unido a una gran especie de globo elíptico hecho de algún tipo de tela._

 _-¿Qué eso?-, preguntó Finn, sorprendido._

 _-Es un globo aerostático. Lo encontré el otro día, medio enterrado cerca de mi casa. Creo que pertenecía a esos hombres musculosos que antes vivían allí-, dijo Flama_

 _-Flama fue a mi castillo a pedirme ayuda. Creía que te gustaría ver algo como esto. Sin embargo, estaba bastante dañado y no pudimos reparar el sistema mecánico con el que funcionaba originalmente-, explicó Bonnibel._

 _-¿Entonces por qué lo trajeron si ni siquiera funciona?-_

 _-Veras, Finn-, empezó Flama, -Bonnibel estaba investigando artefactos antiguos, de la época de los humanos, y por suerte encontramos como hacerlo funcionar. Bonnibel me enseño que los gases con mayor temperatura tienden a ir hacia arriba. Los humanos solían llenar globos como este con aire caliente para levantarlo en el aire y volar-, le dijo mientras lo llevaba de la mano hasta la canasta._

 _-Vo… ¿volar? ¿Vamos a volar?-, preguntó Finn con emoción, recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza por parte de la adolescente, -¿Pero cómo? No hay fuego aquí-_

 _La chica raspó su garganta, esperando pacientemente a que su novio hiciera la conexión lógica necesaria._

 _-Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Y cómo lo haremos?-_

 _-Este globo ya está lleno de un aire especial. Solo hace falta calentarlo. ¿Sabes cómo podríamos hacerlo?-, preguntó con voz traviesa._

 _-Creo tener una idea-, respondió el humano_

 _Se acercó hasta su novia, la tomó por la cintura, la acercó hasta él y le dio un fuerte y apasionado beso. La flama de la chica creció y se levantó, entrando por el orificio del globo sobre sus cabezas. Los chicos fuera del globo desataron las cuerdas que los sostenían en la tierra, permitiendo que el globo se elevara alto en el cielo junto con los dos adolescentes._

 _Durante un par de horas, estuvieron sobrevolando por varios puntos de Ooo, disfrutando de un paisaje que nunca ninguno de los dos había visto antes. Allí arriba, pudieron observar un hermoso atardecer, ella acurrucada con él, quien la abrazaba a su pecho._

 _-Oye Flama-_

 _-Dime Finn-_

 _-¿Cómo vamos a bajar?-_

* * *

… y los de su aniversario…

* * *

 _-Jake, ¿qué le voy a regalar a Flama por nuestro aniversario? ¡Ayúdame!-_

 _-Mmm… no sé-, dijo Jake, quien intentaba tomar una siesta en el sofá, -¿por qué… por qué no le haces unas galletas o algo así?-_

 _-¡Eso es genial! ¿Ahí harina? ¿Tenemos leche? ¿Huevos?-, Finn preguntaba frenético, sin recibir respuesta de su hermano, ni interesarle si respondía._

 _Después de casi dos horas, Finn despertó a Jake._

 _-Jake, viejo, ¿crees que me quedaron bien? ¿Crees que le gustarán?-_

 _El perro abrió los ojos solo para ver una bolsa de plástico adornada con un listón azul lleno de galletas negras y quemadas._

 _-Uuuhhh…-_

 _-No hay tiempo, me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos Jake!-, el humano salió a toda prisa de su casa._

 _-Pobre chico… No, ¿qué? ¡Pobre chica!-, exclamó Jake para después volver a dormirse._

 _Finn llegó hasta la casa de su novia, quien lo esperaba afuera, al parecer escondiendo algo tras su espalda._

 _-¡Hola Finn! Te hice unas galletas por nuestro aniversario-_

 _-¿En serio? ¡Yo también hice unas! Solo que… es la primera vez que las hago y creo que no me salieron muy bien-_

 _-También yo hice galletas por primera vez. Y creo que me quedaron un poco mal. Me quedaron muy blandas-_

 _-A mí me quedaron quemadas-_

 _-¡Me gustan las galletas quemadas!-_

 _-¡Me gustan las galletas blandas!-_

* * *

Sí, no había duda. Aquella chica era maravillosa y estaba totalmente agradecido por haberla conocido, hace ya más de un año.

Habían pasado seis meses desde su aniversario. Finn se encaminaba a casa de su novia para dar una pequeña caminata con ella y quizá derrotar juntos a algunos seres malvados que se cruzaran en su camino.

Cuando llego a la casa de la adolescente, tocó a la puerta. Pero nadie contestó. Volvió a llamar, pero nadie salía de la casa. Decidió abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa (ya que la Madre Naturaleza le dio inmunidad al fuego, podía entrar allí sin quemarse). Con la espada preparada por si encontraba algo extraño, recorrió las pequeñas habitaciones del hogar de su dama. Al entrar en lo que parecía ser el comedor, encontró una nota sobre la mesa:

 _Querido Finn:_

 _Tuve que ir al castillo de mi padre. No te preocupes, cuestiones familiares. En realidad, estoy emocionada porque me avisaron que mi primo ha llegado, hace años que no lo veía. Vamos a ofrecer un banquete de bienvenida para él, y por supuesto que estás invitado. Nos vemos en el Reino del Fuego está tarde. Por favor, lleva un cambio de ropa elegante (me gusta cuando te ves elegante)._

 _Besos,_

 _Flama._

Junto a la firma de la chica, se encontraba una quemadura sobre el papel con la forma de unos labios. Finn no dudó y beso la silueta de los labios de Flama sobre el papel, volteando después hacia todos lados esperando que nadie lo hubiera visto.

* * *

El héroe se acercaba a las puertas del gran castillo del Reino del Fuego, en donde se encontraban un par de guardias platicando, dándole la espalda.

-Eh, disculpen. Yo…-

-¿Quién se atreve a venir al castillo de…?-, el guardia peguntó con furia, pero su sangre se heló (si eso es posible en un elemental) al ver de quien se trataba.

-T…t… ¡tú!-, gritó el otro guardia

-¡Por favor, déjanos vivir! ¡No nos hagas daño!-, dijo el primer guardia ocultándose tras sus brazos.

-Yo solo vine a buscar a la Princesa Flama-

-Está allá adentro, en los jardines. Por favor, ¡ten piedad!-

Finn, queriéndose divertir, jugó con los guardias.

-Está bien, la tendré. Pero solo por esta vez, ¿entendido?-, gritó

-¡S… sí… sí señor!-, respondieron ambos guardias con miedo.

-Eso pensé-, dijo Finn, aguantando la risa hasta estar dentro del castillo.

Para el humano era extraño que aquello pudiera ser llamado un jardín. No había ni plantas ni hierba ni árboles a la vista. Solo un enorme terreno de tierra y rocas, delimitado por una cerca de madera. Aquello, más bien, parecía un corral.

-¿Dónde podrá estar Flama?-, se preguntó Finn.

En ese instante, un pequeño temblor fue percibido por las plantas de sus pies. La intensidad fue subiendo hasta hacerle temblar todas sus piernas y su cuerpo. Incluso tuvo que sostenerse de la cerca para mantener el equilibrio. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera provocando ese temblor, era enorme. Y se estaba acercando.

-¡Yeeeeeeehaaaaaa!-, se escuchó un grito en la distancia

Para Finn, esa voz era inconfundible. A lo lejos, entre una gran nube de humo que se acercaba, una manada de lobos de fuego se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía el. Y enfrente de aquella enorme estampida, un lobo que sobre su espalda llevaba a una chica de 15 años.

-¡Woohoo!-

Finn estaba totalmente sorprendido. Jamás pensó que su novia tuviera la habilidad de domar animales salvajes, especialmente lobos de fuego. Ellos, al igual que casi todo lo que provenía del Reino del Fuego, tenían un temperamento explosivo y el solo hecho de acercarse a ellos podía ser como firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte. Pero había que recordar que su novia era la princesa del Reino y que tal vez su carácter más fuerte que el de esos lobos.

-¡Flama!-, gritó el chico antes de que pasará por enfrente de él

-¡Finn!-, respondió la chica con alegría.

Con un jalón de la cuerda que rodeaba el cuello del enorme lobo que montaba, este hizo un esfuerzo por detenerse, patinando sus patas en la suelta tierra de aquel corral. Los demás miembros de la jauría siguieron corriendo, dejando tras de sí una enorme y espesa nube de tierra que obligó al chico a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y le provocó una terrible tos. Entre toda aquella neblina, sintió que alguien rodeaba su cuerpo con una fuerza suave. No era necesario ver para saber de quien se trataba.

-Hola Flama-, dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-Hola mi amor-, respondió la chica, con su rostro muy pegado a la mejilla del humano.

-Oye, lo que hacías con esos lobos es totalmente matemático. ¿Me enseñas a montarlos?-, preguntó emocionado

La princesa se separó de Finn. Sujetándolo de los hombros le dirigió una mirada incrédula y preocupada.

-¿Estás seguro? Los lobos son muy temperamentales. Solo un elemental de fuego es lo suficientemente duro como para enfrentarse a ellos e intentar domarlos-

-Yo soy duro. ¡Todo mi cuerpo es un callo! Seguro que podré con unos cuantos lobos-, dijo, para después poner sus puños en la su cintura, inflar su heroico pecho y levantar la mirada, en una pose que Flama solo había visto en estatuas.

-Está bien, héroe macho. Te enseñaré, soy la mejor montando lobos en este reino, los montaba todo el tiempo cuando era una niña pequeña…-

-¡Radical!-

-…Pero que lo logres ya es tu responsabilidad, ¿entendido?-, advirtió la adolescente

-Sí, sí, ya entendí. ¿Dónde están los lobos?-, preguntó ansioso

-Tranquilo, no te alteres. Están por allá-, dijo Flama señalando detrás de sí

-¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!-, gritó el chico antes de tomar la mano de su novia y llevarla corriendo hacia donde estaban los animales.

La chica sólo soltó una risilla por la actitud de su novio. No dejaba de admirar su aparentemente infinita energía. En cierta forma, los dos eran parecidos: dentro de sí tenían una gran fuerza potencial incapaz de ser medida y que parecía que jamás se desvanecería. Los dos eran poderosos.

- _Tal vez, después de todo, sí somos el uno para el otro_ -, pensó Flama, pensamiento que le provocó un fugaz rubor.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban todos los lobos que antes estaban corriendo junto a Flama, la emoción de Finn era evidente. Se sentía como niño en dulcería: no sabía cuál de todos esos lobos escoger, todos eran geniales. Sus pelajes oscuros y gruesos, separados en secciones por líneas rojas brillantes, los hacían parecer como seres de roca volcánica que en sí mismos llevaban ríos de lava recorriendo su cuerpo. Y su tamaño sólo los hacía más impresionantes.

-Bien, montarlos es fácil. Lo complicado es mantenerse en ellos. Tienes que llegar por detrás del lobo y saltar sobre él. Procura caer en su cuello, allí es donde está su pelaje más largo. Una vez que estás allí, sostente inmediatamente de su pelo, lo más fuerte que puedas. El lobo se pondrá bronco e intentará tirarte. Tú tienes que tirarlo a él. Soporta tanto tiempo como puedas hasta que lo tires. No esperes a que se canse, ellos nunca se cansan-, explicó Flama

-Montar por sorpresa, resistir, tirarlo… ¡entendido!-

Finn se acercó sigilosamente a los lobos, hasta encontrar uno que se encontraba acostado, sin hacer nada. Pensó que sería fácil al tomarlo totalmente desprevenido. Saltó sobre el lobo y cayó directo en su cuello, sujetándose del largo pelaje. El lobo giró su cabeza, sus enormes y amarillos ojos con pupila roja miraron directamente al humano, al tiempo que un sonoro gruñido salía de sus fauces.

En tan solo un instante, el lobo echo a correr, tomando al mismo Finn por sorpresa quien no supo en que momento había empezado la carrera.

-¡Mira Flama! ¡Lo logre en mi primer intento!-, gritó el chico

-¡Finn, concéntrate aún no…!-

El humano no escucho el final de la frase pues, de súbito, el lobo detuvo su frenética carrera, frenando con sus cuatro patas. Las manos de Finn perdieron el agarre y el pelo del animal resbaló de sus palmas. Así, el chico salió volando hacia atrás. Mientras iba cayendo, el lobo soltó una patada con sus patas traseras, impactando a Finn y mandándolo a volar otros varios metros, hasta chocar con la cerca.

-¡Finn!-, fue el grito preocupado de Flama, quien en una línea de fuego se deslizo hasta donde yacía su novio, -Finn, ¿estás bien?-

-Eh… uh… sí… solo un poco mareado-, respondió Finn con una sonrisa

-¿Seguro? ¿No te quebraste un hueso o algo?-, la chica sí que estaba preocupada

-Tranquila, nada que unas lágrimas de ciclope no puedan arreglar-, respondió levantándose y sonriendo.

Flama dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y resignación.

-Deberías intentar con otro lobo, ese era muy bravo-

-No. Continuare con ese. Ahora tenemos cuentas pendientes-, dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo contra el mismo lobo, dejando a Flama sólo mirando.

De nuevo, se acercó hasta él, lo montó por sorpresa, el lobo corrió y se frenó. Pero esta vez frenó con sus patas delanteras y levantando las traseras, mandando a Finn hacia delante, rodando por la tierra. Flama quería ayudarlo, pero sabía muy bien que Finn no lo permitiría. Además, estaba demostrando ese carácter fuerte que se necesita para domar a un lobo de fuego.

-La tercera es la vencida-, susurró Finn antes de saltar de nuevo sobre el mismo lobo.

La carrera comenzó. El lobo no se frenó esta vez, sino que se levantó en sus dos patas traseras, esperando que la gravedad hiciera el trabajo por él e hiciera que el agarre del humano resbalara. Pero esto era precisamente lo que Finn esperaba. En el momento en que se levantó, jaló con todas sus fuerzas del pelaje del animal, hacia su lado derecho. El lobo perdió equilibrio en sus patas y finalmente cayó sobre su costado derecho. El lobo se levantó de nuevo, se sacudió la cabeza y aulló, para después jadear como si nada pasara.

-¡Felicidades Finn! ¡Lo lograste!-, le dijo Flama, que se acercó montada en otro lobo.

-¡Sí, lo hice! ¡Fue genial! Oye, ¿Cuándo domaste a tu lobo? Yo no vi-

-Ah, yo ya no necesito domarlos. Basta con que me suba en ellos. ¿Qué tal unas carreras?-

Al humano le tomó un poco de tiempo antes de decir:

-¡Claro!-

-Ok, dales una pequeña patadita en las costillas para que corran. ¿Bien?-, Finn afirmó con la cabeza y se puso en posición sobre su lobo, -Uno, dos, ¡tres!-

* * *

La quinta carrera (la del desempate) ya no se pudo correr, pues uno de los guardias llegó a avisar que la cena para el primo de Flama sería en una hora y tenían que arreglarse.

Flama no tenía necesidad, pues desde que llegó al reino estaba usando el traje que siempre había usado ahí, el vestido con el que Finn la conoció, el vestido real. Sin embargo, Finn necesitaba cambiarse esa ropa sucia y tan poco decente. Así que Flama y él fueron al cuarto de la chica para que se cambiara.

-Esta es mi habitación. Aquí puedes cambiarte de ropa-

Finn se acercó hasta la cama y dejo ahí su mochila, comenzando a sacar el smoking y los zapatos que usaría esa noche. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa, sintió esa presencia.

-Eemm… Flama…-

-¿Sí, Finn?-

-¿Tú crees que… eemm… yo pueda… este…?-, balbuceaba Finn sonrojado

La elemental no sabía que quería decir su novio, hasta que se dio cuenta del rubor en sus mejillas.

-Oh… ¡Oh! Sí, lo siento. Voy a espérate aquí afuera-, contestó con una risilla y con su cara totalmente roja.

Cuando Finn salió de la habitación, Flama no pudo evitar sonreírse al verlo vestido así. Se veía tan diferente, tan… no-él. Y aun así le gustaba, se veía misterioso, como si hubiera más de él para conocer de lo que ya conocía.

-Que elegante te ves-, le dijo

-Y tú te ves hermosa con ese vestido. Me hace recordar cuando nos conocimos-

-Y cuando nos lastimábamos-, respondió Flama

Finn se acercó, la tomó por la cintura y apoyó su frente en la de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-No cambiaría esos días por nada del mundo-

Después de un pequeño beso, los dos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el gran comedor del castillo. Antes de entrar, cambiaron el agarre de sus manos. Finn puso su puño derecho sobre su pecho y Flama se sujetó del ángulo formado por su brazo y su antebrazo. Cuando entraron, pudieron ver al Rey Flama acompañado por varios diplomáticos y nobles. El Rey, sentado al fondo de la gran mesa de roca volcánica, y los demás colocados a los lados de la mesa.

-Entran la Princesa Flama, heredera del trono del Reino del Fuego de Ooo y su acompañante Finn el Humano, Príncipe de la Pradera-, anunció un hombre colocado a un lado de la puerta.

El chico volteó a ver a su novia, incrédulo por el título con el que había sido anunciado.

-No digas nada. Ellos no son como mi padre-, susurró su novia, sin quitar nunca la vista de enfrente.

Ambos ocuparon lugares reservados junto al monarca del reino. Flama sentada inmediatamente a un lado de su padre y Finn a un lado de ella. El chico no podía ignorar las miradas que sobre él se posaron desde que entró. Algunos lo veían con incredulidad; otros simplemente lo veían; y otros, como la mujer que se encontraba a un lado suyo, lo observaban profusamente y con ojos entrecerrados, como queriendo analizar hasta lo más pequeño e imperceptible de su ser, hasta sus átomos, esas cosas tan pequeñitas de las que Bonnibel le había hablado alguna vez y que conformaban toda la materia del universo. Aquella mujer incluso se atrevió a agacharse para verlo más de cerca.

-Entran el Príncipe Flama, heredero del trono del Reino del Fuego de Aaa…-

Todos los presentes desviaron su mirada para ver a un chico joven, aproximadamente de 15 años, ataviado con un ropaje de un par de botas largas, un pantalón que se unía con la ropa que cubría el torso, sin mangas, y un cuello que se alzaba por detrás que cubría casi toda su cabeza y se expandía hacia los lados. Una muñequera larga en cada brazo. Su cabello no caía a los lados; todo se concentraba en el centro y tendía hacia arriba. Pero lo que más sorprendió a los presentes fue que, al quitar la vista del humano, solo lo hicieron para encontrarse con… exactamente lo mismo.

-…y su acompañante, Fionna la Humana-, terminó de anunciar el sirviente, con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

Sobre un hermoso vestido de color azul (que se suponía debería ser blanco, pero el escudo anti-fuego lo había teñido), con falda ancha, hombros esponjados y detalles dorados, se encontraba una cabeza de piel protegida por un gorro blanco con grandes orejas de conejo.

Absolutamente todos los presentes, incluso Flama, habían dirigido su mirada hacía la chica que acababa de entrar. Ella y su pareja también tenían fija la mirada, pero en el chico que ya se encontraba sentado ahí.

La Princesa Flama observó incrédula a la chica, y después volteó a ver su novio, quien estaba igual de perplejo que los demás.

-Finn, esa chica se parece mucho a ti-

El humano estaba mudo. En realidad, sí que se parecía mucho a él. Era como verse en un espejo, con otra anatomía y otro gorro.

La chica parecía estar igual. No quitaba sus ojos del acompañante de la Princesa Flama. Ninguno de los dos humanos podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Ambos no decían ni una sola palabra, sólo se miraban mutuamente, lo que preocupaba a los elementales de los cuales eran acompañantes.

-Nos permiten un momento. Finn tiene que… tomar un poco de aire. Vamos Finn-, dijo Flama, tomando a su novio del brazo y levantándolo de la mesa.

-Fionna, te ves algo mal. Vamos a tomar algo de aire-, dijo el príncipe, llevando a Fionna fuera del comedor.

Cuando el cuarteto salió del comedor, los elementales cerraron la puerta tras de sí, así que el resto de los invitados no escucharían la pequeña discusión que tendrían.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste?-, gritó Flama, encendiendo su llama

-¡Pues porque tú no me preguntaste!-, respondió el varón, con un aumento en su ardor también.

-Tú dijiste: "Ay sí, tengo una invitada muy especial, ni te la vas a creer"-, dijo sarcásticamente, -¿Cómo demonios iba a saber yo que se trataba de una humana?-

-¿Acaso estoy oyendo bien? ¿Acaso la niñita de papi con un novio humano me está reclamando?-, gritó con sarcasmo.

Sus frentes chocaron, mientras se miraban fijamente con ojos furiosos. La unión de sus fuegos hizo que se convirtieran en sólo uno de gran volumen. De repente, la realidad los golpeó y recordaron a las personas más afectadas por aquel encuentro.

Desviaron sus miradas hacia un lado y pudieron ver a los dos humanos, viéndose fijamente. Empezaron a dar vueltas el uno alrededor del otro, intentando ver tanto como pudieran. Incluso llegaron a tocarse los rostros, asegurándose de que era piel lo que los cubría. Ante esto, Flama sintió una pequeña sensación nueva y extraña. De repente, por alguna razón, quería rostizar a aquella chica hasta que no quedaran ni las cenizas, aunque no se explicaba bien por qué.

-Hola-, dijo Finn, siendo el primero en romper el silencio entre los dos

-Hola-, respondió Fionna, dándole un poco de seguridad al chico.

-Yo soy Finn… el humano. Mucho gusto-, dijo sonriendo y tendiendo su mano derecha hacia Fionna.

-Yo soy Fionna… la humana. El gusto es mío-, respondió la chica, sonriendo y tomando la mano de Finn.

* * *

No era muy común observar a un elemental de fuego caminar libre y cómodamente por la tierra de Ooo, fuera del Reino del Fuego. Los Ooocianos estaban acostumbrados ya a Flambo o a la Princesa Flama. Pero un mismísimo miembro de la Guardia Real sería imposible de creer.

El guardia se dirigió hacía un árbol de enorme tronco. Tenía una puerta pequeña y algunas ventanas de donde se podía observar una luz tenue que provenía del interior. Tocó la puerta. Se abrió una pequeña rendija para observar a la persona que había llamado.

-¿Quién llama?-, preguntó una voz desde el interior; una voz hostil, nasal y aguda

-El Lobo de Fuego quiere hablar con el maestro-

La rendija se cerró y después del sonido de varias cerraduras moviéndose, la puerta se abrió. Apareció un extraño ser, ancho y de aproximadamente dos metros de alto, cubierto por una túnica púrpura y una capucha que ocultaba su rostro entre oscuridad.

-¡Pasa, rápido!-

El guardia entró en la casa. Era literalmente el interior del tronco de un árbol: hueco y con paredes de madera; apenas si había unos cuantos muebles como sillas y una mesa. Unas velas iluminaban el lugar. El ser de la túnica y el guardia bajaron por unas escaleras que daban a un nivel inferior, más grande que el tronco. Lo único que había ahí era una puerta de madera con picaporte al centro.

-El maestro te recibirá-, después de decir esto, aquel ser volvió al nivel superior.

El elemental giró el picaporte y entro. La habitación era iluminada por un candelabro con velas. Parecía una oficina, con la alfombra en el piso, el escritorio y la gran silla de espaldas al recién ingresado.

-Más vale que traigas algo bueno-, dijo una voz desde el escritorio; suave, grave y con un tono de desinterés.

-El Lobo ha venido a aullar-, dijo el elemental

-¿Y cuál es la razón de sus aullidos?-, preguntó con el mismo desinterés

-La luna está llena-

De la silla se levantó otro ser en túnica púrpura, unos cuantos centímetros menos de altura que el anterior. Se dirigió hacia el guardia y le preguntó:

-¿Estás completamente seguro?-

El elemental afirmó.

Ambos subieron al nivel superior, donde encontraron el otro ser en túnica.

-¡Cimice!-, llamó El Maestro, haciendo voltear al nombrado, -llama al resto de Los Siete. La hora ha llegado. Hay que despertar al Caos Reptante-

* * *

 **Esta situación empieza a tornarse oscura, ¡que miedo! Muchas gracias por leer. No olviden dejar una review, es lo que me inspira a seguir publicando. Denle follow para no perderse ni un solo capitulo. Cuídense mucho. ¡Nos vemos!**


	8. Encuentro Con Lo Alterno

Su único defecto. Bueno, el único hasta ahora. De verdad, esperaba no encontrar más. Pero si las enseñanzas de Marceline y Bonnibel eran correctas, habría de suceder tarde o temprano.

Ir a un calabozo era la única cosa que le molestaba hacer con él. Era aburrido, era monótono, lento, falto de energía, de vivacidad, de fuego. Se sentía fuera de lugar cuando lo acompañaba en aquellas incursiones que él disfrutaba tanto como ella destruir cosas… cosas malvadas. Pero, de vez en cuando, se convertían en buenas experiencias cuando él la dejaba llevar el control. Finn se sentía un poco incómodo e inseguro de lo que pasaría cuando lo hacía, pero sabía que, para ella, dejarla llevar el control era importante.

Sí, eran aburridos y tediosos, pero lo importante era estar con él. No era de sorprender que la molestia ahora fuera provocada por la invitada que los había estado acompañando durante las últimas dos semanas, invadiendo un momento que antes pertenecía sólo a ellos dos. Para Flama, se había convertido en una invasora, una invasora que respondía al nombre de

-¡Fionna, cuidado!-, gritó Finn

La chica humana, con playera azul y falda de un tono más oscuro, evadió el golpe que el gran monstruo con tentáculos preparaba contra ella, haciendo que la una de las múltiples extremidades de aquel ser golpeara contra el suelo, levantando una gran nube de polvo y dejando una gran marca.

-Uff, gracias Finn. Si no me dices ya estaría esperando en las puertas del mundo de Glob-, respondió Fionna mientras corría por un lado del cuerpo de agua circular en el que se encontraba su oponente.

-Tienes que estar muy atenta con monstruos así. No es como otros que solo tienen dos brazos-, dijo, también corriendo pero por el lado contrario.

Ambos humanos intentaban llegar hasta unas escaleras que se unían al centro de aquella cámara. Esquivando los ataques del gigantesco pulpo que resguardaba aquel lugar, lograron hacer su camino hasta la cima de las escaleras. Encontrándose los dos, se tomaron de las manos y saltaron hacia la cabeza del cefalópodo, empuñando sus espadas en alto. Finn con su confiable espada de sangre de demonio y Fionna con una especie de florete de hoja dorada. Clavando sus armas en la parte superior del enemigo, este dejo salir un último sonido de vida, un soplido sordo, para finalmente caer muerto.

El único momento divertido de aquellos viajes a los calabozos era cuando se encontraban con un enemigo imposible de intimidar. Era entonces cuando ella entraba en acción. Y después de un aburrido viaje de buscar llaves, regresar, buscar cofres, regresar, buscar puertas y otras llaves y volver a regresar, era lo que más esperaba. Además de querer recuperar el protagonismo que la humana le había robado últimamente. Pero justo ese momento tenía que llegar en una cámara húmeda, goteante y llena de agua por todos lados. Simplemente este no era su día.

* * *

 _-Es… es… es…-, decía la gata una y otra vez, sin creer lo que veía. Había salido del bolso de la humana solo para llevarse una sorpresa así._

 _-Lo sé, Cake, ahora, déjanos tratar de resolver toda está confusión, ¿sí?-, dijo Fionna_

 _-Y… ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo es que nunca antes te habíamos visto?-, preguntó Flama_

 _-Bueno, el Príncipe Flama me contó que existen dos dimensiones que son más o menos iguales. Que el necesitaba venir a esta dimensión a resolver unos asuntos reales con su tío y el Reino del Fuego pero no quería venir sólo, así que me pidió que lo acompañara. Llegamos a través de un portal natural que se abre dos veces cada 5 años en medio del océano-, respondió Fionna._

 _-E… e… e… ¿el océano? ¿Viajaste a través del océano?-, preguntó Finn con una voz algo asustada_

 _-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?-_

 _-No, nada. Nada en absoluto-, contestó Finn, rematando con una sonrisa para no demostrar su incomodidad_

 _Flama miraba un poco confundida a su novio. ¿Acaso Finn le tendría miedo al océano? No, no podía ser posible. Después de todo, Finn era algo así como un elemental de agua… ¿verdad?_

 _-Y… ¿tienes un lugar donde quedarte?-, preguntó Finn_

 _-Bueno, supuestamente me quedaré aquí pero no aguanto el calor y no creo que el escudo anti-fuego dure toda la noche. ¿Qué tal si me achicharro mientras duermo?-, gritó_

 _-Sí, tienes razón. ¡Oye! ¿Qué tal si te quedas en mi casa?-, dijo Finn_

 _-¿En serio?-, preguntó Fionna, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos_

 _-Sí, es una casa normal. Con todas las comodidades que un humano necesita-_

 _Flama observaba a Finn con una cara de incredulidad. A ella pocas veces la invitaba a su casa y ahora a esta completa desconocida la invitaba apenas la primera vez que la veía. Un ardor surgía en el pecho de la elemental, pero no era uno normal. Este era diferente y nuevo y sentía que debía expulsar ese extraño sentimiento. Pero pensándolo, se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía resultaría en algún evento violento y no iba a echar a perder su entrenamiento de control de emociones. Así que prefirió guardarse esa nueva sensación._

 _-¡Entonces nos vamos contigo! Cake, ¿lista para irnos?-_

 _-Es... es… es…es…-_

* * *

Sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, Flama recordaba aquella noche en que la conocieron. Suspiró mientras con sus dedos dibujaba el nombre "Finn" en el piso de roca. Podría decirse que no es posible dibujar en piedra pero hay que recordar que hablamos de la princesa del Reino del Fuego.

-¡Hola Flama!-, saludo Fionna, quien se había acercado a ella, alegremente

-Oh, hola Fionna-, respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, -¿y Finn?-

-Se quedó allá atrás, buscando lo que sea que haya allí y que tan grande monstruo defendía-

-¿Y por qué no lo acompañas?-, dijo con la misma falta de interés.

-Nah, creo que ya tuve suficiente hoy con estar buscando cosas. Además, quisiera hablar contigo un momento-

La princesa volteó, sorprendida por las palabras de la humana. También existía en ella algo de molestia, aunque aún no podía decir con seguridad porque se sentía así cada vez que estaban cerca.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-, preguntó Flama

Fionna se sentó a un lado suyo y suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Desde que nos conocimos nos he sentido un poco… distantes, como si algo te molestara de mí. Cuando más te veo así es cuando estoy cerca de Finn. ¿Te molesta que esté con él?-, preguntó la chica, sin saber lo que una pregunta así significaba para la elemental.

La sorpresa de Flama creció más. Sentía que había sido descubierta, pero sabía que Fionna ni siquiera sabía lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?-, preguntó molesta, desviando la mirada de Fionna y abrazándose a sus rodillas.

-Mira, yo sé que no hay necesidad de que te lleves bien conmigo, pero de verdad quiero hacer amistad contigo. Me pareces una chica genial y divertida, por algo Finn está contigo. Por favor, dime que te molesta de mí y así saber si puedo ser tu amiga. ¿Podemos intentarlo?-

Los ojos de Flama se abrieron bastante al escuchar las palabras de la humana. ¿Acaso había usado la misma pregunta que su novio usó la noche que se conocieron? Sí, lo había hecho; en un contexto diferente, pero lo había hecho. Volteó a verla de nuevo, sólo para encontrarse con una sonrisa amistosa y unos ojos con brillo suplicante.

- _¡Demonios! ¿Por qué los humanos tienen que hacer esas caras? ¿Serán poderes mágicos? Es un arma muy poderosa_ -, pensó la adolescente, quien dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.

-Es que…-, comenzó Flama, -… a veces Finn se ponía todo pensativo y triste cuando pensaba en que era el último humano… y a mí no me gustaba verlo así, él quería que hubiera más humanos. Y ahora que tú llegaste…-, dijo con su voz empezando a quebrarse, -… ya no es el último y… lo que antes era sólo para nosotros dos ya no lo es… y ahora pasa mucho tiempo contigo porque ya por fin hay alguien más como él y… ¡tengo miedo de que me deje y se vaya contigo para hacer más humanos!-

La última frase de la princesa antes de que empezara a sollozar provocó un gran rubor en el rostro de la humana y una expresión de incomodidad tanto por su frase como por su sollozo. En cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa, se acercó a Flama y la abrazó con su brazo izquierdo.

-Oye, tranquila, no llores. No tienes absolutamente nada de qué preocuparte-, le dijo, tratando de detener sus sollozos.

-¿Ah no?-

-¡No! Escucha… Finn es un chico maravilloso y veo totalmente porque te fijaste en él. Pero para mí es sólo un amigo, nada más. Además, ustedes se ven tan tiernos y lindos juntos. Yo jamás me atrevería a destruir algo como eso-

Flama levantó su vista hacia la otra chica, todavía con algunas lágrimas de lava en la parte baja de sus ojos.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Te lo juro por mi humanidad-, dijo Fionna, colocando su mano derecha en su pecho y levantando alto su izquierda.

Flama se limpió los ojos y la parte debajo de su nariz.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?-, preguntó Flama

-¡Por favor!-, fue la respuesta de la heroína.

Y así, reconciliadas de un problema que apenas había salido a la luz y en vías de forjar una amistad, las dos chicas compartieron un abrazo que las hizo sentir mejor.

-¡Chicas!-, gritó Finn en la distancia, -¡encontré algo! Es como un… eehh… no, olvídenlo, yo… ugh, que asco-

* * *

Mientras regresaban a la casa del árbol, justo a tiempo para la hora de comer, Fionna observaba divertida la miel que se derramaba junto a ella. La elemental abrazada al brazo del humano, con sus dedos entrelazados con los de él. Cuando Flama soltó un beso en la mejilla del humano, levantándose sobre las puntas de sus dedos para alcanzarlo, y Finn respondió con un beso en la cabeza de la chica, la humana no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

-Oigan, he querido preguntarles algo desde que los conocí pero no sabía cómo hacerlo-, dijo Fionna

-Pues… sólo pregúntalo-, respondió Finn

-Sí, no puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?-, complementó Flama

-No, creo que no-, dijo sonriente, -yo… quería saber… ¿cómo lo lograron? ¿Cómo pudieron estar juntos sin lastimarse? ¿Cómo vencieron a la naturaleza?-

-No vencimos a la naturaleza-, respondió Finn, tomando a su novia por el mentón y viéndola a los ojos, -ella nos hizo un favor. Estamos protegidos por la magia más poderosa de este mundo-

Ambos se miraban fijamente, con ojos brillantes llenos de cariño.

-¡Ya ustedes dos! ¡Van a hacer que me dé un coma diabético de tanta dulzura!-, dijo Fionna, divertida con la actitud del par de enamorados, quienes rompieron su encuentro de miradas, sonriendo, divertidos por sus propias acciones.

-¿Por qué nos preguntas? ¿Quieres poder estar con mi primo sin lastimarte?-, preguntó Flama.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no…!-, respondió la humana nerviosamente y con la cara roja, -Él y yo sólo somos amigos. Sí, es un chico apuesto y divertido, pero no me interesa tener una relación en este momento. Yo sabré lo que quiera cuando quiera y lo vea venir. ¡Yo estoy en una relación con la aventura!-, exclamó Fionna, levantando su espada alto en el aire, -lo único que tenía era curiosidad. Lo que ustedes han logrado no es algo que se ve todos los días-

-Bueno, con gusto te lo explicaremos después de comer-, dijo Finn, estando ya a unos metros de entrar en la casa.

Al abrir la puerta, encontraron una escena que se había vuelto común en las últimas dos semanas pero que no por eso dejaba de ser molesto. Un perro mágico en un choque de frentes y miradas furiosas con una gata mágica no podía resultar en nada bueno, y menos si se gruñían sin descanso.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?-, preguntó Finn, molestia en su voz

-¡Esta gata tonta dice que su dulcimer es mejor que mi viola!-, gritó Jake

-¡Porque mi dulcimer crea sonidos más dulces!-, reclamó Cake

-¿Dulces? ¿A esos sonidos tan agudos les llamas dulces?-

-Pues no son tan amargos como los que salen de tus cuerditas-

-¿Qué…? ¿Sabes? Podrán ser amargos, pero tu instrumento no requiere ninguna habilidad. Cualquiera puede tocarlo. ¡Hasta un niño puede tocarlo!-

-¡Ya basta!-, gritó Finn, tomando a su hermano y alejándolo de la gata

-Sí Cake, ya ha sido suficiente-, dijo Fionna imitando la acción con su hermana.

-Mejor vayan a hacer de comer. Es el único momento en que se llevan bien-, dijo el Finn.

Los humanos soltaron a los enemigos, quienes se dirigieron a la cocina, todavía compartiendo una mirada amenazadora, casi asesina.

-Flama-, llamó Finn, obteniendo la atención de su novia

-Sí, Finn, dime-

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? ¿A solas?-, la última frase la dijo mirando a Fionna

-Eemm… creo que mejor voy a la cocina a cuidar que esos dos no se maten-, dijo la humana, retirándose del cuarto de los tesoros, en donde se encontraban.

-Finn, ¿qué ocurre? Por favor, no me digas que te vas a cobrar de las veces que yo te dije "tenemos que hablar"-, dijo Flama preocupada, provocándole una carcajada a Finn.

-No, nada de eso, yo jamás te haría eso-, dijo Finn, tomando después las manos de su novia, -He visto tu actitud desde que Fionna llegó aquí y…-

-Finn, no te preocupes. Fionna y yo somos amigas. Sí, al principio tuve problemas con ella pero ya los arreglamos-

-Aun así. La verdad es que he descuidado mucho el tiempo contigo y quiero compensártelo-, dijo el humano, apretando el agarre de sus manos.

-¿Compensármelo?-

-Sí. Esta noche… haremos…-, las pausas de Finn hicieron crecer la emoción de la elemental, -¡una pijamada!-

La sonrisa seguía en el rostro de la adolescente, pero había algo en su mirada, como si estuviera a la espera de algo más.

-Finn…-

-¿Sí?-

-Perdón si mi pregunta parece tonta pero… ¿qué es una pijamada?-

Finn golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, pero no por la pregunta de la chica, sino por su propia falta de tacto. A veces al chico olvidaba que su dama pasó la mayor parte de su vida encerrada en una lámpara, sin conocer absolutamente nada sobre el mundo. Quizá ella nunca había hecho una pijamada.

-No Flama, no hay nada que perdonarte. Al contrario, perdóname tú a mí-, le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente, -Mira, una pijamada es cuando varios amigos se juntan en una casa en la noche; ven películas, cuentan historias, juegan videojuegos, beben y comen, se quedan despiertos hasta muy tarde…-

El relato del humano provocó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa y que sus ojos brillaran con emoción, ansiosa de probar esa nueva cosa que tan sólo desde la explicación ya se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus cosas favoritas.

-…y al final dormimos todos juntos-

La expresión emocionada de la adolescente se convirtió en una que asemejaba espanto al escuchar la última actividad de esa reunión de amigos.

-¿Dormir… juntos?-, preguntó algo asustada y con un rubor.

-N… ¡No! ¡No es así!-, se apresuró en decir Finn, también sonrojado por la pregunta de su novia, -me refiero a que dormimos todos en una misma habitación, pero cada quien su colchón o en su bolsa de dormir, por separado-, explicó el humano.

-Aaahhh-, exclamó Flama, entendiéndolo todo, -¡Entonces acepto! ¡Hagamos eso de la pijamada!-, gritó emocionada.

-¡Já, que bién!-, gritó el humano abrazando a su novia, levantándola en el aire y dándole unas cuantas vueltas, -Después de comer, tienes que ir a tu casa y traer tus cosas: tu pijama, tú cepillo de dientes y otras cosas-

-¡En 30 minutos comemos chicos!-, gritó Jake desde el piso superior.

Los estómagos de ambos adolescentes soltaron un gruñido.

-Pero primero comemos, ¿no?-, dijo Flama

-Sí, por supuesto. Vamos después de comer-

* * *

Todo estaba listo. Las películas habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionadas. Las palomitas listas para hacerse, al estilo casero. Finn había sacado una colchoneta de entre todas las cosas que guardaba en su casa para que su novia tuviera donde dormir, puesto que ella no tenía una. Jake y Cake acordaron no hacer ninguna de sus numeritos mientras durara la fiesta. Y por supuesto, la sorpresa de haber encontrado otra humana estaba más que lista. Sólo faltaban los invitados.

Una elemental de fuego, una gata parlante y dos humanos los esperaban. Jake había ido a casa de Arcoíris para recogerla.

-¿Están seguros de que le agradaré a sus amigos?-, preguntó Fionna con inseguridad en su voz.

-¡Claro que les agradarás! Tal vez estén sorprendidos al principio como lo estuvo Jake pero cuando se les pase, ¡te adorarán!-, dijo Finn, tratando de apoyarla.

-Estoy algo nerviosa. Voy a la cocina por algo de agua. ¿Vienes, Cake?-, dijo levantándose del sofá.

-Estoy detrás de ti, hermana-

Mientras ambas se alejaban de la sala, dejaban a un par de adolescentes enamorados completamente solos, lo que podría ser un gran error… pero no para ellos. Para ellos era una invitación que no podían rechazar.

El humano golpeó el lugar vacío a un lado suyo, invitando a su novia a acercarse un poco más a él. No fue necesario que le preguntaran dos veces pues inmediatamente ocupó el lugar que la humana había dejado libre.

Finn tomó el mentón de la princesa entre sus dedos y lo acarició suavemente. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un rápido y suave beso en los labios, el cual Flama respondió de igual manera. Luego, un beso que los dos iniciaron al mismo tiempo, más largo y profundo, pero sin ser demasiado largo. Al separarse, apoyaron sus frentes uno con el otro.

-Puaj, ¡niños, ya basta! Me van a hacer vomitar de tanta dulzura-, pronunció una voz familiar, bastante casual.

-¡Marceline!-, reclamaron los dos adolescentes, ruborizados al verse descubiertos en plena acción.

-¡Ay, chicos! Como si no anduvieran de románticos todo el tiempo-

-¡Pero no en público!-, dijo Finn

-Y menos si alguien decide aparecerse inoportunamente-, dijo Flama

-Pues tendrán que lidiar con eso, muchachos. Les pasará a menudo y no sólo conmigo, así que vayan controlando sus mejillas de manzana que me están sacando tentación de comérmelas-

-Finn, ¿ya están aquí?-, gritaron desde la cocina

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Ven para que conozcas a una de nuestras amigas!-, respondió Finn

Marceline se quedó totalmente extrañada al escuchar otra voz femenina en la casa, además de la de Flama.

-Finn, ¿hay otra chica aquí?-

-¡Sí! ¡No lo creerás! Es una gran sorpresa-

-¡Ni siquiera nosotros lo creíamos cuando la conocimos!-, añadió Flama

* * *

- _Muy bien, Fionna. Llegó la hora. No estés nerviosa. Son sus amigos. Ellos te dijeron que todo saldría bien. Has enfrentado monstruos, puedes con una simple convivencia social_ -, pensaba Fionna.

Tomó su vaso de agua para aliviar la resequedad en su boca. Se limpió algo de líquido que escurrió en sus comisuras y empezó a caminar fuera de la cocina hacia la sala.

-Marceline-, pronunció Finn tan pronto vio salir a la humana de la cocina, -quiero presentarte a…-

-¡Fionna!-, gritó Marceline en un tono agudo que casi nunca se escuchaba en ella, e inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

Los presentes se quedaron mudos y sorprendidos, especialmente la persona que había provocado la sorpresa.

-¿Nos… conocemos?-, preguntó Fionna.

Finn volteó a ver a Fionna y luego a Marceline, quien parecía estar derramando lágrimas.

-Marceline, ¿qué pasa? ¿Se conocen?-, preguntó Flama

La vampiresa no respondió. En cambio, se dirigió flotando hacia la chica y la abrazó fuertemente, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Pensé que jamás volvería a verte!-, dijo Marceline sollozando

-Oye, gracias, pero… esto sólo me está poniendo más nerviosa y confundida de lo que ya estaba-, dijo Fionna

-Lo siento, lo siento…-, dijo separándose de la humana, con una gran sonrisa, -es sólo que…-

-¡Marceline!-, interrumpió Finn, -perdón si parezco rudo pero, ¿puedes explicarnos que pasa aquí?-

Marceline observó por un momento a Finn. En sus ojos había duda e incomprensión. Suspiró.

-Está bien. Haré una llamada pequeña y les contaré-

De su bolsillo, Marceline sacó un extraño teléfono móvil que asemejaba algún tipo de insecto peludo y marcó.

-¡Bonnie!... Sí, ya estoy en casa de Finn… Por cierto, hablando de Finn, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Es que… el Conejo llegó del País de las Maravillas-

- _¿Qué?_ -, se alcanzó a escuchar desde la bocina del teléfono, obligando incluso a Marceline a retirar su oreja de él.

-Sé que es difícil de creer pero tú sabes que yo no te mentiría sobre esto... Ok… aquí te esperamos. Sí… aquí nos vemos. ¡Ciao!-, Marceline terminó la llamada y volteó a ver al resto de las personas ahí presentes.

Marceline suspiró nuevamente.

-Bonnibel llegará en un momento. Por ahora, creo que debo decirles lo básico acerca de todo esto. Siéntense-, dijo Marceline

Los humanos y la elemental así lo hicieron. La vampiresa se sentó en la mesa, enfrentando a Finn y a Fionna, mirándolos detenidamente a los dos. Tomó una mano de cada quien y las apretó suavemente.

-Bien, lo primero que tienen que saber es que… ustedes son hermanos-

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar una review con cualquier comentario, es lo que me inspira a seguir publicando. ¡Nos vemos!**


	9. El Caos Reptante, Parte I

**Gracias a todos por sus follows, favs y, por supuesto, sus reviews. Sus reviews me ayudan a entender que hago lo correcto al publicar esto de nuevo. Vamos a responder a algunas:**

 **Cronos Cabrera: No he querido modificar los diálogos para mantener la esencia de la historia, no soy George Lucas jaja. El nombre vendrá en uno de los NUEVOS capítulos**

 **raulalejandromeza: Publicaré al menos un capitulo cada semana. Dependiendo del número de reviews pueden ser más. Si quieren más capítulos por semana, dejen más reviews.**

 **Bueno, ¡a la historia!**

* * *

 ** _La sombra devoradora acecha,_** ** _  
 **noches de oscuro porvenir.**  
 **El olor del viejo líder global**  
 **guía los andares del Caos**_**

* * *

 **15 años atrás...**

-¡Ya viene! ¡El Caos! ¡Ahí viene!-, gritaba un joven no mayor de 20 años, de piel clara y cabello castaño, mientras salía corriendo del bosque hasta desplomarse al centro de la villa en donde vivía.

Un par de humanos más acudieron a levantar al joven, agitado y con una cara de terror, mientras otros se acercaban curiosos. Gotas rojas manchaban su camisa blanca. Un hombre mayor, aproximadamente en sus treinta, se acercó al chico. Alto y fornido, cabello rubio alborotado que no iba más debajo de su cuello y una incipiente barba de candado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-, le preguntó suavemente con su voz grave

-Mi hermano… mi hermano y yo… fuimos al bosque…-, contaba entre jadeos, intentando recuperar el aire, -se nos hizo tarde, no alcanzamos a regresar antes… lo alcanzó… no pude hacer nada…-, empezó a llorar, mientras el par de humanos que lo ayudaron lo abrazaban y lloraban también. Eran sus padres.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Einar?-, preguntó una mujer de raza negra, aparentemente de la misma edad del hombre rubio. Cabello oscuro rizado que flotaba sobre sus hombros.

-Manda a todos al refugio, Nairobi-, ordenó el hombre, -Hoy hay luna nueva-

-Luna Muerta. Así la llaman ellos-

-Con suerte, la única otra cosa muerta hoy será esa criatura. ¡Rápido! Llévatelos a todos-, La mujer obedeció y dio indicaciones que todos en aquella villa la siguieran para refugiarse en el templo.

Einar fue en dirección contraria, hacia una hermosa casa pintada de azul. Sus ventanas eran rodeadas por un marco de ladrillos y adornadas con macetas de diversas y coloridas plantas. El techo estaba cubierto por tejas del mismo color que los ladrillos. Cuando entró por la puerta hecha de madera, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Con pasos cuidadosos y lentos, se dirigió hasta una habitación en donde una mujer de cabello rubio, largo y ondulado se encontraba sentada en una silla frente a la ventana, por donde entraban las naranjas y purpúreas luces del atardecer. En sus brazos se encontraban dos pequeños bebes envueltos en mantas de color azul claro. Ambos reflejaban tranquilidad y paz en sus tiernos y regordetes rostros, mientras de sus bocas levemente abiertas escapaban suaves respiros. Su sueño era acompañado por la dulce voz de su madre cantándoles una canción de cuna:

 _Summertime, time, time  
child, the living's easy.  
fish are jumping out  
and the cotton, lord,  
cotton's high, lord so high.  
Your daddy's rich  
and your ma is so good-looking, baby.  
she's a-looking good now,  
hush, baby, baby, baby, baby now,  
no, no, no, no, no,  
don't you cry, don't you cry.  
One of these mornings  
you're gonna rise, rise up singing,  
you're gonna spread your wings, child,  
and take, take to the sky,  
lord, the sky.  
But until that morning,  
honey, n-n-nothing's going to harm ya,  
no, no, no no, no no, no...  
don't you cry_

El hombre se acercó hasta la mujer y la tomó por los hombros, inclinándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola María-, dijo en un susurro

-Hola, mi amor-, respondió la mujer, también susurrando

Einar bajó la vista y observó a las pequeñas criaturas que dormían plácidamente en los brazos de su madre. Le llamó la atención el par de sombreros que rodeaban por completo su cabeza, dejando visible únicamente sus rostros.

-¿Así que les pusiste los gorros?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Tarde mucho en hacerlos. Además, ¿no se ven lindos tus hijos?-

-Se ven hermosos-, respondió Einar, sonriendo y acariciando suavemente los rostros de los recién nacidos, -mis queridos Finn y Fionna-

-Les servirá como camuflaje-, dijo María, -Así, si el Caos viene, no encontrará humanos, sino una linda conejita y un guapo osito-

La sonrisa de Einar desapareció y en su cara empezó a formarse una expresión de pesar.

-Cariño, respecto al Caos…-

-Lo sé, lo vi y lo escuche. Será mejor que nos preparemos para ir al refugio, ya casi anochece. Tengo preparadas unas mochilas con lo necesario para los niños. Toma una y llévate a Fionna-, dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba.

-Te preguntaría como es que tienes ya todo preparado. Pero me intriga más cómo es que estás tan tranquila-, dijo Einar, tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

La mujer se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Porque tengo fe. Fe en que todo saldrá bien. Fe en que nuestros hijos estarán bien-, dijo María mientras acariciaba el rostro del somnoliento bebe con gorro de oso.

La pareja salió de la casa, con los niños en los brazos y las mochilas en la espalda. El camino estaba iluminado por antorchas cuyo azaroso fulgor provocaba una danza de sombras. Llegaron a un antiguo edificio hecho de piedra rodeado por vitrales; con una torre alta en cuyo pico se encontraba una campana. Ambos entraron junto a varios otros humanos, el último grupo en llegar.

-¡Hola María!-, saludó Nairobi a la entrada, -Hola dormilones Finn y Fionna-, dijo mientras se agachaba para acariciar a los bebes.

-Hola Nairobi. ¿Noticias de Joshua y Marceline?-

-Ya deben estar en camino. Espero que ninguno de "ellos" los distraiga-

-No pasará. Llegarán-, dijo Einar

Cerraron la enorme puerta de madera tras de sí y la aseguraron con una tabla que recorría la puerta de punta a punta en forma horizontal. Los vitrales fueron reforzados con grandes y gruesas barras de acero. Dentro de aquel refugio (lleno de personas murmurantes, algunas con miedo, otras tratando de calmar a los demás) había todo lo necesario para pasar la noche: comida, agua, mantas, colchones pequeños.

María colocó a sus dos pequeños hijos en la colchoneta que le había sido asignada, seguida por su pareja y Nairobi.

-¿Cómo están el chico y su familia?-, preguntó Einar

-No es nada nuevo en estos días, pero es comprensible que estén devastados. Nunca nadie de su familia había sido atacado-

Los minutos pasaron, convirtiéndose en horas. En la mente de todos aquellos humanos estaban las historias de otros asentimientos humanos en la tierra de Ooo que ya habían sido visitados por el horror del Caos Reptante. Las historias siempre terminaban igual: no hubo sobrevivientes. Einar fue uno de los pocos que abogó por la unión de todos los asentamientos humanos en una sola sociedad y en un solo lugar, pero la mayoría de los líderes de aquellos pueblos no quisieron abandonar sus puestos de poder para entregárselos a otro, a uno solo que fuera el líder de todos. Ahora, todos habían desaparecido entre las fauces de aquel monstruo.

Einar y María no eran líderes oficiales, la villa no los tenía, pero eran respetados por todos; después de todo, fueron de los pocos que pudieron luchar junto a Billy en sus últimos días de héroe para vencer y aprisionar al Rey Lich. Eran grandes peleadores, maestros en la espada. Aunque Einar solía ser muy apasionado y muchas veces se lanzaba sin pensar demasiado, María siempre estaba allí para ayudarlo con su gran conocimiento en tácticas de batalla y métodos de curación.

-¡Se están apagando las antorchas allá afuera!-, gritó un hombre, subido en una escalera, observando por un vitral.

El murmuro, antes disminuido, volvió a crecer entre la multitud. Oraciones a deidades casi ya desconocidas se elevaban y los padres abrazaban fuerte a sus familias, esperando por lo menos morir rápidamente.

-¡Nairobi, conmigo!-, gritó Einar, empuñando una espada dorada.

La mujer se puso a su espalda, sosteniendo una gran espada plateada de doble filo.

-¿Les molesta si me uno?-, dijo María acercándose a ellos, cargando un arco y un recipiente con flechas en la espalda

-Pero, ¿estás en condiciones de pelear?-, preguntó Nairobi en una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.

-No intentes persuadirla, no se perdería esta lucha por nada-, respondió Einar, -Veo que vuelves a usar el arco. ¿Los niños?-, susurró.

-Están protegidos-, susurró la madre

Se podía oír el repentino acelerar del viento fuera del templo, golpeando con fuerza las ramas de los árboles, provocando un sonido silbante que ponía los pelos de punta. De repente, uno de las ventanas se rompió, cayendo varios pedazos de vidrio dentro del refugio. El aire entró y apagó las velas que iluminaban el lugar, dejando el lugar totalmente oscuro pues, esa noche, ni siquiera la luna brillaba.

Ruidos extraños se escuchaban en el techo. Garras arrastrándose por la madera de la que estaba hecho. Einar siguió el movimiento con sus ojos, imaginando el andar de la criatura por encima de ellos. Aquel seguimiento lo llevó hasta la puerta que llevaba a la torre con la campana.

-¿Aseguramos esa puerta?-, preguntó Einar

La puerta de madera empezó a ser golpeada desde el otro lado.

-Me temo que no-, dijo María

-¡Todos, detrás de nosotros! ¡Ahora!-, ordenó Nairobi y las decenas de humanos que allí se encontraban obedecieron.

La puerta empezó a golpearse con más fuerza hasta que finalmente cayó, levantando una cortina de humo. Los tres humanos sostuvieron más fuerte sus armas, atentos a cualquier sonido o movimiento que pudieran percibir en medio de la oscuridad.

Un rayo se encargó de iluminar por un instante aquel lugar. El trueno se encargó de aumentar el miedo dentro de los corazones de los últimos humanos en Ooo.

-¿Ves algo, María?-, preguntó Einar

-No, aun no-, preparada para disparar su flecha en cualquier momento

-¿Y tú, Nairobi?-

No hubo respuesta. Los humanos rubios voltearon y gracias a la cercanía pudieron ver a Nairobi, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y sus labios temblando. Bajaron la vista hacia su abdomen y observaron con miedo que tres largas y afiladas garras la habían atravesado desde atrás.

-Lo siento chicos-, susurró antes de ser arrastrada hacia la oscuridad.

Los guerreros no podían creer la escena apenas desarrollada frente a sus ojos. Antes habían enfrentado a algunos monstruos, incluso le hicieron frente a uno de los Siete Nigromantes; pero esta vez sentían un miedo diferente al que hubieran sentido antes. Sabían que el Caos gustaba de moverse en la oscuridad, acechar a sus víctimas y jugar con sus mentes. Pero jamás pensaron como sería enfrentarse cara a cara con él.

-¿Dónde están esa loca punk y ese perro pulgoso?-, preguntó María

-Nunca llegarían tarde. Uno de "ellos" debe haberlos distraído para dejarnos solos-, respondió Einar, mientras daban vueltas, espalda con espalda.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-, alguien gritó en la multitud que intentaban proteger

Un hombre era arrastrado de las piernas por un brazo verde, al parecer cubierto de escamas. Otro grupo de humanos lo sujetaban de los brazos, intentando salvarlo. Los gritos del hombre y de algunos de los refugiados llenaron el lugar. María preparó su arco y apuntó a donde imaginaba se encontraba la cabeza de aquel ser. Al parecer, la flecha dio en el blanco, pues la víctima fue soltada y un quejido chillante salió de aquella sombra.

El sonido de un gran cuerpo arrastrándose con sus garras empezó a ser más fuerte para los guerreros; sabían que se acercaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo vieron frente a frente por primera vez. Un ser de poco más de dos metros de alto y casi el doble de largo; gruñendo, mostraba sus dientes, los cuales parecían ser todos afilados colmillos; su cuerpo parecía estar completamente cubierto por escamas verdes, amarillas y en menor número rojas en su cabeza, cuya tonalidad iba oscureciéndose hasta llegar al púrpura y el negro en su cola; sus garras blancas no parecían muy grandes, pero eso era porque estaban retraídas; en su cabeza, un par de cuernos sobre sus alargadas fauces; por ojos, luces amarillas que brillaban con hambre salvaje. Por corona, dos cuernos bordeados por cabellos del mismo color que las escamas. Otro rayo cayó sólo para iluminarlo y para que los humanos estuvieran seguros de la visión frente a ellos.

-Bien, tenemos su atención. ¿Algún plan?-, preguntó Einar

-Sí. Corre-

-Yo pude haber pensado en eso-

La pareja corrió en direcciones opuestas, logrando confundir a la criatura, que decidió ir tras María, mientras ella preparaba su arco. Al llegar a la pared brincó y se apoyó sobre esta para impulsarse hacia la otra dirección, haciendo que el monstruo se estrellara contra la pared, lo que hizo temblar el refugio entero, antes de volver a perseguir a la mujer. María volteo y sin dejar de correr, apuntó su arco y disparó dos flechas que distrajeron a la oscura bestia.

-¡Ahora!-, gritó ella

Corriendo en dirección contraria, venía Einar dispuesto a chocar su espada contra el cuerpo de la bestia. Aprovechando que estaba quejándose por el par de flechas clavadas en su cuerpo, se acercó e hizo tres cortes en las retraídas patas del ser que arrastraba su barriga por el suelo. La criatura chilló de dolor y con su enorme cola intentó aplastar al hombre, que gracias a su habilidad pudo esquivar el golpe.

María aprovechó esto. Tomó la espada que Nairobi había soltado y dio un salto mortal en el aire. Al caer, rebanó la última parte de la cola del Caos Reptante, provocando otro chillido de dolor. Pero la bestia actuó rápido esta vez y con una de sus patas golpeó a la guerrera, mandándola a volar varios metros hasta caer al suelo.

-¡María!-, gritó Einar.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, lo que quedaba de la cola del Caos lo golpeó, estrellándolo contra la pared y haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Einar empezó a despertar. Su cabeza daba vueltas y una sensación húmeda le recorría desde la parte de atrás de su cabeza hasta la parte baja de la espalda. No había necesidad de preguntarse qué era aquel líquido. Apoyándose en su espada dorada, se levantó del suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza, adolorido y confundido por el golpe. Un sonido llamó su atención. Crujidos. Dientes masticando algo. El hombre volteó en dirección de la fuente del sonido. Una criatura enorme con cuerpo escamoso se encontraba en una esquina, agazapada, dándole la espalda al humano.

Einar volteó después a su alrededor, en todas direcciones. Ya no había humanos en el refugio. Ya no había humanos en el mundo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr desde los ojos del guerrero, al tiempo que la tristeza y la furia se mezclaban en su interior como un torbellino imparable. Empuño su espada y corrió hacia la criatura asesina. Brincó en el aire y se preparó para hundir su arma en la cabeza de la bestia.

-¡Maldito!-, gritó.

Pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, algo lo detuvo. Una barrera invisible. Y no sólo lo detuvo, sino que también le devolvió la fuerza, empujándolo en el aire hasta que volvió a caer al suelo, pero esta vez de pie.

-Es muy descortés molestar a alguien cuando está comiendo, ¿sabías?-, exclamó una figura ataviada de púrpura saliendo de la oscuridad, con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

-¡Tú!-, gruñó Einar con los dientes cerrados y furia en sus ojos

Con un movimiento de sus dedos (aparentemente esqueléticos), la figura ordenó al Caos que dejara de comer y lo acompañara a su lado.

-Qué momento tan mágico, ¿no? La extinción de la humanidad-, dijo con voz profunda y sarcástica, -Por fin, el propósito por el que tanto hemos luchado se cumple. Únicamente quedas tú y ese par de mocosos que aún no puedo encontrar-

El miedo ahora invadía el interior de Einar. Él se aseguró por todos los medios posibles de que la noticia de sus hijos no llegara a oídos de los Nigromantes. Pero en su cara no había ni una gota de sudor frio ni seña de miedo.

-No sé a qué te refieres-

-¡Por favor, Einar! ¿Crees que me iban a poder esconder algo como eso? Mis ojos pueden verlo todo-, dijo con el mismo tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué hiciste con Joshua y Marceline?-, preguntó Einar, tratando de cambiar rápidamente la atención del nigromante enfrente de él.

-Tranquilo, ellos están bien; no son de nuestro interés. Perrumpo sólo se encargó de distraerlos un rato-

La criatura a un lado del mago oscuro gruñía sobre el humano, saboreándose el manjar que en cualquier momento su amo le ofrecería.

-Dime, si puedes verlo todo, ¿cómo es que no viste esto?-, preguntó Einar.

-¿Qué?-, preguntó el mago en sorpresa volteando hacia atrás.

Una figura con una larga cabellera rubia se acercaba corriendo. Cuando llegó detrás del Caos, saltó y empezó correr por la espalda de la bestia.

-¡Nothung!-, invocó la guerrera.

De algún lugar dentro del refugio, una enorme espada con empuñadura envuelta en cuero, salió volando hasta la mano de María, quien en un solo movimiento clavó la legendaria espada en la cabeza del Caos. Un enorme gruñido salió de la boca de la bestia, mientras todo su cuerpo se iluminaba de naranja y amarillo. Cuando su cuerpo estuvo totalmente consumido por la luz, explotó en millones de chispas. La explosión impulsó tanto a María como al Nigromante.

Einar corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde su amada había caído y la tomó en brazos.

-¡Lo hiciste, amor! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Acabaste con él!-, le susurró, con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro y acariciando su cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo dudabas?-, respondió María, sonriendo.

Ambos compartieron un beso profundo y dulce, simple, sin movimiento. Se separaron mientras se veían con rostros sonrientes. La felicidad era lo que llenaba sus cuerpos ahora. Y así habría sido por los días, meses y años siguientes… pero olvidaron que había alguien más con ellos.

De repente, el sonido de un objeto viajando a gran velocidad en el aire fue percibido por ambos, antes de que la flecha se clavara en el pecho de la mujer. Ambos observaron el proyectil incrustado y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. María sonrió y acarició el rostro de su pareja, que empezaba a llenarse de lágrimas de tristeza otra vez.

-Shhh… tranquilo. Todo estará bien al final. Y si nada parece ir bien, es porque aún no es el final-, y así, la última madre humana en Ooo, cerró sus ojos y exhaló por última vez.

Einar abrazó a su esposa, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su cuerpo.

-El arco de María sí que es bueno. Mi primer tiro y dio en el blanco-, dijo el Nigromante.

Einar cargó el cuerpo de su amada y lo colocó en una de las pocas colchonetas que no habían sido dañadas por el ataque del Caos Reptante, acomodándola en la posición mortuoria, con sus manos sobre su pecho. Se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente. Se levantó y se dirigió al centro del refugio. Enfrentando al mago, levantó su espada.

-¡Manes! ¡Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos!-

-Vaya, por fin te aventuraste a llamarme por mi nombre-

Einar se lanzó hacia Manes, con su espada preparada para partirlo en dos. La furia lo consumía; lo único que buscaba era venganza. Y ahora María no estaba con él para frenar sus acciones impulsivas. Cuando el guerrero soltó su ataque, el nigromante solamente levantó su brazo, dejando ver que no se trataba más que de un esquelético brazo y detuvo la espada con la mano. Manes apretó más su agarre, provocando que la espada dorada de Einar se quebrara y rayara en varias partes, ante la atónita mirada del humano.

-Esta vez Scarlet no te va a ayudar, Einar-, dijo Manes antes de golpear al humano con su brazo libre, mandándolo de nuevo contra la pared.

El maestro de los Nigromantes sujetó la espada dorada y caminó hacia el vencido guerrero.

-Aquí estamos, frente al fin de la humanidad. ¡Qué momento más dulce!-, exclamó Manes, quien empezó a escuchar susurros conforme se acercaba a Einar, -¡Oh! Conque rezando, ¿eh? Bueno, no sería extraño que el último acto de la humanidad sea un acto de miedo. Ahora, es momento de terminar con la peste-

Manes tomó a Einar por el hombro, quien al encontrarse a tan solo centímetros del invisible rostro del nigromante, pronunció la última parte de sus susurros:

-¡…anima induco tuus!-

* * *

Joshua y Marceline buscaban desesperadamente por sus amigos humanos, sin encontrarlos en ningún lado, ni siquiera en su casa. Fue cuando un resplandor blanco proveniente del refugio llamó su atención y supieron donde se encontraban. Corrieron hacia allá. Marceline derribó la puerta con su bajo hacha y entraron. Frente a ellos, se desarrollaba la escena de un humano y un ser con capucha púrpura cuyos rostros eran unidos por un haz de luz blanco que se movía a gran velocidad, provocando chispas y rayos a su alrededor. Una explosión, obligó al perro y a la vampiresa a cubrirse el rostro y aguantar la onda expansiva.

Cuando por fin pudieron mirar otra vez, se dirigieron a donde antes estaban aquellos dos seres, encontrándose únicamente con el humano, quien ya no respiraba. Encontraron después a María, quien yacía pacíficamente en donde su amante la había colocado. Los dos estaban devastados por la pérdida de sus mejores amigos, por no haber podido llegar a tiempo.

-¿Dónde están los niños?-, preguntó Marceline

Llantos de bebes empezaron a escucharse. Joshua se dirigió hacia su origen. Al fondo del refugió, se encontraba un pequeño escenario, el cual tenía una puerta pequeña en el suelo que daba a un nivel oculto donde se solían poner materiales para obras de teatro. El perro abrió la puerta, encontrando a los dos pequeños, llorando, como si de alguna forma supieran lo que acababa de suceder.

-El Caos no los encontró. Y parece que el Caos ya no está aquí. Por ahora, estos dos pequeños están seguros. Hay que llevarlos al Dulce Reino-, dijo Joshua, cargando a los bebes.

Ambos dejaron el lugar. Ya habría tiempo de encargarse de los servicios funerarios de los fallecidos mañana. Pero antes de irse, Joshua tomó la espada dorada de Einar y se la llevó consigo, como un recuerdo del amigo con el que había luchado tantas veces, hombro a hombro.

Cuando llegaron al castillo del Dulce Reino, fueron recibidos por Mentita, quien les informó que la Dulce Princesa había salido desde temprano al Reino del Fuego, pero que no tardaría en llegar. Marceline y Joshua esperaron alrededor de media hora, hasta que la Dulce Princesa llegó al castillo.

-¡Marceline! ¡Joshua!-, saludó sonriente al entrar, -¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas de la…?-

La frase de la princesa se cortó cuando ella vio a los bebes en brazos de Joshua. Él y Marceline tenían miradas tristes y las lágrimas parecían querer salir de sus ojos para seguir el recorrido que aparentemente habían hecho unas anteriores, dejando marcas rojas en sus rostros.

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…. dónde están ellos?-, preguntó la princesa, haciendo referencia a los padres de los bebes.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un movimiento de negativo con la cabeza por parte de ambos. Bonnibel colapsó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, siendo inmediatamente auxiliada por Marceline, quien la ayudó a levantarse y la abrazó, mientras las dos dejaban salir las lágrimas que tenían que salir.

Aquella noche se decidiría el destino de los últimos humanos en Ooo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Denle follow para no perderse ni un capitulo. Dejen una review con cualquier comentario, me ayuda a inspirarme. Cuéntenle a sus amigos sobre la historia y tráiganlos a leerla. Cuídense mucho, ¡nos vemos!**


	10. Pijamada

**Espero que hayan tenido una buena navidad, que hayan recibido lo que querían y/o que la hayan pasado bien con sus seres queridos. Es hora de continuar con nuestra historia.**

* * *

Cake se desmayó en el instante de la revelación y Jake lo hizo unos momentos después cuando llegó con Arcoíris, que se dedicó a atender a su pareja mientras Flama hacía lo propio con la gata. Bonnibel llegó unos minutos después gracias al vuelo rápido de su fiel Morrow. Traía una mochila en sus espaldas, aparte de la que traía con todas sus cosas para la pijamada. Cuando vio a Fionna, reaccionó igual que Marceline y corrió a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabía que esto podría pasar algún día y pensé que estaría preparada, pero…-, la princesa cortó sus palabras y siguió sollozando de felicidad abrazada a la humana, que seguía sin comprender lo que ocurría.

La princesa se separó de Fionna.

-Lo siento, lo siento-, se disculpó Bonnibel, limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad, -Marceline, ¿ya les dijiste…?-

-¿Qué son hermanos? Sí. Pero siguen sin creerme-

-¿Esperan que les crea que tengo una hermana de la que no he sabido nada por 15 años y quieren que actúe como si nada?-, reclamó Finn

-Yo ni siquiera las conozco. ¿Cómo esperan que confíe en ustedes?-, reclamó también Fionna.

-Uh… ¿qué pasó?-, preguntó Jake mientras se despertaba.

-Siento como si hubiera comido demasiada comida para gato-, balbuceó Cake despertándose.

-Bien, creo que es justo explicarles todo. Siéntense-

Todos se acomodaron y se sentaron alrededor de la princesa y la vampiresa, quedando los humanos justo enfrente de ellas. Flama, a un lado de Finn, sostuvo la mano de su novio, sabiendo que lo que venía podría ser algo complicado y difícil. Finn volteó hacia ella y la miró con una sonrisa agradecida. Del otro lado, pasaba lo mismo entre Fionna y Cake.

-Esto es lo primero en la lista, después de lo que ya les dijo Marceline-, dijo Bonnibel, sacando una fotografía de su mochila que entregó a los hermanos.

En la foto, se veía a otro par de humanos, muy parecidos a ellos pero indudablemente mayores; abrazados y sonriendo hacia la cámara. Detrás de ellos, estaba el familiar paisaje de los bosques de algodón de azúcar del Dulce Reino. El hombre era como Finn, pero con el cabello más corto y algo alborotado, y una apenas visible barba de candado empezando a formarse en su rostro, que tenía algunas cicatrices menores. Se podía adivinar un cuerpo fornido debajo de su playera blanca.

La mujer no fue difícil de reconocer para Finn: fresco y grabado en su memoria hasta el momento final, estaba el par de encuentros que tuvo con ella hace ya casi un año. De cabello rubio largo y brillante; su figura no era muy delgada, pero tenía buen cuerpo; se podía notar en una de sus mejillas un rasguño reciente que seguramente no habría dejado cicatriz. Su vientre parecía estar algo abultado, así lo demostraba la anomalía en lo plano del vestido azul que llevaba.

Tanto Finn como Fionna estaban impresionados con ver imágenes aparentemente recientes de otros humanos. Los únicos humanos que habían visto estaban en cintas y películas de antes del tiempo de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones que, por lo que sabían, fue ya hace casi mil años.

-¿Estos… son los padres de Finn?-, preguntó Flama, quien sólo era la más cercana de los que miraban por encima de los hombros de los humanos a la fotografía. Bonnie y Marceline asintieron.

-Ellos eran Einar y María. Fueron los mejores humanos que conocimos. Eran guerreros que lucharon junto a Billy para derrotar al Lich cuando aún eran jóvenes. Después de que Billy se retiró, ellos, junto con Joshua y conmigo, se convirtieron en los nuevos héroes de Ooo. Éramos grandes amigos… junto con esta nerd de mi derecha-, dijo Marceline, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de la princesa.

Marceline sacó otras fotos de la mochila y se las entregó a los humanos. Fotos de batallas con monstruos, fotos con Billy, fotos con Marceline, Joshua y la Dulce Princesa, fotos de ellos con otros humanos y ellos solos.

-¿Qué les pasó?-, preguntó Cake

Marceline y Bonnibel compartieron una mirada y suspiraron.

-Después de la Guerra, los humanos quedaron casi al borde de la extinción-, comenzó Marceline, -Los que sobrevivieron a ella y la radiación, tuvieron que enfrentarse contra nuevos seres mutantes surgidos de esa radiación. Pero no sólo eso, sino que también debieron enfrentarse a seres ancestrales que existieron junto a la humanidad desde tiempos antiguos: magos, duendes, gnomos… vampiros. Estos seres fueron obligados a esconderse cuando los humanos empezaron a hacerse más poderosos… y también más peligrosos; así que, para ellos, fue como una especie de venganza-

-Los humanos sobrevivieron e hicieron un pacto de paz con algunas de las criaturas que hoy día ven aquí, cuando ya habían evolucionado bastante de su mutación-, continuó la Dulce Princesa, -hasta hace cincuenta años, la humanidad vivía en un asentamiento cercano al mar. No eran demasiados, su número acaso si pasaba de los cinco mil. Después de una tormenta que destruyó su aldea, se dividieron en grupos que vivieron separados, aunque varias veces se trató de unirlos otra vez-

-La principal razón para tratar de unirlos era que había enemigos de los humanos, entre ellos…-, Marceline se detuvo, tragó saliva y suspiró, -los Siete Nigromantes. Ellos eran magos oscuros que intentaron destruir a la humanidad desde el tiempo de la Guerra. Los culpaban de todos los males que llevaron a la casi aniquilación de toda la vida en la Tierra. Hace quince años liberaron a un monstruo del Inframundo al que se le ordenó acabar con toda la humanidad restante-

-Como los humanos estaban separados en diferentes aldeas, le fue más fácil hacer su trabajo-, dijo Bonnibel

-¿Esa criatura fue la que…?-, preguntó Fionna

-No-, respondió Bonnie, -sus padres lograron detenerla. Fue el maestro de los Nigromantes quien lo hizo-

Marceline comenzó a llorar ante el recuerdo de aquella trágica noche. Fue abrazada por Bonnibel quien trató de calmarla acariciando su espalda.

-¡Yo pude haberlos salvado! ¡Ese tonto mago nos quitó el tiempo! ¡Maldito Perrumpo!-, decía Marceline entre sollozos; levantó la vista y se abalanzó a abrazar a los humanos, -Lo siento, chicos. De verdad, lo siento-

Por instinto, ambos abrazaron a la vampiresa y trataron de calmarla como lo había hecho Bonnie, hasta que se separó, y secándose las lágrimas se disculpó.

-Sus padres los pusieron a salvo antes de que la criatura llegará. Cuando la batalla terminó, Joshua y Marceline los encontraron a ustedes dos y los llevaron a mi castillo-, explicó Bonnibel.

-¿Y cómo es que nunca nos conocimos hasta ahora?-, reclamó Fionna

-¿Por qué estábamos en universos diferentes?-, reclamó Finn.

-¡Para ponerlos a salvo!-, gritó Marceline, calmada de su llanto pero molesta con la actitud de los adolescentes, -sabíamos que el maestro de los Nigromantes no iba a descansar hasta verlos muertos. Pero también sabíamos que sólo lo haría asegurándose de que los dos estuvieran juntos. ¡Lo hicimos por su bien!-, gritó Marceline.

Bonnibel puso una mano en su hombro, pidiéndole que se calmara.

-Sólo algunos miembros de la realeza y héroes sabían que existía otra dimensión. Joshua tuvo la idea de mandar a uno de ustedes para allá. Nos aseguraríamos que los dos tuvieran suficiente protección y que nunca supieran uno del otro, precisamente por su protección-, terminó Bonnibel

-Un momento-, habló Fionna, -entonces, ¿Gumball sabe de esto?-, preguntó indignada.

-¿Quién?-, preguntó Finn

-Sí, lo sabe-, respondió la Dulce Princesa

-Y Marshall también, ¿no?-

-Puaj, ¡no me recuerdes ese nombre!-, exclamó Marceline, haciendo un gesto de asco, -pero sí, lo sabe-

-¡Esos dos van a recibir una paliza cuando los vea!-, juró Fionna, levantándose

-Pues no sé quiénes sean ellos, pero si ustedes fueran hombres también les daría una paliza, chicas-, dijo Finn, también levantándose, -¿cómo me pudieron hacer eso?-, preguntó Finn con tristeza.

-Sabemos que es difícil de entender, pero lo hicimos para protegerlos-, dijo Bonnibel

-Pero si hay algo de compasión en sus heroicos corazones, entonces, por favor, perdónennos-, suplicó Marceline, en una acción que nunca antes se había visto en ella.

Finn y Fionna compartieron una mirada, viéndose directamente a los ojos y sonrieron.

-¿Qué dices, hermana? ¿Las perdonamos?-

-Como quieras, hermano-

Los dos se abrazaron, con lágrimas en los ojos y riendo con pequeñas carcajadas. Se sentían bien. Por fin, ya no eran "el último o la última de su especie". Y no sólo eso, sino que además resultaron ser miembros de una misma familia. Y a pesar de no haberse visto en quince años y no tener ninguna memoria el uno del otro, sentían ya un gran cariño entre los dos.

Los demás no pudieron ocultar la emoción que les transmitió ese momento. Tanto Flama como Jake sonreían, felices de que Finn tuviera alguien de familia directa después de tantos años; igual Cake, a quien casi se le salían las lágrimas de lo emocionada que estaba por su hermana. Pero las dos chicas que sabían de todo esto, Marceline y Bonnibel, lloraban ríos de felicidad al ver a los dos hermanos por fin unidos. Estos deshicieron su abrazo y voltearon a ver a las chicas:

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Vengan aquí!-, invitaron los humanos, extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlas. Ellas, no dudaron y corriendo fueron a unírseles en un fuerte abrazo.

Después de varias risas con lágrimas, los cuatro se separaron.

-Oigan, ¿después pueden contarnos más sobre nuestros padres?-, preguntó Fionna

-Sí, por lo menos eso nos deben-, dijo Finn

-¡Por supuesto! Les contaremos más sobre sus padres y los demás humanos-, afirmó Bonnibel

Flama se acercó a Finn y tocó su hombro, haciéndolo voltear hacia ella. La chica, sonriente, abrió sus brazos.

-Felicidades Finn. Me alegró que hayas encontrado a alguien de tu familia-, dijo Flama.

Finn, en una sonrisa que ya parecía eterna, aceptó el abrazo de su novia, invadido por la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Cuando se separaron, fue Jake quien se acercó.

-Y, ¿ahora qué?-, preguntó el perro mágico

-Jake, tú siempre vas a ser mi hermano, no lo dudes jamás-, dijo Finn antes de abrazarlo.

-¡Felicidades hermanita! No sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti-, le dijo Cake a Fionna

-Gracias hermana. Pero no creas que te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente. Aun sigues seguimos siendo familia-, dijo Fionna, haciendo sonreír a la gata.

Fionna y Flama se acercaron, se miraron directamente y después saltaron y soltaron unos gritos agudos.

-¡Somos cuñadas! ¡Somos cuñadas!-, gritaban mientras saltaban tomadas de las manos, para luego abrazarse fuertemente.

-Bueno, bueno…-, dijo Marceline, secándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos, -…dejemos todo este sentimentalismo. ¡Divirtámonos en esta pijamada!-, exclamó

-¡Por supuesto! ¡BMO!-, llamó Finn

-¿Sí, Finn?-, preguntó BMO, surgiendo de entre los asientos del sofá

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Mmmm… ¡hora de tu baño de fin de semana! ¡Desnúdate Finn!-, gritó la consola.

-¡No!-, gritó un avergonzado y sonrojado Finn, con la risa de todas las chicas, incluso las de su hermana y Arcoíris, detrás de sí, -¡Hoy es noche de pijamada!-

-Oh, en ese caso es: ¡hora de películas!-

BMO bajó del sofá y corriendo con sus pequeñas piernitas se dirigió a la planta baja, regresando con un aparato circular, mientras todos los demás tomaban sus posiciones en la sala. El sofá principal fue ocupado por Finn, Flama, Fionna y Cake. Después de que Jake le entregó a cada uno una bolsa con palomitas, se dirigió con su novia, quien lo rodeó con su cuerpo mientras los dos comían de la misma bolsa de palomitas. Sólo quedaba el pequeño sillón de una sola pieza y aún quedaban Marceline y Bonnibel en pie.

-Chicas, ¿alguna de ustedes quiere que les traiga una silla?-, preguntó Finn al notar la incómoda situación.

-Oh, no Finnie, estamos bien. Las dos compartiremos el lugar-, dijo la princesa

-Pero, ¿cómo?-

-Así-, dijo Marceline, sentándose en el pequeño sillón. Bonnibel se sentó en las piernas de la vampiresa y las dos voltearon sonrientes a ver a Finn.

-Bueno, si así se sienten cómodas-, dijo Finn, quién ya se había acostumbrado a verlas en actitud amistosa desde el accidente de la princesa; aun así, le parecía que últimamente las chicas estaban más extrañas que de costumbre.

BMO introdujo una cinta VHS en su "compartimento especial" y se conectó al pequeño aparato que había traído (que resultó ser un proyector), iniciando la proyección de la película.

* * *

-¡Wow! ¡Qué buena película!-, exclamó Fionna mientras los créditos finales viajaban a través de la pantalla artificial creada por BMO.

-Vaya, ese tal Indiana Jones me recuerda mucho a ti, Finn-, dijo Flama

-Sí, es bueno. Admito que me gustó cuando huía de la roca gigante y cuando peleó contra ese hombre gigante y musculoso… pero le falta mucho para ser tan bueno como yo-, dijo Finn, con orgullo en su voz

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo nunca te he visto usando un látigo tan bien como él lo hizo-, comentó Marceline

-¡Yo podría usar un látigo si quisiera!-

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?-, preguntó Marceline, con voz provocadora, saboreando la próxima reacción del humano

-¡Pues porque no sé cómo!-, respondió Finn, cumpliendo con las expectativas de la vampiresa, quien soltó una carcajada.

-Sshhh… no le hagas caso a esa malvada-, le susurró Flama a Finn mientras lo abrazaba, -yo te quiero con todo lo que sabes y no sabes hacer-

Finn sonrió y volteó su rostro para permitir el encuentro de sus labios, ambos con un sabor salado debido a la reciente ingesta de palomitas.

-Ok, suficiente-, interrumpió Jake, levantándose su lugar en medio del cuerpo de su pareja, antes de que el beso avanzara más, -suficiente con los besos, ya es tarde. Es hora de acostarse-

La expresión de Jake dejó a todos con un rostro sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Una reacción especial se generó en los rostros de los dos adolescentes a los que Jake hacía referencia, pues sus mejillas se vieron invadidas por el rojo por enésima vez en sus vidas.

-¡De dormir! ¡Quise decir "hora de dormir"!-, explicó Jake en un desesperado gritó, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, -Grod, tratar con estos dos es cada vez más difícil-, susurró Jake mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

Finn y Jake tuvieron que ir a prepararse para dormir a otra habitación, ya que ellos eran los únicos hombres y no podían cambiarse en el mismo lugar que las chicas. Aunque Jake no tenía necesidad de hacerlo pues sus pantalones de tela invisible hecha por duendecillos eran lo suficientemente cómodos para dormir con ellos, acompañó a su hermano como un acto de apoyo y comprensión. Justo como su deber de hermano mayor.

Cuando Finn terminó de ponerse su pijama roja (que combinaba con el color de su rostro al pensar que sería la primera vez que su novia lo vería así) se dirigió junto con Jake a la sala, en donde las chicas ya tenían puestas sus pijamas.

Bonnibel, un par de shorts blancos y su camisa negra rockera; Marceline, pants gris oscuro y un top de un gris más claro; Fionna llevaba una pijama muy parecida a la de Finn; Flama llevaba una playera blanca acorde a su figura, algo holgada y unos pants naranjas.

La sala ya había sido acondicionada para la ocasión: los muebles fueron hechos a un lado, se colocaron varias colchonetas con cobertores para cubrirse del frio. Sólo Jake y Arcoíris compartieron una cama, que era un gran colchón circular que le permitía a la lluviacornio acomodar su cuerpo entero y el de Jake. Los demás ocuparían camas separadas.

Las luces se apagaron (quedando sólo un pequeño brillo proveniente de la chica de fuego, pero que resultaba extrañamente reconfortante para los otros, como un arrullo con luz) y se dispusieron a dormir.

Algunas horas pasaron y el humano seguía despierto. Con sus manos debajo de su cabeza, su mente se veía invadida por pensamientos e imaginaciones. Ahora tenía una hermana y debía decir que se trataba de una hermana genial. Imaginaba como era que sus padres los trataban cuando eran bebés: como era cuando recién nacieron, cuando los bañaban, cuando paseaban con ellos, si había cariño en cada una de esas ocasiones.

- _¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Por supuesto que nos trataban con cariño!_ -, se reprochó Finn en un pensamiento.

Pensar en que por fin podía decir con seguridad que había tenido padres humanos, en el hecho de haberlos conocido por lo menos a través de una fotografía, hacia palpitar fuertemente su corazón y provocaba que una sonrisa floreciera en su rostro.

-¿Problemas para dormir, héroe?-, preguntó una voz femenina que se acercaba a gatas junto con un fulgor naranja.

-No-, respondió Finn después de un suspiro, -es sólo que… este día ha sido tan… lleno de cosas pesadas… tantas cosas en un solo día… resulta que tengo una hermana… y por fin conocí a mis padres… o algo así-

-¿Y cuál es el problema, entonces?-, preguntó Flama

-Es que estoy muy… emocionado… hasta siento que estoy temblando-

-¿Temblando? ¿Cómo… de frio o algo así?-

-Bueno, tal vez un poco, siento un poco de sudor frio; y esta es una época algo fría por las noches-

Flama se levantó y caminando sobre los dedos de sus pies para hacer el menor ruido posible, llegó hasta su colchoneta y la arrastró a un lado de Finn, juntándola con la de él.

-Eh… Flama, ¿qué haces?-, preguntó Finn confundido con las acciones de su novia.

-Sshh. Despertarás a todos-, susurró la adolescente.

Flama se acostó sobre la ahora doble cama y se metió entre la cobija del humano, abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del adolescente, mientras aumentaba ligeramente la intensidad de sus llamas.

-Así ya no tendrás frio. Tal vez también te ayude un poco con ese nerviosismo-, le dijo Flama.

Finn, un poco sorprendido al principio y más nervioso que antes, sonrió finalmente y también abrazó a la chica y recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Gracias Flama-

-De nada, Finnie. Además, el 5 siempre me gustó más que el 4-

Finn debía decir que el calor y el fulgor arrullador de su novia lo relajaban bastante. Y para Flama, escuchar los latidos del corazón de Finn era como una canción de cuna.

* * *

No sabían desde cuando habían estado corriendo, pero sentían que lo habían hecho ya por mucho tiempo; las piernas les pesaban como si estuvieran hechas de hierro y cada paso era un esfuerzo por ir más rápido y por levantar el siguiente pie.

Ni siquiera sabían a donde se dirigían. Todo adelante era completamente negro. Y no se atrevían a mirar atrás. Tenían la sensación de que si lo hacían se enfrentarían a algo que les asustaba de sobremanera. Tanto, que el hecho de estar corriendo por su vida, después de años de enfrentar el peligro en una vida heroica, era la evidencia más fuerte.

- _Te estamos observando…_ -, susurró una voz grave, que empezó a hacer eco en sus cabezas como si se tratara de mil voces.

- _No tienes donde esconderte…_ -

Los dos humanos corrían desesperadamente, y esa desesperación se reflejaba en las lágrimas que estaban empezando a soltar.

- _Tu sangre está contaminada de maldad… los crímenes de la humanidad serán pagados…_ -

-¡No!-, gritaron ambos humanos, sin querer creer que en ellos existiera la maldad pura.

De repente, enfrente de ellos, lo que antes era un suelo totalmente oscuro, empezó a resquebrajarse, dejando salir rayos de luz roja. El piso comenzó a caer a pedazos, haciendo retroceder a los humanos para no caer en el abismo rojo que se abría frente a ellos.

De aquel abismo, salió una pata repleta de escamas, con garras blancas enormes. Pronto, le siguió el resto del cuerpo de lo que parecía ser un reptil. De su boca bordeada por agudos colmillos, provenía un gruñido que les helaba la sangre. La criatura, poco a poco, comenzó a acercarse al par de héroes, paralizados por el miedo.

- _¡El mundo será purificado con la sangre de los que lo contaminaron!_ -, gritó la voz

La bestia abrió sus enormes fauces y las lanzó contra el par de humanos, preparado para devorarlos.

* * *

-¡Finn! ¡Despierta Finn!-, gritaba Flama, desesperada

-¡Fionna! ¿Qué te pasa Fionna?-, gritaba Cake, del otro lado de la sala.

Ambos humanos despertaron al mismo tiempo, jadeando fuertemente y sudando.

-Finn, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? No dejabas de moverte como loco-, dijo Flama

-Fionna… ¿dónde está Fionna?-

-¿Finn?-, gritó Fionna, con Cake y Marceline a un lado suyo

-¡Fionna!-, gritó Finn

Ambos se levantaron y corrieron a abrazarse.

-Oigan, ¿qué pasó? No nos preocupen así-, dijo Jake

-Tuve una horrible pesadilla-, dijo Finn, sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana.

-Yo también. Fue horrible. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo-, respondió Fionna

-Un momento. ¿Ambos tuvieron una pesadilla al mismo tiempo? Finn, ¿qué soñaste tú?-, preguntó Bonnibel

-Yo… soñé que… algo me perseguía y… todo estaba negro alrededor. Una voz me decía algo pero no sabía de quien era. Después… el piso se abrió y…-

-…una criatura como un dragón salió del suelo…-, susurró Fionna.

Finn se separó de Fionna, pero aún la tomaba por los hombros, viéndola con un rostro confundido.

-Sí, ¿cómo…? ¿Tuviste el mismo sueño?-, preguntó Finn, recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza de parte de su hermana.

-Oh no… esto está mal-, dijo Bonnibel, con terror en su voz y sus manos en la boca

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa todo esto?-, preguntó Flama

-¡Chicos!-, gritó Marceline, -debemos…-

Pero Marceline no pudo terminar su frase. Súbitamente, una gran y sonora explosión mando a volar una de las paredes de la sala de la casa del árbol. La explosión los tomó desprevenidos y todos cayeron al suelo debido a la fuerza del impacto. Pedazos de madera volaron por todos lados, junto con algunos muebles pequeños.

Cuando Finn levantó la vista, pudo ver a siete figuras volando justo enfrente del gran agujero que la explosión había formado.

* * *

 **Recuerden dejar una review: más reviews significan más actualizaciones en menos tiempo. Denle follow para no perderse ni un capitulo y traigan a sus amigos a leer la historia. ¡Nos vemos!**


	11. Persecución

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Que su 2016 este lleno de triunfos y experiencias gratificantes. Empecemos el año con un capitulo más.**

* * *

Finn alcanzó a ver la explosión por el rabillo del ojo. No había fuego, sólo escombros volando por todos lados. Era el choque de algún tipo de energía sobre la pared de la casa del árbol. Esa misma energía fue la misma que lo lanzó volando a él y a sus amigos por loa aires, para después cubrirlos con los escombros de madera.

El héroe comenzó a levantarse, mareado por el súbito impacto y con un zumbido en los oídos provocado por el ruido de aquel choque de energía. Lentamente, se fue levantando. Los escombros no eran tan pesados, se trataban únicamente de unas pequeñas tablas delgadas de madera y los vidrios habían quedado lo suficientemente lejos; supuso que el resto de los ahí presentes podrían levantarse sin problemas.

Y así fue: cuando él se levantó pudo ver a los demás levantándose de entre los escombros, soltando pequeños gemidos y quejidos provocados más por él mareo que por los golpes.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¿Qué fue eso?-, preguntó Flama mientras surgía como una llamarada de entre los escombros, sobándose un brazo

-¡Miren!-, exclamó Jake, señalando hacía afuera, al agujero que había provocado la explosión.

Cuando Finn levantó la vista, pudo observar a siete figuras con hábitos y capuchas moradas, flotando justo enfrente de la casa. Inmediatamente, una sensación eléctrica recorrió las espinas dorsales de los humanos. Un instinto formado desde hace casi mil años en sus genes despertó. El ver aquellas figuras flotantes e inmóviles les provocaba cierto temor, pero al mismo tiempo una ira que no podían explicar de dónde surgía. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como lo hicieron sus pupilas y sus bocas, dejando escapar un leve pero agitado respirar.

Después del jadeo de sorpresa y miedo que todos allí escucharon nacer de la boca de Bonnibel, Marceline se colocó frente a todos con sus brazos y piernas extendidos. Fue entonces que se transformó en una criatura gigantesca de gran musculatura, que parecía tener un vello corporal erizado, su boca se convirtió en un hocico con grandes y afilados dientes, mientras que sus ojos ardían en fuego, haciéndole competencia a la mismísima Princesa Flama allí presente. De su hocico provenía un gruñido que sus amigos no habían escuchado nunca antes y su mirada de furia deformaba su rostro entero.

-¡Lárguense de aquí!-, ordenó la vampiresa en un gruñido que sorprendió incluso a Finn.

-¡Humanos!-, exclamaron siete voces al mismo tiempo, -los estaremos esperando en el Bosque Negro para terminar con todo esto-

Y así, todas esas figuras se retiraron volando. Excepto por una, que se quedó viendo directamente hacia el par de humanos detrás de la vampiresa, ahora también detrás de Bonnibel, que se puso enfrente de Finn y Fionna en la misma posición que lo había hecho la vampiresa, con una mirada de determinación en su rostro. Los observó por unos segundos, antes de retirarse.

Marceline volvió a su estado normal y suspiró.

-¿Están bien chicos?-, preguntó la vampiresa, volteando hacia atrás, pero los humanos ya no estaban allí, -¿A dónde fueron?-, preguntó sorprendida.

* * *

Después de algunos problemas para quitarse la pijama, Finn pudo finalmente ponerse su ropa normal. Todavía dando brincos mientras se acomodaba un zapato, se dirigió a su mochila y la tomo junto con su espada. Estaba por salir del cuarto al que había ido a cambiarse cuando notó que su novia se encontraba en la puerta, impidiéndole salir.

-Flama, por favor, no me detengas. Tengo que hacer esto-, dijo el humano seriamente.

La chica se encendió así misma en una llamarada, quemando la ropa que usaba para dormir pero reapareciendo con su traje clásico. Se acercó hasta él, tomo uno de sus rubios mechones de cabello que se había salido del gorro y lo introdujo de nuevo. Tomándolo de las manos, lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Nadie va a detenernos-, le susurró Flama.

Finn sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, antes de salir corriendo tomado de la mano con ella.

-Oye, ¿puedes hacer ropa con tu fuego?-, preguntó Finn algo extrañado

-Uh… te lo explicaré después-, contestó Flama

* * *

-¿A dónde se fueron?-, preguntó Bonnibel

-Estaban aquí hace un instante y ahora…-, decía Cake, pero fue interrumpida.

Dos rayos de luz azules y uno naranja pasaron a un lado suyo y salieron de la casa por el agujero de la explosión. Todos se asomaron hacia afuera para ver como los dos humanos y la chica de fuego se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el Bosque Negro.

-¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Espe…!-, Bonnibel gruño molesta, -¡Maldita adolescencia y sus hormonas!-

-¿Alguien por favor quiero explicarnos que sucede aquí?-, demandó molesto Jake, con Cake a un lado suyo y los brazos cruzados.

Marceline, dando pesados pasos se acercó hasta ellos, acercando su rostro al de los animales mágicos, viéndolos furiosa.

-Esos eran los ¡siete nigromantes! ¡Y Finn, Fionna y Flama se dirigen hacia una trampa!-, explicó Marceline con rudeza, provocando un temor en la gata y el perro, tanto por su actitud como por la noticia.

-¡Jake! ¡Cake!-, llamó la Dulce Princesa, -necesito que vayan con ellos. Acompáñelos y protéjanlos. Marceline y yo iremos por unas cosas. Nos vemos en el Bosque Negro. ¿Entendido?-, preguntó Bonnibel, pero sin recibir respuesta, -¿Entendido?-, gritó.

-Sí, sí. Ya vamos-, respondieron los animales, saliendo de su trance.

-또한 도움을 걸릴 거 야, 아가 야. 걱정 마세요-, dijo Arcoíris

-Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, amorcito-, dijo Jake, dándole un beso a la lluviacornio antes de irse.

-¡Rápido perro! ¡Mi niñita está en peligro!-, dijo Cake

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Mi muchacho también!-, respondió Jake mientras se iban, convertidos en una forma gigante de sí mismos.

* * *

La noche tenía una radiante luna llena, acompañada de una corte celestial de astros brillantes. Algunas nubes, teñidas con limaduras de plata provistas por los rayos lunares, paseaban por el cielo, disfrutando de la frescura del viento nocturno para descansar del azote inmisericorde del sol.

El trío F (Finn, Fionna y Flama) llegaron hasta la orilla del Bosque Negro. Allí esperaron, mirando hacia las oscuras profundidades del infame lugar. Finn ya había entrado allí, y seguro que Fionna ya habría pasado por cientos de lugares así. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Allí adentro no les esperaba un tesoro o un monstruo cualquiera. Allí adentro les aguardaban los fantasmas del pasado y las llaves del futuro.

-¿Están seguros de esto?-

-Cuando aparecieron, supe de alguna manera quienes eran. Sentí un vacío dentro de mí y necesito llenarlo-, dijo Fionna

-¿Y creen que acabar con ellos lo llenará?-

-Ellos mataron a nuestros padres-, respondió Finn, -Al menos tenemos que intentarlo-

-Sé que esto significa mucho para ustedes. Y si no los detenemos ahora…-, dijo Flama, tomando y apretando la mano de Finn, -…no me podría perdonar el no haberles ayudado-

-¡Chicos!-, se oyeron los gritos de Cake y Jake que se acercaban.

-¡No intentes detenernos Cake!-, gritó Fionna

-No vinimos a detenerlos. Vinimos a ayudarlos-, respondió Jake

-La princesa nos dijo que los mantuviéramos ocupados hasta que ella y Marceline llegaran pero estamos seguros de que ustedes no esperaran-, dijo Cake

-Entonces que hacemos aquí. ¡Vamos!-, exclamó Finn.

Y el quinteto se adentró en la profundidad del bosque.

* * *

Siete figuras púrpuras se encontraban en un claro de aquel bosque, bastante lejos de las orillas. Estaban posicionados alrededor de un circulo blanco, que su interior tenía el dibujo de lo que parecía ser la boca de una bestia por lo afilado de sus dientes, también pintado con líneas blancas.

-¿Ya entraron?-, preguntó Manes

-Siento cinco presencias. Dos de ellas son los humanos-, respondió uno de los Nigromantes.

-Esperaremos a que Sus Majestades aparezcan. No podemos permitir que nadie se interponga en nuestra tarea-, dijo otra de aquellas figuras.

-No-, respondió Manes, -la única vida perdida debe ser la de esos parásitos. Matar inocentes sólo nos haría igual a ellos. Aun así, su presencia aquí es requerida. Quizá podamos usarlas para jugar con las débiles mentes humanas-

-Esperaré entonces hasta sentir la presencia de Sus Majestades-

-Así es, Nemus-

* * *

-¿Dónde están?-, gritó Marceline mientras descendía del cielo cargando su bajo-hacha. Se detuvo a un lado de Bonnibel, quien iba vestida con un pantalón deportivo rosado y una gran chamarra púrpura que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. En su espada, cargaba una mochila cilíndrica.

-¡Les dije que los detuvieran! ¿Y qué hacen? Entrar al bosque. Por suerte Finn aún tiene ese dispositivo de rastreo que le implanté-, comentó la princesa, sacando de la gran mochila que llevaba en la espalda un dispositivo con una pantalla verde parecida a un radar.

-¿Rastreas a Finn?-, preguntó Marceline con algo de incredulidad.

-Sí, puede ser muy útil. Además, ¿quién eres tú para reclamarme? Lo espías directamente todo el tiempo-

-Sí, sí, como sea. ¿Vamos a entrar?-

-Según el radar, se encuentran a por lo menos 200 metros de aquí. Será fácil encontrarlos gracias a este aparatito-

-Y a la luz que la noviecita de Finn expulsa. Será pan comido. Aunque encontrarlos es sólo el principio-

-Lo sé, Marceline. Lo sé-, dijo la princesa, suspirando, para después entrar junto con Marceline al bosque.

* * *

-Maestro, Sus Majestades ya están aquí-

-Despierta a tus criaturas entonces, Nemus. Es hora de comenzar el ritual-

El mago llamado Nemus expuso uno de sus brazos, mostrando que se trataban de alguna especie de rama de árbol. Chasqueó sus dedos, expulsando chispas multicolor que bailaron primero a su alrededor y luego se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones.

Manes extendió sus esqueléticas manos y así lo hicieron los demás. Todos expulsaron un rayo de energía del mismo color de sus ropajes. Los siete rayos se unieron en el centro del círculo, el cual empezó a arder en un punto de su circunferencia. Lentamente, el fuego comenzó a avanzar y no se detendría hasta cubrir todo el perímetro y la figura dentro de él.

* * *

-Huele a que las chicas ya están aquí-, dijo Jake, después de olfatear el aire.

-Las esperaremos-, dijo Finn

-¿Qué?-, preguntó Fionna, -¿pero creí que…?-

-Ellas tampoco van a detenernos. Están aquí para ayudarnos-

-¡Hey, ustedes!-

-¡Aquí, Marceline!-, exclamó Flama, agitando su mano, como si su brillo natural no fuera suficiente para verla desde la distancia.

-Ni siquiera me dejaron explicarles-, reclamó de manera calmada Bonnibel mientras la vampiresa la soltaba después de llevarla flotando, -no queríamos detenerlos. Lo que queríamos era que nos esperaran. Nosotros también tenemos varias cuentas pendientes con ellos-

-¿Y cuál es el plan? ¡Escúpelo, princesita!-, exclamó Cake, alzando sus brazos.

-Bien. Según lo que sé gracias a Marceline, este bosque guarda mucha brujería dentro de sí. Hay criaturas oscuras y malvadas por todos lados-

-Eso no será ningún problema. Mi hermanito y yo hemos enfrentado personalmente ya varias veces a esos monstruos-, dijo orgulloso Jake, abrazando con un brazo a Finn, -pero si encuentren una manzana de cristal, ¡no la toquen!-

-Pero estoy seguro que ustedes no han pasado más allá de los señalamientos vivientes, ¿verdad?-, preguntó Marceline

-Bueno… no. Porque para allá ya no hay nada. Nunca hubo necesidad de ir hasta allá-, respondió Finn

-¿Pues qué crees niño? Que ahora sí hay necesidad de ir hasta allá. El Bosque Negro es más grande y peligroso de lo que crees. Hay una parte oculta para casi cualquiera. Tienen suerte de tener a una criatura de la noche como yo junto a ustedes-

-Lo siento, Su Majestad, pero por esta noche sus servicios especiales no serán necesarios-, pronunció una voz, cuyo origen nadie podía encontrar.

-¿Quién está allí? ¿Eres uno de los Nigromantes? ¡Revélate para que pueda partirte en pedacitos!-, gritó Fionna

-En efecto, pertenezco a ese selecto grupo de hechiceros. Y esta noche ustedes son afortunados, pues los secretos de mi bosque les serán revelados. También, les daré una pista de nuestra ubicación. Estamos a casi un kilómetro de su posición, en dirección Este, justo donde la hermosa Selene se levanta. Los estamos esperando. Por cierto, mi nombre es Nemus-.

Y así, la voz que parecía provenir de todos los ángulos posibles, se disipó.

-No hagan caso, debe ser una trampa-, dijo Marceline

-No lo creo-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, -Mi radar detecta siete entidades poderosas justo en la posición y a la distancia que él nos indicó-

-¿Y no te parece eso una trampa? ¿Qué tal si en el camino nos topamos con algo?-

-Parece haber mucha actividad mágica en ese sitio, pero el radar no detecta nada más en el resto del bosque-

-¿De casualidad tu radar ese no detecta señales de televisión de hace mil años? Digo, ver algo de anime no me caería mal-, dijo Marceline con sarcasmo, -Tal vez un poco de Shingeki No Kio…-, aunque nadie entendió lo que estaba diciendo, -olvídenlo-.

-Iremos les tenderemos la trampa a ellos. Seguramente nos esperan en un ataque directo, pero los tomaremos en una emboscada-, dijo Fionna

-Esa es la actitud, hermana-, exclamó Cake, chocando su garra con el puño de su hermana.

El suelo comenzó a estremecerse, provocando que las piernas de todos los presentes temblaran, haciéndoles perder el sentido del equilibrio. Del suelo, empezaron a surgir ramas y raíces que se enredaron entre sí. El grupo de amigos saltó en direcciones distintas para evitar ser golpeados o atrapados. Los cuerpos arbóreos crearon uniones fuertes y gruesas, convirtiéndose en paredes que los rodearon.

Cuando el temblor se detuvo, Finn se levantó del suelo y le ayudo a Flama a hacer lo mismo tomándola de la mano. Sin embargo, cuando vieron a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta de que estaban ellos dos solos.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-, preguntó Finn.

-Estaban aquí hace un momento. ¡Marceline! ¡Fionna! ¡Bonnibel! ¿Dónde están?-

-¿Flama? ¿Eres tú?-, se oyó la voz de Bonnibel

-¿Finn? ¿A dónde se fueron?-, gritó Fionna, pero nadie podía verla.

-Nemus nos separó. Esto debe ser parte de su magia. A ver, yo estoy con Bonnie. ¿Con quién están ustedes?-, preguntó Marceline

-Flama y yo estamos juntos-, gritó Finn

-¡Woo! ¡Qué suertudos!-, exclamó Marceline

-¡Ay no! ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar con esta gata?-

-Yo tampoco estoy muy contenta, ¿sabes?-

-Y pensar que tengo que aguantar a estos dos-, gritó Fionna

-Bien. Estamos separados por estas paredes de ramas y raíces. Marceline y yo no estamos encerradas, hay una salida aquí. ¿Ustedes tienen una?-, preguntó Bonnibel, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de todos.

-Esto parece ser una especie de laberinto. ¿Qué dice tu súper-radar atómico buscador de esferas mágicas, cara chiclosa?-, dijo Marceline, recibiendo un suave golpe en el brazo.

-Nada. No dice nada. Creo que tendremos que recorrerlo a la antigua. Seguramente la salida de este laberinto está en donde se encuentran los Nigromantes. Procuren ir todos en dirección Este, la luna los guiará. Quizá nos podamos encontrar en el camino-

-Finn, Fionna. Prométanme que no harán nada estúpido. Si se encuentran con los nigromantes no los ataquen hasta que lleguemos Bonnie y yo. ¿Entendido?-, preguntó Marceline, pero sin recibir respuesta, -¡contéstenme!-, ordenó

-Está bien. Las esperaremos-, dijo Finn, molesto

-¿Ya qué? No tengo otra opción-, dijo Fionna, con la misma molestia.

Todos empezaron a caminar en direcciones diferentes. Los novios adolescentes tuvieron la suerte de quedar juntos; Fionna tendría que soportar las peleas entre su hermana y Jake; y la reina y la princesa tendrían que ir con la mortificación de no saber que les pasaba a los humanos, ni que harían.

-¿Sabes, Marceline? Tengo una idea-

-Suéltala, Bonnie-

-Tú puedes convertirte en un murciélago, ¿no?-

-¿Los vampiros chupan sangre? Bueno, con mi excepción-

-Según sé, los murciélagos usan un tipo de radar natural. Sus chillidos son ondas sónicas que chocan contra cualquier objeto y al regresar le indican al murciélago como son sus alrededores. Podríamos usar tu radar sónico para guiarnos a través de este laberinto-

-Si tú lo dices-, respondió Marceline, no muy convencida de lo que iba a hacer.

Marceline cambio su forma, convirtiendo en un ser más pequeño. Un cuerpo regordete cubierto de cabello negro, con alas algo extrañas que parecían incompletas o rasgadas pero que aun así la mantenían volando, una nariz circular con dos grandes orificios nasales. La vampiresa pronto escuchó la risilla ahogada de la chica junto a ella.

-¿De qué te ríes?-, preguntó Marceline.

-Te ves linda y tierna como murciélago-

-¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡No soy linda! ¡Soy un demonio de la noche!-, gritó Marceline, con un rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas

-Sí, lo que digas, lindo demonio. Ahora, usa ese sonar tuyo y ruega que los encontremos antes de que Fionna y Finn lo hagan-

-Ok. Pero después de esto me encargaré de ti, ya lo veras-, dijo Marceline comenzando a volar hacia delante, seguida por la princesa.

* * *

Llevaban ya varios minutos dentro del laberinto y parecían no llegar a ningún lado. No se habían encontrado todavía con nadie y empezaban a creer que estaban caminando en círculo. Tampoco habían escuchado la voz de nadie más desde que se separaron.

Finn no había dicho nada en todo el camino. Su mirada era seria y nunca se apartaba de lo que estaba en frente, fuera un camino libre o una pared de ramas y raíces. Un solo pensamiento inundaba su cabeza, un pensamiento que, si no era enfriado pronto, le provocaría más problemas que soluciones.

Para Flama, el recorrer el laberinto se estaba empezando a convertir en un suplicio parecido a ir a un calabozo. Finn, por fuera, tenía una actitud totalmente calmada, sin ninguna emoción o pasión. Y eso desesperaba a la princesa del Reino del Fuego. Incluso pensó en que hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera quedado con Marceline.

-Finn, esto es muy aburrido-, dijo la princesa después de un gruñido de aburrimiento, -yo puedo volar. ¿Por qué simplemente no nos saltamos todo esto?-

-No, ¡espera!-

Finn intentó detener a su novia, pero esta ya había empezado a volar. Sin embargo, casi en el momento mismo en que se elevó, un pedazo de aquella pared se elevó y como si de un brazo se tratase, tomo a la chica por el tobillo, impidiéndole el vuelo y regresándola bruscamente al suelo.

-¡Flama! ¿Estás bien?-, preguntó Finn preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Voy a quemar este maldito laberinto!-, gritó ella, lanzando una llamarada contra la pared de la que había salido la rama que le impidió volar.

Para su sorpresa, la pared arbórea no se vio dañada en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera la prueba más insignificante de que el fuego la había golpeado. Si el par de adolescentes si hubiera animado a tocarla, se darían cuenta que ni siquiera el calor de ese ataque había sido transmitido.

-¿Qué le pasa a este lugar?-, preguntó Flama sorprendida y enojada.

-Estos no son simples magos. No podemos simplemente saltarnos el laberinto-

-¿Estás diciendo que soy muy simple?-, preguntó Flama, ofendida.

-¡No, no, no, no! Yo sólo digo que hay que ser más…-, Finn pensó muy detenidamente su siguiente palabra, -…inteligentes-

-¿Ahora me estás llamando tonta?-, gritó Flama, convirtiendo su cabeza en la forma que suele tener cuando es un titán.

-¡No! ¡No! No, yo… este… eemm…ah…-

Mientras Finn balbuceaba buscando alguna forma de salvar su vida (que aunque era inmune al fuego, no lo era a los golpes), el suelo comenzó a estremecerse de nuevo pero con menor intensidad. Las paredes se movieron de nuevo, cerrándoles el paso por el que habían llegado y abriéndoles otro en frente de ellos.

-Pues bien, señor inteligente, no soy tan tonta como para no ver que ese es el único camino que tenemos. Y para darte una lección, vamos a seguirlo y mientras estemos allí se hará todo cuanto yo diga-, advirtió Flama, comenzando a caminar hacia el nuevo sendero.

Finn suspiró.

-Tenía que pasar esto justo en estos días del mes-, suspiró Finn

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Nada! ¡Ya voy mi amor!-

* * *

-Perros-, dijo Jake, golpeando suavemente a Cake

-Gatos-, dijo Cake, golpeando suavemente a Jake

-Perros-

-Gatos-

-Perros-

-Gatos-

-¡Ya basta! ¿Están haciendo eso para molestarse entre sí o para molestarme a mí?-, gritó Fionna.

-¡Él empezó!-

-¡Ella empezó!-

-¡No me importa quien empezó pero si no se callan voy a ser yo quién lo termine!-, gritó Fionna, apretando sus puños en frente de los dos animales mágicos.

Una risilla de tono macabro se escuchó a un lado de ellos, llamando inmediatamente su atención. Del otro lado se escuchó un crujir de hojas rápido, alguien estaba corriendo. Susurros de voces graves empezaron a escucharse a sus alrededores. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba allí, los estaba rodeando.

No hubo necesidad de pensarlo dos veces. Fionna desenvaino su florete dorado mientras que Jake y Cake aumentaron el tamaño de sus puños, preparados para cualquier cosa que decidiera saltarles encima. Y apenas habían pensado en eso cuando una decena de sombras oscuras se lanzaron sobre ellos, siseando.

* * *

Finn concentró toda la fuerza en su empuñadura, permitiéndole a la espada una mayor rapidez y más poder en el ataque. Sin embargo, se quedó totalmente mudo al ver que la hoja de su espada carmesí había golpeado en la pequeña cabeza de su enemigo como si de una roca se tratase. ¡Incluso una roca se rompería! Pero la criatura enfrente de él sólo se reía.

Los gnomos eran seres humanoides pequeños; de músculo ancho y una cabeza algo grande en proporción con su cuerpo. Su vestidura era una camisa blanca y unos pantalones verdes sujetados por tirantes, además de un sombrero puntiagudo. La mayoría de ellos tenían abundantes barbas, bigotes y patillas; otros solamente la barba y las patillas. Sus frentes anchas y casi no tenían cabello.

El humano retrocedió, sorprendido por su resistencia, hasta chocar con la espalda de su novia.

-Que conste que esto no es mi culpa-, dijo ella

-No te preocupes, no es culpa de nadie más que de esos magos. No había forma de saber lo que nos esperaba-

-Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan, guapo?-, bromeó Flama, intentando aliviar un poco la tensión del momento.

-Primero, encontrar su punto débil. Segundo, aprovecharlo-

-Pues más vale que te apresures, Finnie, porque nos están rodeando. Y no me gusta para nada la sensación de estar encerrada-

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar una review para obtener más capítulos en menos tiempo. Denle follow para no perderse ni un capitulo. Traigan a sus amigos a leer esta historia. Mucha suerte en su 2016, ¡nos vemos!**


	12. El Profeta

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y su interés en la historia. Recientemente fui entrevistado por un usuario; esta entrevista aparecerá en los próximos días en un foro y en una wiki aunque aun no sé en cuales jaja, yo les avisaré cuando y donde saldrá. Bueno, espero que viejos y nuevos lectores sigan disfrutando la historia. ¡Vámonos!**

* * *

-Pues más vale que te apresures, Finnie. Porque nos están rodeando. Y no me gusta para nada la sensación de estar encerrada-

Los gnomos formaron un círculo alrededor del par de adolescentes y empezaron a acercarse lentamente a ellos, con sus risas y carcajadas burlonas. Sus miradas no reflejaban ninguna buena intención. Parecían disfrutar burlarse del miedo y la desesperación de sus víctimas.

Flama, en la desesperación y ansiedad que le provocaba el sentirse encerrada y que se burlaran de ella, lanzó un disco de fuego en contra de sus acechadores. Por una razón u otra, el ardiente ataque se dirigió justo al cuello de uno de los gnomos, cortándole la cabeza y haciendo que callera unos cuantos centímetros detrás de su cuerpo. Todos los gnomos se detuvieron y miraron sorprendidos la escena, igual que el humano y la elemental.

-Rayos, este era mi primer día-, dijo la cabeza antes de desparecer en un "poof", al igual que el cuerpo decapitado.

Los novios se voltearon a ver, sorprendidos por la escena reciente, y en sus rostros floreció una sonrisa de confianza renovada.

Los gnomos, molestos, saltaron en contra de la pareja. Flama expulsó una onda de calor que los hizo volar y alejarse, permitiéndole tanto a ella como al humano tener un poco más de terreno y ya no verse encerrados. La princesa invocó ardientes llamas en sus manos mientras que Finn empuñó con fuerza el arma de su familia. En el rostro de ambos se dibujaba la seguridad de una victoria asegurada.

De entre la maleza, una decena más de gnomos aparecieron. Con la misma ferocidad y el mismo deseo malvado en sus ojos, se unieron a los ya presentes.

-Bien Flama, tú te…-

-¡Dije que yo tendría el control en esta misión!-, dijo la chica, -Y te ordeno que te quedes quieto hasta que yo me encargue de todos ellos-

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Sin peros!-, exclamó ella, invocando una pared de fuego alrededor del humano, que seguramente no lo detendría a él, pero si a sus enemigos.

Y así, la Princesa Flama, con movimientos dignos de las mejores bailarinas del mundo, ya fuera de flamenco o de ballet, comenzó su ataque. Lanzando aros de fuego directo contra los cuellos de sus enemigos, esquivando los que se aventuraban a saltar sobre ella o golpeándolos con bolas de fuego, la adolescente llevaba un buen control de la situación. Y poco más de un minuto después, todos los gnomos habían desaparecidos en "poofs" y nubes de humo.

Finn estaba totalmente sorprendido por la agilidad y el poder de su novia. A pesar de estar rodeado por las llamas, logró observar toda la acción. Al verla pelear así, se dio cuenta de lo gran peleadora que era y de su capacidad de valerse por ella misma.

-¡Sí! ¡Ardan! ¡Ardan! ¡Han sido derrotados por la Princesa Flama! ¡Ninguna criatura de este bosque se compara con mi poder!-, celebraba ella, brincando y carcajeándose.

De entre los arbustos, saltó otro gnomo, directo contra la cara de la elemental.

-¡Princesa!-, gritó Finn

Flama alcanzó a voltear para observar al pequeño ser volando directamente hacia ella, con una mirada asesina y burlona. No tenía tiempo para reaccionar. Finn pasó por las llamas que su novia había invocado alrededor de él. Elevó su espada y corrió hacia el punto entre Flama y su atacante. Justo antes de que el mini-monstruo llegara a ella, su cabeza fue cortada por la espada carmesí del héroe de Ooo y cayó al piso, no sin ates golpear la cabeza de la princesa gracias a la fuerza de la inercia.

-¡Ouh!-, se quejó ella ante el choque de cabezas.

-¡Nadie tiene permiso de tocarla!-, gritó Finn, -Sólo… eh… ¿yo?-, balbuceó Finn, ruborizado.

Flama soltó una risilla.

-Gracias, héroe-

-Todo por mi comandante-

Se tomaron de la mano e iban a empezar a caminar, cuando un nuevo temblor inició bajo sus pies. Esta vez, sin embargo, no se abrieron nuevos caminos ni se separó a la pareja, sino que una gran rama se levantó desde el piso, mandándolos a volar hacia los aires.

* * *

La principal característica ofensiva de un florete está en su punta; su hoja no es lo suficientemente filosa como para cortar una cabeza, y mucho menos una sobre un cuello tan duro como el de los gnomos. Fionna lo aprendió en el peor de los momentos y eso le valió ser atrapada y jalada por los pequeño enemigos hacia las profundidades del bosque.

Detrás de sus raptores corrían desenfrenadamente Cake y Jake tratando de ayudarla. Cuando más cerca se encontraban de alcanzarlos, otro grupo de gnomos los tacleó, impidiéndoles seguir en la persecución.

-¡No se metan conmigo ni con mi hermanita!-, gritó Cake mientras se levantaba.

-¡Muestren la cara, cobardes!-, amenazó Jake

De entre los arbustos, saltaron más de 20 gnomos, con ojos viciosos y llenos de maldad.

-Parece que tendremos que trabajar juntos para salir de esta, ¿no, Cake?-

-No me gusta la idea, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, Jake-, dijo la gata, mientras ambos tomaban una posición defensiva.

-Sin armas filosas, lo único que nos queda es golpearlos y mandarlos a volar lo suficientemente lejos como para darnos tiempo para perseguir a los otros-, propuso Jake.

-Ni siquiera yo puedo pensar en una mejor idea. ¡Dale con todo, perro!-, gritó Cake

Ambos se lanzaron contra sus enemigos y estos hicieron lo mismo contra ellos. Con puños gigantes, los animales mágicos golpeaban a los gnomos, pero parecían no llegar lo suficientemente lejos. Caían unos cuantos metros y después volvían a atacar.

Jake tomaba los que podía enredándolos en sus brazos para después lanzarlos pero era muy difícil atraparlos. Cake se defendía hasta con su cola, lo que no permitía ningún ataque sorpresa desde la retaguardia.

Para mala suerte de Jake, quién no tenía una cola tan larga y sensible, un ataque así sería totalmente inesperado. Los gnomos no desaprovecharon esta situación. Para cuando el perro volteó hacia atrás, uno de esos seres malignos ya había saltado contra él. Y justo cuando el gnomo iba a aterrizar en su rostro, un largo y delgado cuerpo de color blanco y café suave golpeó al enemigo. Era el brazo extendido de Cake.

-Tú… ¡me salvaste!-, exclamó Jake, sorprendido.

-¡Claro! Somos compañeros-

Jake sonrió y estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando…

-¡Cuidado!-, gritó el perro.

Justo a tiempo, Jake estiró su brazo y golpeó a un gnomo que había saltado desde lo alto de un árbol, dispuesto a atacar a Cake por encima.

-Ahora estamos a mano-, dijo Jake, sonriendo.

Sin embargo, las sonrisas duraron poco, pues un grupo de gnomos los atacó sorpresivamente. Varios de ellos los tiraron al piso y los sujetaron por las cuatro patas. Un par de gnomos se acercaron a ellos, portando consigo lo que parecían ser pequeñas navajas.

-Oh, ¡perfecto! Nosotros no tenemos armas, ¿pero ellos sí?-, reclamó Cake

Los gnomos armados estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos, apunto de clavar las filosas armas en sus cuerpos. Estaban seguros que ya no había salida de allí. Sin embargo, los gnomos se detuvieron al notar que la velocidad del viento se había acelerado de improviso. Desde el cielo, descendió un remolino multicolor girando a toda velocidad.

-¡Suhag!-, gritó el remolino con múltiples voces.

En cuestión de segundos, los gnomos fueron lanzados hacia el aire, pintados de color y golpeados con rayos eléctricos que, sí no los derrotaron, por lo menos los obligaron a huir y dejar libres a los animales mágicos prisioneros.

El remolino salvador fue descendiendo sus revoluciones hasta que fue posible observar cinco coloridos cuerpos dentro de él.

-¡Hijos! ¡Ay, mis hijos! ¡No saben que gustó me da verlos!-, gritó Jake, dirigiéndose a abrazar a sus ya-no-tan-cachorros, los cuales aceptaron el abrazo, pero con algo de incomodidad.

-Ya, tranquilo papá. No es para tanto-, dijo Kim

-Oh, cállate tonto y disfruta los momentos que tenemos con nuestro padre-, dijo Viola

-¿Esto terminará pronto? Tengo que pasar el cuarto nivel de Kompy's Castle 3D Online esta noche-, dijo TV

-Jake, Cake, 잘 당신은?-, preguntó Arcoíris descendiendo desde los cielos

-Todo bien amorcito. Gracias por traer a los chicos para ayudarnos-

-Bueno, sí. Ahora tenemos que irnos. Adiós papá, adiós mamá-, dijo TV, empezando a volar con el resto de sus hermanos.

-TV, 어디 거 야 생각 하십니까?-

-A casa. Necesito ponerme online para pasar de nivel con mis amigos-

-분명 없습니다. 밤은 할 보다 더 많은 컴퓨터에 앉아서 우리에 게 도움이 될 것입니다-, le dijo Arcoíris a su hijo

-¡Pero mamá! ¿Por qué no lo hacen mis hermanos?-, se quejó TV

-왜냐하면 그들은 일자리와 내일 할 일. 그리고 아무 꾸 물 거리 지. 당신의 삼촌 Bonnibel 및 Finn; 검색 이러한 커 뮤 니케이 제공 하 고 제가 고모 실험실-

-Está bien, lo haré. Pero sólo si prometes no volver a molestarme con eso de buscarme otra casa-

Arcoíris puso una cara sería y confrontó con la mirada a su hijo. Finalmente, ella suspiró.

-다른 집의 찾을 있도록 하기 전에 준 보다 더 많은 시간 줄 것 이다-

-Suficiente para mí-, dijo TV, tomando los comunicadores, -¡hasta luego papá!-

-¡Hasta luego hijo!-

-¿Esos eran tus hijos?-, preguntó Cake, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del perro, -¡Wow! Tienen muy buenos hijos. Espero que mis hijos sean tan geniales como los de ustedes-, le dijo la gata a la pareja, -Ahora, si no les importa… ¡hay que rescatar a mi hermanita!-

-¡Oh Grod! ¡Es cierto! Rápido Arcoíris, hay que irnos-

Y con eso, los tres se adentraron aún más en el bosque, esperando que no fuera muy tarde para ayudar a la humana.

* * *

Lo repentino del momento no les dio tiempo ni siquiera para gritar. Se encontraban varios metros sobre el suelo, casi volando. Pero esa ilusión desapareció al sentir la gravedad actuando sobre sus cuerpos. En un instante, así como habían emprendido un forzado vuelo, ahora se encontraban cayendo a gran velocidad. Las copas de los árboles no son precisamente un lugar suave para caer y con su peso y la velocidad que llevaban, tampoco para detener la precipitación. Las ramas se quebraban cuando las golpeaban y no pudieron evitar llevarse uno que otro rasguño.

Sin embargo, su caída fue finalmente amortiguada por un hongo gigante que los recibió en su parte superior; suficientemente suave para amortiguarlos pero no tanto como para romperse al igual que las ramas. El último de los humanos y una chica hecha del elemento más inestable caían suavemente al suelo, resbalándose por el hongo mientras miles de hojas verdes caían sobre ellos, simulando una lluvia.

Los dos adolescentes comenzaron a levantarse, algo mareados y adoloridos, pero aún vivos.

-¿Estás bien, Flama?-

-Sí, creo. ¿Qué tal tú?-

-Sólo algunos rasguños y golpes. Nada nuevo-

-Mmmm… no creí que fuera a ser tan pronto-, pronunció una voz grave y profunda, proveniente de enfrente de ellos.

-¿Quién está allí?-, preguntó Finn, poniendo su espada delante de él, preparado para atacar por si acaso alguna otra criatura de bosque o uno de los Nigromantes se aparecía.

-Tranquilo muchacho. Estoy aquí, justo enfrente de ustedes-

La boca de Finn se abrió al ver lo que había delante de él. Un árbol de tronco gigantesco, con gruesas ramas de varios metros de largo surgiendo en su parte superior, formando una especie de sombrilla sobre ellos y el tronco mismo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que en este se encontraba dibujado lo que parecía ser un rostro viejo (o así lo hacían parecer las arrugas de la corteza) que incluso tenía barba, bigote y cejas. La pareja se fue acercando lentamente hacía él.

-Finn, ese árbol, ¿está hablando?-, preguntó Flama.

-Pero mírense. ¡Sí son tan sólo unos niños! Jamás creí que los vería tan jóvenes-, pronunció el árbol con voz amistosa, moviéndose la parte de la corteza que parecía ser su boca.

-¿Cómo sabes de nosotros? ¿Nos conoces de algún lado?-, preguntó Finn, empezando a tomar una posición menos defensiva y bajando su espada.

-Los conozco desde antes de que sus abuelos nacieran, chico Omega-

Finn se extrañó al ser llamado de esa manera, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón de ese apelativo, la voz de su novia se adelantó.

-Esto es bastante normal, ¿verdad, Finn? Tú ya has visto muchos árboles parlantes antes. Dime que sí porque me siento un poco extraña frente a este. No me siento muy segura estando junto a él-

-Sí, ya he visto árboles con rostros pero ninguno que hable y menos con la inteligencia que este demuestra. ¡Explícate! ¿Qué clase de árbol y por qué mi novia se siente así junto a ti?-, gritó Finn

-Bueno, primero, siento mucho si la hago sentir incómoda, Su Majestad. Quizá sea la magia y poder dentro de mí. Debo explicar, para responder tu pregunta chico Omega, que yo no soy un simple árbol. Soy un alma antigua condenada a vivir por siempre atrapada en esta forma material-

-¿Y por qué? No pudo haber sido por hacer algo bonito, ¿verdad?-, inquirió el humano.

-Depende de cómo lo veas. Yo nací hace más de un millar de tránsitos, con el don de poder ver a través de la cuarta dimensión. Yo vi a Germania y su par de destrucciones antes del nacimiento del gran dictador. Presencié la tragi-comedia del progreso antes que sus escritores. Por atreverme a descifrar el plan divino, fui condenado por las máximas deidades a vivir eternamente y presenciar mis visiones hechas realidad, atrapado en este cuerpo tan inmortal como el ánima-

-Oh…-, exclamó Flama, -¿y eso significa…?-

El gran árbol exhaló un suspiro y si tuviera brazos, seguramente si habría llevado una mano a la cara.

-Soy un profeta-, dijo, un poco molesto

-¿En serio? O sea, ¿puedes ver el futuro?-, preguntó Finn, emocionado, -¿puedes…-, el chico tomó la mano de su novia y la apretó, -…ver nuestro futuro?-, dijo con un rubor en su rostro que se repitió con la elemental.

La expresión del profeta cambio. Su cara se sorprendió como si una súbita realización lo hubiera golpeado. Había recordado algo y eso lo perturbaba de alguna manera. Los adolescentes se dieron cuenta de esto. Por un momento, temieron que la visión de su futuro fuera algo malo; así lo demostraba la expresión del árbol.

-Eh… yo… lo siento si los incomodé con mi reacción-, se disculpó el profeta con una sonrisa, -es que… nadie me había pedido una profecía en más de mil quinientos años. Déjenme ver…-, dijo el árbol, cerrando sus ojos y emanando un mantra gutural.

Después de unos segundos de concentración, el árbol abrió los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa a la pareja de adolescentes.

-Ustedes… serán muy felices durante muchos años más-

-¿Escuchaste eso, Finn? ¡Seremos felices! ¡Seremos felices!-, gritó Flama emocionada y corrió a abrazar el gran tronco, no notando jamás la cara de seriedad que su novio tenía.

Al sentir la cálida muestra de afecto, el profeta sonrió.

-Sí pudiera mover mis ramas, te devolvería el gesto-, dijo

- _¡Tío Finn!_ -, se oyó en la distancia.

Finn y Flama voltearon detrás de sí, de donde parecía venir la voz.

- _¡Tío Finn! ¡Aparece por favor para poder regresar a la casa y jugar Kompy's Castle!_ -

-¿No es ese TV?-, preguntó Flama

-Sí, parece que ya es hora de irnos. Despídete de… ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Pueden llamarme Michelle-, respondió el árbol

-Bien Michelle, gracias por decirnos nuestro futuro-, dijo Flama empezando a caminar hacia el lugar donde parecía estar TV, -Finn, vámonos. ¿Qué haces ahí parado?-

-Eh, adelántate. Yo te alcanzó. Quiero preguntarle algo a Michelle. Si tendré grandes enemigos en el futuro y como podré vencerlos-

-Ok, te espero con TV-, dijo la chica, alejándose y tomando un camino abierto entre otros árboles.

-Sé que quieres las respuestas verdaderas-, dijo el profeta, -pero primero tienes que asegurar el futuro inmediato. Ahora mismo hay 7 presencias oscuras que quieren tu final y el del resto de tu sangre-

-Habiendo resuelto eso, volveré aquí-, dijo Finn, dándole la espalda al árbol.

-Lo sé-

Con eso, Finn se retiró para alcanzar a su novia, sin poder quitarse la preocupación que ahora se asentaba en su corazón. Sabía que el viejo árbol ocultaba algo y no quiso preocupar a la chica con algo. Pero él no podía ser engañado fácilmente. Iba a regresar por respuestas aunque, muy en el fondo de su ser, no quisiera saber en realidad lo que les deparaba el futuro.

\- La grande route a commencé-, pronunció el profeta.

* * *

Mientras Marceline cercenaba cabezas plácidamente con su instrumento-arma, la Dulce Princesa jalaba el gatillo de su Ball Bam Burgleber, destruyendo directamente las cabezas de los gnomos que las atacaban.

-¡Esto es muy divertido!-, gritó divertida Bonnibel

-¡Claro! Tú solo tienes que disparar. ¡Yo tengo fracciones de segundo para apuntar y cortarles la cabeza!-, reclamó Marceline.

Los cuerpos de los gnomos explotaban, al igual que sus cabezas destruidas y cercenadas. En tan sólo unos minutos, el gran contingente de pequeños enemigos había sido abatido por las dos gobernantes más poderosas de todo Ooo. Marceline, un poco más cansada que la princesa, dejo de flotar y se sentó en el suelo, jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo.

-Diecisiete-, dijo la vampiresa, apoyando su brazo en su bajo-hacha.

-Treinta y dos-, respondió Bonnibel, con una sonrisa, poniendo su arma sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué? Eso no es posible. ¡No es verdad!-

-¡Ah! Pero lo es, claro que lo es-

Marceline se levantó de su lugar y con pasos pesados se dirigió hasta la princesa. La tomó de los hombros la acercó a ella. Sus frentes se unieron y sus miradas chocaron una con la otra; ninguna voltearía, ninguna cedería. Ambas con una sonrisa que, para cualquiera que fuera espectador de esa confrontación, resultaría siniestra.

-¿Quieres que te saque la verdad, cara bonita?-, susurró Marceline con los dientes apretados.

-A ver…-, respondió Bonnibel, -muéstrame como lo harás-

-Tía Bonnibel-, pronunció una tercera voz.

Las dos chicas se separaron con sorpresa y miraron al ser multicolor que acababa de llegar.

-¿TV?-, preguntó la princesa

-Sí. Sólo venía a dejar estos comunicadores que me dio mi mamá-, dijo TV, entregándole los aparatos a la gobernante de dulce, -¡Listo! ¡Lo hice! ¡Soy libre! Nos vemos después tía. Quizá llegue antes de que mis amigos entren al Palacio de Fuego-.

Y así como apareció, así desapareció volando.

- _Bonnie… Bonnie, ¿estás ahí?_ -, se oyó en el comunicador. La princesa rápidamente lo colocó en su oreja.

-Finn, ¿eres tú? ¿Cómo están?-

- _Bien. Nos desviamos un poco y tuvimos que enfrentar a unos gnomos malvados pero Flama los eliminó_ -

-Nosotros también tuvimos problemas con eso. ¿Dónde están ahora?-

- _Creo que nos estamos acercando. Veo unas luces muy extrañas varios metros adelante_ -

-Bonnie-, dijo Marceline, -el radar en tu bolsa está sonando-

La princesa, extrañada por lo que le acababa de decir la vampiresa, tomó el radar de su bolsa. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al notar que estaba funcionando de nuevo y que podía rastrear las señales de sus amigos. También recibía la señal de los muros de los alrededores, permitiéndole trazar un camino hasta la posición de los Nigromantes.

-Finn, no se acerquen demasiado. Ya vamos en camino, nos vemos cerca del lugar-

- _Entendido. Cambio y fuera. ¡Vaya! ¡Amo decir eso!_ -

-Rápido Marceline. Hay que alcanzarlos antes de que lleguen y hagan algo tonto-

-Después de ti, princesa-, respondió Marceline, comenzando a flotar detrás de su compañera, -Oye, ¿y esos dos animales y Fionna?-

-¡Cierto! Jake, ¡Jake! ¿Me copias? ¿Están todos bien?-

* * *

-¿Todo bien, Nemus?-, preguntó Perrumpo, con su voz tan fuerte como un trueno.

El mago nombrado parecía distraído y consternado. Los otros presentes sintieron su fuerza disminuir en el ritual que estaban practicando.

-Algo… algo está pasando. Alguien está interviniendo con mi magia. El escudo mágico que invoque sobre el bosque ha desaparecido, permitiendo la entrada de otros seres. ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Cómo…?-

-Concéntrate-, ordenó el líder de los magos oscuros, -No importa. Ya casi terminamos con esto. De todas maneras no llegaran a tiempo para detenernos. Sigue concentrando tu fuerza-

-Sí, Maestro-, respondió Nemus.

La fuerza de su magia concentrada aumentó sobre la figura dibujada en el suelo. La circunferencia ya se encontraba totalmente consumida por el fuego, mientras que la figura bestial en su interior solo requería de unos cuantos centímetros más.

* * *

Ni Jake, ni Cake, ni mucho menos Arcoíris esperaban ver una imagen como esa.

Al parecer, Fionna no necesitaba de nadie para ser rescatada; pues al encontrarla en el claro a donde los gnomos la habían llevado, se sorprendieron al ver como la humana con la simple fuerza de sus brazos se dedicaba a arrancar la cabeza de sus cuellos, provocando que el resto de sus enemigos retrocedieran o huyeran despavoridos.

-¡Si me vuelven a secuestrar…-, advirtió Fionna, -los voy a perseguir hasta los hoyos en donde se escondan y los voy a devorar dentro de los burritos que suele hacer mi hermana!-

Al terminar su amenaza, sólo ella quedaba, jadeando del cansancio y del gran esfuerzo físico que había representado el ataque.

-¡Cake!-, gritó Fionna al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos.

-¡Hermanita!-, gritó Cake, corriendo a abrazar a su hermana.

- _¡Jake! ¿Me copias? ¿Están todos bien?_ -, se oyó en el comunicador del perro.

-Princesa, ¿eres tú?-, preguntó el perro.

- _Sí. ¿Cómo están?_ -

-Bien. ¿Dónde están ustedes?-

- _Cerca de su posición. Diríjanse al oeste. Finn y Flama se están acercando a los Nigromantes_ -

-¿Finn y Flama se acercan a los Nigromantes?-, gritó Jake

Fionna se separó de su hermana y su rostro se cubrió de preocupación. Se dirigió hacia Jake y le arrancó el comunicador de su oreja.

-¿Dónde está Finn?-, gritó la humana.

- _¡Auch! No hay necesidad de gritar. Está a unos metros de su posición y la nuestra. Vayan hacia el oeste. Los tres caminos se unen en un punto. Allí nos encontraremos_ -

-¡Cake! ¡Mi espada!-

La gata sacó de su boca el arma que gracias a sus poderes especiales no le causó ningún daño. Se la dio a la humana quien la tomó fuerte y empezó a correr hacia la posición de la luna.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Mi hermano y mi cuñada están en peligro!-

Los demás miembros comenzaron a seguirla, esperando encontrarse con los demás justo como había dicho la princesa. En la humana crecía el ansia por encontrarse con esos oscuros seres y cobrarles todo el daño que le habían provocado. Por su culpa no conoció a sus verdaderos padres, por su culpa jamás supo de la existencia de su hermano hasta ahora.

* * *

Sí. Era momento de hacerles pagar todo. Era el momento de acabar con su oscuro linaje y borrarlos de la existencia antes de que pudieran hacer más daño. A él. A su hermana. A su futuro.

Finn y Flama corrían rápidamente por el pasillo del laberinto que les había tocado. Finn más adelante, pues el deseo de encontrarse finalmente con los responsables de sus primeras desdichas crecía con cada paso. Su puño y su espada estaban listas para darles a esos infames magos la ración de justicia que le correspondía.

-Finn, no confundas venganza con justicia-

El humano se detuvo súbitamente ante las palabras de su novia. ¿Acaso le había leído la mente? ¿Sabía ella todos sus pensamientos? En ese caso, sería mejor cuidar cada pensamiento que tuviera de ahora en adelante.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Siento algo en ti, Finn. No sé cómo explicarlo pero sé que hay algo diferente contigo hoy. Hay una extraña sensación viniendo de ti. Sé que quieres hacer esto por tus padres y tu hermana, pero también hazlo porque es lo mejor; porque es lo que como héroe debes hacer-

Finn había escuchado ya varias historias de grandes guerreros que, cegados por la ira y los deseos personales, habían sucumbido ante sus enemigos o aun peor: habían perdido seres queridos por olvidar que sus acciones debían guiarse por la rectitud y el código del héroe antes que la sed de venganza.

El humano se acercó a su novia y la enredó entre sus brazos, dejando reposar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica de fuego, quien no dudo en corresponderle y hacer que su cabeza tomara un cómodo lugar cerca del hombro del héroe.

-Gracias Flama, me has hecho ver la luz justo cuando estaba cegado-

-Bueno, aprendí de un maestro-

Finn sonrió y rompió el abrazo. Tomando la barbilla de la chica entre sus dedos, inclinó su cabeza hasta que sus labios se fundieron con los de ella en un pequeño beso.

-Además…-, dijo la elemental tomando la mano de su novio, -…las cosas se siguen haciendo como digo yo. ¡Vámonos a patear unos traseros malvados!-, gritó la chica, empezando a correr con el chico sujeto a su mano.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar una review: mas reviews, más capítulos. Den follow para no perderse ni un capitulo. Cuentenle a sus amigos de la historia. Cuídense mucho, ¡nos vemos!**


	13. El Espíritu del Bosque

**¿Recuerdan que les dije que me habían hecho una entrevista? ¡Pues ya salió! Tal vez algunos ya la vieron, pero para los que no, está en la lista de historias de Adventure Time en esta página, ¡búsquenla! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, significa el mundo para mi. Gracias a ustedes es que esa entrevista fue posible.**

 **Bueno, ¡continuemos con nuestra historia!**

* * *

Fionna corría desesperadamente. Le llevaba varios pasos de ventaja a sus compañeros. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando su camino se cruzó con el de Marceline y Bonnibel. Ella simplemente seguía el impulso que en ese momento la dominaba. Aunque apenas se hubiera enterado de la verdad, la ira que sentía parecía ser una muy escondida desde hace quince años y que de un día para otro había estallado, impulsándola hacia delante con un único propósito. No se detuvo, no hasta que escuchó esa voz detrás de sí.

-¡Fionna!-

La humana volteó para encontrarse con el único congénere y familiar de sangre que tenía. Aunque el secreto de años apenas había sido revelado, la chica ya sentía dentro de sí un inmenso cariño por el chico con gorro de oso polar, al igual que un inconmensurable odio por aquellos que destruyeron su familia quince años atrás y que ahora amenazaban con repetir su oscura tarea.

-¡Finn!-, exclamó la humana y se dirigió hacia su hermano, quien llegaba acompañado de su novia. Lo tomó por la mano e intentó correr con él, -¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder. ¡Están adelante!-

-Fionna, espera…-, dijo el humano, sorprendiendo a su hermana, quien se detuvo en el instante.

-¿Que espere?-, preguntó sorprendida, -¿Cómo que espere? Finn, allá adelante están los que mataron a nuestros padres. ¿Cómo quieres que espere?-, dijo con furia.

-Porque no quiero perderte-, gritó Finn, sorprendiéndola a ella y sus demás amigos que apenas habían llegado, -Si vamos allá sin un plan y sin pensar, podríamos acabar igual que nuestros padres-, dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, -No podría soportar el haberte encontrado después de tanto tiempo y perderte en la misma noche-

La heroína no tenía palabras. Y no era sólo que no las pudiera articular con su lengua, sino que ni siquiera su mente podía pensar en una expresión lingüística apropiada para responder a las palabras del humano. Así que dejó que fueran los sentimientos los que hablaran, impulsándola con brazos abiertos hacia el cuerpo de su hermano, quien respondió de igual manera, dejando que su recién descubierto familiar ahogara la ira irracional en su pecho. Después de algunos sollozos en el pecho del adolescente y unas cuantas lágrimas traviesas en los ojos del mismo, el abrazo se rompió y ambos hermanos se dedicaron una sonrisa de confianza, amor y agradecimiento.

Después, ambos humanos fueron tacleados por sus respectivos hermanos adoptivos, quienes no tuvieron miramientos a la hora de extender sus extremidades y apretarlas contra los cuerpos de los humanos hasta que estos, ya con el color morado en sus rostros, rogaron por el tan necesario oxígeno que sus pulmones ya no tenían. Al ser liberados, tuvieron que soportar el mismo tipo de tortura (si así quiere llamársele) por parte de las gobernantes que con ellos viajaban hasta que fueron soltados por las mismas razones.

-Y entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?-, preguntó la Princesa Flama

-Simple. Usaremos las habilidades especiales de cada uno en una táctica operativa inteligente que los tome desprevenidos, aprovechando sus bajas defensas. Los rodearemos y saltaremos sobre ellos como compuestos ferrosos contra superficies electromagnéticas-

-¿O sea que los vamos a emboscar?-, adivinó Finn

-¡Ay Finn! Le quitas lo emocionante-, se quejó la Dulce Princesa

-El ritual que están haciendo es muy difícil y requiere toda su concentración. No tendrán oportunidad de defenderse lo suficiente-, explicó Marceline, -Y aunque sólo acabemos con uno de ellos o con ninguno, lo importante es que no traigan de vuelta a esa bestia oscura-

-Entonces, a la de tres, nos separamos alrededor del claro que está allí adelante. Mi cuñada lanza una señal y todos nos lanzamos sobre ellos. ¿Está bien así?-, preguntó Fionna.

-No podría haberlo pensado mejor-, dijo Finn.

-¡Va pues! Nadie se mete con mi hermano-, gritó Jake

-Ni nadie se atreve a mandar criaturas a lastimar a mi hermanita-, amenazó Cake.

Todos se formaron. Concentrados en sus próximos movimientos, observaron las luces que venían de unos cuantos metros más adelante. En sus cuerpos ya se sentía la energía oscura que dominaba aquel lugar, provocándoles algunas dudas, incluso algo de miedo. Pero bastaba mirar hacia los lados para darse cuenta de que no había nada que temer. Estaban todos juntos, dispuestos a acabar con la maldad. No había nada que temer. Se escuchó el "uno" en voz de Marceline; el "dos" desde la boca de Bonnibel; el "tres" sería pronunciado por los humanos.

Una explosión. La onda expansiva los mandó a todos de espaldas al suelo. Cuando se sentaron y vieron hacia donde se suponía debían estar los Nigromantes, descubrieron un gran torbellino de energía oscura levantándose desde el claro. Con movimientos violentos y algunos rayos saliendo de su estructura, se alzaba frenéticamente hasta dar la ilusión de llegar a la atmosfera del planeta.

-No, no, no, no, no, no…-, murmuraba Marceline, sacudiendo la cabeza, -No puede ser posible. No otra vez, por favor-, dijo con voz rogante, casi quebrándose.

La princesa Bonnibel tenía un rostro espantado, al igual que la vampiresa. Mientras tanto, los humanos observaban incrédulos el espectáculo desarrollándose frente a ellos. De pronto, un rugido aterrador pareció provenir de los interiores de aquel torbellino. Un instinto natural corrió por las venas humanas, erizando sus cabellos y contrayendo su piel. El instinto gritaba que era hora de correr. Pero, en contra de él, los humanos se levantaron en sus dos piernas y corrieron hasta el lugar que pensaban atacar hace tan sólo unos segundos antes.

-¡No! ¡Esperen!-, gritó Bonnibel. Al ver que no responderían, ella también se levantó y corrió hacia ellos, siendo pronto imitada por el resto de los presentes.

Al llegar al lugar donde se había realizado el ritual, el torbellino poco a poco comenzó a disiparse. Finn y Fionna prepararon sus espadas, mientras Marceline y Bonnibel se colocaron frente a ellos, portando sus respectivas armas, al igual que Jake y Cake, quienes aumentaron de tamaño sus puños. Flama se colocó a un lado de Finn, con su cabello ardiendo de forma violenta, sus ojos de color rojo y bolas de fuego en cada una de sus manos, listas para ser disparadas. Cualquier figura púrpura que se atreviera a saltar sobre ellos recibiría una no muy grata bienvenida.

Pero la visión formada ante ellos al momento en que el torbellino desapareció los dejó sorprendidos y sin habla. Frente a ellos no había nada. Sólo unas cuantas cenizas que empezaron a volar con suaves brisas que acariciaban el suelo. De la figura antes dibujada allí ya no había nada que se pudiera reconocer. Todos bajaron sus guardias, sin poder creer que todo el camino hasta ahí y sus batallas con los molestos gnomos no habían llevado a ningún resultado positivo.

Se separaron y caminaron alrededor de aquel claro, buscando cualquier cosa que les ayudara a encontrarlos o al menos a tener la seguridad de que el Caos no había regresado, aunque muy dentro de ellos sabían la respuesta y no era precisamente una que los tranquilizara.

Pero antes de que pudieran buscar más, el piso empezó a moverse como antes y cuerpos arbóreos surgieron de todas direcciones, dirigiéndose hacia los presentes en el claro. Ramas y raíces se enredaron en sus extremidades, apretando su agarre y suspendiéndolos en el aire. Todo intento que hacían por liberarse, por más fuerte que fuera, resultaba inútil. Algo captó sus oídos, el sonido de pasos acercándose, pisando el césped y las hojas caídas de los árboles.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. No estaba en nuestros planes acabar con ustedes pero tampoco pensé que pudieran llegar hasta aquí- dijo la figura de vestimenta púrpura que salió de entre las sombras.

-¡Libéranos para que podamos darte tu merecido, mago de quinta!-, reclamó Finn

-¿Y por qué no se liberan ustedes mismos? Después de todo, estuvieron quebrantando mi magia por todas estas horas-

Todos compartieron la misma cara. No entendían a que se referían las palabras del oscuro ser, cuyo rostro era cubierto por las sombras de su capucha. Que ellos supieran, nadie había realizado una especie de conjuro en toda la noche.

-Acaso fue usted, Majestad-, dijo Nemus, acercándose a Marceline, -¿su conocimiento de artes oscuras le permitió interferir con la mía? Oh, cierto, usted no es tan poderosa como su servidor-, se burló

-¡Cállate, pedazo de…!-

-¿Y usted, princesa?-, dijo volteándose hacia la gobernante del Dulce Reino, -¿Acaso su amada ciencia le ayudó a usted y sus amigos a llegar hasta aquí? ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba. Su ciencia es un juego de niños comparado con mi magia-

-Voy a meterte tu magia directo por el…-

-Y no creo que estos dos animales sarnosos tengan el suficiente poder mágico para enfrentarme-

-Sarnosos tu…-

-Y ustedes…-, dijo dirigiéndose al par de humanos, -ustedes son unas criaturas patéticas, violentas e inútiles. Una completa vergüenza de la existencia. Sólo una falla del orden universal. No está en mis facultades destruirlos, no puedo mancharme de su contaminada sangre…-

Levantando sus brazos, dejo ver que se trataban de apéndices hechos de madera, con múltiples ramas entrelazadas, simulando el contenido muscular que cualquier otro ser tendría. Sus dedos índices sobresalieron de sus puños y los acercó lentamente a las frentes de los humanos; un pequeño orbe dorado en la punta de sus dedos empezaba a formarse.

-…pero al menos puedo divertirme con ustedes un momento-, pronunció, y una risa malvada salió de aquella capucha.

Pero antes de que aquellos orbes hicieran contacto con las aterradas e iracundas caras de los humanos, un dolor insoportable se esparció por todo el cuerpo del nigromante. Un dolor tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de rodillas y llevarse las manos al abdomen. Respiraba fuertemente, había algo de miedo allí. Era una sensación dolorosa y… calurosa. Volteó detrás de él, lo que le permitió ver que cierta criatura elemental estaba quemando sus ataduras.

-Te olvidaste de mí, tonto-, dijo la princesa con los dientes apretados, -Jamás… vuelvas… a burlarte… ¡de mis amigos!-

Con un movimiento fuerte de sus brazos, las enredaderas cayeron, consumiéndose hasta quedar únicamente cenizas. Mientras el oscuro mago yacía adolorido en el suelo, la chica aprovechó para liberar a sus amigos con bolas de fuego. Aun con más dolor para el mago, los demás descendieron al piso, tomaron las armas que habían caído de sus manos y rodearon al mago, preparados para atacar al debilitado ser.

-¡Basta!-, gritó Nemus.

En ese momento, se pudo observar como su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer. Sus ropajes se estiraron y comenzaron a romperse. El Nigromante empezó a crecer, sobrepasando la resistencia de su túnica. Lo que antes era una figura encapuchada, ahora, para sorpresa de todos, era un árbol gigantesco en pie. Las ramas que simulaban músculos en sus piernas y brazos se habían ensanchado, al igual que el tronco que formaba su abdomen. Por primera vez veían su rostro, que simulaba el de un viejo, pero no como el que Finn y Flama habían encontrado esa misma noche, sino como el de alguien que había vivido con odio y rencor todos los días de su vida. Sus ojos despedían un brillo púrpura que reflejaban maldad.

-¡Pagarás!-, gritó el inmenso ser, lanzando su brazo en contra de la chica de fuego que, ante la sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue golpeada por el nigromante. Durante el golpe, afiladas espinas se formaron en la extremidad de Nemus, provocando todavía más daño.

-¡No! ¡Flama!-, gritó Finn, comenzando a correr en la dirección en la que había caído su novia.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar demasiado, otro brazo de madera lo golpeó en el pecho, raspándolo con espinas y mandando al adolescente contra un árbol. El dolor en su columna hubiera sido insoportable pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que adormeció toda su espalda y lo dejó en un pequeño estado de inconciencia.

-¡Nadie se mete con la magia de mi bosque!-, gritó el enorme ser.

Volvió a gritar una vez más, pero esta vez de dolor. En su hombro izquierdo, se encontraba clavada la doble hacha roja que en ocasiones solía ser un instrumento y que pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a la Reina de los Vampiros. Antes de que el nigromante pudiera aplastarla con la fuerza de su gigantesca mano, la vampiresa desenterró el hacha (provocando aún más dolor en él) y voló fuera de su alcance.

Cuando intentó alcanzar a la vampiresa con sus largos dedos, una explosión en su costado lo obligó a retractarse. Volteando hacia su derecha, vio como la princesa de dulce recargaba su arma, con su dedo listo en el gatillo.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima… a nadie más-, amenazó

Mientras en la mente del nigromante corría el dilema de atenerse sólo a la eliminación de los humanos o romper las sagradas reglas de su asociación eliminando también la molestia en que se habían convertido las gobernantes, dos fuertes puños gigantes lo golpearon en el rostro, haciéndolo caer hacia un costado. Esos animales también comenzaban a agotar su paciencia.

Volviéndose a levantar, un grito de guerra captó su atención. Volteando hacia su izquierda, observó a la humana emprendiendo un vuelo de ataque en su contra, con su arma lista para ser clavada en cualquier parte que se pudiera. Sin embargo, como si de una simple mosca se tratara, bastó con un fuerte manotazo (igualmente cargado de espinas) para mandar a la adolescente contra un árbol, cerca de donde había caído Finn.

-¡Gnomos! ¡Encárguense de los no-humanos!-

Al tiempo, decenas de gnomos surgieron de entre los árboles y la maleza.

-¡Ay no! ¿Otra vez?-, se quejó Jake

Las criaturas se arrojaron precisamente contra todos aquellos que no eran humanos. Aunque su punto débil era conocido, eran demasiados, incluso para todos los amigos que estaban allí. Pronto, aunque derrotaban a varios de ellos, se vieron acorralados por una gran cantidad de gnomos, sin poder avanzar demasiado.

-¡Ni se les ocurra lastimarlos!-, gritó el mago, -Sólo quiero que los distraigan mientras la humanidad es exterminada-

Con grandes pasos se acercó hasta el lugar donde había caído la humana. En el puño que había formado, comenzaban a salir grandes y afiladas espinas que derramaban un líquido negro y espeso. El golpe sería fatal. De su boca venía una risa malévola que helaba la sangre.

* * *

Finn se empezó a levantar. Había un sabor salado en su boca al que él ya estaba acostumbrado. Se sentía mareado y el esfuerzo de enderezarse pesaba en sus brazos como si estuviera cargando miles de kilos sobre su espalda. ¡Su espalda! El dolor apareció y era insoportable pero se limitó a quejarse entre dientes. La vista hacia el frente lo aterró: la Princesa Flama yacía tirada en el piso sin dar ninguna señal de conciencia. Quiso moverse hacia allá pero una risa profunda y siniestra le llamó la atención.

Hacia la derecha, y con el mismo horror, vio que su hermana yacía también tirada en el suelo, con su brazo izquierdo cubierto casi por completo de sangre. Lo peor pasó por su mente. ¿Qué había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente? Pronto, esa pregunta importó menos pues, ahora, el nigromante Nemus se acercaba a Fionna con claras intenciones malévolas. Vio cómo su gran puño era adornado por espinas aún más grandes que las de antes. Intentó levantarse más rápido pero el dolor de su espalda lo detuvo. Cuando intentó arrastrarse por el suelo, una terrible sensación en su pecho se lo impidió. Se dio cuenta de la humedad que había en su tórax; se llevó la mano hacia dicha parte y cuando la regresó hacia su vista sus dedos traían un poco de líquido rojo.

Con terror, vio que Nemus ya había llegado hasta la posición de la humana. La impotencia recorrió el cuerpo del adolescente mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. No pudo más que estirar el brazo en aquella dirección, es lo más que podía hacer.

Nemus levantó su puño, listo para saborear la victoria, la consecución de cientos de años de esfuerzos. Iba a soltar toda la fuerza que tenía sobre el cuerpo inerte de aquella chica, pero una enorme bola de fuego se lo impidió. Su brazo derecho entero se vio consumido rápidamente por las llamas mientras el Nigromante soltaba fuertes alaridos de dolor y sacudía su brazo, intentando apagar el incendio. Finn observó con sorpresa como el brazo de Nemus se desprendía de su cuerpo, mientras este respiraba aceleradamente.

-¡Tú!-, gritó volteando hacia atrás y señalando con la mano que le quedaba.

Finn volteó también. De pie, con las piernas temblantes y unos delgados ríos rojos en su rostro, se encontraba la Princesa Flama. Sus brazos en posición de ataque y humo saliendo de sus dedos. La mirada fija en el enorme árbol.

-No mientras yo estoy al mando-, dijo Flama, dijo agitada

-¡Eres una amenaza!-, gritó Nemus, acercándose a la princesa, -No me importa que no seas humana, igual debes ser eliminada. Sólo destruyes, matas y quemas. ¡No sirves para nada más!-. Estando ya en frente de la adolescente, preparó el puño que le quedaba. -¡Será un gran favor para el mundo acabar con tu existenciaAAAAAAHHHH!-

El grito del mago hizo retumbar el bosque entero y obligó a todos los presentes en el claro a taparse los oídos. El Nigromante volteó hacia su espalda, de dónde provenía el dolor. De hecho, el dolor estaba más abajo, provocado por una enorme espada carmesí clavada en donde se suponía deberían estar las posaderas del oscuro ser.

-¡Ni si te ocurra!-, gritó Finn

El mago intentó golpearlo pero Finn saltó rápidamente, sacando la espada del doloroso lugar. Corrió alrededor del árbol y saltó enfrente de él hasta caer en su pecho. El humano preparó una estocada final. La espada no atravesó la dura corteza que protegía el cuerpo del nigromante. La espada vibró por la fuerza que no había sido expulsada sino que, al contrario, había sido rebotada en ella. Esto obligó a Finn a dar un salto hacia atrás, cayendo en frente de su novia.

-No volverás a tomarme por sorpresa, muchacho-, pronunció el árbol.

Las rodillas de Finn temblaron, incapaces de sostener su cuerpo por más tiempo. Su adrenalina había bajado y las fuerzas le abandonaban de nuevo. Cayó arrodillado, impedido para soportar su propio peso. Sus brazos ayudaron al héroe a no caer con el rostro al piso, rostro en el cual empezaban a resbalar gotas de agua salada. Flama, alertada se dirigió hacia él.

-¡Finn! ¿Estás bien?-, preguntó preocupada, arrodillándose a un lado de él.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Destruyamos a la destructora y al parasito! Y así evitamos que dejen una progenie peor-, dijo Nemus

Flama se levantó y se puso en frente de Finn. Las llamas de su cuerpo empezaron a danzar salvajemente mientras su mirada, fija con alfileres de ira en los ojos del mago, se teñía de rojo ardiente. Sus dientes tan apretados como sus puños. Y a pesar de toda esa furia expresada en su cuerpo, era difícil esconder el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-No… te burles… ¡jamás! ¡DE NUESTROS HIJOS!-, gritó mientras sus flamas explotaban y la chica aumentaba de tamaño.

Una poderosa palma abierta de fuego se dirigió a toda velocidad en contra de la cara del nigromante. El contacto hizo un fuerte sonido de impacto además de lo que parecía ser madera crujiendo en medio del fuego, consumando así la gran bofetada que la elemental había propiciado. El enorme árbol se mantuvo sin expresión en su rostro y miró de manera condescendiente a la furiosa adolescente.

-¿Crees que me puedes vencer? ¿Crees que yo, el gran Nemus, puede ser derrotado por una chiquilla? ¡Pues yo no lo creoAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

De nuevo el mismo dolor en el mismo lugar. El mago volteó para encontrarse con la misma figura de antes en la parte baja de su espalada. ¿O no?

-¿Y si me uno y así somos dos chiquillas?-, preguntó la humana con una sonrisa.

-¡Malditos!-, gritó Nemus

Quiso golpear a Fionna, pero ella rodó por entre sus piernas hasta alcanzar el lugar en donde se encontraba Finn. Al verla, el humano se apresuró en abrazarla, sin importarle el dolor físico que sentía en aquel momento. Flama redujo su tamaño y se acercó a los humanos para asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran bien.

-¡Tontos! Sólo me hacen el trabajo más fácil si están todos juntos. Ahora, terminemos con…-, otro golpe en la espalda, ésta vez más soportable, lo detuvo. -¿Ahora qué?-, gritó furioso.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto con una vampiresa, una princesa de chicle y un par de animales mágicos. La princesa portaba un arma de cuyo cañón emanaba humo blanco.

-Si los vencimos una vez en grupos separados, ¿qué te hizo pensar que no lo haríamos otra vez todos juntos, cabeza hueca?-, preguntó Marceline con su bajo sobre su hombro.

Jake aumentó su tamaño hasta quedar a la altura del nigromante, comenzando a trabar brazos con él (bueno, uno de ellos; su otro brazo se posó sobre lo que quedaba del brazo derecho de Nemus). Jake sabía muy bien que no podría hacer demasiado contra un ser tan poderoso pero aun así lo intentaba. Intentaría distraerlo el mayor tiempo posible hasta que Finn hiciera un plan… si lo hacía.

-Flama…-, dijo Finn, mientras veía la batalla que su hermano estaba librando, -…tengo una idea-

-¿Cuál es? ¡Dímela!-

-No sé si funcionará y ni siquiera tengo idea de donde se me ocurrió pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Quiero que calientes mi espada y la de Fionna lo más que puedas-

-¿Y cómo podría eso ayudarnos?-, preguntó Fionna

-La única manera en como Nemus ha sido dañado es con fuego. Aunque Flama pueda herirlo bastante no será suficiente para acabar con él. Es necesario atravesar su coraza-

-Finn, no hay ningún problema si caliento tu espada pero Fionna… ella no aguantaría el calor como tú. ¡Sus manos se quemarían bastante!-, dijo Flama.

-No importa-, respondió la humana, con determinación, -si así detenemos a ese monstruo que intentó matar a nuestros padres, no importa lo que le pase a mis manos. Uno menos significa más seguridad para mi hermano-, dijo Fionna, tomando la mano de Finn, quien sonrió ante el calor de aquel gesto.

Flama suspiró resignada. Ni siquiera intentaría convencerla de hacer otra cosa pues, en su experiencia, los humanos resultaban ser una especie bastante terca y decidida. De cierta manera, le recordaban a la gente del Reino del Fuego, sólo que su determinación se encaminaba a propósitos más nobles y desinteresados.

-Muy bien, empuñen sus espadas-

Los humanos, con algo de esfuerzo, se pusieron de pie y pusieron sus armas frente a la Princesa Flama. Ella extendió los brazos y lanzó llamaradas que rodearon las espadas. Rápidamente, la espada de Finn empezó a brillar con intensidad, dado que ya no se podía poner más roja de lo que ya estaba. Por otro lado, la humana tenía problemas soportando el calor que, a pesar de la empuñadura cubierta de cuero, se transmitía hasta sus manos.

* * *

- _¿Por qué me metí en esto? ¡No tengo ninguna oportunidad contra él!_ -, pensó Jake, mientras distraía a Nemus

- _¿Por qué? ¡Te voy a decir porque!_ -, gritó otra voz en su interior, - _Lo haces porque es tu hermano. Porque él merece toda la felicidad del mundo con su hermana verdadera y con su novia y no vamos a dejar que un tonto mago de truquitos le impida esa felicidad. ¡Por eso es que lo hacemos!_ -

De repente, Jake sintió el empuje de una voluntad renovada. Su agarre en los brazos de madera del mago se apretó, se apoyó más en sus pies y se sintió con la confianza de poder mandar al suelo al poderoso ser. Después de todo, el sólo tenía un brazo, no sería tan difícil. La fuerza en sus brazos empezó a crecer, intentando tirar de espaldas al enorme árbol.

Sin embargo, la confianza renovada se disipó pronto al ver que su enemigo tenía una sonrisa confidente, algo que asustó al perro mágico. En un movimiento rápido, el mago liberó su único brazo y lo dirigió en contra del rostro de Jake, quien cayó inmediatamente noqueado.

Para desgracia de Nemus, su confianza fue igual de corta como la del perro que valientemente (o, según él, tontamente) le había hecho frente. De nuevo, la sensación de calor que tanto lo había molestado esa noche se hacía presente en su espalda, aunque esta vez no era tan caliente como las anteriores. Se volteó totalmente furioso dispuesto a no dilatarse más en acabar con esa amenaza para cualquier forma de vida.

Al voltearse, en vez de fijar su mirada sobre la elemental, la atención de su vista se posó sobre dos rayos de espectro azul y rojo que se dirigían contra el a toda velocidad. Esos dos hazes de luz llegaron hasta su pecho. Allí se dio cuenta que se trataban de los humanos quienes portaban dos espadas que brillaban al rojo vivo; Finn y Fionna levantaron sus espadas y, con fuerza, las clavaron en el pecho del Nigromante. Las espadas no se enterraron de inmediato sino que, lentamente, empezaron a penetrar la dura corteza del malvado árbol mientras el sonido de madera quebrándose se hacía presente. Las armas se clavaron en la parte media del pecho, en ángulos en los que las puntas podrían chocar dentro del cuerpo de Nemus, en donde, suponían, se encontraba su corazón.

El nigromante, ante la sorpresa, no pudo hacer nada. Nadie en cientos de años había podido darle tantos problemas, lastimarlo tanto, nadie había podido encontrar la forma de vencerlo. Por un instante más que fugaz, llego a sentir respeto y admiración por el par de seres en su pecho. De repente, un gran grito escapó de su garganta, al tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a ser consumido por un fuego púrpura.

Finn y Fionna saltaron del pecho de Nemus antes de que ese fuego los alcanzara. Todos los presentes (incluso Jake, quien empezaba a recuperarse) observaban como el cuerpo del Nigromante se cubría con ese fuego. La silueta del enorme árbol empezaba a desvanecerse tras la ardiente muralla que, después de un tiempo, empezó a hacer lo mismo, dejando solamente un montón de cenizas en el lugar donde Nemus estaba.

Los humanos cayeron al piso, rendidos por el esfuerzo y el dolor, pero aliviados de que habían logrado vencer al enemigo. Sus amistades, alertadas, se dirigieron a auxiliarlos.

-Lo lograron Finn, ¡lo vencieron! ¿Cómo estás?-, dijo Flama en un tono mezcla de felicidad y preocupación.

-Bien, algo golpeado y unos raspones en el pecho, pero no es nada. Unas vendas y lágrimas de ciclope bastaran para estar como nuevo. Pero tú…-, dijo Finn, acariciando una de las mejillas de su novia, -…estás sangrando-

-Sí, debieron ser las espinas que usaba en su golpe. Pero tampoco te preocupes, ya sólo debe ser la sangre que salió, mis heridas debieron haber cauterizado. No es tan fácil lastimarme-

Finn limpió la sangre aun líquida dejando libre su herida, que empezó a sangrar de nuevo.

-Pues parece que para él sí lo fue. Aún estás lastimada-

La princesa tocó su herida, dándose cuenta ella misma de que lo que decía su novio era verdad. Seguía sangrando, su herida no cerraba todavía.

-No… no lo entiendo…-

-Era un ser mágico-, dijo Marceline, acercándose, -Sus espinas no eran como cualquiera. Tienes suerte de que no haya usado su veneno o la herida abierta sería el menor de tus problemas. Como sea, tampoco es algo que dure toda la vida. Te curaras eventualmente, sólo tomará un poco más de lo que estás acostumbrada-

-¡Hermanito!-, gritó Jake, abalanzándose contra Finn, quien gustoso (y algo adolorido) aceptó el gesto de cariño, -¡Que felicidad ver que estás bien!-

-Yo también me alegro, Jake. Gracias por entretenerlo y darnos tiempo para salir con un plan-, dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda del can.

-Buen trabajo, hermano-, dijo Fionna, siendo auxiliada para caminar por Cake, quien había crecido al tamaño de la humana.

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste nada mal, hermana-, respondió Finn.

El humano intentó levantarse, pero sus músculos ya no respondían positivamente. Raudo y veloz, Jake colocó su brazo en la espalda del humano, por debajo de su brazo derecho y lo ayudó a levantarse, tal como Cake lo hacía.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que, Bubs?-, preguntó Marceline.

-Primero, ¡estoy orgullosa de ustedes dos! Lograron vencer a un nigromante en tan sólo una noche-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, dándole un beso en la frente a los dos.

-Jamás lo habríamos podido hacer sin su ayuda. Muchas gracias-, respondió Fionna.

-Sin embargo…-, continuó Bonnibel, -Aún quedan seis de ellos y no hay que confiarse para nada-

-Además, parece que hemos llegado un poco tarde, ¿no crees?-, dijo la vampiresa, señalando a las cenizas que quedaban de la silueta bestial quemada en el piso del claro.

-Sí…-, respondió Bonnibel con un suspiro amargo, -Creo que lo mejor sería que todos nos quedáramos en mi castillo esta noche. No me da mucha confianza regresar a la casa del árbol. En el reino trataremos sus heridas y hay suficientes defensas para hacerle frente a cualquier ataque… al menos por un tiempo-

-Muy bien, ¡nos vamos al reino de la chiclosa! No quiero que nada malo le pase a mi hermanita-, dijo Cake, llenando de besos la cara de la humana.

-Ya Cake, basta. Estás peor que mamá-, reclamó Fionna totalmente avergonzada.

Y así, el grupo de amigos que recién había derrotado a uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo, salían victoriosos del peligroso Bosque Negro. Mientras lo hacían, Finn no dejaba de sentir la necesidad de regresar y averiguar lo que aquel misterioso árbol guardaba como secreto. Pero eso ya sería en otra ocasión, otro día. Por ahora, había que descansar.

Al ir pensando eso, sintió un cambio en los brazos que lo sostenían. Ahora eran más cálidos y menos peludos. Inmediatamente supo quién era y, de alguna forma, eso lo molesto.

-Flama, tú estás casi tan lastimada como yo. Por favor, no…-

-La mejor pijamada de mi vida-, respondió la elemental.

Finn no comprendía las palabras de su novia, pero a medida que su cerebro (sacudido por la reciente batalla) entendió el mensaje, una sonrisa floreció en el rostro del humano.

-Entonces sólo Glob podría organizar una pijamada que llenara tus expectativas ahora-

* * *

Todos se habían ido ya. En aquel claro sólo quedaban cenizas y pedazos de madera tirados. Sin embargo, debía ser precavido, no quería ser descubierto. Unos cuantos minutos más en su escondite serían un movimiento inteligente. Cuando por fin sintió que era seguro, que los guerreros habían ya abandonado el bosque, salió de entre los arbustos. A paso lento, se dirigió hasta el montón de cenizas que solían ser el cuerpo de uno de los seres más poderosos sobre la tierra.

-Oh Nemus…-, pronunció, -Eras poderoso, sí; pero no demasiado. Era muy fácil intervenir con tu magia. Y si estabas tan ocupado como hoy, aún más fácil. Ya ves, no me costó demasiado trabajo-, dijo, siempre con un tono burlón.

Al llegar hacia las cenizas, introdujo su mano en ellas, sacándola segundos después con una cadena entre sus dedos, de la cual colgaba una llave metálica negra. Paseo la llave entre sus apéndices, casi saboreando el objeto con sus manos.

El ser se alejó del lugar, dirigiéndose a una parte menos profunda del bosque, pero bastante oculta. Llego hasta un sitio lleno de misterio, donde cientos de luciérnagas volaban y hongos luminosos brillaban; sin embargo, a cada paso que él daba, las luciérnagas caían al suelo y los hongos se apagaban y se estrechaban. Su camino siguió hasta estar enfrente del enorme árbol con un rostro formado en su tronco. Dicho rostro miraba fijamente a su nuevo invitado, aunque para él no era nuevo, pues en sus sueños esa presencia resultaba bastante familiar.

-Vengo por mis profecías-

-Supuse que, si ellos habían llegado, tú también lo harías-, dijo el árbol, -Pero tampoco creía que fuera a ser tan pronto… Su Majestad-

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar una review, es la mejor forma de agradecer a un escritor. Den follow para no perderse ningún capitulo. Inviten a sus amigos a leer la historia. Cuídense mucho, suerte en sus escuelas, trabajos o lo que sea que hagan. ¡Nos vemos! :D**


	14. El Caos Reptante, Parte II

-Esto apesta-, dijo Fionna mientas observaba sus dos manos completamente vendadas, sólo la mitad de sus dedos sobresalían.

-Bueno, eso hubieras pensado antes de tomar una espada ardiendo al rojo vivo con tus manos desnudas-, regañó ligeramente la Dulce Princesa, pero después dio un suspiro de arrepentimiento, -Supongo que también es nuestra culpa por no prever que no había suficientes lágrimas de ciclope-

-Siento mucho haberte provocado tantas molestias, Fionna-, se excusó la Princesa Flama.

-¡No! No hay problema cuñadita, no te preocupes. No es nada que no sane en un ratito-

-Desearía que las lágrimas de ciclope no se hubieran acabado-

La princesa de fuego se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraban, en el castillo del Dulce Reino; soltó un pesado suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana al atardecer en esplendor, tiñendo las nubes de forma que parecían estar sonrojadas ante la belleza del Rey Sol. Las memorias volaban por la mente de la joven princesa, memorias no muy bien apreciadas.

-Pensé que jamás volvería a lastimar a nadie. Jamás ha sido mi intención lastimar a alguien. ¿Acaso… seguiré siendo una amenaza para todos?-

-¡No digas eso, Flama!-, reclamó Bonnibel, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba, en frente de la humana, y caminó hasta donde estaba la adolescente, -Tú no eres una amenaza. Tú ya no puedes lastimar a nadie; Finn hizo un gran esfuerzo para que eso fuera posible. ¿Qué crees que diría él si te escuchara decir eso?-

-Pues… me diría que estoy equivocada y que yo no podría lastimar a nadie que no fuera malvado a propósito. Me diría que nunca le importó que yo lo lastimara antes y después… me… me daría muchos besos hasta hacerme sentir bien-, dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-Sí, Flama. No tienes porqué sentirte mal. Si de alguien fue la culpa, fue mía. Yo sabía lo que podía pasar y aun así lo hice. No vuelvas a hablar así de ti misma. Eres una persona maravillosa-, le dijo Fionna

-Gracias chicas-, respondió la princesa con una gran sonrisa, realmente conmovida por el apoyo de sus amigas.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Finn?-, preguntó Bonnibel

-Salió pero no me dijo a donde exactamente. Aún sigue molesto por la noticia-, dijo Flama, suspirando de nuevo al final de su oración.

-Entiendo que se sienta así pero… en algún momento tenía que decírselo. Tenía que enterarse-, dijo Fionna.

-Un momento… Finn está afuera, a punto de anochecer, ¿en una noche de luna nueva?-, preguntó la Princesa Flama con una evidente preocupación en su voz.

* * *

-No es justo… ¡no es para nada justo!-, renegaba el humano en susurros.

Él no podía entender lo que sucedía. Desde aquella batalla con El Lich, todo había sido calma y tranquilidad en Ooo, amor y dulces besos de amor adolescente con su novia, además del reciente descubrimiento de la existencia de su hermana de la que había estado separado por quince largos años. Hasta hace menos de un mes, todo era luz en su vida.

Y de repente, en una sola noche (la misma noche en que la más reciente pieza de felicidad había sido puesta), todo empezó a tornarse oscuro. Había toda una comunidad de seres poderosos con el único propósito de acabar con su vida y la de su hermana. Y sabía que en algún momento, a pesar del aparente pacto interno de los Nigromantes de no lastimar no-humanos, intentarían algo contra ellos con el fin de hacerlo sufrir y desear la misma muerte; especialmente, le aterraba y le angustiaba la idea de que la chica de fuego que hacía que su cerebro se volviera estúpido (en el mejor sentido de la oración) fuera atacada. No podría soportarlo.

Por si fuera poco, algunos días antes (no más de una semana) una nueva bomba había sido liberada.

* * *

 _Finn y Jake se habían quedado un par de días en el Dulce Reino. Bonnibel aún no estaba muy segura de dejarlos regresar a la casa del árbol, ni siquiera para arreglarla. Ella conocía el poder de los nigromantes y eso la preocupaba. No podía dejar que Finn fuera lastimado pues, si eso pasaba mientras estaba en la casa del árbol, se sentiría culpable por haberlo dejado irse. Incluso Flama y Marceline se habían quedado en el castillo para proteger tanto a Finn como su hermana._

 _Por las mañana, se encontraban todos en el comedor justo antes de que la Dulce Princesa iniciara con sus deberes reales. Pláticas y bromas nunca hacían falta._

 _-Oye, Bonnibel…-, dijo un día Finn, -he estado pensando en esto desde aquella noche en que nos dijeron a Fionna y a mi sobre nuestros padres y el resto de los humanos… ¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente? ¡Creo que tienes como un bazillon de años!-_

 _-Bueno, para ser honestos…-, Bonnibel, con algo de incomodidad, miró hacia todos los presentes, excepto por Marceline, quién tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro pues ella sabía la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta, -…digamos que por lo menos tengo unos 250 años de edad-_

 _Las quijadas de todos se abrieron totalmente, al igual que sus ojos. Finn sentía como toda su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y se iba hasta sus pies. No sabía que decir, hasta que Jake, después de una risilla, hizo un comentario que parecía haber adivinado sus pensamientos._

 _-¡Estabas enamorado de una anciana, Finn!-_

 _Inmediatamente, el can recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Una muy mala decisión la que había tomado esa mañana: sentarse junto a la princesa y dejar que su boca hablara antes que su cerebro._

 _-¡No soy tan vieja, Jake!-_

 _Una cara completamente roja por parte del humano y una carcajada proveniente de la vampiresa no se hicieron esperar._

 _-¡Debieron haber visto sus caras!-, exclamó Marceline entre carcajadas._

 _Fionna, al ver las reacciones de Marceline y de Finn, no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría de la primera y empezó a reír también._

 _-Los voy a extrañar mucho cuando me vaya-, expresó entre risas._

 _-¿Qué dijiste?-, preguntó Finn, olvidando por un momento lo embarazoso de la situación. Su mirada se posó de una manera preocupada sobre su hermana, quien cortó un poco su risa, -¿Te vas a ir?-_

 _-Sí-, contestó casualmente, -no me puedo quedar aquí. Tengo amigos y cosas que hacer de dónde vengo y ya he estado mucho tiempo lejos. Me necesitan allá-_

 _-¿Y cuándo te vas?-, preguntó Finn, con temor en su voz._

 _-En dos semanas-_

 _-¿Dos semanas?-, gritó el chico._

 _-Finn, tranquilo-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, -El portal entre los universos se abre dos veces en un periodo de un mes cada tres años. Si ella no regresa dentro de en dos semanas se quedará atrapada aquí por otros tres años-_

 _-¡Pues que se quede!-, gritó el humano levantándose de la mesa, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en el comedor, -Por favor, quédate-, rogó a su hermana, con una voz más suave._

 _-Yo… no, no puedo…-_

 _Finn miró fijamente a su hermana, aun rogándole con la mirada. Pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta diferente, simplemente se fue del comedor._

 _Durante un par de días más, se comportó un poco distante y apenas si hablaba con los demás. Cuando no estaba con Flama o entrenando en los jardines del palacio, salía del castillo a dar caminatas solo, pero nunca más allá del atardecer, por recomendación de Bonnibel._

* * *

Sin embargo, esta vez Finn había estado fuera del castillo más tiempo de lo acordado.

Cada día que pasaba era un día menos con su hermana. Y aunque quería aprovecharlos lo más posible, el sentimiento que le había provocado la noticia no lo dejaba con humor para pasar tiempo con ella. Vaya choque de emociones en el interior del humano.

Sentado, en medio de las praderas, observaba el infinito cielo y sus estrellas, buscando en ellas la calma y la paz que le ayudaran a decidir qué hacer. El debate lo ganaba el partido del perdón, pero en ocasiones el partido del rencor parecía gritar más fuerte.

Un viento frío recorrió su espalda, provocándole escalofríos que lo hicieron temblar. Parecía ser sólo un efecto de estar a la intemperie por la noche, pero otros síntomas eran más extraños de lo normal. Su corazón había empezado a acelerarse, un sudor frío empezó a bajar por su frente, la boca seca y una sensación de vacío en su estómago.

Se levantó rápidamente al percatarse del ruido y el movimiento que provenían de los árboles detrás de él. Desenfundo su espada carmesí, sosteniéndola con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía una linterna, apuntándola hacia el lugar de donde habían provenido los ruidos. Era una noche sin luna y la linterna era la única luz de la que se podía servir el humano.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-, gritó. Los últimos años combatiendo monstruos y criaturas malvadas le ayudaban a esconder el miedo que sentía.

Entre la oscuridad, un par de luces brillantes de color amarillo parecían mirar directamente al humano con furia bestial. Eso fue suficiente para que en el inconsciente de Finn se despertara un antiguo y hereditario temor, a la vez que un sentimiento de furia y desesperación. El deseo de supervivencia chocaba con el ansia de retribución.

-Así que esta era la razón por la que Bonnie no me quería fuera del castillo tan tarde, ¿eh?-, dijo con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa, encarando a la oscura entidad escondida entre las sombras, -Te tardaste mucho. ¿Por qué no vienes y me enseñas tus trucos para ver si eres tan terrible?-

Finn se dio cuenta después de lo equivocadas que habían sido sus palabras. Frente a él surgió la infame criatura gigante de cuerpo reptiloide, con grandes y afilados colmillos en sus fauces, su piel escamada de prevalencia negra. Los sonidos guturales que emanaba empezaron a quebrar la voluntad del héroe al punto de dejarlo congelado observando al principal autor de la extinción de su especie. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando el Caos se abalanzó y sólo alcanzo a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con los brazos, esperando el inevitable final.

En vez de eso, escucho un gran golpe seco y el quejido gutural de la bestia. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver una figura de abundante cabello negro y una gran hacha de doble filo color roja que brillaba aun en una noche sin luz de luna y con la que había golpeado a la oscura criatura, mandándola varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Ni si te ocurra tocarlo, lagartija!-

-¡Marceline! ¿Cuándo llegaste?-, preguntó Finn

-¿Llegar? ¡Te estuve siguiendo todo el tiempo! ¿Qué acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es estar de noche afuera con el Caos suelto y siendo el último humano en la tierra?-, preguntó la vampiresa en un tono de regaño.

-Yo… eh… lo siento…-, dijo Finn, verdaderamente arrepentido, -Es sólo que… ¡cuidado!-

Marceline volteó hacia atrás para ver como la enorme creatura se arrastraba por el suelo a increíble velocidad, directo contra ella. La visión era aterradora: el Caos se arrastraba dando grandes pasos con sus garras, meneando la cola y la cabeza mientras lo hacía, a una velocidad aparentemente imposible para algo con ese tamaño. La vampiresa se preparó con su hacha para un golpe certero contra la cabeza de la bestia. Levantó el hacha sobre su cabeza pero en un último momento y en un movimiento de pesadilla, el Caos evadió el mortal golpe y pasó por un lado de la reina de los vampiros dirigiéndose directamente contra Finn.

Finn, esta vez más preparado para la situación, se colocó en posición de ataque, analizando los movimientos de la bestia para que no fuera a ocurrir lo que con Marceline hace apenas unos segundos. De repente, el Caos ya no avanzó más. Aunque sus garras se movían no hacían más que arañar el suelo. La bestia volteó detrás de ella y vio como una gran criatura de cuerpo humanoide pero con ciertos rasgos de lobo la tenía sujetada por la cola, impidiéndole avanzar hacia el chico humano.

-Vas a jugar con trucos, ¿eh? ¡Pues yo también tengo los míos!-, gritó Marceline, levantando al Caos en el aire mandándolo de nuevo contra los árboles después de tomar un impulso de media vuelta.

El Caos se levantó inmediatamente, soltando un extraño rugido que Finn nunca había escuchado, pero que le heló la sangre el escucharlo. La criatura se lanzó directamente contra Marceline, quien intentó golpearla en repetidas ocasiones, pero sus golpes siempre eran esquivados. Sin embargo, al esquivarlos no se abalanzaba contra Finn como en la última ocasión. La atención del Caos estaba totalmente centrada en la vampiresa.

Para Marceline era difícil atestar un golpe, pero para el Caos no lo fue. Un simple movimiento de su larga cola (cercenada en su parte final) fue suficiente para conectar con el abdomen de la vampiresa y mandarla varios metros hacia atrás. Marceline quedó tendida en el suelo, incluso soltando el agarre de su hacha que quedó lejos de sus manos.

-Maldita lagartija…-, fue lo que alcanzó a susurrar antes de aparentemente desmayarse.

El Caos mostró sus colmillos, como sonriendo por haberse deshecho tan fácilmente de su oponente; había oscura felicidad en sus ojos. Sin embargo, su atención se dirigió un segundo después hacia el chico humano quien gritando y con espada en mano que se dirigía directamente hacia él.

-¡Marceline!-, era el grito de guerra con el que empezaría la batalla.

El Caos Reptante soltó inmediatamente un ataque con su garra, que Finn logró evitar parando su carrera y saltando hacia atrás. Las garras de la oscura criatura siguieron su ataque, siendo esquivadas por Finn. Aunque más por suerte que por habilidad, pues estar en la intemperie en una noche sin luna no es un momento en el que haya mucha luz para observar lo que hay escasos metros delante de ti. La suerte pronto pareció diluirse, cuando la punta de una de esas afiladísimas garras por fin hizo contacto con la mejilla del adolescente.

Finn siseó y gruño de dolor, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Había sido tan sólo un rasguño con apenas la punta de la garra pero fue suficiente para obtener un poco de sangre y un ardor insoportable. Ahora el miedo era más fuerte en él; la criatura enfrente de él no era cualquier cosa, había que tomarse las cosas con más seriedad y concentración. ¡Concentración! El chico apenas tuvo tiempo para levantar su espada y ponerla sobre su cabeza, deteniendo las mortales garras del Caos preparadas para cercenarlo. Con una gran aplicación de fuerza, se puso de nuevo en pie y empujo la garra. Con un salto hacia atrás, evitó también la mordida que el reptiloide pretendía darle.

- _¡Vamos, vamos! No puede ser tan difícil_ -, pensó Finn, - _Si lo han vencido antes, ¿por qué no habría de poder yo? Bueno, aquí vamos_ -

Finn se lanzó de nuevo en carrera contra el Caos, preparando su espada para el ataque. El Caos lo esperó hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y soltó un zarpazo. Sin embargo, esta vez Finn siguió derecho sin detenerse y sólo en el momento del zarpazo se barrió por el suelo, esquivando el ataque de la criatura y llegando hasta la parte baja de su cuello, por donde paseó la punta de la espada de sangre demoniaca. El Caos soltó un alarido escalofriante de dolor, levantando su vientre del suelo y cayendo sobre su costado.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre!-, vitoreó Finn, saltando y gritando.

Cuando terminó con su festejo, se dirigió hacia la lastimada Marceline y la ayudó a empezar a levantarse.

-¿Marceline? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?-

-Um… sí, creo que sí…-, respondió Marceline, todavía hincada, con voz un poco adolorida y la mano en la cabeza, -¿Dónde… dónde está el Caos?-, preguntó extrañada, olvidándose por un momento de sus dolores.

Finn, orgulloso, puso un puño sobre su pecho, el cual infló tanto como pudo y miró a su amiga con una cara de total confianza.

-¡Lo vencí, Marceline! Ese monstruo cabeza de popo no era tan temible como decían-

-No… eso es imposible-, susurró Marceline, asustada. El miedo se veía en su rostro, algo verdaderamente extraño en al caso de la reina de los vampiros.

-¿Qué?-, preguntó Finn, ofendido, pues el no supo leer la expresión de la vampiresa, -¿Vas a dudar de mí? ¡Se supone que somos amigos!-

-¡No, tonto! ¡Me refiero a que es literalmente imposible!-, exclamó Marceline. En ese momento, su vista se dirigió hacia espaldas del humano y su boca y ojos empezaron a abrirse en señal de miedo, -¡Mira!-, gritó, señalando hacia donde el humano estaba dando la espalda.

Finn, todavía con esperanza pero que empezaba a ser consumida por el terror, volteó hacia atrás para observar como la bestia se volvía a parar sobre sus patas y su barriga estaba de nuevo sobre el suelo. Su respirar parecía un gruñido furioso y la herida que Finn había infligido en él comenzaba a cerrarse, despidiendo humo y una sustancia viscosa negra de su cuello que caía en el suelo haciendo un extraño chapoteo. Sus pasos, lentos y pesados, lo dirigían hacia el par de amigos.

-Wow… parece que no era tan fácil como creía-, dijo Finn, con una risilla bastante nerviosa mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, -¿Alguna idea, Marceline?-

Marceline se puso en pie apoyándose con su bajo-hacha, aunque un poco cansada y adolorida todavía.

-Según recuerdo… "sólo el recipiente creador de vida es capaz de acabar con el acechador de la noche"-

-¡Sí! Y… ¿qué significa eso?-

-Significa que sólo una mujer puede vencerlo-

-Bueno, tú eres mujer, ¿no?-

-¿Cómo se supone que deba tomar esa pregunta?-, dijo ofendida Marceline

-Eemm… ¿puedes vencerlo?-, dijo Finn, ya demasiado nervioso

-¡No! Sólo una mujer de la especie que ha sido mandado a destruir puede hacerlo. Yo ni siquiera era una completa humana cuando estaba… pues… viva-

-Entonces… sólo puede ser vencido por…-

-¡Cuidado!-, gritó Marceline, cortando la sentencia de Finn, al ver que el Caos había acelerado su andar para atacarlos.

Marceline saltó en el aire y se sirvió de su habilidad de flotar para esquivar su súbito ataque. Intentó tomar a Finn para flotar con él lejos del alcance de la bestia, pero el humano, también en un intento por esquivar al Caos, saltó fuera del alcance de este y de su amiga.

Finn rodó por el suelo, buscando alejarse aún más pero en cuanto se levantó fue golpeado en su brazo derecho por las garras de la bestia, que alcanzaron a rasguñar su extremidad. Finn gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas al piso. Se sujetó el brazo, notando que había obtenido tres grandes rasguños que empezaban a sangrar un poco, pero no eran demasiado graves. Volvió la vista hacia su enemigo, dándose cuenta de que volvía a avanzar contra él.

-¡Finn, no!-, gritó Marceline desde el aire.

En una fracción de segundo, gracias a su habilidad de poder ver mejor en la oscuridad, se dio cuenta como la cola de la bestia parecía tener algún tipo de herida al final, más notable dado que su cola no terminaba de forma sutil, sino como un gran cilindro que además parecía estar cicatrizado.

- _Parece que Einar y María no se fueron sin dar batalla_ -, pensó la vampiresa con una sonrisa al recordar a sus amigos, - _Bueno, no va a ser mi culpa que su hijo muera en manos de esa criatura_ -

-¡No en mi turno!-, gritó Marceline, flotando hacia abajo a toda velocidad, en contra del Caos Reptante.

Levantó su hacha de doble filo y, con un movimiento fuerte, la clavó en la cola de la criatura, empezando a deslizarse sin oposición por el apéndice del Caos, hasta que el filo del hacha llegó al suelo. La bestia soltó un enorme y profundo grito de dolor, un grito como nunca había sido escuchado por Finn o Marceline. Incluso la vampiresa, a pesar del placer que sentía por el logró de su ataque, fue tomada por sorpresa por la respuesta del Caos e incluso le hizo sentir escalofríos recorriendo su espalda. Sabiendo que la criatura podría reaccionar violentamente, se elevó de nuevo en el aire, justo antes de que una garra golpeara el espacio en donde ella se encontraba hace un momento. La vampiresa aterrizó a un lado de Finn.

-¿Estás bien, Finn?-, preguntó Marceline con rostro preocupado, ayudando al humano a ponerse de nuevo sobre sus pies.

-Sí… no son heridas muy graves-, dijo Finn, adolorido, -Aunque no tengamos lágrimas de ciclope, no tardaran en sanar-, terminó con una sonrisa, lo cual también provocó una sonrisa en la vampiresa

Los gruñidos furiosos de la bestia volvieron a sus oídos. Al voltear, se dieron cuenta de que el Caos apenas si se encontraba a dos metros de distancia. Su aliento golpeaba sus caras, haciendo sus cabellos volar un poco hacia atrás; ambos veían directamente a los ojos de la bestia. Marceline sintió algo tomando su mano y presionándola. No necesitaba voltear para darse cuenta quien era.

-Te voy a extrañar, Marceline-

-Finn, deja de creerte el héroe con una muerte épica. Algo llegará…-, dijo Marceline despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-, preguntó Finn

En ese momento, Finn alcanzó a percibir un pequeño destello de luz en el rabillo del ojo izquierdo. Esto llamó su atención y dirigió su vista hacia esa dirección. Un cuerpo de luz se acercaba rápidamente a toda velocidad, creciendo en tamaño. Esta luz chocó contra el cuerpo del Caos, provocando una explosión y que la criatura fuera empujada varios metros lejos de Finn y Marceline.

-Puede parecer fría… pero de verdad se preocupa por los demás-, comentó Marceline.

Finn miró de nuevo hacia su izquierda, logrando ver una luz muy especial y familiar que le hizo saltar el corazón de completa y pura alegría. Junto a esa luz, vio a su hermana y a la Dulce Princesa, hincada sobre una de sus rodillas con una enorme arma sobre su hombro derecho, preparada para dar otro disparo en caso de que fuera necesario.

-Ni se te ocurra lastimar a las personas que más quiero en el mundo…-, dijo y recargó su arma, -…otra vez-

La Princesa Flama se acercó rápidamente a Finn, moviéndose en una línea de fuego, que terminó por enredarse alrededor del humano hasta volver a la figura humanoide de la princesa, que abrazó fuertemente a su novio.

-¡No vuelvas a ser tan tonto como para salir solo de noche si hay una criatura malvada persiguiéndote! ¿Me escuchaste?-, regaño la princesa al humano, abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía.

Finn, todavía sorprendido por la repentina llegada y salvación de las mujeres, pero conmovido e incluso un poco divertido por la reacción de su novia, cerró el abrazo con la princesa, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-No lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo-

-¡Finn! ¡No nos vuelvas a preocupar así!-, lo regaño Fionna, -¿estás bien?-, preguntó, con voz más suave.

-Sí. Solo unos pequeños rasguños en el brazo que… wow…-, Finn se dio cuenta de que ya la cantidad de sangre que había perdido empezaba a ser considerable, -No… no importa. Sigue sin ser demasiado grave-. Está respuesta, por supuesto, no calmó demasiado a su novia y a su hermana.

-Marceline, hiciste un buen trabajo cuidando a Finn. ¿Cómo estás tú?-, preguntó la Dulce Princesa.

-Me han golpeado más fuertes y mejores monstruos-, contestó sonriente aunque ocultando un poco el dolor.

De nuevo, el sonido de los arbustos moviéndose bruscamente despertó la alerta de todos. La criatura salió de nuevo de entre la oscuridad, con ojos más brillantes y un gruñido furioso. De repente, empezó a olfatear el aire, hasta que su mirada se posó sobre la humana con gorro de conejo. El Caos Reptante olía la venganza que había esperado por quince años. Sus colmillos se asomaron de nuevo y esta vez parecían formar una sonrisa siniestra que brillaba con la misma intensidad de sus ojos. Sus pesadas patas empezaron a moverse, haciéndolo correr a una velocidad que no era concebible para semejante monstruo.

Fionna se quedó inmóvil. Su primera visión del Caos Reptante la había dejado sin habla y sin pensamientos. Sus manos vendadas y lastimadas no le permitirían usar su arma. El Caos corría a toda velocidad hacia ella. Se oyó un potente disparo y luego una explosión que lo único que provocó fue una nube de humo justo en los ojos de la criatura; no se detuvo.

-¡No!-, gritó Bonnibel.

La criatura siguió en su carrera. A casi centímetros de distancia, Finn le empujó hacia un lado, quedando él en su lugar. Fue a él a quien el Caos golpeó. La bestia hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que mando al humano casi noventa grados en el aire. Finn sintió inmediatamente como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones con semejante golpe. Vio las estrellas mientras iba hacia arriba. Miles, millones de ellas, brillando con eterna vitalidad. Y mientras bajaba, jalado por la gravedad, mareado y casi inconsciente por la falta de aire, se encontró con el brillo de los colmillos del Caos en sus fauces abiertas de par en par, listas para recibirlo.

Finn cerró los ojos, pensando en si alcanzaría a estar lo suficientemente consciente al caer como para sentir los afilados dientes clavándose en su piel. En vez de eso, sintió como una cálido golpe hacia cambiar su dirección hacia un lado y del golpe de el hocico del Caos sus sentidos solo captaron el sonido. Finn intentó decir algo a la chica que lo cargaba mientras flotaba en el aire, pero no podía, no tenía aliento.

-No, no hables… intenta recuperar tu aire primero, ¿sí?-

Finn asintió levemente, antes de ser puesto en el suelo con mucho cuidado por la elemental. Una vez hecho, Flama se levantó y encaró al Caos.

-Cada vez encuentro más personas que me quieren…-, dijo con voz calma, -Gente que se convierte en mis amigos, gente que resulta ser mi familia. Y no voy a dejar…-, la Princesa Flama apretó sus puños, encendiéndolos en fuego, mientras sus ojos se teñían de color rojo, -… que una patética excusa de dragón… ¡me los quite!-

Con eso dicho, la princesa colocó sus dos palmas frente a ella y lanzó una gigantesca cantidad de fuego en contra de la criatura de la noche. El fuego rodeó al Caos por completo, formando un torbellino a su alrededor, cuyas paredes se cerraron bruscamente sobre él.

-¿Te gusta eso? ¿Te gusta?-, gritó Flama, con una sonrisa en su rostro, -Siente como tu sangre hierve desde adentro, siente como tus ojos no resisten la presión. ¡Arde! ¡Arde!-, gritó Flama, para después soltar una carcajada algo aterradora.

Después de varios segundos, la princesa detuvo su ataque, sólo para darse cuenta de que la criatura no había sufrido ningún daño y se encontraba igual de "sonriente".

-¡Vamos a ayudarlos, chicos!-, gritó Marceline, quien se acercaba corriendo con Bonnibel.

Sin embargo, el Caos, con un gran golpe de una de sus patas contra el suelo, levantó una muralla de su propio fuego alrededor de él y de la pareja de novios. Inmediatamente, la princesa y la reina detuvieron su carrera antes de chocar con el fuego púrpura, que parecía arder con más agresividad que el fuego normal.

Una vez asegurándose de que nada ni nadie lo detendrían, el Caos volvió a arrastrarse hacia la pareja.

-Creo que no es muy recomendable tratar de atravesar ese fuego, ni siquiera para mí-, se dijo la Princesa Flama, -Podría darte gastritis si me comes, ¿sabes?-, comentó.

Antes de que la princesa se diera cuenta, Finn estaba de pie frente a ella, con su espada en posición de ataque. Pero su agarre temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

-No… No… Not…-

* * *

Fionna había sentido un terrible escalofrío en el momento en que vio por primera vez a la bestia. Algo dentro de ella le rogaba por correr, pero había algo más que trataba de impulsarla hacia adelante. Tal vez por ese choque de fuerzas es que se quedó parada sin ir a ningún lado cuando el Caos se dirigió contra ella.

¿Qué podía hacer? Sus manos estaban lastimadas, no podía empuñar una espada sin sentir un dolor insoportable y aunque quisiera, las vendas no le harían tan fácil manipular el arma. Su hermano y su cuñada se encontraban dentro de esa muralla de fuego de oscura tonalidad mientras sus amigas, desesperadas, no sabían que hacer. Ella tampoco sabía qué hacer. Nada podía hacer.

Un ruido. Algo silbando en el aire. Venía de su izquierda, de campo abierto. Volteó hacia allá, no pudiendo ver mucho debido a la oscuridad de la noche. Y, de repente, justo a su lado, cayó una enorme espada de gran empuñadura envuelta en cuero desgastado, de doble filo y bastante filosa a la vista. Algo desde la espada le habló a Fionna, con voz dulce y familiar, escondida en los recuerdos más antiguos de la humana.

Fionna no dudo después de escuchar esa voz. Como pudo, se deshizo de los vendajes que tenía en las manos gracias al filo de la espada y la tomó. La espada se amoldó inmediatamente a un tamaño más conveniente. El sólo hecho de apretar el agarre en la empuñadura le provocó un gran dolor, pero poco le importó. Ahora sí podría ser útil.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-. Un gritó de batalla liberado mientras corría hacia la pared de fuego.

-¡Fionna! ¿Qué estás…?-, la princesa preguntó sorprendida al ver que la humana se había quitado los vendajes y se dirigía contra el fuego con una espada; pero se detuvo al ver que espada era la que tenía en las manos, dejando también bastante sorprendida a la vampiresa.

Con un movimiento de la espada, la humana creo una corriente de viento lo suficientemente fuerte para crear una abertura entre el fuego que le permitió la entrada. Al ver de nuevo al Caos frente a ella, el miedo intentó gritar otra vez. Pero una voz, dulce y serena, le habló.

- _Estoy contigo, hija_ -

Fionna siguió corriendo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó hacia la espada del Caos, corriendo por sus vertebras hasta llegar hasta su cabeza, donde se detuvo. Levantó la espada, lista para clavarse en línea recta en la cabeza de la bestia. El fuerte agarre que ahora realizaba volvía a quemar sus manos todavía sensibles por su movimiento de la batalla contra Nemus. Poco importó, no le prestaba demasiada atención. Había una fuerza desde la espada que parecía acariciar y refrescar sus manos, haciendo más soportable el dolor.

-¡Esta es por nuestros padres!-, gritó Fionna, antes de clavar la legendaria Nothung en la cabeza del Caos.

Un gruñido de dolor. Su cuerpo iluminándose de color amarillo y rojo antes de explotar en millones de chispas. Y la noche termina, con luz en los corazones de todos los presentes.

* * *

-Finn, Cake y yo sentimos no haber estado esa noche allí con ustedes-, se disculpó Jake, realmente arrepentido.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, hermano. Todo salió bien. Prefiero que pases tanto tiempo con tus hijos como puedas y más si le presentaste tu familia a Cake. Además, yo me puedo cuidar sólo-

-Mmm… bueno. Pero la próxima vez no dudes que allí estaré contigo, ¿eh?-

-No podría pedir otra cosa, Jake-

-¿Y? Supongo que ya se te pasó el enojo, ¿no?-

-Mira donde estamos, Jake-

Finn, Jake, Flama, Marceline y Bonnibel se encontraban en uno de los muelles de Ooo, justo frente al barco en el que Fionna había llegado a Ooo junto con el Príncipe Flama hace un mes. Después de unos segundos, Fionna apareció en la cubierta.

-¡Listo! Ya todos sus regalos están guardados. Una dotación de sándwiches de Jake; un suéter tejido por Bonnibel; un puñetazo para Marshall de parte de Marceline; y una espada forjada en fuego de mi hermano Finn y mi cuñada Flama. ¡Muchas gracias, chicos!-

-¡De nada!-, respondieron todos.

-¡Hey, perro!-, gritó Cake desde la cubierta, -Cuida a tus hijos y a tu novia. Y cuídate tú. Son muy afortunados de tenerte-

-Oh… gracias-, respondió Jake con una sonrisa.

Súbitamente, un destello de luz apareció en medio del océano, a varios kilómetros de la costa. La luz siguió parpadeando hasta formar finalmente una figura circular.

-¡Ya es hora de irnos! ¡Preparen las velas! El portal no dura mucho tiempo abierto así que hay que apresurarnos-, ordenó el príncipe.

-Bueno… creo que ya es hora-, dijo Fionna en un suspiro, -Me divertí mucho con ustedes. Fue bueno encontrarte, Finn-

-Para mí también fue grandioso, ¡fue matemático! Quizá sea yo quien te visite dentro de tres años-

-¡Sí! ¡Eso parece una gran idea!-, dijo Fionna emocionada, antes de que el barco empezara a moverse indicando que las anclas ya habían sido levantadas, -¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense mucho!-, decían Fionna y Cake, mientras agitaban sus manos.

Todos en el muelle también movían sus manos, despidiéndose de la humana y de su gata. No pasó mucho antes de que quedaran fuera de vista, arrastrados por el oleaje y el viento. Después de algunos minutos, la embarcación cruzó el portal y, luego de eso, nuevos parpadeos y destellos, hasta que el portal desapareció.

-Finn, pero si tú le temes al océano. ¿Cómo vas a hacer para cruzar el portal?-, preguntó Jake

-Tres años son mucho tiempo para superar obstáculos-, contestó Finn

-¿Le tienes miedo al océano?-, preguntó Flama, sorprendida.

El humano recordó entonces que su novia estaba allí y que acaba de aceptar que le tenía miedo a algo. No se desmayó de vergüenza tan sólo por no querer quedar en más vergüenza frente a ella.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar una review, es para alimentar a los niños hambrientos. Denle follow para no perderse ni un capitulo, inviten a sus amigos a leer la historia. Suerte en sus regresos a escuela o trabajo. ¡Nos vemos!**


	15. Feria

-Vaya, sí que es extraño acabar con una aventura antes de la hora de comer-, dijo Jake

-¡Te digo! Cuando Bonnie nos dijo "tienen que conseguir una joya bastante extraña en el Valle de la Desesperación" pensé que habría monstruos gigantes defendiéndola, dragones escupiendo fuego, guerreros incansables y algún tipo de trampa mental o algo por el estilo-, comentó Finn, -¿De quién fue la idea de ponerle Valle de la Desesperación a un campo lleno de flores y hadas que te dan agua y comida?-

Los hermanos se encontraban caminando por las calles del Dulce Reino, acabando de salir del castillo después de terminar con un encargo de la Dulce Princesa. En realidad, su aventura no había sido tan dura como acostumbraban, pues el lugar al que habían ido sólo tenía el nombre "Desesperación" de forma metafórica. Tal vez el nombre fue puesto por algún villano que no toleraba ser bien atendido por hadas y ninfas.

-Pues yo lo disfrute mucho. Es bueno tener una aventura que no demande demasiado esfuerzo de vez en cuando y en la que además te consientan-, dijo Jake

-Lo malo es que ahora tenemos demasiado tiempo libre. No sé qué hacer-, se quejó Finn, haciendo movimientos exagerados y caminando jorobado, como si el aburrimiento fuera una gran carga en su espalda.

-Mmm… ¿qué tal si te pones a escribir algo? Un poema, un cuento…-, opinó Jake.

-¿Qué? ¿Escribir? Sólo los que se la pasan encerrados en sus casas hacen eso. ¡Eso es para tont…!-

De repente, Finn se dio a sí mismo un golpe en el rostro, impidiéndole terminar su oración.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-, preguntó Jake

-No tengo idea…-, contestó Finn, confundido por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Oye! ¡Hoy hay una feria en el Dulce Reino! ¿Qué te parece si vamos?-, exclamó con alegría Jake

-No es mala idea. Pero la feria no empieza sino hasta el atardecer y todavía falta mucho para eso-

-¡Ah! ¡Mira! ¿Qué te parece si comemos aquí y así matamos el tiempo en lo que se hace de noche?-, dijo Jake.

El perro mágico señalo hacia un negocio que ocupaba toda la esquina de una cuadra, pintado predominantemente de blanco con algunas líneas rojas y verdes en la parte superior; grandes ventanales rodeaban el negocio, permitiendo ver en sus interiores a mucha gente de dulce e incluso de otros reinos alrededor de mesas circulares bebiendo café, comiendo pastel o helados, leyendo el periódico o charlando unos con otros. En la parte superior, justo en la esquina, había un espectacular que decía: "Sorsi di Gioia Caffè".

-Sí, parece un buen lugar. Comamos algo y después iré a buscar a Flama a su casa para invitarla-

Los hermanos entraron al local, siendo saludados por algunos de los presentes. Cuando encontraron una mesa vacía, la ocuparon y tomaron los menús que se encontraban sobre ella.

-Casi todo lo que sirven aquí es café-, dijo Finn

-Por mí no hay ningún problema. Un café nunca me cae mal-, comentó Jake

-Sí, pero yo sólo tomo café en la mañana. ¡Oh, mira! En la segunda página hay más cosas-, dijo Finn al cambiar la página, -Mmm, veamos. Hay helado, pastel, jugos, sodas… ¿qué podría escoger?-

-¿Puedo ser de ayuda, cariño?-

Finn sintió como unas manos suaves se posaban sobre sus hombros, sobándolos. La voz era femenina y venía envuelta en un tono coqueto que puso nervioso al humano.

-Eh… yo… yo… quisiera ordenar algo…-, balbuceó Finn de manera nerviosa y con un profundo color rojo en su rostro.

-¡Oh! Y yo quisiera preguntarle algo al héroe más apuesto en todo Ooo-, dijo la voz femenina, pasando de sobar los hombros del humano a su cuello, pasando las manos por debajo de su gorro.

Finn no podía evitar sentir una sensación eléctrica recorriendo su espalda y como la piel se le ponía de gallina por el contacto de esas manos con su cuello. Pudo ver como su hermano tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual le pareció bastante extraño. En un momento de decisión y de fuerza de voluntad, recordó su situación. Tomó las muñecas de la chica detrás de él y las alejo de su cuello.

-Lo siento, pero yo ya tengo a alguien. Y me importa demasiado-

Las manos de la chica se posaron de nuevo sobre los hombros de Finn, sin moverse.

-¿Entonces así van a ser las cosas?-, preguntó la chica, con un tono ofendido.

-Sí. Por favor, sólo atiéndenos-, dijo Finn, con seriedad y sin mirar nunca a la chica.

-Muy bien. Entonces eso te va a costar que todo lo que pidas sea completamente gratis-

Finn se sorprendió con esas últimas palabras y decidió voltear hacia atrás para ver quién era la chica que lo había estado acariciando de esa forma, sólo para sorprenderse más cuando se dio cuenta de la identidad de esa chica.

-Bienvenidos a Sorsi di Gioia Caffè. ¿En qué puedo servirles?-, preguntó la Princesa Flama. La princesa vestía una camisa y una falda larga blancas. Llevaba también un delantal verde con el nombre del café en una esquina y un gorro del mismo color, bajo el cual se encontraba su cabello arreglado en una cola de caballo. Con todo, aun iba descalza.

-Hubieras visto tu cara, Finn. ¡Estabas tan nervioso!-, dijo Jake, con pequeñas carcajadas.

-Flama, tú… ¿trabajas aquí?-, preguntó Finn.

-Sí. Desde hace tres meses-, contestó sonriente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tres meses? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-, preguntó Finn

La Princesa Flama suspiró.

-Finn, ¿sabes por qué tomé este trabajo? Porque quería ganar dinero para comprar mis cosas, mi ropa, mi comida…-

-¡Pero yo te doy dinero del que hay en mi casa! Tengo demasiado. No es ningún problema el que te dé a ti-

-Exacto Finn, ese no es el problema-, dijo la princesa, tomando una silla y sentándose en la mesa, -Pero yo no me sentía a gusto así. Quería hacer algo para ganar mi propio dinero, para hacer algo en el día más que estar en la casa. Una vez vine al Dulce Reino y vi que este negocio acababa de abrir y que buscaban empleados. Me propuse y me aceptaron-

-Oh… ¡Eso es grandioso, Flama! Me alegra que hayas encontrado este trabajo-, dijo Finn, con sincera felicidad por su novia, poniendo sus manos sobre las de la elemental.

-Gracias, Finn. A mí también me…-

-¡Fiamma!-, se escuchó un grito desde la cocina, -¡Non ti pago per chiacchierare con ogni ragazzo garbato chi entra in questo negozio! Prende le loro ordine e ritorna a lavorare-, dijo un hombre de galleta desde una ventana en la cocina, de cuerpo robusto y cara grande, con un gran y tupido bigote negro, el mismo color de su cabello corto.

-Estoy en eso, señor Caruso-, contestó Flama, haciendo que el hombre desapareciera de la ventana.

-¿Quién era ese?-, preguntó Jake

-Es mi jefe-, respondió Flama con cierta amargura en su voz.

-¿Y entiendes su idioma?-, preguntó Finn

-Entiendo cuando está molesto conmigo-

-¡Fiamma!-

-¡Ya voy! ¡Estoy platicando con mi…!-, la princesa se detuvo al ver la expresión de sospecha que se empezaba a formar en el rostro de su jefe y pensó mejor sus palabras, -Con mi… ¡cliente! ¡Sí! Mi cliente. Es su… um… ¡cumpleaños! Hay que darle todo lo que ordene gratis-

La mirada sospechosa del señor Caruso no desapareció inmediatamente, pero después de unos segundos sus facciones se relajaron.

-Va bene. Dargli qualunque cosa che vuole-, dijo con voz resignada, -E tanti auguri, ragazzo-, dijo antes de volver a desaparecer de la ventana.

-Muy bien, esa estuvo cerca. Será mejor que ordenen ya, chicos-, dijo la Princesa Flama, sacando una pequeña libreta de una de las bolsas de su delantal, -¿Qué van a ordenar?-

-Bueno, puesto que todo va a ser gratis: quiero té de manzanilla, Club Sándwich grande y Banana Split de postre-

-Vaya, yo pensé que ibas a pedir má…-, empezó Flama.

-Dos de cada uno-, dijo Jake

-Lo sabía-, dijo la princesa con una sonrisa, -¿Y el "cumpleañero"? ¿Qué va a querer?-

-Mmm… Una linda princesa de fuego que me acompañe esta noche a la feria del Dulce Reino-, dijo Finn, sonriente y mirando fijamente a su novia.

-¡Oh! Yo… ¡claro! Salgo a las cinco-, respondió Flama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un pequeño rubor.

-¿Te parece si pasó por ti a las siete a tu casa?-

-¡Perfecto! Ahora, si no te molesta, ¿podrías pedir algo de verdad antes de que el señor Caruso me despida de una vez?-

-¡Oh, cierto! Eh… Medio sándwich y… un té helado-

-Muy bien. Vuelvo en un momento con sus pedidos-, dijo Flama, retirándose rápidamente hacia la cocina.

-¿Ves? Te dije que entrando aquí encontrarías algo que hacer durante el día-, dijo Jake

-Viejo, recuérdame dejarle un montón de monedas de propina-

* * *

Si Finn ya estaba completamente enamorado de la Princesa Flama, esa barrera se rompió hacia límites más altos cuando, al recogerla en su casa, quedó sin habla por la forma en que su novia se había vestido.

Un largo vestido de una débil tonalidad de rosa, de manga corta y con un listón rojo en la cintura, después del cual el vestido se ensanchaba para formar una falda abierta de color blanco que era cubierta por remanentes de la parte superior rosa que se abrían hacia los lados. Botas rojas altas y de tacón con una parte superior también rosa. Su cabello suelto y lacio, cayendo por toda su espalda.

-¿Qué te parece, Finn? ¿Me veo bien?-

-Hermosísima…-, susurró el humano, sin poder apartar la vista de la elemental.

-¡Hey! Deja de verme así-, bromeó la princesa, con una risilla y ruborizada.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Yo no quería… bueno, sí quería… ¡es decir! Yo…-, balbuceaba Finn, avergonzado y con la cara roja.

-Tranquilo, está bien. Eres mi novio, me he vestido así para ti. Puedes verme cuanto quieras siempre y cuando yo esté bien con ello. No hay nada de malo-

-Está bien-, dijo Finn, un poco más relajado, -Pero preferiría no hablar más del tema por un tiempo. En especial porque yo sólo me puse la ropa de siempre. Debí haber conseguido otra ropa-

-No importa Finn. Me gusta ver tus brazos y tus piernas al descubierto…-, contestó Flama, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Finn, provocándole un sonrojo y una risilla nerviosa, -Vámonos-

-Después de usted, mi lady-, dijo Finn de manera cortés, haciendo una reverencia al abrir la puerta de la casa de su novia.

La Princesa Flama tomó un bolso y salió, divertida por la actitud de su novio, quién cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Después de una caminata por las praderas, las luces del Dulce Reino fueron visibles para los adolescentes. Una vez dentro de las murallas, la Princesa Flama quedo hechizada por la gran concentración de luces a su alrededor. Cada lugar en el que se desarrollaban diferentes juegos era adornado con por lo menos cien focos. Sobre su cabeza había también una gran hilera de luces que iluminaba todos los caminos que se abrían entre las atracciones.

Y más al fondo, se veían las parpadeantes luces de colores de las atracciones mecánicas en donde gente de dulce y de otras especies parecían divertirse como nunca en su vida. La Rueda de la Fortuna, por su gran tamaño y la incontable cantidad de luces que tenía fue lo que más llamó la atención de la elemental. Por supuesto, los autos de choque, el carrusel y el torbellino no se quedaron atrás.

Por ambos lados del camino, había locales donde se practicaban juegos de azar, de destreza, de puntería y negocios de comida. Niños pasaban corriendo entre la pareja de adolescentes, riendo, gritando, llevando dulces y alimentos que acababan de comprar.

-¿Qué te parece?-, le preguntó Finn a la princesa.

-Es maravilloso…-, dijo asombrada, -Nunca había estado en algo así. ¡Es hermoso!-, contestó Flama.

-¿Qué quieres hacer primero? Tú eliges-

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias Finn!-, exclamó emocionada la Princesa Flama, abrazando a su novia y dándole varios besos, -¿qué te parece si vamos ahí?-, dijo la adolescente, señalando hacia un local de tiro al blanco.

-Está bien, vamos-

-¡Pasen por aquí, señoras y señores! ¡La suerte los espera! Lo único que tienen que hacer es introducir uno de estos aros en los cubos delante de los premios, ¡nada más!-, gritaba un hombre de piel blanca y roja que se confundía con las rayas de su camisa, y unas grandes gafas negras, además de un sombrero de copa baja y ala corta, -¡Tú! ¡El chico humano! ¿Crees poder ganar un premio para tu novia?-

-La pregunta ofende, señor. ¡Por supuesto que sí!-

-Si estás tan seguro… ¡Cinco aros por diez monedas!-

Finn sacó de su bolsillo diez monedas y pagó, recibiendo los cinco aros rojos prometidos. En el estante había muchos regalos: cascos de guerra, dagas, partes de armadura; todo eso le parecía muy bien a Finn, pero sabía que esos aros eran para algo más. Así que concentro sus esfuerzos en un oso de peluche que también estaba ahí. El primer tiro ni siquiera se acercó al blanco; el segundo dio en el oso pero no el cubo delante de él; los tres restantes se acercaron bastante, pero sólo rebotaron en el cubo.

-¡Grod! ¡No puede ser!-, se quejó Finn, -Lo siento, Flama-, dijo Finn avergonzado.

-No hay problema, Finn. De hecho…-, dijo sacando diez monedas de su bolso, -…dame cinco aros-

-Como guste, jovencita-, dijo el hombre de los aros, entregándole cinco aros rojos a la princesa.

La princesa arrojó cuatro aros, pero ninguno de ellos entró en el cubo del oso de peluche. Cuando Flama estaba por lanzar su último aro…

-Ups, se me cayó. Ya lo recojo-, dijo Flama, poniéndose en cuclillas para recoger el aro, -Finn, ¿me ayudas?-

Al humano se le hizo extraña la petición de su novia, pero aun así repitió la acción de la chica. Una vez allí abajo, Finn observó como la Princesa Flama no recogía su aro, sino que creaba uno diferente en su mano a partir de su propio fuego, para luego guiñarle un ojo al humano. La elemental y el humano se levantaron, aunque este último estaba preocupado por lo que su novia estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Aquí va!-, gritó la princesa.

Flama lanzó el aro que, para sorpresa de Finn, y todavía más para el encargado de la atracción, quien se quedó con la boca y los ojos totalmente abiertos, alcanzó a entrar por muy poco en el cubo enfrente del oso de peluche.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo logré!-, gritaba la princesa con emoción y sin dejar de saltar.

-Pe… pe… pero… es imposible…-, dijo el hombre de piel rayada.

-¿Qué dijo?-, preguntó Finn, extrañado.

-Eh… no, nada. Ah… aquí está tu premio niña-, dijo el hombre de manera nerviosa al entregarle el oso de peluche a la princesa, quien lo recibió de manera afectuosa con un abrazo.

Al hacerlo, el hombre notó en el piso fuera de su local que un aro rojo se encontraba tirado.

-Un momento…-, dijo antes de voltear y dirigirse al lugar donde el aro de fuego había caído, -¡este no es uno de mis…!-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, la Princesa Flama tomó a Finn de la mano y salió corriendo con él, adentrándose entre la gente y perdiéndose para siempre de la vista del hombre de los aros, mientras Flama se reía sin parar.

-¡Eso fue muy divertido!-, dijo la princesa, volteando hacia atrás para decírselo a Finn.

Finn cambió su expresión de sorpresa (porque vaya que había sido sorprendido por las súbitas acciones de su novia) a una cara realmente seria.

-No Flama. No fue divertido-, dijo Finn, soltando la mano de su novia y deteniéndose.

-¿Qué ocurre, Finn?-, preguntó la princesa, deteniéndose también.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué hiciste trampa? Ese peluche es robado y tenemos que regresarlo-, dijo Finn, con sus nervios heroicos cosquilleando al máximo.

Flama sólo respondió con una risilla que dejo todavía más confundido al pobre héroe, en medio de su dilema moral.

-Mira, déjame explicarte-. La princesa formó otro aro en su mano, parecido al que había acabado de usar, -Este es el tipo de aro que usé. Y este…-, dijo, reduciendo la circunferencia del aro que había formado, -…es el tipo de aro que ese sujeto nos dio. El que yo usé entro muy apenas en el cubo. Ese sujeto nos estaba jugando una trampa-, explicó.

-Entonces… ¿no hicimos nada malo?-, preguntó Finn.

-Al contrario, héroe-, dijo la princesa, dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico, -Hicimos un gran acto de justicia-

Finn sonrió y, antes de que la chica se diera cuenta, sus labios eran invadidos por los del chico y, a pesar de que al principio quedó bastante sorprendida, no tardó mucho en dejarse llevar por el impulso de su novio, fundiéndose en un beso que no acabó hasta que ambos pechos rogaron por aire.

-Me encanta cuando hacemos el bien juntos-, dijo Finn

-Y a mí me va a encantar más hacerlo de ahora en adelante-, respondió Flama, ruborizada.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-, preguntó Finn

-¿Qué tal a esas cosas metálicas con luces?-

-Grandiosa elección-, dijo Finn, retomando la mano de su novia para encaminarse a los juegos mecánicos.

* * *

Después de varias vueltas en el torbellino, en la rueda de la fortuna, incluso en el carrusel (Finn no se sentía muy cómodo estando en un juego que era visto como sólo para niños, pero al ver la luz en los ojos de su novia por la diversión de estar montando un unicornio en eterno movimiento de arriba abajo, no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría), los jóvenes decidieron regresar a donde estaban los locales de comida.

-¡Finn! ¡Flama!-

-¡Hey, Jake, Lady!-, respondió la princesa, agitando su mano en la dirección en la que el perro se acercaba con su novia.

-¿Cómo se la están pasando?-, preguntó Jake

-Bastante bien-, respondió Finn

-¡De maravilla! ¡Todo esto es impresionante!-, exclamó Flama

-그것은 누군가가 흥분입니다 보인다-, comentó Arcoíris.

-Bueno, debe ser la primera vez que está en una feria. ¿No es así, Flama?-

-¡Sí! Y le agradezco mucho a Finn que me haya traído-, dijo para después abrazar fuertemente a su novio.

-하지만 그들은 그 부드러운!-, dijo Arcoíris conmovida, -그들은 우리가 그런 유연함, 내 사랑 할 것 들을 할 때 상상할 수 있습니까?-

-¡Arcoíris!-, exclamó Jake sorprendido, -No digas esas cosas frente a los niños-, dijo el perro entre dientes a su novia, más avergonzado que enojado.

-무엇에 게 잘못 합니까? 이해 하지 못할 수도 있지만 뭔가가 완전히 자연 스러운 우리 부끄럽게 생각 하지 해야 합니다. 당신은 이미 그녀의 핀을 보 니 설명-

-Sí… pero…-

-¿Qué pasa, Jake?-, preguntó Finn.

-Sí. ¿Qué dijo ella para que te pusieras así?-

-그들에 게 그들은 매우 부드러운-

-Em… dice que son las personas más tiernas que ha conocido-

-Eh… gracias-, dijeron los adolescentes confundidos

-¿Pero por qué eso te molesto tanto?-, preguntó Flama a Jake

-Um… cosas de adultos. ¿Nos vamos, Lady?-

-물론! 아직 우리도 오늘 밤, 집에서 할 일은 그것은 사실이 아니다?-

-Em… ¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya nos vamos! ¡Que les vaya bien, chicos! Diviértanse-, dijo Jake apresuradamente, retirándose con su novia, quien no parecía soportar más la carcajada que estaba aguantando.

-Adultos…-, mencionó Finn, después de un suspiro, -¿Crees que seamos igual de raros que ellos?-

-¡Glob, no! Espero que no-, dijo Flama, para después reírse junto a Finn.

-Ven, vamos a comprar algo-

En un local de dulces, la pareja compró un par de algodones de azúcar grandes de color rosa. Sobra decir que la princesa quedó maravillada tan sólo del llamativo color y la textura del dulce. Y cuando dio la primer mordida y el dulce se deshizo en su boca, liberando el sabor, sus ojos brillaron más que en toda la noche.

-¡Hey! Mira quienes están aquí. La pareja con tanta dulzura que pueden darte un coma diabético, Bonnie-, dijo la vampiresa, acercándose con la mencionada princesa.

Marceline llevaba un vestido color gris oscuro, strapless, y que terminaba de manera dentada un poco más arriba de sus rodillas; un listón purpura rodeando su cintura. La Dulce Princesa vestía unos jeans azules ajustados y una sudadera rosa; sus manos metidas en la bolsa a la altura de su estómago.

-Marceline, déjalos pasear tranquilos. Yo sé que quisieras ser igual de tiernos que ellos pero no tienes que ventilar tu envidia-, bromeó Bonnibel.

-¿Quién está hablando de envidia?-, reclamó la vampiresa.

-Ya, ya chicas. No peleen-, dijo Flama, tratando de calmar a sus amigas, -Mejor dígannos, ¿cómo han estado?-

-Bastante bien-, respondió la Dulce Princesa con una sonrisa, -Por cierto, Finn ya te dijo que…-

-Sí. Ya sé que él sabe. Desde hace un mes-

-Finn, nunca podremos agradecerte el que te hayas comportado así con nosotras-, comentó Marceline.

-¡Ah, no fue nada! No hay nada que agradecer. ¡Son mis amigas!-, contestó Finn.

-Pero… ¿cómo es que están aquí afuera como si nada? ¿Entre la dulce gente? ¿O también…?-

-No. Pero mientras no hagamos nada demasiado grande y obvio, no sospechan nada. Todos aquí saben que hemos sido buenas amigas así que no les parece extraño. Aunque aún se asustan un poco cuando la ven-, respondió Bonnibel.

En ese momento, un gran bullicio se escuchó desde la dirección en donde se encontraban los juegos de azar. Varios locales salieron volando y los asistentes a la feria que se encontraban en esa sección empezaron a correr en todas direcciones. Cuando toda esa destrucción se acercó, una figura gigante apareció entre el humo de la tierra levantada.

Un ser musculoso, de al menos unos tres metros de altura. Por cabeza, lo que parecía ser un cráneo de vaca, del cual surgían dos cornamentas con diferentes desviaciones, como las de un ciervo. Y, en cada punta de las ramificaciones de sus cuernos, un ojo verde envuelto en llamas.

-¡Yo soy Rot, el Destructor! ¡Y he venido a destruir esta feria porque su ruido no me deja dormir!-, gritó.

-¿En serio? ¿Va a destruir toda una feria sólo por eso?-, preguntó Marceline.

-Y no estuviste aquí en los primeros tiempos del reino. Esos tontos sí que tenían razones absurdas-, comentó la Dulce Princesa.

-Bueno, creo que el deber llama-, dijo Finn, un pequeño dejo de resignación en su voz y desenfundando su espada de sangre de demonio, -Flama, ¿me das un pequeño impulso?-

-Por supuesto-

Finn le dio la espalda a su novia, recibiendo una ráfaga de fuego en la espalda que lo elevó en el aire, directo a la cara de su oponente.

Mientras Finn volaba y posteriormente empezaba a atacar al monstruo recién aparecido, la Princesa Flama se sentó en una banca y, tranquilamente, empezó a dar más mordidas a su algodón de azúcar, disfrutando su sabor. Junto a ella se sentaron la Dulce Princesa y Marceline, a observar la batalla.

-¿Por qué molestas a la gente que se está divirtiendo?-, reclamó Finn al monstruo, corriendo por los hombros del monstruo.

-¡Porque no me dejan dormir! ¡Ya cállense!-, gritó Rot, tratando de golpear al humano que corría entre sus hombros.

Finn corrió por el brazo izquierdo del monstruo y saltó al llegar a su mano para caer de nuevo en el piso.

-¡Pues esta no es forma de pedirle a la gente que guarde silencio! No puedes destruirlo todo sólo porque algo te molesta-, dijo Finn encarando a Rot.

-¡Ya cállate!-, gritó Rot, al tratar de golpear a Finn, quien saltó a tiempo para que el puño del monstruo sólo golpeara el suelo.

Pero los golpes de Rot no se detuvieron y siguieron buscando al humano, hasta que uno de ellos lo golpeó, estrellándolo contra uno de los locales que aún no eran destruidos.

-Flama, ¿no vas a ayudar a Finn?-, preguntó Marceline

-Nah. Él lo tiene todo bajo control, ¿no es cierto, Finn?-

-¡Claro!-, respondió Finn, levantándose de entre la madera del local ahora destruido, -Esto no es nada-

-Lo ven. Finn sabe lo que hace. Si necesita ayuda, ya me lo dirá-

La princesa y la reina asintieron, sabiendo que lo que decía la elemental era verdad. Finn tenía la capacidad para acabar con un monstruo así. Y además, también era bastante terco para aceptar ayuda inmediatamente.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil acabarme?-, gritó Finn, provocando a su oponente.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!-, gritó Rot, antes de lanzar una bola de fuego.

Este movimiento sorprendió a Finn y, a pesar de que no tenía la necesidad, esquivó el ataque. Pero la bola de fuego siguió rebotando en dirección a la banca donde sus amigas y su novia se encontraban. En unos segundos, el ataque de Rot golpeó el dulce que la Princesa Flama se encontraba comiendo, justo antes de que le diera otra mordida. El azúcar ardió y desapareció en chispas que se elevaron en el aire, dejando a la princesa atónita.

-No…-, susurraron Marceline y Bonnibel al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, viejo, ¿qué has hecho?-, dijo Finn

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?-, preguntó Rot.

Flama se levantó de la banca y se dirigió hacia Rot, con la cabeza gacha. Levantó la mirada para observar al monstruo y sus ojos eran rojos. Su cabello se elevó, ardiendo violentamente y en sus puños surgieron llamaradas.

-¡Destruiste mi dulce!-, gritó la adolescente.

-Eh… yo… lo siento. ¿Te compró otro? ¡Te compró todos los que quieras!-, dijo de forma apurada y nerviosa el monstruo. Sentía miedo.

-¿Quieres dormir lejos del ruido, eh? ¿Pues por qué no vuelas lejos, donde el ruido no te moleste?-, gritó la princesa.

Y con eso, Rot fue embestido por una gran cantidad de fuego que lo lanzó varios metros en el aire hasta perderse completamente de vista.

Con calma, la Princesa Flama bajó la violencia de su fuego; su mirada furiosa perdió el brillo rojo y sus facciones se suavizaron poco a poco, volviendo a su estado normal. Se dirigió con Finn y le tomó ambas manos.

-¿Podemos comprar otro algodón?-

-Por supuesto, mi lady-

-¡Espérennos, nosotras también vamos!-, gritó Bonnibel, tomando a Marceline de la mano para levantarla de la banca.

Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron al local de comida, donde compraron más algodones de azúcar. Siguieron platicando por un par de horas e incluso subieron de nuevo a los juegos mecánicos, tan sólo por el gusto de divertirse. Además, no parecía que Flama se fuera a aburrir demasiado pronto de ellos.

Ya cerca de la medianoche, partieron caminos. Mientras la pareja de adolescentes se dirigía a la salida del Dulce Reino, la Princesa Flama se abrazó al brazo de su novio, sosteniendo el oso de peluche que, legítimamente, se había ganado. Finn podía jurar que, esa noche, su fuego brillaba con más intensidad de la normal. Y eso lo alegraba y le hacía palpitar fuertemente el corazón.

-Gracias por traerme, Finn-

-Todo por ti-, respondió el humano, besando la cabeza de su novia.


	16. Sol Invencible, Pt 1

**Este es uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir. Un doble capitulo épico que fue publicado originalmente en Navidad de 2013. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

* * *

 _En tiempos antiguos, mucho antes de lo que la memoria de los viejos sabios puede recordar, nuestra tierra era siempre bendecida por el calor y la luz del padre Sol. Sólo la noche podía derrotarlo, pero nunca era por demasiado tiempo._

 _Un día, en la época en el que el frio dejaba caer su manto sobre nuestra gente, el Sol anunció a los primeros sabios que sus fuerzas estaban débiles y que tendría que marcharse más tiempo de lo normal. Los viejos, con lágrimas en los ojos, rogaron al Padre que no nos abandonara. El Sol no cambió su parecer, pero aseguró que regresaría._

 _Y el día llegó. El Sol se marchó más temprano de lo acostumbrado, sumiendo pronto en terribles tinieblas a la gente de nuestro pueblo._

 _Tenían miedo. En la oscuridad de la noche, sombras y seres extraños acechaban, amenazando la vida de las personas. Los demonios aprovecharon el momento para salir y susurrar cosas a los oídos de la gente, cosas que oscurecían sus interiores tanto como la oscuridad de afuera._

 _Los demonios se estaban dando un festín con la vitalidad y la alegría de las personas, consumiéndolas hasta dejar casi secos a quienes tuvieron la desgracia de ser sus víctimas_

 _La noche fue larga y los demonios parecían satisfechos. Todos empezaban a perder la fe en que el Sol regresara. Pensaban que la noche por fin había triunfado sobre él._

 _De repente, entre las montañas, un rayo de luz escapó, y empezó a iluminar el valle de nuestros antepasados. Los demonios, atónitos y espantados, quisieron correr. Las sombras y los monstruos siguieron el mismo plan. Pero fue inútil. Los rayos del Sol los alcanzaron y los convirtieron en cenizas._

 _Y todos salieron de sus casas para recibir los rayos del padre Sol de nuevo y para recuperar la alegría y la vida que la oscuridad les había arrancado. Y el Sol se levantó en lo alto; poderoso, invencible._

 _Y desde, entonces en estas fechas, celebramos el triunfo del Sol sobre las tinieblas. Y a pesar de que el Gran Padre tiene que retirarse de la misma manera cada año, nosotros lo esperamos aquí, guardando luz en nuestros interiores para que los demonios no nos consuman. En espera, del Sol Invencible._

* * *

-Whoa…-, exclamaron con gran asombro Finn, la Princesa Flama y Jake, quienes estaban sentados en el suelo frente a la vampiresa, quien les contó la historia sentada en un sofá de la casa del árbol.

Era esa época del año en que hacía frío y todos se ponían suéteres otra vez. Y como cada año, todos los amigos se reunían en la casa del árbol de Finn y Jake para compartir una tarde-noche de películas, chocolate caliente y comida.

En la casa se encontraban el cuarteto ya mencionado, además de la Dulce Princesa, recargada en el sofá en el que Marceline se había sentado, escuchando la historia de la vampiresa. El Rey Helado también se encontraba allí, sentado detrás de los adolescentes y el perro.

La luz de la ardiente chimenea frente a la que estaban proveía una iluminación cálida y especial que se esparcía por toda la casa y provocaba un brillo especial en el rostro de todos los presentes.

-¡Esa historia fue maravillosa, Marceline!-, dijo Finn

-Lo sé. Es una de las tantas historias que me sé respecto a esta época. Los humanos tenían muchas fiestas en tiempos como estos. Había quienes celebraban durante siete días, otros que celebraban el nacimiento de uno de las personas más sabias del mundo… Eran fiestas muy bonitas-

-Wow, Marceline. Esa fue una historia muy buena. ¿Dónde la escuchaste?-, preguntó el Rey Helado.

La vampiresa sonrió antes de contestar.

-Me las contó un viejo amigo que sabía mucho de culturas antiguas. Sabía todo sobre ellas-, contestó Marceline.

-¿Ah sí? Pftt. Debió ser todo un nerd. Si alguna vez tuvo novia debió haber sido el sujeto más afortunado del mundo-, se burló el hechicero.

-Sí… era bastante suertudo…-, respondió la vampiresa con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos puedes contar otra historia?-, preguntó la Princesa Flama.

-Me encantaría. Pero…-, dijo, levantándose del sofá, -…la tía Marcy tiene que acudir al sanitario con urgencia. Ya vuelvo-, dijo mientras se retiraba flotando.

-Hey, Jake. ¿Por qué no vino Arcoíris este año?-, preguntó la Dulce Princesa

-Ella y nuestros hijos fueron con mis suegros este año, a la Dimensión de Cristal. Era mejor que sus padres los conocieran lo antes posible-, dijo Jake, levantándose en dos patas.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste con ellos?-

-Nah, tengo una buena relación con sus padres pero quería quedarme aquí para cuidar de Finn-

-¿Cuidar a Finn? ¿De qué? ¿De la Princesa Flama? No creo que quiera ser defendido en lo más mínimo-, dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

-No, ¿verdad?-, dijo Jake con una risilla, -Me refiero a… tú sabes… los Nigromantes…-, susurró

-¿Ellos? Bueno, puede que tengas razón. Pero desde hace meses que no sabemos nada de ellos. Supongo que después de que el Caos fue vencido decidieron retirarse otra vez. En especial porque Fionna ya no está aquí-

-Pues nunca está de más. Si algo le pasara a Finn por no estar con él cuando me necesita, como aquella noche en que derrotaron al Caos… no podría perdonármelo. Ya ha sido suficiente con papá y mamá-, dijo el perro con seriedad y un pequeño aire de tristeza.

-Sí, me lo imagino…-, respondió la princesa de dulce, -Un momento… ¿dónde están Finn y Flama?-, preguntó, mirando por todos lados al notar que ya no se encontraban más frente al sofá.

-¿Qué? ¡Estaban aquí cuando empezamos a platicar!-, exclamó Jake sorprendido, -¿A dónde se fueron?-

* * *

-Entonces… la humana ya no está aquí…-, preguntó Manes desde la silla de su escritorio.

Todos los Nigromantes, a excepción de Nemus que ya había sido derrotado, se encontraban en el despacho de su líder, informándole a este de las noticias que, aunque ya se sabían, no eran confirmadas o no querían ser creídas por los hechiceros.

-Al parecer la chica atravesó algún tipo de portal ubicado en el océano. Es la misma manera en que llegó aquí-, dijo uno de ellos.

-¿El océano? ¿Qué no son esos tus dominios, Imber? ¿Cómo no sabías de eso?-, preguntó con calma Manes al mago que acababa de hablar.

-Yo… no sabía absolutamente nada-, contestó.

-Debe ser culpa de Joshua-, dijo otro de los Nigromantes, reconocible por el gran tamaño que tenía en comparación con los demás, -El debió haber separado a los niños y bloqueado las señales del portal para que ni Imber ni nosotros nos enteráramos-

-Vaya, Perrumpo. Eso es lo más sensato e inteligente que te he escuchado decir-, dijo Manes

-Eh, bueno. Es que ha estado leyendo algunos libros que…-

-No me interesa-, interrumpió el líder desde su asiento, -¿Tienen más información respecto a este portal?-

-Al parecer se abre cada tres años-, dijo otro Nigromante, el cual era más delgado que los demás y tenía voz más suave, -Se abre una vez, desaparece y se abre de nuevo después de un mes. Luego, un periodo de tres años-

-Entonces tendríamos que esperar tres años hasta que la chica vuelva, ¿no, Sica?-

-Sí, señor-

-¡Ah, que predicamento!-, exclamó Manes con poca emoción.

-Podríamos encargarnos del chico ahora y en tres años engañar a la chica. Sería más fácil acabar de uno a uno con ellos-, dijo Cimice, con su voz nasal.

-Hoy Perrumpo y tú están en una racha-, respondió Manes, -Ese plan no suena tan mal. ¡Ater!-

-Un par de ojos naranjas se iluminaron en una de las esquinas del estudio, una esquina que era pobremente iluminada por el candelabro de la habitación. Se podía adivinar una figura de color más oscuro que los alrededores, recargada sobre la pared.

-¿Podrías encargarte? Es tu época favorita-

-Con todo gusto-, respondió Ater, haciendo que la extraña sombra que era su cuerpo se desvaneciera.

-Señor, con todo respeto, yo podría acabar con…-

-No seas ambiciosa, Sica. Ya tendrás tu turno. Ahora, todos fuera de aquí-, dijo Manes, con tono de autoridad, pero aun sin mucha emoción.

Todos empezaron a retirarse, excepto por Sica, quien se quedó viendo fijamente por unos segundos a su jefe, quien tampoco desvió la mirada. Sus ojos estaban clavados unos en los otros, pero Manes no parecía demasiado preocupado. Finalmente, la hechicera salió del despacho sin decir una sola palabra y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Habiéndose cerrado la puerta, Manes se relajó en su asiento, colocando su brazo derecho sobre el escritorio. Allí, su mirada se posó en su propio dedo índice. A diferencia de sus otros dedos, ese no era completamente de hueso, sino que su punta estaba cubierta por carne, carne humana. Y eso era nuevo; tenía apenas algunos meses.

-Sabía que no podría deshacerme de ti tan fácilmente-, pronunció Manes.

* * *

-¿Por qué nos escondemos?-, preguntó la Princesa Flama, rompiendo el beso que se estaba dando con Finn, -Ellos siempre nos han visto besándonos-

-No sé…-, respondió el humano, sonriendo, -Me pareció divertido que lo hagamos a escondidas-

-¿Sabes? ¡Sí! Se siente cierta emoción. ¿Seguimos?-

-Claro-, preguntó Finn, inclinándose para conectar sus labios con los de su novia.

Sin embargo, como ambos cerraron los ojos y se inclinaron al mismo tiempo, lo único que hizo contacto fueron sus frentes, en un movimiento que, por lo inesperado más que por lo fuerte, les hizo decir "¡Auch!" y sobarse en la zona golpeada, mientras risillas nerviosas llenaban el pequeño cuarto oscuro en el que se habían escondido.

En su segundo intento, por fin sus labios se encontraron sin contratiempo alguno. Después de poco menos de un año, los adolescentes ya tenían cierta destreza al momento de mover sus labios. Como una danza coordinada de la que ambos supieran perfectamente los pasos. Claro, nunca faltaba algún traspié que terminara en una situación extraña y algo vergonzosa, como terminar moviendo los labios contra un mentón o una nariz. Obviamente, esto les traía de nuevo una sonrisilla por lo absurdo de la situación. Gracias a esto, su momento de "escape" acabó.

Unos toquidos en la puerta los detuvo.

-¿Finn? ¿Flama? ¿Están ahí?-

Los adolescentes se voltearon a ver, con caras ligeramente sorprendidas.

-No-, respondió Finn.

La Princesa Flama se llevó la mano a la frente por la reacción de su novio. Del otro lado de la puerta, el movimiento fue repetido por el perro mágico y Bonnibel.

-Finn, ¿por qué no mejor no salen de ahí?-, dijo Jake

La puerta se abrió y los adolescentes salieron todavía con sus suéteres puestos (lo cual fue un gran alivio para Jake y provocó que diera un suspiro; también provocó una sonrisa en la princesa, divertida por su inocencia), ruborizados no sólo por el calor que esas prendas provocaban.

-¡No quiero que se vuelvan a desaparecer así!-, les reprendió Jake, volviendo a un estado de ánimo que le diera un aire de autoridad.

-Tranquilo, apenas si fueron unos minutos-, dijo Finn.

-Pudieron ser más si nos hubiéramos reído tanto-, dijo Flama.

-Ok, ustedes saben que no me gusta perderlos de vista en ningún momento. Sobre todo cuando se están besando-, dijo Jake.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡No nos lo has explicado!-, reclamó Flama.

-¿Acaso vas a seguir haciendo eso cuando estemos casados?-

Jake tuvo suerte de que Marceline hubiera ido al baño, pues el rojo en su rostro era tan brillante y fuerte que resultaría irresistible para la vampiresa. La Dulce Princesa elevó una de sus cejas y sonrió, ansiando la respuesta del perro a tal pregunta. Y la Princesa Flama… su cara también hubiera sido blanco seguro de la vampiresa por el enorme rubor en su rostro por las palabras de Finn.

Cuando el humano se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

-Bueno… yo… eh… me refiero…a… ¿Casados? ¿Dije casados?-, dijo volteando hacia la elemental.

Flama, con una cara tan sorprendida que estaba tensa, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, asintió con la cabeza.

-Finn…-, comenzó Jake, haciendo que Finn volteara hacia él, -¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Sabes lo que… se hace… cuando se está casado?-

-Pues… no… Pero supongo que ya sería demasiada vigilancia. Bueno, lo digo porque ya seriamos muy grandes como para estar siendo cuidados-

De nuevo, el perro suspiró aliviado, agradecido por la ignorancia del humano en temas de esa naturaleza.

-No te preocupes. Si llegan a casarse, no estaré yo cuidándolos todo el tiempo-, dijo Jake con toda sinceridad.

-Ya mejor consíganles un cuarto y déjenlos solos. No los repriman-, se burló el Rey Helado, que llegaba volando.

Finn gruñó ante el comentario. Y antes de que el hechicero de hielo pudiera decir más, Flama se disparó hacia él. Tomándolo por el cuello de su suéter, lo acercó a su rostro mientras le dirigía una mirada enojada y penetrante.

-No entiendo mucho de lo que pasa aquí. Y no me gusta que hagan burla de ello, ¿entendido?-, dijo la princesa.

-Sí, sí. Está bien. Lo siento, lo siento. No vuelve a pasar-, dijo apresuradamente el mago, logrando que la princesa lo soltara y regresara de nuevo al piso.

-¡Ayuda!-, se oyó un grito desde afuera.

-¿Escucharon eso?-, dijo Finn.

-¡Ayuda!-

-Creo que hay alguien en la nieve que necesita ayuda-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, -Hay que ir a revisar-

-Ok, vayamos. Si el mal no descansa en estos días, ¿por qué lo haríamos nosotros?-, dijo Flama.

Inmediatamente, el ánimo de Finn se elevó y, tomando a su novia con una mano y su espada con otra, se dirigieron fuera de la casa del árbol, seguidos por la Dulce Princesa.

-Ooowww…-, se quejó Jake, -Si yo fuera villano descansaría en días como estos… o todos los días-, dijo mientras seguía exageradamente agachado a sus amigos.

-Wenk-

-¿Qué? ¿Y para qué debería ir yo, Gunter? Ellos son los héroes, no yo-, respondió el Rey Helado.

-Wenk-

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Podría llamar la atención de mi Dulce Princesa! ¡Bien pensado, chica!-, exclamó el Rey Helado mientras se iba flotando, siguiendo a los demás.

-Wenk-

* * *

Marceline se estaba secando las manos al salir del sanitario.

-¡Uff! No entiendo porque no viene antes. Casi no lo logro-

La vampiresa se dirigió hacia la sala de su antigua casa para reunirse con sus amigos.

-Muy bien, ¿quieren otra historia? Ahora les contaré sobre un sujeto anciano y regordete que…-

Marceline cortó su oración al darse cuenta de que no había absolutamente nadie en la sala, excepto por el pingüino del Rey Helado, quien tenía una botella sujeta sobre su cabeza, dispuesta a romperla sobre el piso.

-¿A dónde se fueron todos, Gunter?-, le preguntó Marceline.

-Wenk-, respondió Gunter, señalando a las escaleras que daban al piso de abajo.

-Gracias. Y procura no romper demasiadas botellas o se darán cuenta-, dijo la reina de los vampiros mientras flotaba al piso inferior.

Una vez allí, y después de escuchar el sonido de cristal rompiéndose arriba, Marceline miró hacia todos lados. Parecía que no había nadie entre ese montón de monedas y trofeos aventureros que los chicos solían guardar. A menos que se estuvieran escondiendo para jugarle una broma. Pero esa era imposible, Marceline podría oler una broma incluso mientras aún estaba en sus mentes. Así que se dirigió a la puerta para girar el picaporte y salir.

-¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien aquí afuera? ¿Bonnie? ¿Simon? ¿Finn?-, gritaba la vampiresa, habiendo puesto sus pies en la nieve para caminar sobre ella.

Todo era blanco alrededor. El piso estaba completamente cubierto por la nieve que el Rey Helado había colocado varias horas antes. El cielo, vestido completamente de gris por las nubes que mantenían la fría temperatura para que la nieve no se derritiera. Sin embargo, la vampiresa sentía que hacía más frío que antes. Incluso, para ser un vampiro, sus manos empezaban a enfriarse bastante. Maldijo que hubiera olvidado los guantes en el baño. Lanzando algo de su aliento en sus manos y frotándolas esperaba recuperar el calor en ellas, o al menos el frío normal.

De repente, una sombra apareció en la distancia.

-¿Quién está allí?-, preguntó Marceline, tratando de enfocar mejor su vista.

La vampiresa avanzó más. La sombra no se movía ni respondía. Conforme Marceline se acercó más, se dio cuenta que, fuera quien fuera, estaba de espaldas. Cuando estuvo más cerca, se dio cuenta que se trataba de la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Bonnie? ¡Bonnie! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-, preguntó preocupada y volvió a flotar para llegar más rápido a ella, -Hey, Bubs, ¿no me escuchas? ¿Qué te…?-

Al llegar a ella, Marceline se dio cuenta de que la princesa estaba completamente fuera de sí. Estaba de pie, mirando hacia el frente; una mirada que parecía ser mezcla de sorpresa y algo de espanto.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué estás viendo?-

Marceline dirigió su visión hacia el posible objetivo de la princesa, sin encontrar nada allí. Sólo más nieve y nubes grises. Y cuando volvió la mirada a la Dulce Princesa, se dio cuenta que a un lado de ella, a algunos metros de distancia, se encontraba la Princesa Flama. Esto desconcertó a la vampiresa, pues se encontraba en el mismo estado que Bonnibel, excepto que su mirada era más decaída y triste.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-, se preguntó Marceline.

Mirando más detenidamente a su alrededor, encontró a Jake tirado boca arriba en la nieve y con los brazos abiertos; al Rey Helado arrodillado; todos tenían la mirada perdida y expresiones sombrías. Pero Finn estaba tirado, con su cara en la nieve. Por su situación, el humano fue a quién la chica ayudó primero.

-¡Finn! ¡Finn! ¡Levántate, tonto!-, le dijo, arrodillándose para voltearlo boca arriba, -¡No te das cuenta que así te puedes ahogar!-, le reganó.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta, y la mirada del adolescente era del mismo tipo que en los demás.

-¿Quién hizo esto? ¡Muéstrate! ¿Por qué hiciste esto con las personas que más quiero?-, gritó la vampiresa con furia.

-Su temperamento no ha cambiado absolutamente nada, Su Majestad-, pronunció una voz profunda y grave desde su espalda.

-Tú…-, susurró Marceline, -¡Tú! ¡Sabía que eras tú!-, exclamó levantándose y encarando al dueño de esa voz, -¡Ater!-

-No entiendo que pasó con usted, Majestad-, dijo Ater calmadamente y sin moverse de su lugar, ocultó en sus ropajes púrpuras, -Antes le hacía honor a su título. Hoy no es más que una patética bola de sentimientos al igual que estos mortales sin valor-

-¡Ater!-, gritó Marceline, -¡Te ordeno, como tu Reina, que liberes a mis amigos!-

-¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste, Marceline?-, dijo riendo, -Tu título ya no vale nada. Además, pareces olvidar que deje el clan desde hace siglos-

-¿Entonces por qué me llamas "Su Majestad?-, dijo burlonamente, -¡Estúpido!-

-¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que es el sarcasmo?-

-¡Sé lo que es el sarcasmo!-, respondió Marceline, -¡Ahora, libéralos! ¡O te las veras conmigo!-

-Me tomas por un principiante, Marceline. Tengo mis trucos-, dijo Ater.

-Ya los conozco, tonto. ¿Crees que puedo caer tan fácil en ellos?-, dijo Marceline con una sonrisa.

-En verdad, no lo sé. ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a nuestro amigo?-, dijo Ater, sacando desde adentro de su túnica un viejo oso parchado y descolorido con ojos de botón.

-Ha… ¿Hambo?-

* * *

Jake estaba cansado, ya no había fuerza en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Tan sólo unos minutos antes, había rogado con lágrimas en los ojos a Arcoíris que lo abandonara y que huyera lo más lejos posible. Si le era posible, que se fuera a la dimensión de cristal y no regresara jamás. Que se llevara a los niños y que no se atreviera a mirar atrás.

-Así que… así se siente…-, pronunció Jake con una voz cansada.

Lo único que veía era el cielo, teñido de rojo. Lo que antes eran árboles, ahora eran sólo troncos destrozados o quemados. No había signos de vida por ningún lado. No había rastros de Finn, de la Princesa Flama, de la Dulce Princesa, de Marceline, ni siquiera del Rey Helado. No había nadie.

Por su mente desfilaron los momentos anteriores, en que él solo, con un poco de ayuda de su novia, combatió a una horda de demonios cuyo origen no podía recordar. Aunque al principio la batalla pareció sencilla, pronto los demonios tomaron control de la situación, llegando a herir a Lady. Fue entonces que Jake se enfrentó a varias decenas de demonios para salvar a su novia y rogarle que huyera.

Por supuesto, el perro ya estaba exhausto y había sido herido. Las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

Mientras pensaba en eso, fue sujeto fuertemente de la cabeza por un puño que lo levantó varios metros en el aire, hasta ponerlo frente a frente con el rojo rostro de un demonio gigante.

-Después de que me encargue de ti, seguiré a tu noviecita. No pudo haber escapado muy lejos con esa herida sangrando-

-No… No… Lady no…-, decía sin fuerzas, -No tiene a nadie que la proteja. Nadie que la consuele…-, dijo Jake, empezando a llorar.

-Demasiado tarde, perro-, dijo el demonio, acercando sus filosas garras al cuerpo de Jake

* * *

La Dulce Princesa vestía su traje de costumbre, pero esta vez de color negro. Caminaba por una parte retirada del Dulce Reino como una autómata, sin saber a dónde iba pero conociendo el camino perfectamente. Todo se hizo claro en un segundo cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado al cementerio.

- _Cuidado…_ -.

La princesa escuchó un susurro que la hizo detenerse. Pero al ver que no había nada ni nadie a su alrededor, decidió que quizás fue sólo el silbido del viento. El cielo estaba bastante nublado; no parecía extraño que estuviera haciendo viento. Así, empujó la gran puerta metálica que daba acceso al camposanto. Siguiendo un camino de piedras, llegó después de casi un minuto a una sección retirada del cementerio. Allí, se erigían grandes lápidas, bastante más cuidadas que cualquier otra.

Las lápidas tenían nombres como "Finn", "Marceline", "Princesa Flama", "Jake" y "Arcoíris". Cada una de ellas tenía una vela encendida y un ramo de flores encima de ellas.

- _… no está bien…_ -

-Encontré la fórmula de la inmortalidad demasiado tarde-, dijo Bonnibel, ignorando de nuevo el susurro, -Ni siquiera a tiempo para ti, Marceline-

La cara de la princesa era sería. Sus ojos estaban caídos. Casi se podría decir que no había expresión alguna en ese rostro.

-Ustedes… ustedes fueron… y yo nunca dije…-, balbuceaba la princesa, sintiendo un calor en sus ojos que muy pocas veces había sido experimentado, un calor que olvidó entre los sentimientos abandonados en el baúl.

Junto a la lápida de Finn, había otra en la que se podía leer "Shoko"

- _Resiste…_ -

* * *

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿A dónde se fueron?-, gritó el Rey Helado, que seguía caminando entre la nieve, -¡Vamos! No sean tan malos. ¡Finn, Flama! Sólo fue una broma, una broma de mejores amigos, ¿verdad?-

El Rey Helado volteaba hacia todos lados, pero sin ver nada más que pura nieve a su alrededor.

-¡Princesa, estoy aquí! ¿Necesitas ayuda para caminar en la nieve? ¡Yo te puedo cargar!-

NI siquiera un comentario de desaprobación recibió.

-¿Marceline? No me dejen solo. Ya suficiente tengo con sentirme yo solo todo el tiempo. Siempre solo…-, dijo de manera más suave, -No tengo a nadie…-, dijo, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo.

- _Simon…_ -, se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

El Rey Helado se quedó allí, arrodillado. Mirando la blanca nieve, tan blanca como su barba, tan blanca como su mente.

Intentaba recordar algún momento en el que no hubiera estado solo; un momento en el que alguien hubiera estado de manera voluntaria con él, que hubiera disfrutado momentos con él, que lo hubiera amado. Heladas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la nieve.

- _Simon…_ -

El Rey Helado levantó la vista, viendo como una sombra se acercaba a donde él estaba. Pero la sombra parecía estar caminando sin una dirección específica, como si estuviera buscando algo. En ese momento, escuchó como otros pasos se acercaban desde atrás, pero no les prestó importancia puesto que estaba más interesado en la sombra que se acercaba.

- _Simon…_ -

-Creo que lo buscan allá, amigo-, dijo el Rey Helado a quien fuera quien se había acercado a él por atrás.

-No. Te buscan a ti-, respondió una voz bastante familiar para el hechicero de hielo.

Cuando volteó, vio a un hombre anciano, vestido con una larga y ancha túnica azul. Su piel era del mismo color pero en un tono más claro. Su barba blanca y abundante, al igual que sus cejas. Y en su cabeza llevaba una corona dorada.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Eres como… mi gemelo? ¡Sí, ya no estoy solo! ¡Oh, ya no!-, exclamó alegre el Rey Helado, levantándose y empezando a bailar mientras reía.

El otro Rey Helado se golpeó la frente.

-¡No, tonto! ¡Mírate!-, dijo el Rey Helado alterno

El Rey Helado clásico se miró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que ya no era el mismo. Ahora usaba un chaleco y un pantalón negros. Sus manos ya no eran más azules, sino morenas. Cuando se las llevó al rostro, notó que su barba ya no estaba y su cabello había vuelto.

-No… No puede ser…-

-¿Simon?-, dijo una voz femenina familiar, justo detrás de Simon Petrikov.

-Be… Be… ¿Betty? ¿Eres tú?-, dijo Simon, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Simon… Te extrañé tanto…-, respondió Betty llorando.

Simon sintió un calor en su interior. Un calor que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Quizá demasiado. Él ya no recordaba cuánto. Un remolino de felicidad se formó en su interior. Una sonrisa inmensa le surgió en el rostro. Fue un golpe de emociones fulminante. Ese rostro, esa voz. De repente, era como si sólo un par de semanas hubieran pasado. En ese impulso, corrió hacia Betty, buscando abrazarla; buscando volver a sentir su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Pero a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella, una sensación helada que cortaba como navajas pasó por su lado derecho. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Betty había sido atrapada dentro de una prisión de hielo, quedando congelada con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

Simon también quedó congelado, pero no por el hielo, sino por la sorpresa, por el terror, por la angustia. Eran sólo centímetros, casi nada, para llegar a ella. Simon no daba crédito a lo que había pasado y dio finalmente unos pasos hacia atrás, horrorizado por esa escena de pesadilla. De pronto, la lógica golpeó su mente y volteó hacia atrás, sólo para ver como el Rey Helado mantenía su brazo en alto y una mirada sería en contra de Betty.

* * *

Tierra desierta. El cielo, disfrazado de un color verde muy particular. Por los oídos de Finn resbalaban susurros malditos en una lengua extraña e incomprensible. El césped era completamente negro y no había árbol que no estuviera quemado o siendo consumido con rapidez por voraces llamas verdes.

Ya ni siquiera sentía la voluntad para pelear. Todo en su memoria era borroso y lo único que podía rescatar de ella eran gritos desesperados y aterradores de voces familiares. Un hueco de angustia se formaba en su estómago al recordarlos. Pero algunos recuerdos en particular: una voz femenina que hizo que su corazón se detuviera al revivir el espanto en ella. Y dos voces, agudas, jóvenes, que gritaban con desesperación "papá".

Una risa macabra que pasó de los recuerdos a la realidad.

Finn levantó la vista para encontrarse con una sombra gigantesca, cuya cabeza adornada con dos cuernos rotos, estaba envuelta en llamas verdes, el mismo color que las dos infames luces que se posaban sobre él y lo iluminaban como un insecto en medio de la oscuridad.

En Finn ya no existía voluntad ni fuerza alguna. Todo se había ido. Todos se habían ido. No quedaba nadie, sólo ellos dos. Su promesa se rompió. No pudo ayudar a nadie cuando más lo necesitaban.

Junto a él, había siete aparatos aparentemente comunes, pero con una extraña roca clavada en cada uno de ellos. Eran importantes, según parecía recordar Finn. Pero todas las rocas estaban rotas, destruidas, quebradas en pedazos. Finn sabía que eso no era bueno.

En un último esfuerzo, más con ansias de venganza y retribución que de ayuda a quien lo necesitara, tomo una espada que se encontraba junto a él. Con torpeza, intentó herir a la gran sombra, que se limitaba a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para esquivar los ataques del humano.

Ya sin fuerzas, Finn cayó al suelo, derrotado.

-No vale la pena gastar mi energía en ti, chico-, dijo la sombra con voz muy bien conocida, -Disfruta del sueño eterno…-

Finn sentía como sus parpados pesaban. Había sido un día muy ajetreado y necesitaba descansar. Tal vez, cuando despertase, encontraría a su esposa dormida a su lado. Y luego, los pequeños llegarían a saltar a la cama, para jugar con sus padres. Sí, eso pasaría.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar una review: más reviews, más capítulos más seguido. Den follow, cuéntenle a sus amigos de la historia. ¡Nos vemos!**


	17. Sol Invencible, Pt 2

En momentos así, Marceline agradecía que no tuviera necesidad de llevar oxígeno en sus pulmones para sobrevivir. Así, podría reírse tanto como quisiera sin temor a quedarse sin aire. Y esa habilidad era la que estaba aprovechando justo ahora, riéndose a carcajadas del movimiento que había realizado Ater.

-No… No pensé… que me fueras a atacar… ¡con algo tan patético!-, exclamó la vampiresa entre carcajadas y revolcándose en la nieve.

-¿A qué te refieres?-, preguntó Ater, con algo de molestia en su voz.

-Ok, ok. Parece que debiste actualizarte un poco mejor-, dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose la nieve, -Sé que te gusta estudiar a quienes atacas y parece que lo has hecho bien. Pero tomaste por seguro mis debilidades y no te diste a la tarea de investigarme-, dijo Marceline con completa seguridad y superioridad, -Bonnie y yo recuperamos a Hambo hace meses. De hecho, ya he aceptado mucho de mi pasado. Todo gracias a estas personas. No creo que tu magia pueda actuar demasiado en mí-

De repente, un destello azul proveniente de la corona de la Dulce Princesa y otro de color rojo desde la corona del Rey Helado llamaron la atención de los dos contendientes. Ater gruñó al ver eso.

-Parece que las coronas te están dando problemas, ¿no? De verdad que no viniste demasiado preparado hoy-, se burló Marceline.

Pero, contrario a lo que la reina de los vampiros esperaba, Ater empezó a reír. Incluso, su sonrisa sobresalía en la oscuridad de su capucha. En esa sonrisa, se pudieron observar dos puntiagudos y brillantes colmillos.

-De cualquier forma, no son ellos quienes me interesan-

-¿Entonces por qué los atacas?-

-Absorber algo de luz nunca está de más. Me encanta su sabor. Pero, en realidad me interesa él…-, dijo, señalando hacia Finn, que se encontraba cerca de Marceline, -…y ella-, dijo señalando hacia la Princesa Flama, algo que sorprendió a la vampiresa.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero creí que ustedes…!-

-Manes es quien piensa así. Además, la luz de esa chica… nunca había visto nada igual-

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacerle daño!-, gritó Marceline.

-Mira por ti misma-, dijo Ater, señalando hacia la elemental, cuyas flamas empezaban a desvanecerse.

-¡NO!-, gritó Marceline, convirtiéndose en un murciélago gigante.

-¿Quiere pelear, Su Majestad? Pues con gusto acepto su desafío-

Ater bajo su capucha, dejando ver una cabeza ovalada, de frente alargada y arrugada, cubierta totalmente de un color negro profundo. Era calvo y sus orejas puntiagudas. Sus ojos amarillos. Sus colmillos blancos sobresalían de su boca. El vampiro adoptó una forma como la de Marceline, preparándose para la batalla.

* * *

El mundo en llamas. Todo a su alrededor estaba envuelto en llamas. Las nubes brillaban como si ellas también fueran consumidas por el fuego. Cada montaña a lo lejos también tenía fulgores cuya razón de ser eran obvias.

Terror. Espanto. Miedo. Eso era lo que sentía la Princesa Flama. Pero sólo en su interior. Pues, cuando se dio cuenta, no pudo moverse. Intentó mover sus brazos, pero estos no respondían. Sólo le quedaba ser una espectadora del desastre del que no quería creer que ella hubiera sido la causa.

-¡Princesa Flama!-

Esa voz, era conocida. En esa voz había preocupación y… ¿cansancio?

-Finn…-

Por primera vez, el cuerpo le respondió a la princesa, permitiéndole dirigir su vista hacia el humano. Se veía exhausto, con las ropas hechas girones, quemadas, al igual que su piel. La princesa no daba crédito. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso fue ella la culpable?

-Flama… todo está bien. Todo estará bien. No te preocupes-

-Finn, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?-, dijo la Princesa Flama

-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí?-. Pero al parecer, fue sólo en su mente, pues su cuerpo expulsó otras palabras.

- _¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no dije eso!_ -

-Quiero salvarte…-, dijo Finn

-¡No! ¡Tú quieres salvar a los demás! ¡No a mí!-

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? ¡Finn! ¡Ayúdame!_ -

-Finn, ¡aléjate! ¡Te lo advierto!-

-Yo… yo sólo quiero que todos estén bien-, dijo Finn empezando a sollozar.

Detrás de Finn, llegó la Dulce Princesa. Estaba en un estado precario. Su piel parecía estar quemada en algunas partes y endurecida en otras. Su cabello estaba descuidado y faltaba gran parte de él. Su mirada era triste y vacía; su cara reflejaba un tremendo pesar. La princesa traía arrastrando una base móvil, sobre la cual se encontraba una lámpara de cristal, aparentemente más pequeña que la que se encontraba en el Reino del Fuego.

-Quiero que todos estén a salvo…-, dijo Finn, con la cabeza inclinada.

- _Finn… no… por favor…_ -

-¡No me van a encerrar de nuevo allí!-

-Es lo mejor para todos…-, susurró Finn, -Es lo mejor para ti-, dijo Finn, levantando su vista y dejando ver el río de lágrimas que nacía de sus ojos y corría por su rostro quemado.

- _¡Finn, por favor…!_ -, exclamó la princesa, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No!-, gritó el cuerpo de la princesa, lanzando una enorme bola de fuego contra sus amigos.

La explosión fue fuerte e incluso lanzó una luz cegadora que lo volvió todo blanco por unos segundos. Cuando se pudo volver a ver bien, la lámpara seguía allí, pero Bonnibel ya no. Sólo una corona ennegrecida y con una quebradura a un lado.

Y a unos cuantos metros de allí, un humano, tendido en el suelo sobre su lado derecho. No se movía, no daba señales de ningún tipo.

-Finn…-, susurró por fin el cuerpo, con preocupación y miedo.

El cuerpo respondió y la Princesa Flama bajó de las alturas y corrió hacia el chico, arrodillándose a su lado. Lo tomó con sus brazos para voltearlo. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la mitad de su brazo derecho ya no estaba y la otra mitad estaba terriblemente quemada.

La princesa se paralizó, igual que el mundo a su alrededor. No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer o que pensar. Incluso, las lágrimas de lava dilataron en salir, pues no creían que la escena recién observada fuera verdad.

-No… No… Finn… ¿Qué he hecho?-, balbuceó, -¿Qué he hecho?-

-Siento no poder haberte ayudado, Flama…-, susurró Finn entre los brazos de la princesa, -Siento no haber sido tu héroe…-

-No, no, calla. Tú siempre fuiste mi héroe y siempre lo serás. Te ayudaré. Te llevaremos al hospital, ¡estarás bien!-, decía apresuradamente la princesa.

Finn sonrió débilmente.

-No, Flama. Eso no pasará. Ya no hay nada. Tú lo… no importa-

Y recuerdos extraños invadieron la mente de la joven princesa, recuerdos llenos de dolor, destrucción y fuego.

-Siento no haberte detenido, Flama…-, dijo Finn, lo cual intrigó a la adolescente, -Siento no poder evitado que hayas matado a todos. Perdón por no detenerte cuando incendiaste todo mientras tú te reías. Perdón por no haber controlado tus monstruos…-

La princesa quedó en shock. Esas palabras… esas palabras no podían ser de Finn.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-, gritó la princesa, triste y enfurecida.

-Perdón por no haberte matado…-

Y Finn exhaló, dejando esas como sus últimas palabras.

La princesa gritó, soltando una enorme llamarada. Tan grande y tan poderosa, que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se volvió ceniza en un par de segundos.

Todo se volvió negro alrededor. La princesa sentía como la fuerza la abandonaba poco a poco. Se sentía sin aire, mareada y somnolienta. Sus flamas ya no ardían con la misma fuerza. Apenas si eran unas pequeñas y débiles llamaradas a ras de su piel.

-Es… verdad…-, susurró, -Sólo soy un monstruo…-

- _No, mi niña…_ -

-Una imparable fuerza de destrucción…-

- _Eres más que eso…_ -

-Debería morir antes de provocar que los demás mueran…-

-Tú no eres sólo una fuente de muerte, pequeña-, dijo una voz femenina detrás de la princesa.

La adolescente se sorprendió. Se levantó y miró hacia atrás, encontrando una mujer alta, vestida de blanco y con una corona de hojas verdes en su cabeza. Su cabello era largo y verde, el mismo color que su piel. Alrededor de ella se dibujaba una brillante aura verde.

-¿Quién… quién eres tú?-, preguntó la princesa extrañada. Pero, por alguna razón, la presencia de esa mujer había disipado su miedo y su ansiedad.

-Yo… yo soy una amiga. Y he venido a decirte algo: Tú vales demasiado. Tú… no sirves únicamente para destruir-

-Eso es lo que todos me han dicho-, dijo Flama con tristeza, -¿Por qué habría de ser diferente el que tú me lo digas?-

-Porque yo te conozco mejor que nadie-, respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, una respuesta que sorprendió a Flama.

La mujer se acercó a la elemental y la tomó de ambas manos. La princesa se sorprendió al sentir un calor dentro de sí al momento que las manos de la mujer hicieron contacto con las suyas. Era una sensación familiar, como si el tacto de esa mujer estuviera impregnado en las más remotas memorias de la adolescente.

-Hay alguien allá afuera que está jugando con tu mente y con la de tus amigos. Todo esto ha sido una mera ilusión-

-En… ¿en serio?-, preguntó la princesa con esperanza, recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza de la mujer.

-Tú puedes salvarlos. Necesito que brilles. Necesito que ardas-

-Pero… me siento tan débil. No sé si pueda hacerlo…-

-Piensa en aquello que te dé luz, aquello que te haga brillar-

La princesa tomó aire y suspiro, dispuesta a hurgar entre sus verdaderas memorias, buscando algo que le ayudará con la tarea recién encomendada.

Y así, disfruto de un desfile de alegrías en su memoria: la noche en que Jake, disfrazado como Finn, llegó al Reino del Fuego, lo cual le ayudó a conocer al verdadero Finn, y a sentirse querida por primera vez; el día en que Finn le ayudó a construir su casa y el abrazo que se dieron esa noche; su primer beso que, aunque caótico, no dejaba de ser mágico; la primera vez que pudieron besarse sin miedos, después de vencer al Lich; los recuerdos de muchos besos compartidos en ya casi un año; las risillas, los juegos. También allí estaban los recuerdos de sus nuevos amigos, de su familia, de aquellos que no le temían, sino que la querían y la comprendían.

Y las llamas de la princesa ardieron de nuevo y seguían creciendo y sus movimientos eran rápidos y frenéticos. Pronto, una enorme llamarada la rodeó y se elevó alto en la oscuridad hasta que esa oscuridad empezó a desaparecer.

-Eso es, mi niña. Ese es tu verdadero papel. Tú eres más que destrucción. Tú eres luz, tú eres calor…-, dijo la Madre Naturaleza antes de poner una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la princesa, -Tú serás vida-

* * *

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, monstruo?-, gritó Simon al Rey Helado, mientras corría hacia a él para golpearlo.

Pero cuando Simon soltó su golpe, el Rey Helado desapareció, apareciendo en otro lugar cerca de Simon.

-Lo hice por tu bien-, dijo el Rey Helado.

-¿Por mi bien? ¿Por mi bien? ¿Congelando al amor de mi vida?-, gritó Simon enfurecido.

-Ella no es Betty-, dijo el Rey Helado, sorprendiendo a Simon, -No tengo tanto poder, pero tengo el suficiente. Mira-

El Rey Helado se llevó las manos en la cabeza, mientras pronunciaba un mantra gutural en total concentración. De repente, por unos segundos, todo alrededor se volvió oscuro. La nieve desapareció y las nubes también. Y Betty no resultó ser sino una sombra de ojos amarillos brillantes congelada en el hielo. Después, todo volvió a como era antes.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?-, preguntó el Rey Helado.

-No… no lo entiendo. ¿Qué ocurre?-, preguntó Simon, completamente confundido, dejándose caer en la nieve.

-Hay magia muy poderosa allá afuera, tratando de robarte tu luz. Yo puse una muralla alrededor de nuestra mente, pero no es lo suficientemente poderosa para detenerlo. Hace falta una fuerza más grande-

-¿Por qué, corona? ¿Por qué me hiciste olvidarla? ¿Por qué hiciste que se alejara de mí?-

-También para protegerte. Y protegerlos a ellos. Es lo que hago con cada persona que me usa. Se lo que puedo provocar y es mejor evitarte todo sufrimiento y a ellos igual-

-¿Por eso detuviste la trampa de quien sea que está jugando con mi mente?-

-Era una trampa para apoderarse de tu luz. Y si no terminabas muerto, ibas a terminar peor de triste de como sueles estar normalmente-

-Gracias-, susurró Simon, -¿Recordaré esto?-

-Me temo que no-

-Ya me tienes muy consumido, ¿no es así?-

La personificación material de la corona sonrió.

-Simon… Eres un tonto y un sentimental. Tu mente fue demasiado fuerte y no pude controlar la totalidad de ella. Hace años que me di por vencido-, dijo la corona, -Es por eso que no eres un sicópata asesino que cubriría al mundo con hielo-, susurró.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada, nada-

De pronto, en el horizonte, apareció una brillante luz que venía rompiendo con la neblina y las nubes grises.

-Bueno, parece que han venido a salvarte. Te veo del otro lado, Simon-

-¿Y para qué volver? Si allá afuera no tengo a nadie-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te olvidas de Marceline? ¿De Finn? ¿De Jake? ¿No son ellos tus grandes amigos, que te soportan a pesar de que a veces puedes ser un cretino?-

Simon sonrió y su cara se iluminó.

-Sí, ¿verdad?-

* * *

Jake sentía su final cerca, las garras del demonio estaban a escasos centímetros de su piel.

Pero, en un último instante, una fuerte luz se coló por lo rojo del cielo y dio directamente en el rostro del perro. Jake sintió como el calor de esa luz lo acariciaba e incluso le daba fuerzas. Fuerzas para pelear por Arcoíris, por sus hijos. No los dejaría solos. Ellos eran su luz.

Jake aumentó el tamaño de sus puños, más grandes que la cabeza del gran demonio que lo sostenía y golpeó la cabeza de este por ambos lados. El demonio cayó al suelo, liberando a Jake, quien cayó hábilmente en el suelo y encaró a los miles de demonios que aún quedaban.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?-, dijo Jake con una sonrisa de confianza.

Y todos los demonios se espantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia atrás cuando, junto con la luz que acababa de llegar, el perro también empezó a brillar con luz propia.

* * *

-Sabía que algo estaba mal-, dijo la Dulce Princesa

-Te lo dije-, respondió la personificación de su gema, que era su exacta doble.

-¿Yo? ¿Dejándole flores blancas a Marceline? ¡Por Glob!-

-¡Lo sé!-, respondió la gema, -Las rojas le hubieran gustado más-

-Por supuesto-, apoyó la princesa.

En el horizonte, entre las nubes grises, una brillante luz empezó a abrirse paso para iluminar al cementerio y a las princesas.

-Hora de volver-, dijo la princesa, -Allá voy, amigos-, susurró mientras su cara se iluminaba.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta cuando, Finn sintió como sus fuerzas regresaban. Se levantó, sintiendo un inmenso y plácido calor en su interior. Al principio, estaba confundido. Apenas unos segundos antes, sentía como la muerte reclamaba su alma. Y ahora, había alguien más peleando por ella, con un látigo de fuego amarrada a ella.

El humano encaró a su oponente, la sombra gigantesca en frente de él.

-¡No sé quién seas, pero definitivamente no eres quien aparentas!-, gritó Finn, -Viniste con el propósito de lastimarme y de lastimar a los que quiero. Pues déjame decirte algo…-

Una luz con un brillo increíble se escapó entre las verdes nubes que cubrían el cielo. Esta luz se arrastró por la tierra, re-enverdeciendo los campos y los bosques. Y, cuando finalmente llegó a Finn por su espalda, activó también su luz. El brillo era impresionante; el aura rodeaba a Finn, incluso levantándose varios metros en lo alto, hasta igualar la altura de la sombra.

Juntos, los dos brillos cegaron a la sombra, cubriendo todo lo que quedaba del mundo con una luz que trajo de nuevo la vida. Mientras, el Lich se retorcía de dolor, mientras su personificación se disolvía en medio de ese ataque conjunto de luces.

-Todos tenemos una luz que no debe extinguirse, una luz que nos guíe cuando todo sea oscuridad en nuestro interior. En mi caso, aparte de la mía, tengo otra que me ayuda a encontrar la mía en caso de que la olvide...-

* * *

-No…-, susurró Ater después de esquivar un golpe de Marceline, -¿La Madre? ¿Aquí?-

-¡Hey, tonto! ¡No te distraigas durante una batalla!-, gritó Marceline.

Para cuando Ater volteó, el puño gigante de Marceline golpeó contra su rostro, mandándolo directamente al suelo nevado y haciéndolo perder su forma de murciélago gigante.

Marceline se acercó a él, volviendo a su forma humanoide, dispuesta a acabar con él. Pero en ese momento, el gran brillo que la Princesa Flama había adquirido, llamó su atención. Sus flamas habían vuelto y ahora danzaban alegremente alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Eso es, chica-, dijo con una sonrisa.

-No… ¡No!-, gritó Ater desesperado, adivinando lo que la chica iba a hacer.

-Ups… mejor me…-, empezó Marceline.

La Princesa Flama explotó, liberando una luz de brillo sólo comparable con el del sol. La luz se expandió con rapidez, llegando hasta a Ater, el nigromante-vampiro, que comenzó a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose en cenizas, mientras gritaba, agonizando de dolor.

La luz continuó, abriendo incluso las densas nubes grises, formando un lago de cielo azul en las alturas. También algo de nieve se derritió alrededor de la elemental. Poco a poco, y mientras todos los demás despertaban, la intensidad de la luz fue bajando, dejando todavía algunas chispas brillantes flotando en el aire, como luciérnagas en medio del invierno.

-¿Ya… estamos fuera?-, preguntó Bonnibel, después de sacudir su cabeza.

-Eso creo…-, respondió Jake, levantándose de la nieve, -¿Fuera de dónde?-

-¡Flama!-, se escuchó el grito de Finn, que empezó a correr hacia su novia.

La princesa aun parecía estar en un estado de concentración, pero pronto sus flamas se calmaron hasta volver a su estado normal y suspiró. Alcanzó a voltear a tiempo para ver como Finn casi la tira al suelo por la fuerza con la que llegó a abrazarla.

-¡Estuviste genial! ¡Eso fue maravilloso! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-, preguntó Finn emocionado, mientras depositaba unos besos en las mejillas de la chica.

-Finn, ¡ya!-, respondió la princesa, divertida, -¿Cómo… cómo supiste que fui yo?-, preguntó Flama una vez que Finn se detuvo.

-Yo… no lo sé. Sólo… lo sentí…-, respondió Finn, sonriendo.

-Te lo explicaré después, héroe-, dijo Flama, antes de darle un beso rápido en la boca al humano.

-Ater está hecho cenizas. Flama debió haber brillado con tanta intensidad que lo…-, la Dulce Princesa se detuvo en medio de su oración, -¿Marceline? ¿Dónde está Marceline?-, preguntó.

Todos empezaron a buscarla, mirando en todas direcciones, sin poder ver nada. Un movimiento entre la nieve llamó la atención de todos. Un pequeño montículo empezó a moverse hasta que, finalmente, la cabeza de un murciélago muy especial salió de entre la nieve.

-Chica, la próxima vez tienes que avisarme que vas a hacer eso, ¿ok?-, dijo el murciélago.

-¡Marceline!-, gritó Bonnibel, corriendo hacia ella y levantándola de la nieve, -¡No me vuelvas a espantar así! ¡Pensé que te habías ido!-, decía la princesa, besando en varias ocasiones la cabeza del murciélago entre sus manos.

-¡Hey, ya! ¡Ya basta! ¡No hagas eso!-, gritaba Marceline, totalmente avergonzada, hasta que por fin Bonnibel la soltó para volver su forma humanoide.

-Ay… que sueño más extraño…-, dijo el Rey Helado, sentándose entre la nieve, -Soñé con un hombre y una mujer que se querían mucho. Estaban en un lugar helado y uno de ellos se congelaba… Creo que iban en un barco…-

-Vamos, Simon. Hora de levantarse y volver a la casa-, dijo Marceline, tendiéndole una mano al anciano.

-¿Por qué insisten en llamarme así?-, preguntó el Rey Helado mientras tomaba su mano para levantarse

-¿Nos contaras más historias, Marceline?-, preguntó Jake, acercándose con los demás.

-¡Por supuesto! Ahora, entren todos en la casa y tomen un chocolate caliente. No quiero que se enfermen, mortales-, dijo Marceline.

* * *

Todos entraron en la casa. Las horas pasaron y adentro del árbol todo fue felicidad, risas, historias.

Pero, fuera de la casa, unos pies se abrían paso entre la nieve. El dueño de esos pasos llegó hasta el montón de cenizas parcialmente cubiertas por la nieve que antes eran el nigromante Ater, y se agachó. Buscó entre lo negro y lo blanco, hasta sacar una llave grande.

-Cada vez más cerca…-

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este especial de dos capítulos. Y así como esa figura misteriosa, nosotros también estamos más cerca ¡de los nuevos capítulos! Ya falta poco. Gracias a todos por seguir aquí, gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

 **No olviden dejar una review, su apoyo me inspira a seguir publicando y escribiendo. Den follow para no perderse ningún capitulo. Traigan a sus amigos a leer la historia. Cuídense mucho y no dejen morir la luz en ustedes. ¡Nos vemos!**


	18. A Lo Profundo

-¡Gracias por dejarme salir temprano, señor Caruso! ¡Nos vemos el lunes!-, dijo la adolescente, saliendo del local en el que trabajaba.

-Non ce di che, Fiamma. Godi il giorno col tuo ragazzo-, gritó el dueño del café.

La princesa elevó inmediatamente el vuelo, dirigiéndose con prisa hacia la casa de su novio. No era una chica que manejara muy bien las emociones todavía (y la pubertad no era precisamente una aliada) y la llamada de Jake no había hecho otra cosa más que ponerla demasiado nerviosa.

* * *

 _-¿Sí? Diga-, contestó Flama al levantar el teléfono, después de que el señor Caruso le avisara que la estaban llamando._

 _-¡Flama! ¡Finn no está bien!-, gritó inmediatamente Jake, casi haciendo estallar el oído de la elemental. Pero cuando comprendió lo que su cuñado dijo, sintió que otra cosa estaba a punto de estallar._

 _-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasó?-, preguntó preocupada_

 _-Está raro. Llegamos de una aventura y ahora no quiere hablar ni que nadie se le acerque. No sé qué hacer. Creo que sólo te escucharía a ti-, comentó Jake con voz preocupada._

 _-Ok, ok. Voy para allá tan rápido como pueda. ¿Pero estás seguro de que no es algo normal? Digo, yo a veces también quiero momentos para mí en los que nadie me moleste-_

 _-No, es diferente. Por favor, ven cuando acabes de trabajar-_

 _-Lo haré. Nos vemos después-_

 _Después de hablar con el señor Caruso sobre sus tareas pendientes, Flama logró que su jefe le diera la oportunidad de salir más temprano de lo acostumbrado (aunque su jefe no sabía exactamente la razón)._

* * *

-¡Glob, Jake! ¡Si es algo sin importancia juro que voy a…!-, decía la princesa en pleno aire, pero sin dejar de sentir cierta angustia.

En cuestión de minutos, la elemental llegó a la particular casa del árbol en donde vivía Finn. Descendió de los cielos y aterrizó cómodamente pero corrió hacia la puerta en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo. Al tocar la puerta, fue recibida por Jake.

-Jake, ¿qué pasa?-

-Ven…-, le dijo el perro, invitándola a caminar a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde Finn estaba sentado en un tronco, sin moverse y sin decir nada.

-Ha estado así desde que llegamos. Lo hace siempre pero esta vez es diferente. Lleva ahí más de lo normal. Intenté hablar con él, me acerqué a él pero no responde-, susurró Jake para asegurarse de que su hermano no lo escuchara, -Yo tengo que irme con Arcoíris así que ahí te lo encargo, ¿sí?-

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dejar sola? ¿No piensas ayudarlo?-, le gritó en voz baja Flama

-No me responde a mí. No tomará mucho contigo aquí. Nos vemos-, se despidió Jake

La princesa se colgó de hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro de molestia. Sólo había sido llamada para reemplazar a Jake en un trabajo que no parecía tan fácil de arreglar. Pero, después de voltear a ver su novio, exhalo un nuevo suspiro de resignación pero también de lastima. Se acercó hasta el chico y se agachó detrás de él, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Hola guapo. ¿Por qué tan callado?-, dijo con voz suave y una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Finn no respondió.

-Finn, ¿está todo bien?-, preguntó la princesa, preocupada.

-¿Te contó todo Jake?-

La princesa no estaba segura de sí había escuchado su conversación, pero sabía que Finn era inteligente y fácilmente podría adivinar la causa de que Flama hubiera salido antes del trabajo en pleno viernes.

-No. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-, preguntó la princesa, sentándose junto a Finn, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

-Siempre me han llamado un héroe…-, empezó después de un gran suspiro, -Es por lo que vivo, es lo que hago. Y entiendo que hay veces en que no puedo ganar, hay veces en las que algo sale mal y no puedo salvar a quien me necesita. Hoy fue uno de esos días…-, dijo con voz triste, -No puedo soportar cuando fallo-

-Finn…-, dijo la princesa, tomando ambas manos del humano y obligándolo a separar su mirada del suelo, de donde no se había separado nunca desde hace un par de horas, para mirarla a ella, -Tú eres un gran héroe. Todo mundo falla alguna vez en lo que es mejor, eso es ley. Pero no significa que tengas que rendirte. Sigues adelante y no te detienes. Sí, hay veces en que alguien… no saldrá con el mejor resultado. Pero comparado con las vidas que salvas, que haces felices, haces un trabajo excelente. Has pelado con monstruos, gigantes, magos malignos… ¡venciste al Lich! ¿No es eso ser un gran héroe?-

Finn escuchó atentamente a las palabras de la chica. Podría jurar que hasta sus palabras portaban un calor especial, al igual que el resto de ella. Y pudo sentir ese calor entrar por su pecho y repartirse por todo su ser, devolviéndole la confianza y cosechando una sonrisa en su rostro. Su presencia cálida iba más allá de lo sensorial y eso lo impulsó a abrazar con ternura a la elemental, agradecido por la ayuda que le había dado.

-Jake dice que siempre vienes aquí a meditar después de una aventura. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Alguien te enseñó?-, preguntó Flama cuando se rompió el abrazo.

-Bueno… Bonnie nos enseñó a mí y a Jake un poco. Es como… concentrarte en algo y no dejar de pensar en ello, ¿no?-

-Algo así-, comentó Flama, no muy convencida de que Finn hubiera aprendido como se hacía correctamente, -Ven, vamos adentro. Te enseñaré-

* * *

La casa estaba vacía. En la casa, sentados sobre sus piernas cruzadas, un par de adolescentes iluminados solo por las velas que Flama había regalado a Finn en su reciente aniversario (precisamente para ayudarlo a relajarse en momentos difíciles), se preparaban para un viaje hacia su interior en busca de paz y tranquilidad. Sus respiraciones pausadas y sincronizadas eran lo único que se escuchaba.

-Muy bien, ya hemos controlado la respiración. Ahora…-

-¡Hey, Flama! ¿Cómo te fue?-, exclamó Jake, apareciendo por las escaleras.

-Jake, por favor, estamos meditando. No queremos ninguna interrupción-, se quejó la princesa.

-Entiendo, entiendo. Sólo venía por unas cosas. Continúen-, dijo el perro antes de estirarse hasta su habitación.

La princesa soltó un suspiro y trató de concentrarse de nuevo.

-Muy bien, ahora sí ya podemos...-

-¡Ah! Y también me voy a llevar algunas sodas de la cocina si no te molesta, Finn-, dijo Jake, bajando de la habitación.

-Jake, ¡por favor!-, se quejó la chica entre dientes.

-Ok. Ya me voy. Nos vemos-, dijo Jake con las latas de soda en sus brazos y bajando al nivel inferior de la casa del árbol.  
Un gruñido, seguido de otro largo y profundo suspiro salieron de la boca de la princesa, buscando con ello reiniciar el estado de paz que había sido interrumpido.

-Parece que ya. Bien, Finn, ahora...-

-¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! Ya que me voy a quedar en casa de Arcoíris tú puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, Flama. Confío en que no harán nada malo aunque eso no significa que no hagan cosas divertidas-, dijo el perro mágico.

Dentro de la princesa, la furia y la desesperación formaron un remolino al que solo le bastó el martillazo de la vergüenza para romperlo y expulsar todo su poder. Un gran calor le nació y se expandió fuera de su cuerpo, haciéndola soltar una gran llamarada que convirtió su cara en la de un titán que veía con ojos no muy amistosos al hermano de su novio.

-¡Jake!-, gritó la princesa.

-¡Ok, ok! ¡Ya me voy! ¡Diviértanse!-, exclamó apresuradamente el perro saliendo lo más rápido posible de la casa.

La princesa regresó a su estado normal, mientras Finn continuaba con los ojos cerrados y en la misma posición que antes.

-¿Crees que deba disculparme? Parece que lo asusté bastante-, dijo Flama, después del enésimo suspiro.

-Él estará bien. Lady se encargará de que olvide el susto-, dijo con una sonrisa.

-Actué mal. Si no pude soportar esas distracciones, ¿cómo puedo enseñarte a meditar?-

-Tranquila. Es sólo que Jake puede ser bastante desesperante y tú no estabas acostumbrada. ¿Comenzamos otra vez desde los respiros?-  
-Sí, sería buena idea-, respondió Flama con una sonrisa.

Flama regresó a la rutina de suspiros, esta vez con la seguridad de que no sería molestada. Esa reacción sería suficiente para mantener alejado a Jake incluso por unos días. Cuando por fin sus latidos y respiraciones tomaron un ritmo pacifico, decidió empezar a guiar a Finn.

-Esto es simple. Sólo... mantén tu mente en blanco, en completa quietud. Que ningún pensamiento te perturbe, que nada te distraiga. No pienses en nada. Mantén tu mente tranquila-

-Ok...-, contestó Finn, concentrado en su respiración tal como Flama le había indicado anteriormente.

-Una vez que tu mente este en paz, visualiza un lugar cómodo. Un lugar en el que te sientas feliz. Ese será tu santuario, tu lugar de paz. Puede ser cualquier cosa, real o no. Lo importante es que te sientas feliz allí. ¿Lo ves?-

-Sí... lo veo-, dijo Finn con un sutil tono de alegría en su voz.

-Quédate allí. Relájate. Descansa-, dijo la princesa, viajando ella misma a su ilusión. Un enorme campo abierto donde podía girar, correr, saltar, soltar grandes llamaradas al aire, donde podía jugar y reír, donde podía ser libre, sentirse viva.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, BMO hizo sonar una alarma, indicando que el tiempo previsto para meditar había terminado.

-Vuelve a respirar y sal con calma de tu lugar de tranquilidad. Salir del trance de la meditación puede ser algo difícil al principio-, instruyó la adolescente.

Finn hizo caso a las instrucciones de su novia y, con calma, repitió sus ejercicios de respiración hasta que se sintió listo para abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo, notó el rostro de la elemental muy cerca del suyo, sonriente y con los ojos fijos en los de él.

-¿Qué... qué ocurre?-

-Lo hiciste muy bien-, dijo la chica después de besar la mejilla del humano, -¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-

-Más... relajado. Libre... ¡Feliz! ¡Gracias Flama!-, dijo Finn, abrazando a la princesa.

-De nada Finn-, dijo Flama, aceptando el abrazo del humano.

-Un momento... son menos de las cuatro. ¿No deberías estar trabajando?-

-Bueno... Jake me llamó muy preocupado por tu estado. Así que le pedí al señor Caruso que me dejara salir temprano, pero no le dije la razón. Tengo mucho tiempo libre. ¿Quieres hacer algo?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas...-, dijo Finn

* * *

-¿Eso es seguro, Finn?-, preguntó la elemental, refiriéndose a la pequeña embarcación de madera que el chico humano acababa de construir.

-Sí, ya he hecho esto antes y es totalmen... es seguro-

-¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?-

-Eh... ¿una?-

-Adiós Finn-, dijo la princesa dándose la vuelta y con planes de retirarse de aquel lugar oscuro y lleno de escombros y basura.

-¡Espera! Es totalmente seguro. Te lo prometo. Quiero que conozcas a alguien. Es importante-

Flama se detuvo y volteó a ver a Finn. Mala elección, pues el humano ya había puesto una mirada suplicante y brillante que derretía cualquier muralla que la elemental colocara a su alrededor para no ceder a sus ruegos y derretía incluso su corazón de lava palpitante. Quiso mantener la seriedad pero no evitó que una sonrisa se le escapara.

-Está bien. Iré contigo-

-¡Genial!-

Los adolescentes abordaron la barca y emprendieron un viaje ya conocido por el humano. Aunque la chica se sentía un poco intimidada por la gran cantidad de agua que los rodeaba.

* * *

-No. No, no, no... ¡No! ¡Suficiente!-

Y con ese discurso, la Princesa Flama tomó a Finn por sus axilas y lo elevó en el aire consigo, pasando por encima los dos grandes bloques de metal que se abrían y se cerraban con fuerza justo en el flujo del río que estaban navegando. Ella no iba a soportar ni un momento más de aquel loco viaje que estaban realizando y por el que Finn no se había inmutado ni en lo más mínimo. La princesa llegó a pensar que Finn se había vuelto loco, loco como una almeja.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso era lo más divertido!-

-Finn, entiendo tu sentido de aventura pero eso era demasiado peligroso. Tus amigos sí que viven en lugares extraños-

-Es algo que me gusta de ellos. Es por allá-, exclamó Finn, señalando con su dedo hacia un lugar de donde provenía una gran luz en medio de toda aquella oscuridad.

La princesa se dirigió inmediatamente en esa dirección, apareciendo pronto ante su vista lo que parecía un asentamiento donde se veían muchas personas paseando sobre grandes láminas de hierro que servían de piso o navegando en otras embarcaciones como la que la pareja había viajado. En medio de aquella pequeña ciudad, se erigía una gran torre en cuya parte más alta ardía con fuerza una gran llama, responsable de que aquel lugar estuviera tan bien iluminado en comparación con el camino antes recorrido.

-Bienvenida a Bellotopía, princesa-

La pareja descendió hasta las bases metálicas que formaban el piso de aquella pequeña isla. Finn estaba bastante sorprendido pues no recordaba haber visto pequeños niños con gorros de animales corriendo o siendo cargados por mujeres jóvenes. Flama compartía la admiración al punto de preguntar...

-Finn, ¿estos también son humanos?-

-¿Qué? No. Ellos son hiumanos. Son como yo pero... diferentes. Ellos tienen branquias y pueden nadar debajo del agua... aunque nunca los he visto hacerlo, para ser honesto-

-Pues se parecen bastante a ti. ¿Seguro que ninguno de ellos es un humano también?-

-Pues...-

Finn no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que varios hiumanos comenzaron a acercarse a la princesa, atraídos por su brillo. Y es que si apenas habían visto la luz algunos años antes, ver a un ser hecho totalmente de fuego era, sin duda alguna, un evento extraordinario. Pronto, una gran multitud de hombres, mujeres y niños se acercaban a la pareja, especialmente hacia la chica.

-¿Puedes decirle a tus amigos que no me gusta nada la sensación de estar encerrada?-, comentó Flama, caminando hacia atrás y con un pequeño temblor en su voz.

-Amigos, por favor. No se acerquen tanto-, dijo el humano, intentando alejarlos, -¿Han visto a Susana?-

-¿Su... sana?-, preguntó una mujer mientras los otros se detenían, -Susana... ¡Ah! ¡Susana! ¡Hablar Susana! Decir que amigo oso estar aquí-, dijo la mujer mandando a uno de los niños a la ciudad.

-Nosotros muy felices de verte de nuevo, niño oso-, dijo un hombre de la multitud.

-Gracias. Eh, ¿podrían alejarse un poco? Están haciendo sentir incómoda a mi novia-

-¡Oh, lo siento! Perdón-, se oía entre la multitud que empezaba a abrir espacio.

-Muchas gracias-, dijo la princesa, más aliviada, -Sigo diciéndolo: tus amigos son algo raros-

-Nunca han visto el mundo, Flama. Ver a alguien como tú debió impresionarlos mucho-, dijo Finn.

-Entonces... ¿son como yo?-, preguntó la adolescente, recordando que ella también solía estar encerrada, rodeada de oscuridad, no por falta de luz, sino por falta de libertad, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta empatía con aquella gente.

-¿Finn?-, se oyó una voz femenina a lo lejos

-¡Susana!-, exclamó Finn, levantando el brazo y agitándolo.

La vieja amiga de Finn corrió a su encuentro con grandes pasos hasta que, cuando lo tuvo en alcance, lo tomó con sus enormes brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente, primero provocando una risilla por parte del humano y luego, una pequeña queja.

-Susana... mis costillas...-

-¡Oh! Sentirlo mucho. ¿Estás bien?-, preguntó Susana después de bajar a Finn

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes. Traje a alguien conmigo para que te conociera. Princesa, ella es Susana, una vieja amiga. Susana, ella es la Princesa...-

-Flor mágica...-, susurró la mujer, encantada, casi hipnotizada, por el ardor del cabello la adolescente, -Flor roja viviente...-

-Ah... sí, yo soy...-, dijo la princesa, extendiendo su mano para saludar a Susana

-¡Ah! ¡La flor me quiere quemar!-, gritó Susana, asustada.

-No, no, no. No Susana. Ella no te va a quemar. ¿Lo ves?-, dijo Finn, acariciando los hombros y los brazos de su novia.

-Oh, Finn. ¿Aquí? ¿En serio?-, susurró la chica a manera de burla, provocando que el humano se sonrojara.

-¿No... no quema?-, preguntó Susana

-No. Adelante, toma su mano-, invitó Finn, soltando a la chica y recuperándose de su rubor.

Todavía algo insegura, Susana se acercó a la chica y se agacho; extendió su gran brazo derecho hacia la chica de fuego, quien realizó el mismo movimiento para saludar como se debe a una persona a la que apenas se conoce. La gran mujer se sorprendió al sentir el calor de la mano de la elemental pero que aun así no quemaba.

-Wow...-, susurró Susana.

-Gusto en conocerte. Yo soy la Princesa Flama. Soy novia de Finn-

-¿Novia?-, preguntó Susana sorprendida y después elevó y movió su cabeza, buscando algo cerca de la pareja y detrás de ellos, -¿Y los niños?-

-¿Cuáles niños?-, preguntaron Finn y Flama al mismo tiempo.

-Los niños, los bebes. Todas las chicas que ser novias aquí tener niños de novios. Para hacer crecer Bellotopía-

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Nosotros no tenemos niños! ¡No!-, negó la pareja inmediatamente, consumidos por el rojo en sus rostros.

-¿Por qué no?-, preguntó Susana con toda inocencia.

-Las cosas funcionan un poco diferente allá arriba, Susana. Nosotros no tenemos que repoblar un lugar-, explicó Finn.

-Oye, Finn...-, susurró la princesa, acercándose al humano, -Susana tiene un calor corporal diferente a los de los demás hiumanos. Ella tiene una temperatura más elevada-

-Bueno, verás, la verdad es que...-

En ese momento, se empezó a escuchar un ruido en las grandes tuberías que descargaban agua alrededor de la ciudad. Era como si los grandes tubos chocaran unos contra otros y contra los muros que los rodeaban. El sonido se hacía más fuerte y parecía estar acercándose hasta que se detuvo y ya no se oyó por unos segundos.

-Mucha agua corriendo por tuberías. Quizá...-, empezó Susana.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó. Una de las tuberías se había reventando, liberando un gran torrente de agua que cayó sobre la ciudad. Aunque el agua no llegaba ni siquiera a las rodillas de Finn, quien era considerablemente la persona de menor estatura ahí, la Princesa Flama se asustó y se elevó en el aire, buscando evitar que el agua tocara sus pies. Los hiumanos que estaban cerca empezaron a huir, espantados de que los Lub Glubs estuvieran regresando.

-¿Estás bien?-, gritó Finn

-Sí, pero no voy a bajar en un buen rato. ¿Te parece?-, contestó Flama

El agua caía como una cascada desde la tubería que había sido rota. Y ahí, en medio de esa corriente vertical, apareció una figura gigantesca envuelta en una silueta morada. Tanto Finn como la Princesa Flama reconocieron que clase de figura era esa, pero Susana seguía tratando de identificar quien había llegado a su ciudad con tal destrucción. Susana se sintió molesta y gritó a aquel ser.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué destruir tubos?-, gritó con furia.

-Así que encontraste más, ¿eh, chico?-, contestó una voz profunda que casi hacía temblar los alrededores, -Bien. El jefe estará más contento conmigo-, dijo la figura, haciendo a un lado su capucha púrpura para revelar una gran cabeza que parecía estar hecha de piedra azul, con ojos completamente negros.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Más qué? ¿Quién eres?-, demandó Finn, ya preparado con su espada carmesí.

-Me llaman... ¡Perrumpo!-, gritó el Nigromante, tomando un gran pedazo de metal de la tubería rota y, con suma facilidad, lanzándolo fuertemente contra el chico.

Finn apenas si tuvo tiempo de esquivar el enorme proyectil que iba increíblemente acelerado. Después de eso, Perrumpo, con pasos tan pesados que hacían temblar casi toda la ciudad, corrió hasta Finn, dispuesto a golpearlo con fuerza brutal. Pero a pocos centímetros de su objetivo fue tacleado por Susana, quien igualaba el gran tamaño del nigromante. Perrumpo, molesto, no dudo en golpear fuertemente a Susana, quien cayó en el piso inconsciente por la fuerza del ataque.

-¡No! ¡Susana!-, gritó Finn, corriendo hasta el cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-, gritó la Princesa Flama desde el aire, con sus puños encendidos, -Se supone que ustedes no dañan a los que son...-  
Flama se detuvo. La realización la golpeó. Era por eso que Susana tenía un calor corporal más elevado que el de los hiumanos. Ella no era hiumana.

Perrumpo se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a Finn, haciendo tronar sus nudillos, preparado para un sólo golpe, sencillo y certero. Pero de nuevo, a sólo centímetros de Finn, quien intentaba ver si Susana se encontraba bien, fue nuevamente bloqueado. Esta vez, por una enorme muralla de fuego que le impidió avanzar más. No fue sorpresa ver que esa muralla había sido disparada desde los puños de la princesa elemental.

Aun así, Perrumpo se dio cuenta que la muralla no tocaba el suelo, pues estaba lleno de agua de la tubería que seguía derramando agua. Perrumpo sonrió, convencido de que tenía las condiciones a su favor. Con un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, logró que una parte del metal que lo formaba se doblara y se levantara de su nivel normal, haciendo que una gran cantidad de agua saltara en el aire, justo contra la Princesa Flama, quien no pudo esquivar semejante ataque. De su boca salió un grito de dolor y empezó a caer al suelo.

-¡No! ¡No!-, gritó Finn.

El chico se separó de su amiga y corrió tan rápido como pudo para alcanzar a su novia antes de que tocara el suelo lleno de agua. Eso sería completamente mortal para ella. Tirándose al suelo sobre su estómago, logró alcanzar a la chica, pero no por eso hubo partes de su cuerpo que no tocaron el suelo. Se levantó para evitar más contacto. Tenía que llevarla hacía un lugar seguro donde se pudiera recuperar. La respuesta fue obvia. La gran flama que iluminaba Bellotopía.

Pero, cerca de la parte más baja de la torre, se encontraba Perrumpo, parado justo enfrente de la inerte Susana, con una sonrisa malévola, sobándose ya los puños. Para Finn, no parecía haber forma alguna de salir de esta batalla sin una derrota, sin una perdida, tal como la aventura que había tenido ese mismo día más temprano. Con terror y con una sensación de vacío en su interior, observó como el enorme puño de Perrumpo se dirigía contra la cabeza de Susana, la única persona como él.

Nadie habría imaginado, mucho menos Finn, que ese día, Susana levantara su brazo de manera sorpresiva, con la suficiente fuerza para detener el ataque del nigromante, incluso forzarlo hacía atrás, levantarse y, todavía (para sorpresa del mago) propinarle un golpe en la mandíbula que lo mandó al suelo.

-¡Finn! ¡Ayudar tu novia! ¡Yo encargarme de él!-, dijo Susana entre respiros. La fuerza que había usado parecía haberla agotado un poco.

Finn no dudó y corrió hacia la torre, subiendo escalones que los hiumanos habían colocado para facilitar la tarea de alimentar el fuego. Como si nada y seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, arrojó a la princesa a las flamas.

-Ella estará bien en un segundo. Tengo que ayudar a Susana-, se dijo, empezando a bajar las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, abajo, Susana y Perrumpo forcejeaban, con sus brazos trabados, empujándose el uno contra el otro.

-Tienes gran fuerza mujer. Pero no te va a ser suficiente-, dijo el nigromante con toda seguridad.

-No... lastimarás... ¡amigos!-, gritó Susana, soltando uno de sus brazos para golpear con toda su fuerza a Perrumpo en el pecho.

En ese momento, el nigromante cayó al suelo. Empezó a toser y quejarse de dolor. Finn llegó junto a Susana en el momento en que Perrumpo empezó a desgarrar la túnica que lo cubría a la altura del pecho, revelando así un collar con una joya roja, claramente quebrada.

-No... no puede ser...-, susurró el nigromante.

De repente, la joya en su collar empezó a brillar, hasta que explotó en millones de pequeños pedazos. Perrumpo se tiró al suelo y se quejó más que antes, como si estuviera pasando por un gran dolor. Poco a poco, aquella gran figura pétrea se fue haciendo más pequeña y delgada, hasta que en su lugar quedo sólo una figura humanoide, todavía de piel azul, pero ahora visiblemente más suave. Aquella figura se encontraba temblando y hasta parecía estar llorando.

Perrumpo, a duras penas, se levantó y, al alzar la vista, encontró justo enfrente de sí el filo de la espada de sangre de demonio de Finn.

-Adelante, hazlo. Cumple la venganza de todos aquellos que estuvieron antes de ti-, dijo el mago, con voz más suave que antes, -Cumple con tu naturaleza-

La espada de Finn se movió hacia el frente y Perrumpo cerró los ojos, esperando por el frío penetrante de aquel metal. Pero no hubo tal. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la espada se había deslizado cerca de su cuello, sin cortarlo. Al retirar Finn la espada, esta regreso a su dueño con otro collar, propiedad del nigromante, en su filo. De ese otro collar, colgaba una llave que luego Finn guardó en su mochila.

-Cuida bien de esas llaves si sabes lo que es mejor para ti-, dijo Perrumpo

-¿Llaves?-, susurró Finn.

En ese momento, la Princesa Flama surgió con una gran llamarada desde lo alto de la torre de Bellotopía.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?-, gritó la princesa.

-Yo haberlo vencido, flor roja viviente. Lo hice por ti y Finn-, respondió Susana, con clara emoción.

-Vas a decirnos muchas cosas-, dijo Finn, todavía con su espada apuntando a Perrumpo.

* * *

Después de ayudar a los hiumanos a reparar la tubería con reemplazos que había en la ciudad y con la infalible soldadura de la Princesa Flama, la pareja dejó Bellotopía, prometiendo a Susana que algún día volverían.

-Espero ver sus niños-, se despidió Susana, provocando una obvia reacción en los adolescentes.

En su regreso, llevaban consigo una persona más de las habían llegado a la ciudad. Una persona que les resolvería muchas dudas. Salieron por donde entraron, por el bunker cercano al Dulce Reino. En la superficie, los colores del atardecer ya empezaban a resbalarse por las praderas, y la fresca brisa de la noche se preparaba para instalar su campamento.

El Dulce Reino sería un buen lugar para tenerlo prisionero y sacarle toda la información necesaria. Pero el plan se frustró cuando dagas voladoras se dirigieron a Finn y a Flama, obligándolos a esquivar los proyectiles y, al mismo tiempo, alejarse de Perrumpo. Otra figura púrpura apareció entre humo cerca del debilitado nigromante, sosteniendo una enorme espada que parecía estar unida a su brazo, como si extremidad y arma fueran una sola.

-Quebraste muchas reglas hoy, Perrumpo-

-Sica, por favor...-, rogó el nigromante.

-¡Hey! ¡Déjalo en paz!-, gritó Finn

-No vas a rescatar a tu amigo-, dijo Flama.

-Esto no les corresponde-, dijo Sica levantando filosas navajas desde el suelo que rodearon a los adolescentes, sin darles ningún espacio para escapar.

Fuera de la prisión de navajas, Sica se acercó a Perrumpo, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza para mirarla directa y únicamente a ella.

-Desobedeciste al jefe, saliste en plena luz del día...-

-Lo siento, por favor...-

-Y perdiste tus poderes. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?-

-¡Por favor Sica! ¡No diré nada! ¡Desapareceré! ¡Ten piedad!-

-En que patética excusa de lo que eras te has convertido-, dijo Sica con una sonrisa, levantando su brazo-espada, que brillaba con la luz del atardecer en los húmedos ojos de Perrumpo.

Para cuando la Princesa Flama pudo derretir el acero de las navajas, ya no había mucho que recuperar. El mago de piel azul yacía en el césped sin vida y luego fue consumido por un fuego púrpura que lo redujo a polvo en pocos segundos. De Sica no había ningún rastro.

Sin nada más que hacer, la pareja se dirigió a casa de Marceline. Una vez allí, la vampiresa les abrió la puerta y los invitó a entrar.

-¿Que hay chicos? ¿Por qué la visita? ¿Quieren algunos consejos?-, dijo la vampiresa, moviendo sus cejas con la última pregunta.

-No. No es eso. Nos encontramos a Perrumpo-, dijo Finn.

Inmediatamente, el ánimo y las ganas de bromear con la pareja desaparecieron en Marceline. La sola mención de ese nombre le trajo amargos recuerdos de una batalla sin sentido que sólo sirvió de distracción para cometer un malvado plan. Sus puños se apretaron, al igual que sus dientes.

-¿Dónde está?-, preguntó Marceline, con sus ojos tornándose de color rojo.

-Tranquila. Ya... ya no hay que preocuparse por él-, dijo la Princesa Flama.

-Pero te trajimos esto-, dijo Finn, sacando la llave que le había quitado a Perrumpo. Una llave grande y antigua que la vampiresa tomó.

-¿Qué... es esto? ¿Qué significa?-

-No sé. Pensé que tú lo sabrías. Te lo traje como una especie de... premio, ya que tú lo odiabas tanto-

Marceline observó la llave, intentando buscar en sus memorias algo que le ayudara a reconocerla o a saber para que podría servir. Pero no encontró nada. Suspiro y le regresó la llave a Finn.

-Tú lo venciste. Tú consérvala-, dijo Marceline.

-¿Segura que no sabes para qué es? Él me dijo que las cuidara muy bien... se refería a otras llaves-

-¿Otras llaves?-

-Tal vez abren un tesoro o un lugar secreto. Hay que ir a los lugares donde vencimos a los otros dos para ver si encontramos más llaves. Y seguro que en la biblioteca hay algo que nos diga para que son exactamente-

-Flama tiene razón. Quizá Bonnibel también podría ayudarnos. Le preguntaré cuando la vea-

-Ok, entonces nos vemos pronto. Cuídate-, dijo Finn, empezando a retirarse, seguido de la princesa.

-Cuídense ustedes también-, dijo Marceline, -Pero uno del otro. No quiero ver niños tan pronto-, bromeó.

Algo avergonzados, la pareja salió de la casa y luego de la cueva, encontrándose ya definitivamente con la oscuridad de la noche. La luna menguante brindaba suficiente luz para iluminar su andar y caminar sin miedo de ser sorprendidos.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, te dañaron mucho hoy. Vamos a tu casa para que descanses-, le dijo Finn a su novia.

-Bueno...-, comenzó Flama, -mi casa está más lejos que la tuya y Jake dijo que podía quedarme a dormir conti... ¡en la casa! Después de toda una semana de trabajo no vendría mal jugar con BMO o ver una película contigo-, dijo la princesa, abrazándose al brazo izquierdo de Finn.

El humano sonrió y besó a la princesa a la cabeza mientras caminaban debajo de las estrellas hacia la casa del joven héroe.


	19. Enciende La Mecha

La única preocupación de Finn en ese momento era vencer a los villanos del juego que BMO había acabado de descargar. ¿Para qué? Nada nuevo pero tampoco aburrido: rescatar a la princesa de la prisión involuntaria en la que la mantenía un malvado con hambre de poder en vistas a su beneficio. Finn nunca se cansaría de ello.

Pero justo en ese momento, Jake apareció subiendo las escaleras desde la parte baja de la casa. Su agitada respiración indicaba que había estado corriendo (algo bastante raro de ver en Jake) y su cara y sus ojos brillaban con emoción que se traducía en una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Finn! ¡Finn! ¡No sabes de lo que me he enterado!-, exclamó el perro con emoción, sosteniéndose al brazo de Finn.

-¿Que pasó Jake?-, preguntó Finn, algo impasible por estar concentrado en el juego.

-¿Te acuerdas de la Banda del Césped Negro?-.

-¿No eran los muchachos con los que peleamos en una de nuestras primeras aventuras?-, dijo Finn pausando su juego, interesado en lo que su hermano tenía por decir.

-Veo que tu memoria no falla nada-.

-¿Cómo olvidarlos? ¡Me rompieron el brazo!-, exclamó Finn con una sonrisa al recordar su primera herida grave de batalla.

-Sí. Y si recuerdo bien la Dulce Princesa te atendió ese brazo y tú estabas pero que si no cabías de felicidad. ¡Estabas todo rojo de la cara!-, dijo Jake con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡No seas así! Eso ya no tiene el mismo efecto conmigo-.

-Precisamente por eso te vine a hablar de la Banda del Césped Negro. ¡Regresaron!-, gritó Jake, emocionado y haciendo temblar sus brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no habían prometido jamás regresar? ¡Se asustaron demasiado de que pudiera seguir peleando con el brazo roto!-.

-¡Por eso! Creen que últimamente te has vuelto más... suave-.

-¿Suave? ¿Por qué?-, preguntó Finn sin ninguna idea de que era a lo que se refería su hermano.

-Bueno, si Lady y yo nos besáramos en casi cualquier lugar a casi cualquier hora y nos pusiéramos a juguetear por ahí como niños enamorados, no habría forma de que esos rumores no se esparcieran-, dijo Jake con una sonrisa y provocando, ahora sí, que el humano se sonrojara con un poco de vergüenza, -¡Ja! ¡Ahora sí te atrapé!-.

-Bueno, ¿y eso qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en que tenga novia?-, dijo el humano con un tono molesto.

-Absolutamente nada, Finn-, dijo Jake sentándose en el sillón junto a su hermano y colocando una mano en su hombro,-No tienes nada de lo que sentirte avergonzado. Habrá gente que te dirá que eso te hace débil y "suave", pero esos son unos cerebros de popo, como la Banda del Césped Negro-.

-Tienes razón, no tienen ni idea de lo que se pierden-, contestó Finn con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices entonces?-

-¡Vamos a patear unos cerebros de popo!-, exclamó Finn, levantándose del sillón y alzando su brazo en el aire.

-¡Eso quería escuchar!-, gritó Jake igualmente emocionado.

-¿Y qué hicieron ahora que regresaron?-, dijo Finn mientras iba a recoger su espada de sangre de demonio.

-Creo que... secuestraron a alguien. Eso me dijeron los mercaderes. No estoy seguro a quien- respondió Jake

-Bueno, sea quien sea, necesita nuestra ayuda-, dijo Finn mientras él y Jake comenzaban a bajar la escalera.

-¡Cuídense chicos! ¡Les tendré lista la comida para cuando regresen!-, dijo BMO.

-Gracias BMO. ¡Guarda mi partida! No quiero perder todo el progreso que he hecho hoy-.

Y con esa última frase, el par de hermanos aventureros salieron para dar una lección a esa banda de criminales.

Mientras tanto BMO, que se había quedado en la casa del árbol, fue hacia el baño y se subió en el lavamanos, justo frente al espejo.

-Debiste haberle dicho-.

-¿Decirle qué?-, preguntó BMO un poco nervioso.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. A que Finn estaba leyendo el libro que Jake nos pidió que nunca le dejáramos leer-.

-Lo sé, Fútbol-, contestó BMO, -Pero quiero hacerlo cuando Finn no esté aquí. Decírselo sólo a Jake-.

-Será mejor que no te tardes. Finn podría meterse en muchos problemas-.

-Lo haré-, susurró BMO.

* * *

La Princesa Flama dejó caer todo su cuerpo, de manera relajada y sin miramientos, contra el sofá más grande que había en su casa de las praderas. Estaba dispuesta a descansar, se lo merecía. La suave seda y los acolchonados cojines la invitaban a hacerlo así. Si se dormía, no habría ningún problema. Ya todo estaba preparado.

La cena que había organizado con algunos de sus familiares no podría salir mal. Sólo esperaba que Finn no hiciera nada extraño ni se comportara demasiado infantil. No que a ella no le gustara, pero quizá a su familia le pareciera de mal gusto. Tampoco que eso significase que dejaría de salir con el chico sólo por lo que sus familiares pensaban (¡Ella era libre! ¡Ella podía decidir en su vida!), pero no estaría mal que diera una buena impresión.

En fin, sólo para asegurarse, repasó por una última vez todo lo que requería hacerse, antes de hundirse en una merecida siesta.

-¿Comida? Ya. ¿Invitados? Ya. ¿Arreglo de mesa? Ya-, decía con voz somnolienta, -¿Bebida? Aunque sea sólo para Finn y para...-.

Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta.

-¡Oh Bjork!-, exclamó, -¡Olvide decirle a Finn!-.

Rápidamente, la princesa se levantó del sofá, aplazando su siesta, según ella creía, unos cuantos minutos más. Se dirigió al teléfono y marcó a casa de Finn. El timbre en su auricular sonó varias veces, pero jamás se respondió.

-¿Ni siquiera BMO o NEPTR están ahí?-, preguntó algo molesta mientras marcaba una segunda vez.

En esa segunda ocasión, la llamada fue contestada.

- _¿Sí? Diga_ -.

-¡BMO! ¿No está Finn allí?-, preguntó Flama algo nerviosa.

- _No, lo siento. Él y Jake salieron en una aventura para encontrarse con... viejos amigos. ¿Quieres dejarle un recado?_ -, preguntó la consola.

-El tiempo ya no me alcanza...-, dijo la princesa fuera del micrófono, -No. Creo que mejor se lo digo en persona. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?-.

- _Creo que están cerca del Pantano de las Calaveras. Podrías encontrarlo allí_ -.

-Muchas gracias, BMO. Nos vemos luego. Salúdame a NEPTR-, se despidió la princesa.

- _Ok. Suerte_ -, dijo BMO antes de colgar.

-Muy bien. Los pantanos no están lejos. Puedo llegar, encontrarlo, avisarle, darle tiempo para preparase... Sí, todo saldrá bien. Aun puedo arreglar esto-, decía la elemental mientras salía de su casa y se elevaba por los aires en busca de su novio.

* * *

-¡Ayuda!-, gritaba la chica atrapada en la jaula.

Su prisión colgaba de una de las ramas más altas de un árbol al borde de un lago de lodo en medio de los pantanos. Era resguardada por tres figuras humanoides de piel verde oscura. Sus rostros eran jóvenes y eran un poco más altos que el héroe de gorro de oso. Vestidos con playeras negras y pantalones del mismo color que servían como una especie de camuflaje en el terreno actual.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Miren quién es? El noviecito tierno-, dijo burlonamente el que parecía ser el líder de la banda pues, a diferencia de los otros 4 miembros, su cabello era gris y no negro.

El resto de los miembros de la banda comenzaron también a reírse.

Finn cerró con fuerza sus puños. Le molestaba demasiado que se burlaran de él de esa manera. Se suponía que él era un héroe, un gran peleador. La gente no debería burlarse de él. Debería ser admirado incluso por sus enemigos. ¿Le molestaba que se burlaran de él o la razón por la que se burlaban de él?

-Tranquilo, Finn-, dijo Jake, poniendo una de sus patas sobre el hombro de su hermano, -Ya te dije que no hay nada de malo con que tengas novia. Estos son sólo unos tontos llorones que te siguen teniendo el mismo miedo que hace seis años. Relájate. Haz lo que Flama te ha enseñado-.

-¡Sí, bebe! ¡Ponte a tejer como ella te enseño!-, se burló de nuevo el jefe.

-¡Hey!-, exclamó Finn, -¡Yo ya sabía tejer un poco desde antes!-.

Después de eso, Finn cerró los ojos y se concentró en sí mismo.

-¡Uy! ¿Qué va a hacer el muchachito? ¿Nos va a golpear con su bolso? ¿Va a hacer una rabieta?-.

El humano ignoró todas aquellas burlas. La única cosa a la que prestaba atención era a su respiración. Con lentitud, pero con fuerza, la calma vencía la furia que se creaba dentro de Finn ante las burlas. Pronto, todo fue paz en su interior. Su mente clara y lista para actuar de manera certera. Abrió los ojos. Delante de sí no estaba una banda de maleantes, sino una estrategia para la victoria. Era bastante simple.

Finn empuñó su espada y se dirigió caminando hacia la Banda del Césped Negro. Su cara no llevaba ninguna expresión. Era como si su cuerpo funcionara por si sólo incluso sin que el chico se diera cuenta. Los maleantes estaban sorprendidos. Cierto, sabían que provocar a Finn tendría un resultado similar al observado, pero no de esa manera. Ellos esperaban un ataque más fuerte, más... desesperado. Los metros de separación eran muchos, pero Finn los acortaba con cada paso seguro.

-Hey... hey, ¡espera! ¡Espera un momento!-, gritó uno de los miembros de la banda.

Aunque el avance de Finn era lento y parecía darle toda ventaja a la Banda del Césped Negro, había algo en eso que los asustaba. Algo no estaba bien. Pronto, se encontraron a sí mismos dando pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Que hacen? ¿Para qué tienen sus armas?-, gritó el líder, levantando su bate en el aire. Así vio como sus compinches, todavía inseguros, levantaron sus bates y sus navajas.

Pero entonces, cuando volteó, Finn ya estaba frente a frente con él. Poco más de un centímetro separaba sus rostros. El héroe pudo ver como casi inmediatamente el sudor que resbalaba por la frente del criminal, que se había quedado sin palabras y sin valor.

-Es mi turno-, susurró Finn.

En un parpadeo, los bates fueron partidos a la mitad e incluso las navajas también. Ninguno de los miembros de la BCN podía creer que la espada del humano poseyera el poder para cortar otros metales y, sobre todo, la habilidad de Finn para cortar las armas punzantes tan cortas sin lastimar las manos de sus dueños. Los maleantes, primero sorprendidos, huyeron después aterrados, incluso implorando la protección de sus madres.

-Eso pensé...-, dijo Finn con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Jake estirándose hasta la altura de la jaula, utilizaba sus conocimientos de sus viejos tiempos de ladrón (sólo que esta vez con un buen propósito) formando una llave con sus dedos para abrir la jaula en la que habían encerrado a la chica. Ella saltó en la enorme mano que el perro había formado para bajarla hasta el suelo sana y salva. En cuanto sus pies estuvieron en el suelo, la chica corrió hacia Finn para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Esos tontos me tuvieron horas encerrada allí dentro-.

Era una chica joven, más o menos de la edad de Finn. Su piel era azul claro y su cabello negro estaba recogido en una gran cola de caballo. Su vestido plano que llegaba más abajo de las rodillas era de color blanco.

-¡Hey! Yo fui quien abrió la jaula-, se quejó Jake.

-Tranquila, princesa. Ahora ya estás libre-, dijo Finn al separarse de la chica.

-¿Princesa? ¡Oh, no!-, dijo riéndose, -¡Yo no soy una princesa! ¿Acaso tengo una de esas tontas coronas sobre mi cabeza o parezco una niña mimada?-, preguntó la chica.

-Bueno... no todas las princesas son así-, respondió Finn con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me llamo Itza. Soy una hechicera-.

-Gusto en conocerte, Itza. Nosotros somos...-, empezó el humano.

-Finn y Jake, los grandes héroes de Ooo. ¡Vamos! No hay nadie que no los conozca. Sobre todo a ti, Finn. El único de tu especie y además tan bien parecido-, dijo Itza con voz coqueta.

-¡Oh! Eh... yo... gracias, creo-, balbuceó Finn con una risilla nerviosa.

-Tal vez algún día tú y yo podamos salir juntos-, dijo Itza, acercándose de nuevo al humano con mirada seductora.

-Eh... yo... lo siento. Pero yo ya tengo novia-, contestó Finn, todavía nervioso.

-Oh, bueno. Avísame si surge algo, ¿sí? Me puedes encontrar en la orilla este del pantano-.

-Ok, chica. Iremos si necesitamos algún embrujo, poción o cosa parecida, ¡nada más!-, contestó Jake, dando unos cuantos pasos frente a su hermano menor.

-Lo que digas, Jake. Finn es quien tendrá la decisión final-, dijo Itza mientras se retiraba flotando, -Lo he visto-, susurro antes de desaparecer de la visa del par de héroes.

Jake volteó hacia Finn, dándose cuenta de que el chico no quitaba la vista de la dirección en que la joven hechicera se había retirado.

-No lo estás pensando, ¿verdad?-.

-No hagas preguntas tontas, Jake-, respondió Finn con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del pantano.

Pero poco después de que el dúo heroico comenzara su camino de salida, proyectiles de lodo pesado bombardearon al humano. Era la Banda del Césped Negro en un último intento, más que por vencerlo, por humillarlo. Tan pronto la cabeza de Jake aumentó varias veces su tamaño y empezó a ladrar a los maleantes, estos huyeron de nuevo aterrorizados.

-¡Bjork! ¡Justo después de aquí iba a ir con Flama!-, se quejó Finn al ver el desastre en que se había convertido su ropa.

-¿No tienes ropa de repuesto en tu mochila?-, preguntó Jake.

-Sí. ¡Pero el lodo de este pantano apesta! Tendría que bañarme. Creo que vi algún lago pequeño cerca del lugar donde entramos-, dijo Finn

* * *

La Princesa Flama decidió caminar por el bosque cercano a los pantanos. Eso la relajaría un poco. El sonido de las aves cantando sus melodías. La suave brisa acariciando su piel y jugando con su flamante cabello. Y su vestido hacia juego con el lugar: un vestido largo de color verde claro que se extendía hasta sus rodillas, con un listón de un verde más oscuro en su cintura.

Pasó cerca de unos arbustos pequeños que se encontraban a un lado de un lago pequeño. Allí, algo llamó su atención. A la orilla del lago, estaba la mochila de Finn y también lo que parecía ser...

-¿La ropa de Finn?-, se preguntó al acercarse a los arbustos para ver mejor.

En efecto, era la ropa de Finn. ¿Pero qué hacía allí? ¿Y por qué estaba tan sucia? En ese instante, algo pareció salir del agua, algo que se confundía con el dorado reflejo de los rayos del sol sobre la superficie líquida. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la rubia cabeza de su novio. Finn empezó a nadar alegremente por todo el cuerpo de agua, riéndose y disfrutando de la frescura. Flama, desde su "escondite", disfrutaba verlo así.

-Por favor, hazlo. Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo...-, susurró ansiosamente la princesa.

Y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Finn extendió sus brazos y se dejó hundir un poco en el agua; llenó su boca y después escupió con sus dientes apretados. El hecho de que le faltaran algunos dientes hacia que saltaran múltiples chorros de agua en el aire a gran altura. Después de eso, Finn se alertó y se detuvo por un momento al escuchar una especie de chillido detrás de él. Sonaba como un grito muy agudo y callado de parte de una mujer joven.

-Debería irme, ya estoy empezando a imaginar cosas-, dijo Finn antes de empezar a nadar hacia la orilla.

La Princesa Flama, mientras tanto, se cubrió la boca y se escondió tan rápido como el sentido común se lo permitió. Aun así, estaba divertidísima de haber visto a Finn hacer esa cosa que tanto le gustaba a ella. Decidió ver otra vez hacia el lago. Mientras lo veía nadar de regreso a donde había dejado sus cosas, el corazón de la chica se aceleró y un caluroso rubor subió hasta sus mejillas cuando vio a Finn nadando de espaldas. Eso le permitía ver su pecho y su abdomen; no tenía el cuerpo enorme y musculoso que varios elementales en el Reino del Fuego presumían; era más un cuerpo regordete y con los músculos menos marcados, pero aun así le parecía especial. El humano llegó por fin cerca de la orilla y, usando sus brazos, alzó su cuerpo para salir del agua. Toda su espalda quedó a la vista de la elemental que llegó incluso a ver algunas cicatrices. Pero rápidamente volvió a taparse la boca y a esconderse antes de que los movimientos de Finn revelaran, involuntariamente, una parte bastante privada de sí.

Finn tomó algo de ropa extra que llevaba en su mochila y se vistió. Sus shorts de repuesto eran más holgados y largos y su playera era de color blanco.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no sería mala idea probar algo de ropa nueva-, se dijo a sí mismo Finn al terminar de vestirse.

Metió su ropa sucia en la mochila y se fue caminando de allí. En dirección a los arbustos.

Flama vio eso y empezó a entrar en pánico. Finn creería que lo estaba espiando. Que había invadido su privacidad. ¿Qué haría Finn? ¿Qué pensaría? Su corazón se aceleró más que antes y su respiración exigía más oxígeno; miles de ideas volaban por su mente, explotando y produciendo demasiado ruido. Finalmente, decidió convertirse en una línea de fuego y huir hasta la orilla del bosque, y allí esperar por el humano.

Después de unos minutos, que la elemental aprovechó para calmarse, ella escuchó el silbido de su novio que se acercaba y salió detrás del árbol en el que estaba recargada.

-¡Finn!-, saludó la princesa.

Finn dejó escapar un gritillo agudo.

-¡Flama! ¿Qué haces aquí?-, preguntó Finn con una sonrisa después de su susto.

-Te estaba buscando. Quería decirte algo importante y BMO me dijo que tú y Jake estaban por aquí en una aventura. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Jake?-, preguntó Flama.

-Se fue a pasar un tiempo con Viola. Nos separamos antes de que me diera un baño allá atrás-.

-Sí, me di cuenta-, dijo la princesa

-¿Qué dijiste?-, preguntó Finn.

-Eh... ¡qué sí! Me doy cuenta porque...-, balbuceó Flama, -Jake no está contigo y tú… ¿traes puesta otra ropa?-, preguntó la princesa, olvidándose de la incomodidad del momento anterior.

-¡Sí! Bonita, ¿no? Ahora, ¿qué es lo que me querías decir?-.

-¡Cierto! Bueno, verás... organicé una cena con mi familia... con parte de mi familia, en realidad. Y me gustaría... me preguntaba si a ti te gustaría estar allí-, dijo con nerviosismo.

Finn se quedó quieto por un momento, sin decir nada. Su mirada fija en la chica frente a él, pero parecía que no estaba mirando nada en absoluto. La princesa empezó a pensar que quizá había sido una mala idea y se empezó a lamentar internamente por ello. Sin embargo, Finn respondió al final.

-¡Me encantaría!-, dijo el héroe, sonriendo.

* * *

No fue la mejor cena del mundo. Pero tampoco Finn hizo el ridículo. Se vistió incluso para la ocasión con smoking (cosa que le gustaba mucho a la Princesa Flama), comió decentemente, habló con respeto y compartió historias de batalla con su cuñado, el hermano de la princesa. Cierto, sus tíos no estaban muy contentos de que no fuera alguien de sangre azul pero no lo veían tan mal.

- _Habla demasiado fuerte_ -, fue la única queja de su tío.

-Muchas gracias por venir, Finn-

La princesa y el humano estaban fuera de la ardiente casa de la elemental, tomados de la mano. Ya todos se habían ido y era tiempo del humano para regresar a su casa.

-No es nada. Te agradezco a ti que me hayas invitado. Qué suerte que Jake no vino. Me hubiera puesto en vergüenza con historia de cuando era niño-.

-Tal vez deberíamos invitarlo otro día-, bromeó la princesa, provocando risas en ambos.

-Hasta pronto, Flama-, dijo Finn, antes de besar tierna y largamente los labios de la adolescente.

-Nos vemos, Finn-, se despidió la princesa, degustando el sabor de los labios de Finn en los suyos, mientras se despedía agitando su mano al tiempo que su novio se alejaba de allí.

* * *

-Hicimos lo que nos pediste. ¡Arriesgamos nuestras vidas allí! ¡Ahora danos lo que prometiste!-, exclamó el líder de la Banda del Césped Negro.

Ese lugar estaría hundido en penumbras si no fuera por las pocas velas que lo iluminaban y que dejaban ver lo extraño que era: huesos y extrañas máscaras colgando de las techo, amuletos de ensueño unidos a las paredes entre indescifrables signos pintados, cabezas miniatura expuestas en una repisa.

-Debo admitirlo, lo hicieron mejor de lo que esperaba-, contestó una voz femenina, -Aquí está su recompensa-.

Un par de manos delgadas de color azul se extendieron para hacer llegar a la banda de maleantes una jarra con un líquido gris. Los miembros de la banda tomaron cada uno una copa y se sirvieron el contenido de aquella jarra.

-¡Por fuerza y vida eterna!-, brindó el jefe, levantando su copa.

-¡Sí! ¡Así se habla jefe!-, exclamaron los demás miembros de la banda.

La poción entró en sus bocas para luego pasear por sus gargantas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintieran los efectos de aquel brebaje. Debilidad, falta de aire, un ritmo en el pecho que se hacía más débil a cada segundo. Uno a uno, fueron cayendo al suelo para ya no levantarse más.

-Prefiero atar los cabos desde el principio y en cuanto me dejan de servir-, expresó la voz femenina, -El ritual se hará y ya tengo el sacrificio perfecto-


	20. Caminos Separados

La Princesa Flama dejó escapar un pesado suspiro (que no fue percibido por Finn) mientras caminaban por el pasillo de aquel calabozo. Ella nunca quiso terminar allí. Pero cuando vas dando un paseo por el campo con tu novio y súbitamente un pedazo de tierra se hunde, tragándolos a los dos y después cerrándose para evitar un escape, entonces no hay mucho que hacer.

-Al menos la vista es buena-, pensó Flama con una sonrisa, recordando que podía ver a Finn por atrás.

-Hay que ir por aquí-, dijo Finn, señalando el pasillo que se abría a su izquierda y dirigiendo el camino con su antorcha.

Siguieron avanzando por varios metros y por varios minutos, tomando diversos caminos, pero no había indicios de ninguna salida. Flama empezaba a pensar que estaban caminando en círculos pero las marcas que había dejado en las paredes para asegurarse de que eso no sucediera no aparecían.

-Finn, esto es demasiado aburrido-, se quejó finalmente la adolescente.

-Hoy tendré que coincidir contigo. Este calabozo es demasiado aburrido. Ni siquiera hay monstruos que atacar-, dijo Finn, sentándose contra la pared y dejando escapar un aburrido suspiro.

La Princesa Flama se sentó junto a él.

-Bueno, podríamos hacerlo un poco menos aburrido. ¿No crees?-, dijo la chica, tomando la barbilla de Finn para obligarlo a voltear hacia a ella.

-Esa idea me agrada-, dijo Finn con una gran sonrisa, inclinándose y preparándose para besar los labios de su novia.

Un temblor se los impidió. El piso comenzó a moverse de manera que les era imposible el querer levantarse. De pronto, una pared de piedra surgió entre la pareja, separándolos uno del otro. Y el temblor se detuvo.

- _Así que creen que mi calabozo es aburrido. Bueno, pongamos algo de diversión, ¿quieren?_ -, pronunció una voz múltiple, con rasgos femeninos y masculinos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?-, gritó la princesa.

-¡Muestra la cara, cobarde!-, reclamó Finn.

- _Ustedes han sido separados, por ahora. Sus caminos encuentran su final en el mismo lugar. Tendrán que encontrarse ahí. ¿Lo podrán hacer?_ -

-Se oye como algo muy aburrido y simple-, comentó Flama

-Nunca lo es, Flama-, dijo Finn

- _Exacto, tu novio tiene razón. Sus caminos estarán plagados de trampas y monstruos que se encargarán de impedir que lleguen a su destino. Además, si los dos no están en el final de mi laberinto dentro de dos horas, el primero que haya llegado... morirá_ -

En ambos adolescentes se formó, primero, una sensación de angustia en sus interiores. Las visiones de un fracaso imperdonable cruzaban por sus jóvenes mentes. Pero, poco después, esa angustia se convirtió en emoción y después en autoconfianza. Esa sí que sería una aventura.

-¡Adelante!-, gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- _¡Maravilloso!-, exclamó la voz, -Les sugeriría que empezarán a buscar su camino ya pues su tiempo ha empezado a correr_ -.

-Nos vemos al final, Finn-

-Allá te veo. Te quiero-, dijo Finn a través de la pared, haciendo a la chica sonreír, -¿Tú también estás abrazando la pared?-

-No-, contestó la princesa con una sonrisa, pero confundida por lo que el humano había dicho.

-Yo tampoco-, dijo Finn.

Y así, la Princesa Flama comenzó a correr para buscar la salida de ese laberinto lo más pronto posible y encontrarse con su novio al final y poder darle ese beso que habían empezado.

- _Oh, princesa...-, susurró la voz, -No le digas a Finn, pero... si usas tus poderes de fuego en algún momento, Finn morirá inmediatamente_ -

-¿Qué?-, gritó la princesa, deteniendo su carrera, -¡No puedes hacer eso!-

- _Puedo y lo haré. Suerte_ -, susurró la voz de manera malévola.

La angustia regresó a la chica y pronto se encontró a sí misma respirando fuertemente y sin control. Su corazón latía con más velocidad y su cuerpo se sentía entumecido. Sus manos estaban temblando. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza e hizo unas cuantas respiraciones, repitiendo mantras de su meditación.

-Todo va a salir bien, puedo hacerlo. Será pan comido. Tampoco soy una debilucha. ¡Vamos!-, se animó a sí misma, emprendiendo de nuevo la carrera.

* * *

-¿Estás bromeando?-

- _No. Ya lo sabes: usas esa espada, la chica muere. Adiós_ -

Finn apretó con fuerza sus puños y dientes, pero unos cuantos ejercicios de respiración le ayudaron a calmarse. Puso de nuevo su espada de sangre de demonio en su mochila y volvió al laberinto.

-Oh, mira. Un guantelete-, dijo Finn, recogiendo el objeto metálico del suelo, -No hay problema si utilizo esto, ¿verdad? Estaba aquí-

El humano no recibió respuesta.

-Supongo que no-.

Finn siguió caminando. Él iba a un paso lento y calmo, sabía que en cualquier momento se podría encontrar con un monstruo o con una trampa. Era mejor llevar un ritmo lento, así, si encontraba algún contratiempo, no lo tomaría de sorpresa y no perdería tiempo extra. Aunque, profundo en su pensamiento, desearía poder ir volando hasta el final. Pensaba que probablemente Flama lo haría así. Y eso lo preocupaba un poco.

De repente, sintió como el piso debajo de su pie derecho se hundía. Miró hacía abajo para darse cuenta de que había pisado un ladrillo-trampa.

-¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?-, susurraba con emoción, esperando la primera prueba del calabozo.

Un sonido fuerte vino detrás de él y luego ese sonido se empezó a acercar. Era como si algo sólido se arrastrara por el suelo. Y entonces apareció. Dando la vuelta en una de las curvas del pasillo, se acercaba una roca gigante que rodaba hacia Finn, sin dejarle ningún espacio para escapar.

Finn empezó a correr en la única dirección que podía, hacia adelante. La emoción y la adrenalina corrían por sus venas, una sensación muy familiar pero siempre satisfactoria para el joven héroe. Incluso iba riéndose mientras corría; la piedra empezaba a perder impulso.

Sin embargo, algunos metros adelante, el camino se volvía un plano inclinado hacia abajo.

-¡Grod Glob Gob...!-, maldijo Finn.

Le era difícil correr cuando el terreno era así de empinado aun cuando fuesen escaleras las que lo formaban. La roca se aceleró y sus estruendos al chocar con el suelo eran más fuertes, poniendo al borde los nervios del chico. Y si era posible, todo empeoró cuando Finn vio ante sí el final del camino: una larga fosa negra de profundidad desconocida, pero que seguramente, al caer en ella, encontraría su final.

-¡Es como esa película! ¡Demonios! ¡Quisiera tener un látigo!-, dijo Finn al notar que sobre la fosa colgaba una barra metálica.

En ese instante, el guantelete se iluminó y creo un látigo de color verde brillante en la mano de Finn.

-¡Increíble!-, exclamó Finn

Sin perder tiempo, el humano lanzó el látigo hacia la barra metálica. El nuevo utensilio del héroe se asió fuertemente permitiéndole a su portador el columpiarse sobre la fosa y llegar al otro lado sano y salvo mientras la roca caía en las profundidades, expulsando polvo y sonido de huesos ancestrales quebrados.

El humano observó su guantelete mientras este se desprendía de su brillo verde.

-¡Espera! Perdí mi antorcha. ¿Podrías iluminarme, por favor?-, preguntó Finn.

El guantelete volvió a brillar, contestando a la petición del humano.

-Gracias-, dijo Finn y volvió a caminar, -Me pregunto cómo estará Flama...-

* * *

-¡Suéltame, maldita planta!-, gritó la princesa mientras forcejeaba con las ramas que la sostenían fuertemente.

Ella no se dio cuenta que, al tocar la pared, había activado un sistema de defensa que consistía en gruesas plantas que buscaban tomarla por sus extremidades y cubrirla poco a poco hasta asfixiarla. Por unos segundos corrió, logrando evitar las arremetidas de las plantas y los deseos de quemarlas en fracciones de segundo. Pero después de que tropezó le fue imposible escapar.

Aun así, sus pies seguían unidos al suelo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas el seguir hacia adelante. Tanto era el esfuerzo que ponía en ello que sus piernas y brazos comenzaban a doler como si sus músculos estuvieran a punto de desgarrarse. Pronto, sus pasos lentos se convirtieron sólo en gateos desesperados. Ni siquiera sabía si avanzando se podría librar de esas plantas.

Un destello de luz frente a ella que sus ojos semicerrados captaron. Algo reflejaba el fulgor de sus llamas. Había una espada a unos cuantos centímetros. Con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza, se arrastró, al borde del desmayo. Sus dedos acariciaban el filo de la espada, pero no podía tomarla. La planta la jalaba con más fuerza y apretando su agarre.

La princesa dejó escapar un grito que mezclaba dolor y desesperación hasta que se convirtió en un grito de furia y batalla cuando la espada cortó las plantas que le provocaban semejante mal. Sus enemigas se retiraron, incluso soltando chillidos extraños, perdiéndose en las oscuridades de aquel calabozo.

Flama se quedó tendida en el suelo, respirando todo el aire que podía en rápidos jadeos. Su cuerpo no respondía y sentía cercana la pérdida de consciencia. Sentía como, lentamente, las esperanzas se perdían. Hasta que la espada en su mano comenzó a brillar, lo que llamó su atención. El aura verde del arma se extendió por todo el cuerpo de la joven, haciéndole sentir de manera inmediata alivio y descanso. Pronto, tuvo la energía para levantarse y los ánimos en ella se renovaron.

-Wow...-, exclamó la princesa, sosteniendo su espada, -Supongo que esto si lo puedo usar. ¿Puedes hacer eso más de una vez? Un brillo para sí, dos para no-

La espada soltó dos brillos.

-Entonces tendré cuidado. Muchas gracias-, dijo felizmente Flama y se retiró, esta vez, a un paso más lento y atento.

* * *

-¡Levántate, insecto!-, gritó el enorme ser de arena.

Finn se levantó con ayuda de sus brazos, limpiándose luego la sangre que escurría por su nariz.

-¿Cómo es que un monstruo de pura tierra puede ser tan duro?-, susurró el humano para sí mismo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Entonces para que me levanté de la cama?-, se quejó el monstruo.

El guantelete que Finn había encontrado parecía ser de ayuda, pero cuando golpeaba una parte del monstruo y ésta parecía destruirse, inmediatamente se reconstruía. Y eso pasó con los diez golpes que Finn infringió antes de ser golpeado tan sólo dos veces por su enemigo. Contrario a la facilidad con que Finn deshacía la tierra de su cuerpo, lo que hacía suponer que su cuerpo era muy blando, los golpes del monstruo resultaron ser bastante fuertes y dolorosos.

-Muy bien, amigo. ¿Tienes algún otro truco que nos pueda ayudar?-, preguntó Finn a su guantelete.

El artefacto en la mano del héroe brilló de nuevo y parecía prepararse para hacer algo, pero en ese momento Finn fue pateado y su cuerpo se estrelló de costado contra la pared. El golpe inesperado le hizo perder la mayoría del aire en sus pulmones e incluso toser algo de sangre.

Incluso si Finn hubiera querido gritar de dolor, la falta de aire en sus pulmones se lo impediría. Sus rápidos jadeos buscaban desesperadamente regresar el vital gas a su sistema.

-¡No eres tan divertido como pensé que serías!-, se quejó el monstruo en un gruñido y levantó su puño, dispuesto a aplastar al humano.

Pero el guantelete, como si tuviera fuerza propia, jaló a Finn fuera del peligroso golpe, el cual levantó una gran cantidad de polvo que le impidió la vista al monstruo.

Finn, ya más recuperado, se levantó del suelo y observó al monstruo que buscaba entre el polvo al humano. Luego notó que en la parte de arriba colgaba una tubería goteante.

-¿Eso es lo que me querías decir?-, susurró Finn.

El guantelete aumentó su brillo por un instante.

-Ok, hagámoslo-

Finn corrió hacia el monstruo, que se encontraba de espaldas mientras la nube de polvo desaparecía. El héroe saltó y corrió por su espalda hasta su cuello. Desde ahí se impulsó hasta colgarse de la tubería. Con su peso y la fuerza del guantelete, el tubo se rompió, soltando varios metros cúbicos de agua sobre el ser hecho totalmente de arena.

-¡No!-, gritó largamente el monstruo hasta que se convirtió en un montón de lodo.

Finn se soltó del tubo pero la gravedad se encargó de jugarle una mala pasada esta vez. Sus piernas apenas pudieron soportar el peso de todo su cuerpo al caer, lo suficiente para no quebrarse. Aun así, el dolor no le permitía ponerse de pie. El adolescente se dejó caer en el suelo, sintiendo que la derrota estaba cerca; que jamás podría ver de nuevo a la chica que le hacía sentir que todo el oxígeno en el planeta no era suficiente para sus suspiros.

Como si fuese un milagro, Finn sintió como el dolor en sus piernas y en su pecho desaparecían y las ganas de volver continuaban. Se sentó y se vio a sí mismo envuelto en un aura verde que después se retrajo hacia el guantelete.

-¡Wow, gracias!-, exclamó Finn con una sonrisa e incluso acariciando el guantelete, y luego se levantó del suelo.

-Mi playera tiene algo de sangre... ¡genial!-

- _Te queda media hora, muchacho_ -, exclamó la voz después de que no había hablado desde el principio del recorrido.

-¿Media hora? ¡Imposible! ¡Tengo que apurarme!-

Y Finn salió de allí corriendo.

* * *

La espada yacía tirada cerca de la pared, a varios metros de la princesa. Le molestaba no formar parte de la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a ella pero sabía que si la chica quería triunfar no debería preocuparse por recuperar su arma en ese momento, no debía descuidarse. Además, la chica no peleaba mal a puño limpio.

Ya dos de las cinco criaturas (cuyos cuerpos eran tres gruesas hebras de material negro que colgaban de cabezas de diamante azul flotantes) estaban noqueadas en el suelo y no se levantarían hasta dentro de varias horas.

Mientras tanto, la princesa estaba sorprendida de que sus puños tuvieran ese poder. Casi nunca usaba su fuerza física, todo lo relegaba a sus habilidades naturales con el fuego. Y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la gran fuerza que tenía.

Dos de las criaturas tomaron a la princesa por los brazos, impidiéndole soltar un golpe más. Mientras tanto, una tercera, frente a la chica, se preparaba para golpearla en la cara y dejarla inconsciente. Pero Flama reaccionó y jaló a un monstruo de los que los sujetaban frente de ella, haciendo que éste recibiera el golpe de su compañero. Fácilmente se libró del otro monstruo que lo sujetaba, lanzándolo hacia el frente y contra la pared. El monstruo ya no se levantó.

El par de monstruos restantes lanzaron golpes con las hebras que parecían ser sus brazos. Flama los esquivaba mientras se acercaba a ellos hasta que golpeó a uno en lo que podría llamarse su barbilla y lo mandó al suelo. Y con un golpe rápido y contundente, golpeó el diamante del restante dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Uf! Eso fue emocionante-, exclamó la princesa, recogiendo su espada.

Pero en cuanto volteo, vio como los cuerpos inconscientes de los seres con cabeza de diamante se amontonaban hasta formar un enorme monstruo de la misma forma pero con el diamante de color amarillo. De su cabeza expulsó un rayo de luz que la princesa alcanzó a esquivar y que provocó una pequeña explosión en el piso. El monstruo lanzó otro rayo pero la princesa no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, sino que se defendió con la espada, que rebotó el rayo hacia la pared. Los brazos del monstruo se elevaron y después se dejaron caer sobre la princesa, quien con gran habilidad evitó los golpes, incluso con la pequeña perdida de equilibrio que seguía a los temblores que el golpe de los enormes brazos provocaban.

La princesa se subió al brazo del monstruo y corrió por toda su extensión hasta estar a punto de llegar a su cuello. Saltó hacia adelante justo en el momento en que el monstruo soltaba otro rayo en contra de ella y que pasó justo por debajo del cuerpo de la elemental. Con un gran derroche de habilidad, empuño su espada y cortó en la parte que se podría considerar como la nuca de su enemigo. Con graciosidad cayó en el suelo mientras el monstruo se evaporaba detrás de ella.

-Como dije, eso fue emocionante-, aseguró la princesa, acomodándose los cabellos sueltos frente a su cara.

- _Diez minutos, niña. No pierdas tiempo_ -

-¿Diez minutos?-, exclamó la princesa, -¿Y cuánto falta de esto? ¡Rayos! Un momento...-, dijo la princesa, teniendo un pensamiento esperanzador que empezó a seguir, -Si al final los caminos... Sí. ¡Sí! ¡Puedo hacerlo!-, gritó emocionada.

La princesa encendió sus pies y se elevó del suelo y asumió posición de vuelo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-Estoy haciendo las cosas...-, Flama sonrió, -... a mi manera-.

La princesa salió disparada con la rapidez de una flecha. Varias trampas se activaron a su paso pero ella iba a una velocidad que le era imposible ser alcanzada por alguna de ellas; tan sólo un grupo de esqueletos rellenos de viscosidad fueron incinerados a su paso. La princesa voló por pocos minutos, teniendo siempre un pensamiento en la mente.

-Espero que ya estés allí. Y si no... resiste-, susurró.

Finalmente se detuvo en un punto donde el calabozo parecía llegar a su final. Era una recamara rectangular grande en cuyo centro había un altar de piedra con velas encendidas. En ese altar, se encontraba un pequeño ser de cuerpo delgado, brazos y piernas cortos y una gran cabeza, aparentemente sin ojos. La princesa lo observó por un par de segundos sin interés y después desvió su vista hacia una salida que conducía a un camino diferente por el que había entrado.

-¡Sí!-, exclamó emocionada y volvió a salir disparada.

Varios segundos después de seguir ese camino, vio a lo lejos un pequeño punto de luz verde que se acercaba. Al acercarse más, se alegró al darse cuenta que efectivamente se trataba de Finn y que estaba bien. Pero esa alegría se convirtió en preocupación al ver que todo el calabozo, incluyendo paredes, piso y techo, se estaban desmoronando justo detrás del humano, quien corría tan rápido como podía en un esfuerzo por salvarse de morir aplastado.

La princesa voló hacia a él y lo tomó por la cintura, tomando por sorpresa al héroe, y comenzó a volar de vuelta a la cámara final.

-¡Princesa! ¿Cómo...?-

-Después preguntas. Ahora hay que salvar nuestros traseros-, contestó Flama.

Frente a ellos, pesadas rocas se deslizaron desde el techo, actuando como puertas y cerrándoles el camino.

-Pan comido-, dijo Flama con una sonrisa.

Lanzó una poderosa bola de fuego contra la primera roca, pero ésta última no recibió ningún daño. No se movió ni un centímetro.

Finn y Flama gritaron sorprendidos y asustados. ¿Terminaría allí el viaje? ¿Terminarían allí sus vidas? ¿Terminaría allí su épica historia de amor que desafió a la naturaleza y que la misma naturaleza bendijo?

La espada y el guantelete brillaron y vibraron, obligando a sus maestros a mover sus brazos hacia adelante, poniéndose a ellos mismos frente a la pareja, dispuestos a recibir el golpe de la dura roca. La Princesa Flama y Finn sintieron la energía proveniente de sus objetos y los empuñaron con fuerza, sin detenerse en su vuelo.

La primera roca fue destruida e igual pasó con la segunda, la tercera y hasta la quinta. Llegaron a la recamara final y allí por fin estuvieron a salvo de la autodestrucción del calabozo.

Los dos adolescentes no esperaron más y en cuanto estuvieron en el suelo, se lanzaron cada uno a los brazos del otro y se fundieron en un beso apasionado y lleno de energía.

-No, no, no, no, no. ¡No! ¡No es posible! ¡Debieron de haber muerto!-, gritó la pequeña criatura en el altar con una voz doble.

El guantelete y la espada se levantaron de nuevo y lanzaron dos rayos verdes contra la criatura que, después de algunos segundos gritando de dolor, explotó.

Los artefactos se separaron de sus maestros y se lanzaron al suelo. De ellos emanaron dos presencias fantasmales de color verde. Los dos eran hombres jóvenes que apenas entraban a una edad madura. Ambos tenían cuerpos fornidos y guerreros.

-Muchas gracias por liberarnos-, dijo el espíritu del guantelete.

-Estuvimos atrapados por casi cien años hasta que ustedes llegaron-, dijo el espíritu de la espada.

-André y yo entramos por accidente en este calabozo y fuimos forzados a recorrerlo, con la amenaza de que si usábamos nuestras armas, el otro moriría-

-Nos atuvimos a las exigencias de ese monstruo, pero ni Víctor ni yo pudimos acabar a tiempo con el recorrido. Pero juramos mantener nuestras almas en estos artefactos para ayudar a quien lo necesitara-.

-Sus habilidades también fueron impedidas, pero las nuestras ya no lo estaban. Por eso es que los ayudamos-, dijo André.

-Y ahora, podemos irnos tranquilamente a descansar al mundo de los muertos-, dijo Víctor.

Ambas almas comenzaron a ascender hacia una formación de nubes de fantasía que se había formado en lo alto de la recamara.

-¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda!-, gritó la Princesa Flama, agitando su brazo.

-¡Descansen y disfruten la muerte!-, gritó Finn.

-Lo haremos-, respondieron los guerreros, antes de desaparecer.

Una puerta secreta se abrió en la recamara del altar, dejando ver unas escaleras que subían, presumiblemente, a la superficie.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos de una vez por todas de aquí-, comentó Finn, tomando la mano de su novia y comenzando su camino de salida.

* * *

-Hasta la salida es aburrida-, comentó Flama.

Ya habían estado subiendo escalones por casi dos minutos y eso se empezaba a reflejar en el cansancio de sus piernas. Más adelante, los escalones terminaron en un cuarto circular con una escalera vertical. Allí, el humano y la elemental pudieron ver una luz proveniente de lo alto. Una luz blanca y muy brillante. Finn subió primero porque habría sido incómodo para ambos el que la chica fuera primero cuando llevaba una falda.

Finn subió a la superficie, ayudando después a su novia a hacer lo mismo.

-No necesitaba ayuda. Podía subir yo sola-, dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Sólo me aseguraba de que no resbalaras en los escalones-, dijo Finn, también sonriendo.

-¿Qué es éste lugar?-, preguntó Flama, observando a su alrededor.

Ambos se dieron cuenta entonces del lugar en donde habían salido. Estaban en medio del claro de un bosque. Eran rodeados por árboles frondosos y verdes, con la luna llena bañando sus hojas en un brillo plateado. Hongos fosforescentes iluminaban el suelo y el camino de pequeños insectos nocturnos que salían a pasear o a conseguir alimento.

El lugar se les hacía familiar por alguna razón.

-¡Eh! ¿Quién está allá atrás?-, pronunció una voz profunda y vieja.

La pareja volteó a sus espaldas, encontrándose con un árbol gigantesco.

Finn se dio cuenta inmediatamente de en qué lugar estaban, o al menos lo sospechaba. Se dirigió hacia el otro lado del árbol sólo para asegurarse.

-¡Oh, muchacho!-, saludó el árbol, -¿Ya has venido por las verdaderas profecías?-

Finn inmediatamente y con desesperación (pero sin expresiones verbales) pidió al profeta Michelle que guardara silencio, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Qué profecías? ¿Verdaderas? ¿De qué está hablando?-, preguntó Flama, llegando a un lado de Finn, -¿Me estás ocultando algo?-, preguntó Flama. Su cara triste se preparaba para una decepción.

Finn suspiró.

-No. No te voy a ocultar nada. Es más... yo ni siquiera sé que son esas profecías o que dicen, pero supe que Michelle nos ocultaba algo la primera vez que lo vimos. No quise decir nada porque tú te veías muy feliz y... no quería arruinar eso-, dijo Finn, con la cabeza inclinada a su derecha.

La princesa tomó la barbilla de Finn y lo hizo voltear hacia a ella.

-Sólo se sincero y me harás muy feliz-, dijo la Princesa Flama con una sonrisa.

Finn sintió ese calor tan característico correr a través de su cuerpo. Ese calor de seguridad y confianza que ella le transmitía; un calor que siempre sentía cuando estaba con ella pero que únicamente en momentos como eso lograba experimentar en toda su intensidad. Y su respuesta física siempre era la misma. Una sonrisa y un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Muy bien, Michelle. Suelta esas profecías-, exclamó Finn, abrazando a Flama por la cintura.

-Ustedes dos tienen un gran futuro juntos. Pero, recuerden, las grandiosas historias no son cien por ciento felicidad-, dijo Michelle.

-Creo que podremos con una o dos piedras en el camino-, contestó Flama.

-De acuerdo. Les seré honesto, he olvidado algunas de mis cuartetas, pero creo que lo más importante sigue impregnado en ésta mente milenaria. ¿Listos? Mis palabras les revelaran el futuro. Mis palabras les traerán visiones de éxito, fracaso y desolación-, pronunció Michelle con voz poderosa y ceremonial, -Éste... es el plan divino...-


	21. El Ojo Del Huracán

-¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?-, preguntó la Dulce Princesa.

-No buena, ¡divertida! Que es lo más importante-

-Marceline, no creo...-

-¡Vamos! ¡Nos reiremos! ¿Hace cuánto que no haces una broma a uno de tus amigos?-.

La princesa ya no respondió nada y para la vampiresa eso fue una señal de permiso para continuar con su malévolo plan. Su víctima, una vez más, Jake. El pobre perro se había quedado dormido en una mesa de la biblioteca del Dulce Reino después de leer la misma página del mismo libro por casi once minutos.

-Bueno... haz tu parte, Bonnibel-, pidió Marceline, haciendo a la princesa soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-¡Jake! ¡Es hora de comer!-

-¿Qué? ¿Comida?-, balbuceó el perro mientras despertaba bruscamente, -¿Dónde?-

-¡Aquí!-, pronunció una voz rasposa y horripilante.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Marceline apareció con una cara de lobo gigantesca y terrorífica; sus ojos eran una combinación de color rojo y naranja y sus colmillos, escurriendo baba, sobresalían de su boca, llegando más abajo de su cuello.

El grito que Jake dejó escapar fue tan agudo que llegó a molestar un poco el sensible oído de la vampiresa. El perro mágico se hizo hacia atrás tratando de escapar de Marceline y, en un reflejo involuntario, estiró su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza y su cuello cayeron detrás de la silla como mantequilla derretida.

Marceline se tiró al suelo, retorciéndose de la risa. Incluso la Dulce Princesa no pudo seguir conteniendo la risilla y también dejó escapar una gran carcajada. El dolor en su abdomen les pedía parar, pero aquello fue demasiado divertido como para no reírse por un buen rato.

-¡Que graciosas!-, reclamó Jake cuando se recuperó, -¿Al menos trajeron comida?-.

-No... lo siento, Jake... en un momento más comemos-, dijo la princesa, todavía riéndose.

-¡Debiste ver tu cara!-, dijo Marceline, aun en el suelo.

-Y bueno, ¿y ya encontraron algo sobre las llaves que ya se pusieron a hacer bromas como adolescentes?-

-No. Todavía no hemos encontrado nada-, dijo Bonnibel con una expresión más seria.

-Hemos buscado ya tanto y no hay nada-, se quejó Jake.

-Tranquilos-, dijo Marceline, volviendo a flotar en el aire, -Creo que sé de un lugar en donde podríamos encontrar la información que buscamos-.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste desde antes? Hemos barrido la biblioteca de Ooo y mi biblioteca, ¿y tú sabías desde antes dónde estaba la respuesta?-, gritó la princesa.

-Hey, Bons, cálmate. No dije nada porque era mi último recurso. Además, no creo que te guste mi opción-.

-Marceline: Finn y Flama podrían estar en peligro. Esas llaves podrían ser una trampa. Si la respuesta está en la parte más caliente y hostil del núcleo del planeta, ¡no me importa!-.

-Muy bien, tú lo pediste. Creo que la respuesta podría estar en la biblioteca de...-.

Un fuerte y frio viento entró en la biblioteca, arremetiendo contra los presentes y mandando a volar algunos libros y hojas sueltas por todos lados.

-¡Simon!-, gritó Marceline.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo está mi princesa favorita?-, llegó saludando el Rey Helado, flotando por los aires.

-¡Cierra la ventana, viejo! ¿No ves que está a punto de caer una tormenta allá afuera?-, dijo Jake.

-Ups, lo siento-, se disculpó el Rey Helado con una risilla y después cerró la ventana por la que había entrado, -¿Han visto a Finn por aquí?-, preguntó.

-Está con su novia. Van a pasar el fin de semana juntos en su casa-, dijo Jake.

-¿Y tú no tienes ningún problema con eso?-, preguntó Bonnibel con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?-, dijo mientras extendía su cuerpo sobre la mesa, -Hace dos meses que tienen diecisiete. Supongo que ya son lo suficientemente maduros como para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ya tienen mucho tiempo juntos-

-¡Ah! ¡Crecen tan rápido!-, exclamó Marceline con ternura exagerada.

-Bueno en ese caso, lo iré a buscar antes de que empiecen los momentitos privados, como esos que comparto con mi preciosa Bon-Bons cuando sueño-, dijo el Rey Helado mandando besos a la princesa.

-¡Simon!-, gritó Marceline, con un gran rubor en su rostro.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-, dijo la princesa, tapándose la boca y volteando hacia un lugar donde no viera al hechicero de hielo.

-¡Nos vemos!-, se despidió el Rey Helado antes de salir volando por la ventana de nuevo.

-¡Hey! ¡No entendiste que cerraras la ventana!-, reclamó Jake.

-¡No, Simon! ¡Espera!-, gritó Marceline tratando de detenerlo, pero Simon ya se había alejado.

-Deja que se vaya. No quiero verlo aquí-, dijo la princesa.

-No. No entiendes. Él tiene la respuesta. La respuesta podría estar en la biblioteca de Simon. Él tiene muchos libros de magia y cultura antigua en su biblioteca-.

-¿Y por qué no vamos de una vez?-.

-Aparte del hecho de que no quiero poner mis pies en el Reino Helado, la tormenta que se avecina allá afuera es demasiado fuerte. Cierra la ventana por favor, Marceline-, dijo la princesa mientras se frotaba los brazos por el frío, -¡Rayos! No recordaba una tormenta así desde hace cincuen...-.

La princesa detuvo su oración. Un recuerdo invadió su mente, bloqueando toda comunicación con el exterior. Había una conexión. Parecía haberla pero en el fondo la princesa esperaba estar equivocada aunque fue sólo una vez. Podría ser simple coincidencia. Pero la evidencia marcaba lo contrario y su formación de siglos le impedía admitir la existencia de tal cosa. Sólo quedaba una conclusión obvia. Y su rostro preocupado lo daba a conocer sutilmente.

-Bonnie, ¿qué ocurre? No me gusta cuando tienes esa cara-.

-Marceline...-, dijo, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la otra chica, -¿recuerdas lo que pasó hace cincuenta y dos años?-.

-¿Cincuenta y dos? ¡Ah, sí! Fue la gran tormen...-, la vampiresa se detuvo; los mismos pensamientos de la princesa estaban ahora en su cabeza, -No...-.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿De qué están hablando?-, preguntó Jake, algo nervioso por la situación.

-¡Tenemos que ir con Finn y Flama de inmediato!-, exclamó Marceline, volando hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-, preguntó Jake.

-¡Imber! ¡El nigromante! ¡Él está...!-.

Cuando Marceline abrió la ventana, una poderosa ráfaga de viento la empujó hacia atrás, incluso estrellándola contra un estante de libros. El fuerte viento también elevó a la Dulce princesa, pero Jake estiró una de sus extremidades para evitar que se golpeara con algo. El perro mágico estiró su otro brazo para cerrar la ventana. Granizos veloces, gigantescos y helados golpeaban la piel del perro mientras lo hacía. El agua incluso había entrado varios metros en la biblioteca.

-¿Pero qué clase de tormenta es esta?-

-La provocada por un nigromante. No podemos salir del reino. ¡Estamos atrapados!-, dijo la princesa.

-¿Y mi hermano? ¿Qué va a pasar con él?-, preguntó Jake preocupado.

-Pues ojala que ya haya aprendido mucho sobre ellos-, dijo Marceline mientras se levantaba del montón de libros que la cubrió, -Ojala que Simon le eche una mano...-, susurró.

-¡Princesa!-.

-¡Capitán Cerveza de Raíz!-, saludó Bonnibel a la nueva persona que había entrado en la biblioteca, -¿Toda la dulce gente está a salvo?-.

-Sí. Ya se han dirigido a los refugios. Pero mire esto-, dijo el capitán, mostrando un monitor manual que llevaba consigo, -Ésta tormenta tiene la forma de un huracán cubriendo todo el continente, pero las precipitaciones son selectas y se concentran sólo en ciertas zonas. En este caso, el Dulce Reino-

-¿Y eso es malo?-, preguntó Jake.

-Lo es-, comenzó la princesa, -Porque confirma nuestras sospechas-.

-Hermano...-, susurró Jake, mirando hacia la ventana cerrada y sintiendo una gran preocupación que se acumulaba, formando un nudo en su garganta.

* * *

Por otra parte, en la región más lejana de las praderas, aquellas que ya no entraban en los dominios del Dulce Reino, era un día soleado en que las aves volaban libremente regalándole al mundo su delicioso trinar.

Los rayos del sol calentaban la piel expuesta del humano mientras la brisa lo refrescaba, dando balance a su temperatura y permitiéndole disfrutar del clima. Definitivamente era un gran día. Además, tendría la oportunidad de pasar por primera vez todo un fin de semana en casa de su novia. Finn intentaba recordar si eso contaba como un escalón y que lugar ocupaba, pero en realidad eso había dejado de importar hace unos años.

Había gran nerviosismo en él, una sensación nueva para él. Finn nunca se sentía nervioso antes de una aventura, se sentía emocionado; esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara el momento de la acción. Pero ésta vez se enfrentaba a algo desconocido. Aunque Flama ya había pasado algunas noches en la casa del árbol, eran noches solas, nunca seguidas. Ahora compartirían tres noches en la misma casa. Su corazón latía fuertemente y una vaga sensación de querer regresar el estómago lo asaltaba de vez en cuando.

Tal vez por eso eligió usar ropa nueva, para una aventura completamente nueva. Una playera blanca con bordes azules en cuello y mangas, un short negro holgado con múltiples bolsas y tenis blancos formaban su atuendo. Y su sombrero... completamente indispensable.

Después de llegar a la cima de una pequeña colina, tuvo a la vista la ardiente casa de su novia y a su novia misma fuera de ella, vestida con una playera beige, una falda corta color ladrillo y zapatos rojos con calcetas rosas. La cercanía ya era inminente.

-Vamos Finn, es sólo pasar unos día juntos, ¡nada extraño!- se dijo después de un suspiro para darse valor, -No es como que después de esto vayamos a casarnos y tener hijos y... ¡Ya cállate! ¡Vamos!-.

La Princesa Flama no estaba en una situación diferente. Fuera de su casa, yendo de allá para acá en una línea, se preguntaba si acaso Finn se había arrepentido de ir, pues ya tenía un retraso de cinco minutos sobre la hora acordada. Pero, profundo en su interior, se libraba un debate entre si estaba lista para semejante paso o no.

-¡No! ¡Claro que estoy lista! Es muy diferente de otras veces pero tampoco es algo completamente nuevo. Y si no, no habría preparado todo con... tanta... emoción...-, se dijo mientras el rubor asaltaba sus mejillas.

Su corazón también latía a un ritmo mucho más rápido de lo normal. Su mente tenía mucha mejor capacidad de memoria que la de Finn y eso le hacía recordar la charla que hace años tuvo con Marceline y Bonnibel sobre el comportamiento normal de una pareja. Entre rubores, la elemental sacudía su cabeza intentando poner a un lado todas esas ideas (aunque a veces se sorprendía a ella misma perdiéndose en imaginaciones de ese tipo por un tiempo bastante considerable).

En un momento, volteó hacia su izquierda, viendo como Finn se aproximaba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. Primero, sintió el calor de ver a la persona querida y el sentimiento de correr a abrazarlo para acortar su distancia más pronto. Y luego, sintió el nerviosismo mientras su corazón parecía querer romper la piel en su pecho para huir. Pero supo controlarse, haciendo un balance. No corrió a abrazarlo... sólo caminó.

Ambos se abrazaron en cuanto estuvieron cerca, repartiéndose besos en las mejillas y terminando con un beso simple en los labios. Flama notó inmediatamente el sudor en las manos de Finn aunque no dijo nada.

-¿Estás listo?-, preguntó Flama.

-Sí. Estoy completamente listo-, contestó Finn con plena confianza.

-Muy bien. Entonces... entremos-.

Finn ya había estado en aquella casa varias veces antes pero nunca había entrado a la recámara de su novia. Al llegar, pudo notar que en dicha habitación se encontraban dos camas. Eso relajó un poco al humano. No tendrían que compartir cama.

De hecho, la única vez que habían compartido la misma cama fue en aquella pijamada en la casa del árbol, donde aparecieron por primera vez los nigromantes. Cada vez que Flama iba a casa de Finn, ambos dormían en colchonetas separadas en la sala. La pubertad ya había golpeado con fuerza y las inocentes acciones infantiles ya no eran tan inocentes ante sus ojos (y por lo tanto, tampoco cómodas).

Finn dejó su mochila con ropa y cosas personales sobre una de las camas y después se dirigió hacia su novia, abrazándola por la cintura. Flama, que era un poco más alta que él, dejó descansar su frente con la del humano pero quizá con algo fuerza desmedida pues Finn dio un quejido burlón, lo que los llevó a una risilla incontrolable mientras sus rostros se teñían de rojo.

Un beso apasionado y dos pares de pulmones vacíos después, la pareja se separó, manteniendo aun besos con la mirada.

-Va a ser maravilloso-, dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

De repente, el sonido estruendoso de un trueno hizo retumbar la casa.

-¿Que fue eso?-, preguntó Flama, confundida.

Ambos, sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, decidieron salir de la casa. Al hacerlo, encontraron que el clima había cambiado totalmente. Ahora oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo y relámpagos luminosos se paseaban como gusanos eléctricos por toda su extensión. Un fuerte y frío viento golpeó sus rostros y sus brazos descubiertos, haciendo temblar sus músculos sin control, sobre todo los de la chica.

-¿Cómo puede cambiar al clima tan pronto? ¿Cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos besando?-, preguntó Flama.

-No sé. No creo que más de diez minutos-.

-Esto no es una lluvia de cuchillos. La lluvia de cuchillos no tiene relámpagos. Es mejor que apague las llamas de mi casa. Si el agua llega a tocarlas será muy doloroso-.

-¿Pero qué hay de nuestro fin de semana juntos?-, dijo Finn, decepcionado.

-Ya habrá otros, osito-, le contestó la princesa dándole un beso en la nariz, -Por ahora creo que es mejor si paso otra noche en tu casa-, dijo mientras las llamas que envolvían su casa se apagaban por completo, -Traeré los impermeables y unas sombrillas-.

Minutos después, la princesa salió de su casa con un paraguas y vestida en lo que parecía ser un traje de descontaminación química (de hecho, Finn pensaba que ese impermeable que Bonnibel le dio a Flama era uno de sus trajes de descontaminación). El impermeable la cubría por completo y no dejaba ni una sola parte de su cuerpo expuesta. Incluso, entre ella y el resto del mundo existía una barrera de plástico que cubría su rostro. La chica arrojó el otro impermeable al humano.

-Póntelo antes de que te mojes-, le dijo.

Justo antes de que Finn se comenzara a vestir, un rayo cayó justo delante de ellos. Luego uno más detrás. Y varios rayos siguieron cayendo junto a ellos y el viento se hizo más fuerte. Flama corrió asustada hacia Finn y lo abrazó fuertemente. Hasta que una ola gigantesca se levantó en el cuerpo de agua debajo del precipicio cercano a la casa. Creyeron que esa ola golpearía la tierra pero no lo hizo. El gran cuerpo de agua se quedó estático, como si alguien hubiera pausado un video. Dos cuerpos más de agua salieron de los lados de la ola y formaron un gran círculo alrededor de la pareja, dejándolos atrapados.

Una risa malévola y estruendosa se dejó escuchar. Flama y Finn supieron inmediatamente de lo que se trataba.

Un chorro de agua salió disparado hacia Finn. El chorro lo tomó por la cintura y lo jaló hacia la ola mientras Finn gritaba. El chorro se detuvo frente al gran cuerpo inerte de agua. Allí, el humano pudo ver una silueta negra dentro de la gran ola.

-Hagamos esto rápido, ¿sí?-, dijo la profunda voz masculina proveniente de la ola, -Vamos a ahogarte como la rata que eres-.

-¡Deja en paz a mi novio!-, gritó Flama quitándose los guantes de su traje y lanzando llamas contra el chorro de agua que sostenía a Finn.

El nigromante dejó escapar un alarido de dolor cuando su apéndice fue evaporado y dejó caer el humano. La Princesa Flama hizo arder su cuerpo, deshaciendo por completo su traje. Voló y capturó a su novio antes de que cayera al agua y lo llevó de nuevo a tierra.

-¡Niña tonta!-, gritó Imber, -Ni siquiera sabes contra que te enfrentas. ¿Por qué no llevamos un poco de agua a tu jardín?-.

Desde atrás de la gran ola, se pudo ver como una gran cantidad de agua comenzaba a caer y acercarse a gran velocidad.

-¡Flama! ¡Entra a la casa y...!-

-Hazte a un lado, Finn. Las cosas están a punto de calentarse demasiado-, dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Finn se hizo a un lado y se alejó de la chica, tomando uno de los paraguas que se habían quedado allí. La princesa dio un profundo respiro y después dejó escapar una gran cantidad de calor mientras las llamas de su cuerpo danzaban salvajemente. Para cuando la lluvia llegó a ellos, las gotas se evaporaban antes de poder tocar siquiera su cuerpo.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso es grandioso!-, exclamó Finn, acercándose un poco a su novia, -¿Cómo lo haces?-.

-He tomado algunas clases de física con Bonnie. A veces me quedó dormida pero otras veces aprendo cosas bastante útiles-.

Imber detuvo la lluvia, pues el hecho de que Flama estuviera evaporando las gotas producía en el nigromante pequeños pero múltiples dolores punzantes. No se quejó, negándose a admitir aunque fuese esa pequeña derrota. Pero creó una mano de agua gigante que golpeó a Finn y lo mandó varios metros lejos de la princesa. Después de eso, la mano formó un puño que atrapó a Finn, rodeándolo de agua y dejándolo sin aire para respirar.

-Puedes evaporar unas cuantas gotas, ¡nada mal!-, exclamó Imber, -Pero veamos qué haces cuando todo el mar cae sobre ti-.

Una ola se separó de la ola principal dirigiéndose con fuerza y velocidad contra la joven elemental. Flama se quedó allí parada, observando como el ataque se aproximaba. No podría hacerlo. Aunque elevará su temperatura aún más, la gran cantidad de agua no se evaporaría a tiempo o el vapor tocaría su piel o entraría en sus pulmones, lo cual resultaría más peligroso. El miedo le ganó e incluso bajo su temperatura. El final llegaba. En un último instante, lanzó una bola de fuego contra el puño que sostenía a Finn, haciendo que este se evaporará y liberara al chico. Bajó su guardia. Y el agua golpeó.

Finn se levantó del suelo, adolorido por el golpe de caer, y sólo vio como un gran chorro de agua era disparado justo sobre el lugar donde recordaba que estaba su novia. Y su corazón se detuvo. Se quebró en miles de pedazos al ver con que fuerza y que malicia el nigromante soltaba litros y litros del vital líquido, irónicamente mortal para ella. Y el héroe se dejó caer de nuevo, sobre sus rodillas. Frente a él sucedía lo impensable, lo inimaginable, lo imperdonable. Y sentía como su vida se iba escapando con ella.

La presión del agua sobre aquel pedazo de tierra fue disminuyendo, mientras el humano se preparaba para la peor visión de su vida. Cuando por fin el ataque se detuvo por completo, un domo de hielo fue lo único que vio.

-¿Qué?-, susurró Finn, confundido.

-No puede ser...-, dijo Imber.

Finn se acercó a aquel domo y con su espada hizo una entrada dentro de él. Allí, encontró al Rey Helado sosteniendo a Flama inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¡Flama!-, dijo Finn, recibiendo a la chica de los brazos del Rey Helado, mientras el domo iba desapareciendo.

-Algo de agua llegó a golpearla pero pude invocar el escudo de hielo justo a tiempo-.

-Muchas gracias, Simon-, dijo Finn, al borde las lágrimas.

-¡Hey! Los amigos ayudan a los amigos. ¿Qué? ¿No somos amigos?-.

-Por supuesto que sí, Simon-, contestó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ¡Rey Helado!-, dijo Imber, -¡Que placer volver a verlo!-, dijo con fuerza.

-Finn, lleva tu chica a su casa. Yo me encargo de esto-, dijo con seriedad.

Finn asintió y se llevó a Flama a la casa. Pero a unos cuantos centímetros de entrar, la casa fue destruida por un puño de agua.

-No lo creo, basura humana-, dijo el nigromante.

-¡Deja a mi hermano en paz, tú gran bravucón!-, dijo el Rey Helado, lanzando un rayo de hielo en contra de la ola.

Tal ataque congeló la mitad de la ola que resguardaba a Imber, lo cual lo hizo soltar un alarido de dolor incontenible. El Rey Helado comenzó a aplaudir y reír efusivamente, hasta que el mismo nigromante quebró el hielo que lo rodeaba parcialmente.

-¡Tonto! ¡Hace falta más que eso para detenerme!-, exclamó, -Pero ya que estás aquí, deshagámonos del problema potencial que representas-.

-¿Problema?-, gritó indignado el Rey Helado, -¿Qué te pasa? Si todas las princesas me adoran y los hombres me envidian por mi asombroso cuerpo y mi suerte con las mujeres. ¡Aquí el problema lo tienes tú!-, reclamó.

-Simon, ¡concéntrate!-, le gritó Finn, -¡Él está dentro de la ola! ¡Sácalo o congélalo o algo!-, aconsejó.

-Mensaje recibido, bro-, dijo el Rey Helado haciendo un saludo y militar y volando hacia la ola.

Imber soltó rayos desde las nubes, buscando golpear al mago de hielo con uno de ellos. Pero él, con pericia y algo de miedo (bueno, más miedo que pericia) esquivaba los ataques eléctricos del nigromante en maneras que a cualquier persona le parecerían hilarantes, pero que para Imber resultaban exasperantes.

-¡Ya muérete, viejo loco!-.

-¡Brisa polar!-, gritó el Rey Helado, lanzando un poderoso hechizo desde sus manos que golpeó a la ola.

El ataque comenzó a congelar toda la parte exterior del gran cuerpo de agua. Imber río, pensando que su enemigo había cometido el mismo error de antes. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando sintió que la parte interior de la ola también era afectada. Quiso escapar, pero ya era rodeado por una densa capa de hielo. El nigromante intentó invocar otro rayo pero su brazo se congeló sin que siquiera se diera cuenta.

-¡No!-, gritó antes de que su cuerpo entero quedara atrapado en el hielo.

El cielo se abrió de nuevo y el sol volvió a bañar aquel pequeño pedazo de pradera. La ola comenzó a colapsar. Grandes bloques de hielo caían a las cálidas aguas debajo del precipicio. Con sus poderes, el Rey Helado separó el bloque de hielo en el cual se encontraba Imber y lo llevó a donde estaba Finn, acomodando a su novia en una pila de maderos encendidos, obtenidos de la ruina de la casa de la chica.

-¿Cómo está ella?-, preguntó al llegar.

-Dale unos segundos...-, contestó Finn.

La princesa comenzó a parpadear mientras su cuerpo recuperaba su color flameante.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-, preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-El nigromante te atacó. Pero Simon pudo rescatarte justo a tiempo-.

La princesa volteó a ver al Rey Helado quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Así es! Ahora ambos me deben una. Finn, tendrás que prestarme a tu novia por tres meses y ella tendrá que hacer todo lo que yo diga. Si digo que nos casemos, ¡nos casamos!-.

-¿Qué?-, gritó Finn.

-¿Acaso estás loco, anciano?-, gritó Flama, haciendo crecer sus llamas.

-¡Mentira, mentira!-, exclamó el Rey Helado después de una carcajada, -Sólo estaba jugando con ustedes. Me alegra que estés bien, pequeña-.

-Bueno... gracias... supongo-, dijo honestamente la Princesa Flama, pero todavía confundida.

-Aunque... si quieren pagarme por el favor que les hice...-

-¡Simon!-, gritó Finn

-Ok, ok. Ya me voy-, dijo el Rey Helado y refunfuñó antes de emprender el vuelo, -Ya cásense para que no estén de amargados-.

Ambos adolescentes dieron un gruñido de molestia, acostumbrados a recibir burlas de ese tipo por parte de todos por ya varios años.

Finn se acercó al bloque de hielo donde Imber estaba congelado. No era posible ver sus verdaderas facciones ocultas dentro de las vestiduras púrpuras que llevaba. El humano decidió no darle más importancia. Desenfundó su espada de sangre de demonio y cortó horizontalmente por la mitad aquel trozo de hielo, separando también en dos secciones el cuerpo de Imber.

Una espesa nube púrpura salió disparada hacia arriba pero se desintegró a los pocos centímetros. Finn se agachó y, rascando en el hielo con su espada, rescató la llave del nigromante.

Un pesado y triste suspiro lo hizo voltear hacia atrás. La Princesa Flama se encontraba contemplando lo que ahora eran las ruinas de su casa. Finn se acercó a ella y la rodeó con su brazo derecho, reconfortándola.

-¿Y ahora qué?-, preguntó ella.

-Vamos a mi casa-, contestó Finn.

-¿Y para qué? Cuando termine el fin de semana seguiré sin casa-

-Por eso. Vamos a mi casa. Quédate conmigo hasta que te construyamos otra-, dijo el humano.

La princesa se separó de Finn y lo observó. En su rostro no había ningún rastro de nerviosismo o inseguridad.

-¿En... en serio?-, preguntó, mientras sus llamas crecían al igual que su rubor.

-¡Sí! Será una casa mucho mejor que esta. ¡Será maravillosa!-.

-No eso, tontito-, dijo ella mientras se reía y pellizcaba las mejillas de su novio, -De que me quede a vivir contigo. ¿Estás seguro?-.

-Nunca había estado más seguro en mi vida-, contestó él, tomando las dos manos de su novia entre las suyas.

Y después de un fuerte abrazo y un casi violento beso por parte de la chica, la pareja emprendió el camino hacia su primer hogar juntos.

Mientras tanto, entre los árboles cercanos, una sombra que irradiaba pura maldad observaba con sonrisa llena de malicia a la pareja mientras se alejaba.

-Eso... piensa que estás a salvo. No me importa si acabas con ellos. Sólo me pones el camino más fácil. No me importa si tomas mis llaves. Al final... que ambos mueran es parte del plan-


	22. La Pareja Perdida

**Primero que nada: repetidas reviews (probablemente de la misma persona) que piden que actualice y no dicen nada acerca del capitulo no me motivan a seguir publicando.**

 **Este fue el último capitulo que publiqué en la vieja versión, el último que escribí, hasta aquí llegó la historia entonces. Hace unos meses escribí un capitulo totalmente nuevo y saldrá en las próximas semanas.**

* * *

-¡Finn! ¡Finn!-, gritaba Jake por toda la casa, -¡Finn! ¡Ven aquí en este mismo momento, jovencito!-

-Jake, por favor, no seas tan duro con él. No lo avergüences frente a ella-, dijo BMO, abrazándose a la pata del perro.

-Es necesario, BMO. ¿Por qué me dijiste hasta ahora? ¡Quién sabe cuántas cosas ya ha sacado de esas hojas malditas!-

-Perdóname. Quería hacerlo sin que Finn se diera cuenta-, dijo BMO antes de empezar a sollozar.

El llanto de la pequeña consola conmovió a Jake, que se agacho a su nivel.

-BMO, escucha, no es tu culpa. Si acaso alguien tiene la culpa ese soy yo por haber dejado ese libro aquí. Te diré que: ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a buscarlo?-

-¿Hablas en serio?-, preguntó BMO con sorpresa.

-¡Claro! Aún recuerdo aquella vez que encontraste el calcetín de Finn. Tus habilidades de detective pueden ser muy útiles esta vez dado que no encuentro a ¡este maldito muchacho por ningún lado!-, gruño, trayendo de vuelta su exasperación.

-¡Sí! ¡El detective BMO regresa!-

-¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora, es hora...-

-Hora del interrogatorio, Jake el Perro-, dijo BMO, con voz seria.

-¿Qué?-, preguntó Jake confundido.

-¡Aquí las preguntas las hago yo!-, dijo BMO para después dar un pequeño golpe a Jake en la pata, -¿Recuerdas algún comportamiento extraño por parte del sujeto conocido como Finn el Humano?-

-Bueno, si no recuerdo mal, hace un par de días...-

* * *

 _-¡Hey, Jake!-, saludó la Princesa Flama desde la mesa, vestida con su pijama._

 _-¡Hermano! Qué bueno que vienes por aquí. ¿Nos acompañas a almorzar?-, preguntó Finn desde la estufa._

 _-¡Hola muchachos! Pues ya almorcé con Lady antes de venir pero... un hot cake no me vendría mal-_

 _-Estarán en un momento. Por lo pronto allí hay jugo si quieres tomar algo-_

 _Después de unos minutos, Finn sirvió en la mesa tres platos vacíos y luego colocó en el centro un plato con una gran torre de hot cakes junto a un bote de miel._

 _-Bien, sírvanse como gusten-, dijo Finn, sentándose a un lado de su novia y tomando casi inmediatamente cuatro hot cakes para colocarlos en su plato. La princesa tomó dos y Jake sólo uno._

 _Mientras Jake estuvo allí, no observó nada fuera de lo común: la pareja almorzando, dirigiéndose algunas miradas que terminaban en risillas, Finn susurrándole cosas al oído a la chica, la chica formando pequeñas figuras de fuego que desaparecían frente al rostro del humano._

 _-Oye Finn...-, comenzó Jake, -Escuche de un calabozo a las afueras del reino de la Princesa Musculosa. Dicen que está lleno de tesoros y monstruos que escupen ácido, ¿quieres ir?-_

 _-Se oye maravilloso, Jake-, dijo Finn, -Pero creo que tendrá que esperar. Hoy quiero pasar el día con Flama jugando videojuegos...-._

 _-Y besándonos...-, comentó la princesa antes de morder su hot cake._

 _-Sí, y eso también-, dijo el humano riéndose, -Además, ayer Bonnibel me pidió que impartiera un pequeño curso a los banana-guardias y te imaginarás lo pesado que fue-_

 _-Sí, ya lo creo...-, respondió Jake con un dejo de decepción._

 _-¡Vamos, Jake! Iremos de aventura algún otro día esta semana, te lo prometo-, dijo Finn al sentarse a un lado de su hermano, -Quiero aprovechar tanto como pueda porque esos constructores sí que son muy buenos y ya casi terminan la nueva casa de Flama-, le susurró._

 _-¡Eh, travieso! ¡Ya me di cuenta!-, dijo Jake, para vergüenza de Finn, en voz alta._

 _-Jake, no es lo que...-, comenzó el chico._

 _-Se están cuidando, ¿verdad?-_

 _La Princesa Flama empezó a toser al sentir como un pedazo de su almuerzo se atoraba en su garganta después de escuchar las palabras de su cuñado, golpeándose el pecho logrando expulsar al intruso de su tráquea pero todavía tosiendo y con el rubor creciendo en su rostro al igual que Finn, con la diferencia de que el del humano no se veía pues se había cubierto la cara de vergüenza._

 _-¡Jake! ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? ¡No hemos llegado allí todavía!-, reclamó la princesa._

 _-Pues para ser honestos creo que ya se están tardando-, respondió el perro._

 _-¡Jake!-, gritó la pareja; Flama ardiendo más fuerte y cambiando la forma de su cuerpo._

 _-Tranquilos, tranquilos. Sólo bromeaba. No hay ninguna prisa-, dijo Jake con una sonrisa, -Si me disculpan, me tengo que ir al mercado a comprar unas cosas para Lady. Finn, podría hablar un momento contigo allá abajo-_

 _-Supongo. Mientras no hablemos más de esto-_

 _Una vez abajo, Jake se dirigió con seriedad hacia Finn._

 _-Finn, escucha. Ya no eres un niño. Ya no puedo decirte tanto como antes lo que está bien y lo que está mal. O más bien, no tengo que decirte lo importante que es que te hagas responsable de tus actos-_

 _-¿Es por lo que dijiste allá arriba?-, dijo Finn, mostrando cansancio de volver a tocar el tema._

 _-Sí. Y te creo cuando dices que no han llegado allí. ¡Ya lo habría olido cuando entré a la casa!-, dijo Jake sonriendo y elevando los brazos, -El punto es que tú ya sabes cómo hacer este tipo de cosas, ¡te enseñé aunque no quisieras! No me puedo meter en tu relación, ¡Glob, no! Pero sólo te estoy pidiendo que no apresures las cosas y no dejes otras partes de tu cuerpo hablar por tu cabeza o por tu corazón-_

 _-Hermano...-, dijo Finn, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano, -Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso-, dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-Eso era lo que quería escuchar-, dijo mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo._

 _-¡Nos vemos luego, Finn!-_

 _-¡Hasta pronto, Jake!-, se despidió Finn, viendo partir a su hermano y luego cerrando la puerta._

 _Jake caminó casi por un minuto a través de las praderas cuando, sólo por curiosidad, su mano se dirigió hacia una de las bolsas traseras de su pantalón invisible. No encontró su cartera._

 _-Debió caerse en la casa-, se dijo, retomando el camino hacia la casa del árbol._

 _Llego a la casa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible e incluso reduciéndose a un tamaño casi microscópico, pues quizá la pareja estaría meditando y lo mejor era no molestarlos si no quería hacer enojar a la Princesa Flama como la última vez que los interrumpió en un momento similar._

 _Pero en vez de eso, cuando llegó a la cocina, escuchó una voz conspirativa y susurrante._

 _-Muy bien. Ya casi todo está listo. Y Jake no se enterará de nada. De hecho, nadie se enterara de nada y ni nosotros del mundo. Lo dejaremos todo para estar sólo nosotros dos-, susurraba Finn._

 _-¡Finn! ¿Vienes a jugar o qué?-, gritó Flama desde la sala._

 _-En un momento, Flama-, respondió Finn, yendo al lado de su novia._

* * *

-¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes?-, reclamó BMO

-Bueno, obviamente Finn estaba tramando algo para estos días. Creo que eso tiene que ver con su paradero y el de su novia, ¿no cree, detective?-, dijo casi sarcásticamente Jake.

-¡Eso sólo nos dice que estaba planeando algo pero no dice qué!-

-Bueno, pues si te crees tan bueno, búscalos tú solo a ver si los encuentras-

-Lo haré-, respondió BMO con seguridad.

-Llámame cuando lo hagas y dile a Finn que vaya a verme en cuanto pueda-, dijo Jake antes de salir de la casa.

-Bien, ahora me corresponde encontrarle pies y cabeza a este misterio. Hay dos personas desaparecidas, una de ellas con un aparente plan siniestro pero eso no está tan claro, tomando en cuenta quien es el sospechoso-, se dijo BMO, -Creo que lo mejor sería dejar esta casa, puesto que no se les ha encontrado aquí a pesar de los esfuerzos de mi ex compañero canino-

Así, BMO salió de la casa en dirección al primer lugar donde podría encontrar a Finn y Flama: el Dulce Reino.

* * *

-¿Han visto a Finn por aquí?-, preguntó BMO.

-¿Finn?-, preguntó uno de los banana-guardias a los que estaba interrogando, -Finn... uhm... Finn...-, dijo pensativo.

-Sí, Finn-, dijo BMO

-Finn... oye, ¿tú recuerdas a algún Finn?-

-¿Es en serio?-, se preguntó BMO

-¿Finn? No estoy seguro...-

-¡Finn! ¡El héroe! ¡El que les ha salvado tantas veces sus inútiles y lentos traseros!-, gritó BMO desesperado por la poca ayuda de los banana-guardias.

-¿Podrías darnos más detalles?-, preguntó el segundo banana-guardia, haciendo que BMO se golpeara la pantalla con la mano.

-El único chico humano en Ooo...-, dijo, pero no recibió respuesta, -Con un gorro de oso polar... lleva una playera azul... tiene una novia que es una elemental de fuego...-, y los banana-guardias seguían sin comprender, -¿tenis negros?-

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí lo he visto!-, contestó uno de los banana-guardias.

-¿En dónde?-, preguntó BMO, emocionado y con esperanza renovada.

-En el castillo de la princesa, hace dos días-

Cualquiera diría que el sistema operativo de la consola se había quedado congelado en ese momento, pues la expresión en su pantalla demostraba el error de procesamiento que tuvo al escuchar las palabras de los guardias.

-¡Ustedes sí que son tontos!-, dijo una banana-guardia femenina que se acercó, -Yo lo vi hace unas horas, detective. Creo que iba en dirección a la Ciudad de los Magos-

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias, muñeca. Definitivamente te llamaré después-, dijo BMO con voz seductora.

-Eso espero-, dijo la banana-guardia, despidiéndose de BMO quien emprendía su camino a la prohibida ciudad.

* * *

-Toda persona que sepa de magia en Ooo sabe que está prohibido para los no-magos entrar en ésta ciudad y que tienen un sistema de seguridad para que nadie entre-, se dijo BMO, escondido en unas rocas frente a la supuesta entrada de la ciudad, -Entonces, ¿por qué y cómo entró Finn, y posiblemente la princesa, allí? Y aún más importante, ¿cómo lo haré yo?-

Casi inmediatamente, vio al Rey Helado acercándose, tarareando una alegre canción mientras su barba aleteaba manteniéndolo alto en el aire.

-Él debe saber la clave. Entraré rápidamente y sin que me vea cuando la diga-

-¡Los magos son los mejores!-, exclamó el Rey Helado.

El gran muro de piedra delante de él desapareció, revelando la entrada al antiguo y mágico asentamiento. BMO aprovechó la oportunidad y corriendo tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían, logró entrar en la ciudad antes de que la ilusión mágica que la protegía se cerrara.

-Ahora, a conseguir un disfraz para infiltrarme sin que me descubran-

BMO saltó dentro de un bote de basura hasta que segundos después este cayó al piso, tirando parte de la basura que estaba ahí. BMO salió con una bolsa negra adaptada como una especie de chaleco y unos lentes de nariz grande y bigote en la cara. Después de eso, se dirigió de nuevo a la calle. Allí, tropezó con un mago bastante alto, incluso para los demás magos.

-Lo siento-, dijo BMO y tomó un pequeño papel que al parecer se le había caído al mago encapuchado, -Aquí está su ticket por... ¿supresor de ondas sonoras de dos vías?-, preguntó antes de que el ticket fuera arrebatado de sus manos.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, pequeño tonto-, respondió el mago con voz grave y ruda antes de irse.

BMO no se inmutó y siguió en su camino por las calles de la Ciudad de los Magos primero tratando de encontrar pero luego recordó que si estaba allí seguramente tendría que estar usando algún disfraz que lo hiciera irreconocible incluso para sus mejores amigos. Así que intentó ver entre los miles de locales alguno que pudiera decirse que Finn visitaría.

Finalmente, decidió adentrarse en un local de armas mágicas. Fuera lo que fuera que Finn planeara hacer, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con armas, seguro habría visitado una tienda así en el camino.

-¡Buenos días!-, saludó BMO al llegar al estante principal.

-¡Buenos dí...! ¿Eh?-, dijo el encargado de la tienda cuando no pudo ver a quien lo había saludado, -Debo estar imaginando voces. Le dije a Brian que esas plantas mágicas te volvían loco-

-Estoy aquí abajo, señor-

El encargado de la tienda se asomó sobre el estante pudiendo ver a BMO.

-¡Oh! Hola. Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-, preguntó, sospechando de BMO inmediatamente.

-Estoy buscando a alguien que posiblemente estuvo aquí. ¿Ha venido alguien preguntando sobre espadas?-

-Bueno, esto es una tienda de armas, amigo. ¿Seguro que eres de por aquí?-, preguntó de manera inquisitiva el dueño de la tienda, -No tienes mucha pinta de alguien que haga magia-

-¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que hago magia!-

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué?-

-Como desaparecer. Así...-, y al terminar de decir eso, BMO salió corriendo de la tienda.

-¡Atrápenlo! ¡No es un ser mágico!-, gritó el dueño de la tienda de armas mágicas.

Los musculosos guardias de cabellera larga de la ciudad persiguieron a BMO por varias calles, mientras la pequeña consola sorteaba obstáculos y pasaba entre las piernas de las personas. Dio vuelta en un callejón, pero los gritos de los guardias le hicieron saber que eso no era suficiente pues lo habían visto.

Cuando los guardias llegaron al callejón, de allí salió otro mago con BMO entre las manos.

-¡Rey Helado!-, exclamó uno de los guardias.

-Yo me haré cargo de este. Lo congelaré y me aseguraré de que no vuelva a ver la luz del sol-

-Como quieras. Menos trabajo para nosotros-, dijo el líder mientras todos se retiraban.

BMO y el Rey Helado salieron de la ciudad y se sentaron en una roca.

-Muchas gracias por sacarme de ahí, Rey Helado-

-No es nada, BMO. ¿Significa esto que somos amigos? Ya sabes, ¿súper-duper-amigos?-

-Quizá. Tendré que pensarlo pero por ahora has sido un buen colega-, contestó BMO.

-Mmm... supongo que es suficiente-

-No pude resolver el misterio-, dijo BMO con decepción, -No sirvo para esto. ¿Es por mi tamaño? Ese mago tenía razón. Soy un pequeño tonto-

-¿Qué? ¿Tamaño? Eso no tiene nada que ver. ¡Mira a Finn! Es más chico que yo y aun así es capaz de luchar con monstruos o darme una que otra paliza amistosa. He escuchado historias de lo genial que eres y no creo que eso tenga nada que ver con el tamaño-, dijo el Rey Helado.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-, dijo BMO, con un digital sonrojo por el cumplido del mago de hielo.

-¡Sí! El mundo puede parecer un lugar muy grande y tenebroso y hacerte sentir muy pequeño. Y a veces buscas desconectarte de él. Pero eres tú quien decide cómo enfrentar el mundo y, no hasta donde puedes llegar, sino hasta dónde quieres llegar-

-Muchas gracias, Rey Helado-, contestó BMO con una sonrisa, -Un momento... mundo... desconectarse... ¡Eso es! ¡Me has ayudado a resolver el misterio! ¡Gracias!-, exclamó BMO abrazando el pecho del Rey Helado y después corriendo de vuelta a la casa.

El Rey Helado se quedó sentado, observando con una sonrisa como su amigo se alejaba. Hasta que su cara reflejó seriedad y luego confusión.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-, se preguntó.

* * *

BMO regresó a la casa y, con la ayuda de una silla, subió hasta un estante donde se encontraban unos libros de magia que Jake y Finn habían coleccionado pero nunca leído. Allí, BMO buscó y encontró un contra-hechizo para romper hechizos simples de camuflaje y escondite.

Luego de eso, tomó un salero de la cocina y se dirigió hacia un cuarto en la casa que nunca era usado para nada, excepto por un par de personas en ciertas ocasiones. Ahí adentro, empezó a sacudir el salero en el aire y gritó:

-¡Revelat arcana!-

Al instante, se levantó una gran nube de aire amarillo. Frente a BMO aparecieron Finn y Flama, unidos en un abrazo. Los dos miraron totalmente sorprendidos a BMO, viéndose descubiertos en tal situación: besándose a escondidas sin playera o camisa (aunque Flama aún tenía puesto su brassier) pero con los pantalones y falda puesta.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hice! ¡Los encontré! ¡Soy el mejor detective del mundo!-, exclamó BMO, aplaudiendo y saltando.

-Así es, BMO. Nos encontraste. ¡Felicidades!-, dijo Finn con una sonrisa, -Y como recompensa, puedes usar mi sombrero esta noche-, dijo el chico, poniéndole el sombreo a su amigo.

-¡Yay!-, exclamó BMO con felicidad, -Hey, ¿dónde están sus playeras? ¿Están perdidas? ¡Yo puedo ayudarles a encontrarlas!-.

-No, gracias BMO. Nosotros nos encargamos de eso. Tus habilidades detectivescas deben descansar-, dijo sonriente la Princesa Flama.

-Mis habilidades detectivescas son infinitas, muñeca-, contestó BMO.

-Hey, BMO, ésta chica ya tiene un hombre, ¿entendido?-, dijo Finn, bromeando.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Pero si se te ofrece algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, muñeca. Y no te pongas celoso, Finn. Puedes unírtenos-, dijo BMO antes de retirarse.

-Bueno... ¿y ahora qué?-, preguntó Flama.

-Pues supongo que ya es todo por el día de hoy. Ya casi se pone el sol-, dijo Finn.

-Está bien. Ya me estaba cansando de besarte-, dijo Flama mientras se ponía su playera.

-¡Ah, vaya!-, contestó Finn, jugando.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, osito. Tengo los labios adormecidos. Y tanto acariciarnos iba a ser que termináramos irritados de la piel-

-¡Pero si apenas llevábamos poco más de una hora!-, dijo el chico, poniéndose su playera.

-Finn, besas fuerte. ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso?-, dijo, haciendo que ambos se rieran antes de salir del lugar donde se habían escondido.

-Oye, BMO. ¿Cómo es que nos encontraste?-, preguntó la princesa.

-Me costó trabajo pero gracias a un amigo pude unir los puntos sueltos. Ustedes eran el mago que me topé al entrar en la Ciudad de los Magos. Tú ibas sentada en los hombros de Finn, por eso se veían tan altos. Iban a usar su hechizo de aislamiento para pasar un tiempo totalmente a solas antes de que te fueras a tu nueva casa. Aunque debo decir que lo que me dijeron si fue algo rudo-

-¡Ups! Lo siento-, se disculpó Flama con una sonrisa de incomodidad y vergüenza.

-Bien jugado, BMO. Bien jugado-, dijo Finn.

-¡Aaahhh!-, gritó asustada Flama, lanzando una pequeña bola de fuego al suelo.

-¿Por qué sigues matando cada araña que ves?-, preguntó Finn.

-Les tengo miedo. Me dan mala espina. ¡Y tu casa está llena de ellas!-, respondió la chica.

-¡Claro! Estamos en medio del campo. Los insectos suelen pasearse mucho por aquí. Aunque últimamente hay más de lo normal-

-Es lo único que me alegra de que ya esté a punto de irme-, dijo Flama.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? ¿Cómo es que ese estúpido humano ha acabado con tres de nosotros?-, gritó Manes, furioso, -Al menos él tiene las llaves, ¿no?-

-Eso parece-, dijo Sica.

-No quiero apariencias, Sica. ¡Quiero realidades!-

-¿Pero quién más las podría tener? Él ha estado siempre cuando los mata. Debió haberlas tomado-

-¿Y qué tal si apenas se dio cuenta? ¿Qué tal que dejo olvidada la de Nemus, por ejemplo? Una sola llave perdida es suficiente. ¡Cimice! ¿Alguna nueva noticia de tus infiltrados?-

-A parte del gran dolor que siento cada vez que esa niña tonta mata a uno de mis preciosos, no he podido descubrir mucho-

-¡Esto es inadmisible!-, gritó Manes, -¿Cómo es qué...?-

Manes se detuvo cuando sintió un temblor en su brazo derecho. Eso no podría ser nada bueno, pues su brazo era hueso completamente; un temblor sería imposible.

-No se preocupe, Maestro. ¡Yo mismo me encargaré de ese mocoso!-, exclamó Cimice, saliendo de la guarida de los Nigromantes.

-¿No lo vas a detener?-, preguntó Sica.

-No. Si los mata, bien. Si lo matan, igual de bien. Sólo es un peón y un sirviente-

-¿Por qué estás usando guantes?-, preguntó Sica, con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz, -¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-Nada. Puedes irte-, dijo el líder de los nigromantes dándose la vuelta para regresar a su oficina.

-¿Y si no quiero irme?-

-Entonces te ordenaré que te vayas-, contestó Manes, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Manes se sentó en su escritorio y se quitó el guante de su mano derecha. La piel en su dedo índice se había extendido hacia sus demás dedos y hasta la mitad de la palma de su mano. Desde el pulgar, la piel descendía hasta una tercera parte de su antebrazo. El nigromante observaba con furia aquella terrorífica visión y en un arrebato de furia tiro todo cuanto se encontraba en su escritorio. Pateó su silla y tiró también las pócimas puestas sobre la chimenea.

El fuego en la chimenea parecía estar conectado con él pues a medida que las expresiones de furia del oscuro mago se incrementaban, las llamas danzaban salvajemente entre los troncos.

-¡No! ¿Cómo te atreves?-, gritó, -¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué clase de magia es esta? ¿Cómo tienes el descaro? ¡Tú y todos ustedes! ¡Asesinos y destructores!-, después, silencio y calma, -Pero no te preocupes. Habrás de pagar con la misma moneda con la que ustedes me cobraron-, susurró.

* * *

 **Finn y Flama no estaban practicando el escalón 15, sólo estaban teniendo una buena sesión de besos. Ojala les haya agradado, dejen una review, que les vaya muy bien. ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
